Plötzlich Familie!
by Lady-A-of-Imagination
Summary: Severus Snape und Ana (die eine Schülerin ist und Merlins einzige magische Nachfahrin) werden von Albus Dubledore dazu gebracht, zu heiraten und ein Mädchen zu adoptieren. Schon lange haben die beiden Gefühle für einander, doch nur nach und nach zeigen sie das auch. Was Voldemort wohl davon hält? Lest selbst!
1. Potentränke, Lästerungen und Ablenkungen

Chapter 1:. Potenztränke, Lästerungen und Ablenkungen

~Eigentlich unterrichtet Slughorn im sechsten Schuljahr Zaubertränke, in dieser FF ist es allerdings so, dass Snape den sechsten und siebten Jahrgang in Zaubertränke zusätzlich zu seinem Posten als VgddK-Lehrer übernimmt.  
Auch wurde Snape von Dumbledore dazu überredet, dass er Schüler mit einem  
" Erwartungen übertroffen " in seinen Kurs lässt und nicht nur die Schüler mit einem "Ohnegleichen".

Der zweite Montag dieses Schuljahres,  
es war bereits die dritte Schulstunde des Tages,  
Sie standen alle wie gewohnt in den Kerkern an ihren Kessel und hörten aufmerksam Snape zu, der gerade in den Raum getreten war.  
"Heute wird ein Potenztrank gebraut..." Begann er, wurde jedoch von Gekicher unterbrochen.  
Prof. Snape sah sich grimmig im Raum nach der verantwortlichen Person um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er ins Gesicht von Pansy Parkinson sah, das leicht errötet war.  
" Miss Parkinson? Was bitte, war an meiner Aussage so belustigend? " Verlangte er zischend zu wissen.  
Abrupt hörte ihr Gekicher auf.  
"Also...ich...Sie haben Potenztrank gesagt...  
Ich fand das irgendwie witzig," versuchte sie sich zu erklären.  
" Dann werden Sie es mit Sicherheit auch `witzig' finden, wie Sie es nennen, dass Slytherin wegen Ihrem kindischen Verhalten fünf Punkte abgezogen bekommt ", ließ Snape sie mit gleichgültigem Ton wissen und fuhr mit seinem Unterricht fort.  
"Wie bereits vor dem dämlichen und völlig irrationalen Gekicher von Miss Parkinson gesagt, wird heute ein Potenztrank gebraut.  
In Ihrem Buch auf Seite 167 finden Sie genaue Anweisungen zu diesem Trank.  
Die Zutaten die Sie benötigen, stehen auf meinem Pult bereit.  
Sie haben alle genau 80 Minuten Zeit..." Damit wandte er sich um und setzte sich hinter sein Pult.  
Sofort machten sich alle an die Arbeit, denn durch Erfahrung wussten sie, dass es nicht gerade klug war, Snape auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
Ana die wie immer neben Seamus Finnigan stand, sah zu ihrer besten Freundin, die gerade versuchte Neville die Anleitung zu erklären.  
" Miss Granger! Longbottom sollte wie eigentlich immer auf sich selbst gestellt sein, nur scheinen Sie es selbst nach all den Jahren nicht begreifen zu wollen!" Kam die drohende Stimme vom Pult.  
"Verzeihung, Sir ", entschuldigte Hermine sich und erwiderte Anas Blick.  
Ana lächelte ihr verständnisvoll und aufmunternd zu, bevor sie dann auch begann die Anleitung im Buch durchzulesen und nach vorne zu schreiten, um die Zutaten zu holen.  
Als sie nach einem Bündel der Kräuter griff, sah Snape von seinem Buch zu ihr auf.  
Sie hielt inne.  
Seit nun fast zwei Jahren mochte sie diesen Mistkerl, aber sie hatte auch immer gewusst, dass sie nur ein kleines Kind in seinen Augen war.  
Nun aber war sie sechzehn und war eine junge Frau...  
Ob es ihm aufgefallen war?  
Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie ihn schon eine ganze Weile offensichtlich anstarrte, nahm das Kraut und ging zurück an ihren Platz.  
Zum Glück hatte er wenigstens nichts gesagt.  
"Bestimmt lässt er uns diesen scheiß Trank nur brauen, weil er selbst keinen mehr hoch bekommt...  
Obwohl, welche Frau würde überhaupt in seine Nähe kommen wollen, ganz zu schweigen mit ihm ins Bett gehen? " Flüsterte Seamus neben ihr.  
Bilder, über Bilder, über Bilder, über Bilder gingen ihr durch den Kopf.  
Und ob sie in seine Nähe wollte!  
"Ich bin sicher, dass es tausende von Frauen gibt, die liebend gerne mit ihm etwas unternehmen wollen würden und das nicht nur im Bett..."Erwiderte sie ebenso flüsternd zurück.  
"Uähh, ist ja widerlich... Aber der bekommt doch ohnehin keinen hoch, dafür ist er viel zu gefühlskalt, " meinte er angewidert.  
Ein Bild ging ihr durch den Kopf...  
... Severus Snape würde mit Sicherheit einen großen, langen und makellosen Phallus haben und er konnte mit  
100% Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Erektion bekommen, das Letzterer wusste sie ganz genau, denn sie hatte in den Sommerferien im Grimmauldplatz durch das Schlüsselloch ins Badezimmer gesehen als er drinnen war und hatte eine unglaubliche Entdeckung gemacht.  
Er hatte mit dem Rücken zur Tür und somit auch mit dem Rücken zu ihr gestanden und hatte eindeutige Bewegungen gemacht... Er hatte masturbiert!  
In ihrem Schoss fing es bei diesem Gedanken verdächtig an zu pochen.  
Als sie sich ihrer Gedanken gewahr wurde, ließ sie das ganze Bündel Kraut in den Kessel fallen, woraufhin dieser sich grün färbte und überzukochen drohte.  
Als sie das merkte, war sie augenblicklich alarmiert!  
Es gab eine Möglichkeit den Trank zu retten...  
`Oki, Ok, Ana konzentrieren! Alles mit der Ruhe! ' Ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken selbst.  
Sie musste jetzt einfach Niprankraut zur Neutralisierung hinzufügen und dann konnte sie den Trank wieder von neu beginnen, die Zeit würde reichen.  
Snape während dessen hatte sie beobachtet und bemerkt, wie sie Gedanken verloren das Kraut unbearbeitet in den Kessel fallen gelassen hatte und dem Anschein nach, doch noch die rettende Idee gefunden hatte.  
Das war so gar nicht üblich für diese Musterschülerin.  
Sie schien zwar nicht so grenzenlos bestrebt wie die nervige Granger, aber sie hatte die selben Noten wie sie.  
Sie schien gar nicht lernen zu müssen, um alles zu begreifen und umzusetzen...  
Sie war Schulsprecherin, wurde selbst von vielen Slytherins gemocht und unter den Lehrern wurde sie wie eine Freundin behandelt... Das einzige was Snapes Meinung nach ihr Leben ruinierte, war die Tatsache, dass sie zum Goldenen Quartette gehörte. ( Original ja eigentlich Goldenes Trio Harry, Ron &amp; Hermine )  
In letzter Zeit aber schien sie in seinem Unterricht äußerst aus den Fugen zu geraten, auch wenn sie ihre Fehler für andere nie offensichtlich werden ließ, da sie immer alles ausbügelte bevor es zu spät war.  
Irgendetwas war mit ihr los und er würde rausfinden was es war!  
"Und Seamus... Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Snape eine Erektion bekommen kann, immerhin ist er mehr Mann als du!" Flüsterte sie vorwurfsvoll.  
"Mehr Mann als ich?! Sag mal, geht's noch?"Wurde Seamus lauter als beabsichtigt.  
Snape entging das natürlich nicht.  
"Mister Finnigan, fünf Punkte von Gryffindor und jetzt halten Sie ihren Mund und arbeiten! "Murrte Snape leise und drohend wie immer.  
Seamus sah sie nur wütend und fragend an und konzentrierte sich dann auf den Trank.  
Nachdem die achtzig Minuten um waren, erhob sich Snape und ging zu jedem einzelnen Kessel, um sich von dessen Inhalten zu überzeugen.  
"Longbottom, wie immer ist Ihr Trank eine Katastrophe und genauso wirksam wie ein Tropfen Wasser.  
Zumindest haben Sie uns heute eine Explosion erspart ", meinte Snape abfällig und ließ den Inhalt von Nevilles Kessel, mit einem Zauberstabwink verschwinden.  
Er hatte Longbottom tatsächlich ein `Erwartungen übertroffen' geben müssen, da er in den Prüfungen dank Granger gut abgeschnitten hatte. Er wusste, Longbottom besuchte seinen Kurs nur noch, weil er den Beruf des Kräuterkunde-Lehrers anstrebte und er dafür weiterhin Zaubertränke besuchen musste, andern Falls hätte er alles was mit ihm zu tun hatte gemieden wie die Pest, schließlich war er sein schlimmster Albtraum und das wusste er.  
"Granger... Akzeptabel ", ließ er wie immer vernehmen, obwohl alle ganz genau wussten, dass ihr Trank ausgezeichnet und fehlerfrei war.  
Wenn Snape "akzeptabel" oder "annehmbar" sagte, dann war das meist ein eigentliches "Ohnegleichen" und kam einem Lob nah.  
"Potter, Weasley, Ihre Tränke sind grauenhaft und selbst das ist noch maßlos untertrieben.  
Fünf Punkte Abzug von jedem von Ihnen ", kam Snape dann auf Seamus und Anas Tisch zu.  
Er sah in Seamus Kessel.  
" Mister Finnigan sagen Sie mir... Welche Farbe sollte der Potenztrank haben?"  
" Himmelblau, Sir ", blieb Seamus tapfer und ruhig.  
"Und welche Farbe, Mister Finnigan hat Ihr Gebräu? " Wurde Snapes Stimme strenger.  
" Gelb, er hat die Farbe gelb ", stammelte Seamus.  
" Korrekt, Sie inkompetenter Dummkopf!  
Was suchen Sie überhaupt hier im Kurs für die UTZ?  
Habe ich tatsächlich den grausamen Fehler gemacht, Ihnen ein " Erwartungen Übertroffen" zu geben? " Blaffte der Professor leise.  
" Finnigan, Sie haben noch die Chance sich aus dem Kurs zu stehlen... Nutzen Sie die Chance?" Seamus schien kurz zu überlegen.  
" Wissen Sie was? Ja, ja ich nutze die Chance und haue aus diesem beschissenen Kurs ab, bye! " Nahm Seamus seine Tasche und eilte aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
Snape hob beide Augenbrauen, überging Seamus kleinen Ausbruch und sah ins Innere von Anas Kessel.  
Seine Lippen kräuselten sich und bildeten einen geraden Strich.  
" Akzeptabel ", nickte er knapp.  
" Der Unterricht ist beendet.  
Bis zur nächsten Stunde haben Sie zwei Rollen Pergament in der Länge von jeweils elf Zoll, über die Wirkung des heute gebrauten Potenztrankes vorzulegen", tönte seine tiefe, männliche und für Ana erregende Stimme durch die Klasse.  
Er sprach leise und doch verstand ihn jeder, eine von vielen Gaben die seine Stimme inne hatte.  
Als Ana sich erheben wollte, sprach er sie an ohne sie anzusehen.  
" Sie, Miss Freitas, bleiben ".

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	2. Empörung

Chapter 2:. Empörung

Stutzig blieb sie stehen.  
Ob er gemerkt hatte, dass Sie beinahe den Trank versämelt hatte?  
" Treffen wir uns im Gemeinschaftsraum, oder in der Bibliothek? " Wollte Hermine noch von ihr wissen, bevor sie aus der Tür raus ging und Harry und Ron hinterher.  
" Ich hatte noch vor ans Seeufer zu gehen... Ich weiss nicht, treffen wir uns im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Wir waren schon gestern in der Bibliothek ", antwortete Ana bedacht.  
" Gut, dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum ", bedachte Hermine sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick, da Ana noch bei Snape bleiben sollte.  
Als Hermine draußen war und hinter sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, waren Snape und Ana alleine.  
Er setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, sah sie eindringlich an und griff sich genervt an den Nasenrücken.  
" Setzen, Freitas! " Forderte er, allerdings nicht in mürrischem Ton, sondern in ruhigem.  
Sie zog sich einen Stuhl vor sein Pult heran und nahm Platz.  
" Ich werde nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden, genauso wenig wie Sie es für gewöhnlich tun...  
Also, was ist mit Ihnen los? "  
" Was soll mit mir los sein? "  
" Ersparen Sie uns die unnötig vergeudete Zeit und nennen Sie mir endlich den Grund für Ihr seltsames Verhalten.  
Sie sind in letzter Zeit unvorsichtiger und immer kurz davor einen Trank zu ruinieren.  
Ihrer Intelligenz haben Sie es zu verdanken, dass Sie die Fehler wieder beseitigen konnten ", hielt er seine ernste Maske aufrecht.  
" Es ist nichts was man ändern könnte, Sir.  
Die Gedanken kann man nur leider nicht so leicht ignorieren, vor allem wenn es sehr ansprechende Gedanken sind, " versuchte sie ihm zu verdeutlichen, ohne allzu viel preis zu geben.  
Er zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch.  
" Mir scheint es ja so, als hätten Sie... Ich will garantiert nicht die Seelsorge spielen und erst recht nicht in Dingen die Liebe betreffen, aber kann es sein, dass Sie einem Ihrer Mitschüler... nun, Gefühle entgegen bringen? " Ihm schien die Richtung in die die Konversation ging unangenehm zu sein.  
" Ich liebe doch keinen Mitschüler!  
Ich meine... Die sind ja alle ganz nett, aber zum einen wissen die nicht einmal annähernd was Liebe ist und des weiteren sind sie viel zu unreif, ungebildet und sprechen meinen Geschmack einfach nicht an.  
Und an mir scheinen ohnehin nur Idioten interessiert zu sein, " erklärte sie voller Enthusiasmus und schreckte nicht davor zurück, ganz offen mit ihm zu reden.  
Innerlich war er doch ziemlich erstaunt darüber, dass sie so offen mit ihm sprach.  
Es war nicht neu, dass sie so offen sprach und kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, wenn es darum ging sich durchzusetzen oder ihre Meinung zu äußern, aber mit ihm traute sich niemand so zu reden...  
Selbst Dumbledore hielt seinen Enthusiasmus zurück.  
" Dann ist es also ein Dumstrang, oder doch ein Muggel? "  
" Das ist... Sie werden es schon noch erfahren, " versuchte sie sich zurück zu halten.  
" Dann hatte ich mit meiner Vermutung Recht, Sie haben sich also verliebt...  
Lassen wir das Thema mal bei Seite, was war das heute mit Mister Finnigan? " Lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel-Stuhl zurück.  
" Er hat Jemanden beleidigt und ich habe diesen Jemand wahrheitsgemäß verteidigt. "  
" So detailliert heute? " Gab er sarkastisch bei,  
" Sie sind doch sonst so detailliert in ihrem Tun..."  
" Habe ich Ihr Wort, dass Sie Seamus nicht von der Schule schmeißen lassen? " Fragte sie vorsichtig.  
" Auf Ihre Bitte hin muss ich davon ausgehen, dass es um mich ging ", meinte er knapp.  
Wie seine Stimme sie erregte!  
Sie seufzte leise, sie würde ihm das mit Seamus wohl erzählen müssen.  
" Ja ", entschied sie sich für die Wahrheit.  
" Und ich liege wieder damit richtig, wenn ich davon ausgehe, dass Sie mir nichts erzählen werden, wenn ich Ihnen nicht mein Wort darauf gebe, Finnigan ungestraft davon kommen zulassen..." Stellte er mehr sachlich fest, als dass er fragte.  
" Wir verstehen uns ", stimmte sie ihm knapp zunickend zu.  
Beide wussten ganz genau, dass niemand sich anmaßen würde Severus Snape Bedingungen zu stellen, aber genau das tat Ana gerade, sie stellte ihm ein Angebot mit einer gewissen Bedingung zur Verfügung.  
Er schien nachzudenken, während er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
" Warum ist es Ihnen eigentlich wichtig, dass ich Ihnen mein Wort gebe?  
Ich könnte doch genau so gut mein Wort brechen...? " Fragte er sie nach einer Weile.  
" Weil Sie Ehre besitzen und edel sind, Sie halten Ihr Wort...  
Übrigens bestätigt mir Ihr Überdenken der Situation meine Perspektive/Ansichtsweise, denn hätten Sie vor Ihr gegebenes Wort nicht einzuhalten, dann hätten Sie es schon längst gegeben und es nicht für nötig erachtet, erst abzuwägen und dann zu handeln ", beantwortete sie seine Frage mit einer Erklärung, die es ihm möglich machte ihre Theorie zu verstehen.  
" Also gut... Sie haben mein Wort darauf, dass Finnigan keine Konsequenzen zu tragen haben wird ", versicherte er schließlich.  
Leicht lächelnd nickte sie.  
" Gut, wie Sie bereits geahnt haben, ging es bei der beleidigten Person um Sie.  
Er hat behauptet Sie würden uns den Potenztrank nur brauen lassen, weil sie wie er es sagte, " keinen hoch bekommen" würden.  
Dann behauptete er aber, dass sich Ihnen ja ohnehin keine Frau in dieser, oder jeglicher Art nähern wollen würde.  
Ich verteidigte Sie indem ich ihm mitteilte, dass ich überzeugt davon wäre, dass tausende von Frauen Interesse in jeglicher Hinsicht an Ihnen hätten und das weiss ich aus erster Hand!  
Und dann sagte ich ihm, dass ich überzeugt davon bin, dass Sie... sehr wohl eine Erektion bekommen könnten, da Sie immerhin mehr Mann als er sind.  
Nachdem ich das Letztere geäußert hatte, ist er etwas lauter geworden und glaubte ich wäre verrückt geworden, nur weil ich ihm die sichtlichen Tatsachen ins Gesicht gesagt habe ", endete sie.  
Während ihrem Bericht, war die Wut immer wieder in sein Gesicht getreten.  
" Wie kommen Schüler wie Finnigan dazu, über meine Genitalien zu sprechen? " Hielt sich seine Stimme gefährlich ruhig.  
Er rang sichtlich nach Selbstbeherrschung.  
" Das brauchen Sie mich nun wirklich nicht zu fragen, ich weiss nur, dass es so ist", erwiderte sie und wurde innerlich ruhiger, da er sie nicht wie erwartet dafür verantwortlich machte.  
Snape musterte sie und griff sich wieder an den Nasenrücken.  
" Verzeihen Sie die Frage, aber kann es sein, dass Sie Kopfschmerzen haben? "  
Er sah sie leicht verwundert an und nickte knapp, immer noch die Fingerspitzen am Nasenrücken lassend.  
" Soll ich Ihnen einen Trank holen? " Stellte sie sich hilfsbereit zur Verfügung.  
" Das wird nicht nötig sein, Miss Freitas.  
Sie sollten jetzt besser in den Unterricht gehen, schließlich ist die Pause jetzt um...  
Und versuchen Sie sich in meinem Unterricht wieder zu konzentrieren, haben wir uns verstanden? "  
Fragte er sie widererwarten in fast freundlichem Ton, aber eben nur fast.  
Ana stand auf, stellte den Stuhl zurück auf seinen Platz und nickte.  
" Schönen Tag noch, Professor," verabschiedete sie sich und ging aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
Jetzt würde sie ihrem Stundenplan zufolge Kräuterkunde haben und so machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Gewächshäuser.  
Snape blieb in dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke sitzen und begann sich zu fragen, was sich bloß verändert hatte.  
Seit Ende des vergangenen Schuljahres, war sie ihm gegenüber so aufgeschlossen...  
Sie hatte nicht Angst vor ihm wie die anderen gehabt, nicht mal in ihrem ersten Schuljahr.  
Aber eines hatte er gemerkt, sie war kein kleines Mädchen mehr.  
Jünglinge schauten ihr hinterher, kamen ins Gespräch mit ihr, brachten sie zum lachen und das alles nur, weil sie sie für sich gewinnen wollten.  
Und sie? Sie schien es gar nicht bewusst wahrzunehmen.  
Sie hatte etwas an sich, das er so bei niemandem je gesehen hatte und er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine der wenigen Personen war, die seinen Respekt verdiente.  
Sie war eine gryffindorische Besserwisserin, aber an ihr störte es ihn nicht, bei Granger hingegen konnte er wirklich die Nerven verlieren.  
Ana war das einzige jugendliche Mitglied des Ordens, da Albus der Meinung war sie hätte das Potenzial und könne gut schauspielern, was dem Orden zu gute kommen könnte.  
Seit einem Jahr war sie nun schon im Orden... Ana die einzige magische Nachfahrin Merlins!  
Sie war heran gewachsen, hatte Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen bekommen und ihr Lächeln schien der Sonne Konkurrenz zu machen.  
Ihr besonderer Blick der jeden fesselte, ließ auch ihn einige Male den Blickkontakt länger als nötig halten...  
` An was denke ich eigentlich schon wieder?! ' Schob er die Gedanken bei Seite und ließ die nächste Klasse Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff sechstes Schuljahr ein.  
Die beiden Stunden Kräuterkunde hatte Ana glücklicherweise keine Probleme mit ablenkenden Gedanken, jemand anderes allerdings schon.  
Prof. Severus Snape hingegen, ließ seine Gedanken nämlich ab und an in Anas Richtung abdrichten, während die Klasse ebenfalls wie die vorherige, den Potenztrank braute.  
` Sie sah heute so... müde aus. '  
\+ Macht sich da jemand etwa sorgen? + Mischte sich seine Innere Stimme in seine Gedanken ein.  
` Nein... Und wenn doch, dann nur weil sie Mitglied des Ordens und meine Schülerin ist! '  
\+ Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Du hast dir noch nie Gedanken um das Wohlergehen eines Ordens Mitgliedes, oder Schülers gemacht! +  
` Lächerlich ist das was du versuchst mir vorzuwerfen! Was willst du mir eigentlich vorwerfen? '  
\+ Vorwerfen will ich dir gar nichts, ich wollte nur darauf anspielen, dass du sie vielleicht magst? +  
` Mögen? Ich... Gut, ich mag sie und ihre Art, aber was soll daran so speziell sein? '  
\+ Ich möchte hier mal anmerken, dass du niemanden leiden kannst, außer Albus und wenige Tränkemeister.+  
` Dann zählt sie halt zu den Wenigen! Und jetzt...verschwinde!'  
Als er seine Gedanken wieder sortiert hatte und er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, stand er auf und ging durch die Reihen.  
" Mister Standfort, ich würde Ihnen raten auf ihren Trank zu achten, anstatt auf Miss Changs Oberweite ", ermahnte er den dunkelblonden Ravenclaw.  
Cho Chang sah ihn entgeistert an und funkelte den Begutachter ihrer Oberweite an, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihren Trank konzentrierte.  
Snape sah auf die Uhr die ihm anzeigte, dass die Schulstunden um waren und es gleich Mittagessen geben würde.  
" Ich erwarte von Ihnen, wie schon von der Klasse vor Ihnen, zwei Rollen Pergament in der Länge von jeweils elf Zoll, über die Wirkung des heute gebrauten Potenztrankes.  
Der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet ", entließ er die Schüler.  
Zu den Tränken hatte er diesmal nichts gesagt, denn diese waren fast alle katastrophal, nur ein Trank war gut gelungen und der war wie immer von Andrew Darcy, dem dunkelblonden, blauäugigen Mädchenschwarm der nicht nur intelligent, sondern auch noch gut aussehend und charmant war.  
Dieser junge war Severus von Anfang an, seit Darcy auf die Schule ging ein Graus.  
Das was ihn noch zusätzlich mehr an ihm aufregte war, dass er sich in letzter Zeit mehr in Anas Nähe befand.  
Warum es ihn in Rage brachte, daran wollte er nicht denken, denn er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären.  
Mürrisch ging er aus dem Klassenzimmer, verschloss die Tür hinter sich und ging durch die Kerker, um an die Treppe zu gelangen.


	3. Zur Mittagszeit

Chapter 3:. Zur Mittagszeit

Als er in der Grosse Halle eintraf, war sie schon überfüllt mit den knapp dreitausend Schülern des Schlosses, die wirr durch einander sprachen.  
Als er kurz vor dem Lehrertisch angekommen war, sah er Ana neben Potter und Dean Thomas sitzen, gegenüber von ihnen Weasley und Granger.  
" Severus, ich hoffe du hattest bis jetzt einen angenehmen Tag? " Erkundigte sich der Schulleiter mit einem glitzerndem Zwinkern in den Augen, als Snape sich auf seinem Platz neben ihn setzte.  
" Denken Sie? " War das einzige was Snape noch murrte, bevor er sich Kartoffeln auf den Teller tat.  
" Dem Anschein nach, muss der Tag ja ein Graus gewesen sein... " Lächelte Albus verständnisvoll.  
" Hm... " Nahm sich Severus Snape noch Gemüse.  
" Wie lief heute der Unterricht? " Wollte der Schulleiter das Gespräch aufrecht erhalten.  
Kurz sah Severus zu dem weißbärtigen Mann neben sich, bevor er sich wieder seinem Teller widmete.  
" Wie soll der Unterricht denn Ihrer Meinung nach verlaufen sein?  
Wie jeden Tag in der Woche meines unwünschenswerten Lebens, musste ich einen Haufen Dummköpfe unterrichten. "  
" Doch so schlimm...? " Wirkte Dumbledore belustigt.  
Snape sah sich unauffällig in der Halle um und fand wonach er gesucht hatte.  
Dort stand Ana mit Andrew Darcy etwas abgeschieden von den Anderen und schien etwas zu bereden.  
Ein Gefühl des Zorns wuchs in ihm und ließ ihn nur noch aufmerksamer werden, als Darcy ihr einen Arm um die Schulter legte.  
Es bereitete ihm eine große Genugtuung, als er sah, wie sie es sichtlich nicht zu mögen schien und seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter nahm.  
" Morgen findet eine Lehrerkonferenz statt... Ich denke darüber sprechen die Beiden gerade ", meinte Albus Dumbledore, der seinen Zaubertrankmeister beobachtet hatte.  
Selbstverständlich war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Severus in letzter Zeit öfter zu Miss Freitas sah, als es für eine Lehrperson gewöhnlich war.  
Mit einem leisen Murren sah Snape wieder auf sein Essen.  
Ihm war deutlich der Appetit vergangen...  
Er nahm einen Schluck seines Weins und erhob sich,  
bevor er auch schon durch die Halle schritt und verschwand.  
" Hast du das gesehen? Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder mit dem los? " Fragte Andrew Darcy, Ana, die Snape nur verwundert hinterher gesehen hatte.  
" Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung ", gestand sie.  
" Wie dem auch sei, ich wurde für morgen zur Lehrerkonferenz eingeladen, da ich ja die Schulsprecherin bin.  
Hast du irgendwelche Themen die ich dort ansprechen könnte? "  
Andrew schien gründlich zu überlegen...  
" Nein, mir fällt kein wichtiger Punkt ein.  
Ich bin mir sicher du kriegst das hin. "  
Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
" Ehm...Berichtest du mir dann wie es war? Also... Ich meine auf der Lehrerkonferenz? "  
Ana musste ehrlich lächeln, so entzückt war sie von seinem Verhalten.  
" Natürlich... Wir sehen uns ", nickte sie ihm zu, ließ sich von ihm umarmen und ging an den Gryffindor-Tisch zu ihren Freunden.  
" Und? Hatte er noch ein Thema, das du Morgen ansprechen könntest? " Wollte Hermine wissen und machte ihr neben sich Platz.  
Ana musste seufzen.  
Der heutige Tag war doch schon sehr stressig gewesen...  
" Nein, ihm ist nichts eingefallen.  
Dann bleibt es wohl bei den geplanten Punkten.  
Ich bin die Punkte mit ihm durchgegangen und er schien einverstanden ", tat sie sich Reis und Gemüse auf den Teller.  
" Weniger Arbeit für dich ", äußerte sich Ron mit vollem Mund dazu.  
" Ronald Weasley! Wie oft muss man es dir noch erklären? Erst kauen und runterschlucken bevor man spricht! "  
Warf ihm Ana einen tadelnden Blick zu.  
Beschwichtigend hob er seine Hände.  
" Ist ja schon gut! "  
Harry musste unweigerlich vor Schadenfreude grinsen.  
" Harry James Potter! Du iss und hör auf vor Schadenfreude wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen ", lächelte Ana und nahm einen Schluck Wasser.  
Hermine und Ana teilten sich irgendwie die Mutterrolle im Quartette und so mussten sie eben auch mal Kritik üben.  
" Heute entfällt Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, weil Hagrid etwas zu erledigen hat, das heißt wir haben jetzt frei. " Schien Ron sich wirklich glücklich zu schätzen.  
" Das stimmt nicht ganz, wir haben einen Haufen an Hausaufgaben die noch zu erledigen sind ", widersprach Hermine ihrem rothaarigen Freund.  
Niemand außer Ana und Ginny wussten von ihren Gefühlen für Ron, aber es war in den letzten Jahren deutlich geworden, wie eifersüchtig Ron immer war, wenn ein Junge auch nur in Hermines Nähe kam.  
" Oh nein! Hermine... Könnten wir vielleicht...? " Begann Ron.  
" Abschreiben?... In Ordnung, aber nur einen Teil! " Erklärte Hermine sich einverstanden.  
Es war schließlich nichts neues, dass Harry und Ron bei ihr abschrieben.  
Bei Ana war das anders.  
Sie ließ NIEMANDEN bei sich abschreiben, was ihr aber niemand übel nahm, denn sie wussten um ihre Persönlichkeit.  
Sie war der Meinung, dass jeder sich seine Noten selbst und ehrlich verdienen sollte.  
Wer bei ihr versuchte abzuschreiben, der bekam ordentlich etwas zu hören.  
Ihre Freunde nahmen das eher amüsiert hin, als dass sie beleidigt verschwanden.  
" Was machen wir nach den Hausaufgaben? " Wollte Harry wissen.  
Wie aus einem Mund kam es von Hermine und Ana:." Bibliothek. "  
Harry schmunzelte.  
Ana versuchte Snape sooft wie möglich zu begegnen, wobei Hermine ihr auch half und meist hatten sie damit in der Bibliothek Erfolg.  
Das Beste an der Sache war die, dass sie daraus zwei gute Dinge auf einmal gewannen.  
Zum einen konnte Ana in der Nähe von Prof. Snape sein, zum Anderen konnten Hermine und sie neue Dinge lernen, in dem sie die WIRKLICH interessanten Bücher dieser alten Schule durchstöberten.  
" So schlecht ist die Idee gar nicht... Ich müsste auch etwas nachforschen... Dieser Schrank und Draco... "  
Flüsterte Harry.  
" Ich gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer und ziehe mich erst mal um, dann können wir uns ja direkt in der Bibliothek treffen. Dort ist es auch ruhiger um die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, als im Gemeinschaftsraum...  
Ist das in Ordnung? " Sah Ana fragend in die Runde.  
Alle drei nickten zum Einverständnis.  
" Dann bis gleich ", stand sie lächelnd auf, nahm ihre Tasche und ging aus der Halle.  
Auf den Nachtisch hatte sie heute mal verzichtet...


	4. Ein Erlebnis das Leben ändert

Chapter 4:. Ein Erlebnis das Leben ändert

Als Schulsprecherin hatte sie das Privileg eines eigenen Zimmers, was sie glücklich zum Jahresanfang zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.  
Sie vermisste Hermine zwar doch sehr in ihrem Zimmer, aber das allein sein hatte auch seine Vorteile.  
" Du bist ein dreckiges Schlammblut, mehr nicht! " Donnerte es plötzlich in einem Flur zu ihrer Rechten.  
Schnell rannte sie in diese Richtung und hörte nur Zauberflüche durch den Gang donnern.  
Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes errichtete sie ein Schutzschild um sich und schrie:. " Halt! "  
Sofort stoppten die Flüche.  
Sprachlos sah sie zwischen Gregory Goyle und einem kleinen Mädchen hin und her.  
Das Mädchen musste gerade mal drei Jahre alt sein.  
Was machte ein so kleines Mädchen alleine hier auf Hogwarts?  
Sie hatte lange, schwarze Korkenzieherlocken als Haar und warme braune Augen.  
Ihre kleinen, püppchenähnlichen Lippen und ihre Stupsnase, ließen ihr herzförmiges Gesicht sogar noch lieblicher wirken.  
Sie war wirklich schön mit ihrer mehlweißen Haut die Porzellan glich.  
Bei ihrem Anblick trat ihr sofort ein Gedanke in den Kopf.  
Sie könnte vom Aussehen her die Tochter von Severus Snape und ihr sein.  
Alles würde passen...  
Sie riss sich wieder zusammen, immerhin hatte sie hier ein schwerwiegendes Problem zu lösen.  
" Was um Merlins Willen ist in dich gefahren?! " Donnerte Ana von Zorn erfüllt.  
Sie verstand sich zwar mit vielen Slytherins gut, Goyle zählte allerdings keinesfalls dazu.  
" Was hat dich das zu interessieren? " Grinste Goyle verblödet.  
Ana schlug einen gefährlich leisen Ton an.  
" Sag mir was vorgefallen ist... Auf der Stelle! "  
" Und warum sollte ich das? "  
" Weil ich dir sonst deine verdammten Eier ausreiße und dich vor Gericht bringe!  
Also? Ich höre? " Verlangte sie und lief zum kleinen verängstigten Mädchen hin.  
Vorsichtig kniete sie sich vor das Mädchen und strich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen.  
" Wir reden gleich, ja? " Fragte sie behutsam an das Mädchen gerichtet.  
Diese nickte leicht und sah zu Boden.  
" Ich warte immer noch ", richtete Ana sich wieder auf und strahlte eine unglaubliche Autorität dabei aus.  
" Wie du willst, du..."  
" Sei lieber vorsichtig bei deiner Wortwahl, Goyle ", ermahnte Ana ihn.  
Goyle wusste ganz genau, dass mit Ana nicht zu spaßen war, wenn man sich auf der anderen Seite befand.  
" Das Biest hat mich angerempelt. "  
Ana sah ihn ungläubig an.  
" Das war nicht mit Absicht, du Gorilla! " Ertönte die süße Stimme des jungen Mädchens.  
" Na warte, du Schlammblut! " Richtete Goyle wieder seinen Zauberstab auf das Mädchen.  
Blitzschnell agierte Ana.  
" Expelliarmus! "  
Sofort war Goyle entwaffnet und blickte wütend auf die Schulsprecherin.  
" Du nennst NIEMANDEN mehr Schlammblut und erstrecht nicht in meiner Gegenwart!  
Wir sehen uns heute Abend um 19 Uhr im Büro von Prof. Snape.  
Ich denke da wird alles Weitere geklärt werden...  
Deinen Zauberstab behalte ich bis dahin, " sah sie ihn selbstsicher an.  
" Was fällt dir ein?! Ich habe noch Unterricht! "  
" Da ich weiss, dass du im Unterricht ohnehin keine Arbeit leistest, wirst du den Zauberstab nicht benötigen.  
Falls jemand aus dem Lehrerkollegium dich danach fragen sollte, kannst du sie gerne zu mir schicken.  
Du solltest dich beeilen, sonst kommst du noch zu deinem neuerdings für dich so wichtigen Unterricht zu spät ", schien alles für sie geklärt zu sein.  
" Das wird noch ein Nachspiel für dich haben ", drohte Goyle ihr, obwohl er wusste, dass es ein folgenschwerer Fehler war.  
" Wird es das? Soll das eine Drohung sein? Ich zittert schon vor Angst...  
Und jetzt lass die Spielchen und sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst! "  
Wütend ob seiner hoffnungslosen Niederlagen, machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Unterricht.  
Kurz sah sie ihm noch hinterher, dann jedoch sah sie zu dem kleinen Mädchen runter.  
" Wie heißt du, Süße? Geht es dir gut?"  
" Ich heiße Eileen und ja, mir geht es gut... Und wie heißt du? " Blickte sie zu Ana hoch.  
" Mein Name ist Ana... Ich bin Schulsprecherin dieses Schlosses..."  
" Ah... Onkel Albus hat mir schon von dir erzaehlt, " lächelte dieses kleine Mädchen ein wunderschönes Lächeln, das Anas Herz öffnete.  
" Hat er das, ja? Also... Wir gehen mal zu Onkel Albus hoch und besprechen mal etwas mit ihm, ja? "  
Lächelte Ana und hob sie hoch.  
Schnell verwandelte Ana ihre Schuluniform in eine enganliegende, schwarze Röhrenjeans, eine lachsorangefarbene Bluse und Stiefel.  
Die Perlenohrringe ließen sie noch bezaubernder aussehen.  
" Wow! Irgendwann kann ich das auch mal, oder? " Fragte Eileen auf ihrem Arm sie.  
" Ich weiss nicht... Onkel Albus wird es uns sagen können ", stupste Ana Eileens Nase sanft an.  
Das helle Kinderlachen schallte durch den Gang.  
" Gut, dann lass uns gehen... Und während wir gehen, erzählst du mir mal was du hier so alleine machst, einverstanden? "  
Die Kleine nickte.  
Sie war gebildet, weit über den Durchschnitt ihres Alters hinaus, wie Ana feststellen konnte.  
" Dann erzähl mal ", lief Ana los.  
" Ich war eigentlich bei Madam Pomfri... "  
" Du meinst Madam Pomfrey? "  
Die Kleine nickte heftig.  
" Genau die!  
Sie hat mich kontolliert und dann bin ich ihr entwicht. "  
" Sie hat die also kontRolliert ", betonte Ana das R das das Mädchen vergessen hatte.  
" Mhm..."  
" Und warum bist du weg gelaufen?  
Sie macht sich bestimmt große Sorgen um dich..."  
Eileen blickte schulbewusst drein und verzog leicht den Mund.  
" Jaaa... Aber ich wollte weg..."  
" Verstehe... Du erzählst Onkel Albus und mir gleich was der böse große Junge getan hat, ok? "  
" Mhm...Ok. "  
Sie waren gerade vor der riesigen Adlerstatue die Dumbledores Büro bewachte angelangt, als Ana auch schon das Passwort " Lakritze " sprach und die Statue zur Seite sprang.  
" Cool, oder? " Grinste Ana die süße Maus auf ihrem Arm an.  
" Sehr cool ", stimmte diese klatschend zu.  
Die Treppen hochgestiegen und vor der edlen Holztuer des Schulleiter Büros angekommen, klopfte Ana dreimal an.  
Schon hörte sie Dumbledores Stimme, die ihr Einlass gewährte.  
Als er sah wer dort in der Tür stand, lächelte er verwundert.  
" Was für eine Überraschung... Kommt und setzt euch doch ", bat der Schulleiter.  
" Onkel Albus! So ein Klotz hat versucht mich kaputt zu machen! " Wirkte die Kleine verärgert/ aufgebracht.  
Jetzt wurde der Weise hellhörig und Ernsthaftigkeit breitete sich in seinem Ausdruck aus.  
" Was ist vorgefallen? " Verlangte er zu wissen.  
" Eine lange Geschichte... Ich denke Sie sollten erst mal Prof. Snape hierher bestellen, damit wir das Vorgefallene klären können, immerhin war einer seiner Hausschüler daran beteiligt ", schlug Ana gelassen vor.  
Wissend nickte der Weißbärtige, richtete seine Brille und ging zum Kamin.  
Am Kamin schmiss er ein Blaues Pulver in den Kamin und rief nach Prof. Snape.  
" Severus? Bist du da? " " Ja, bin ich. Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen? " Ertönte Snapes Stimme aus dem Kamin.  
" Ja, in der Tat... Am besten wäre es wohl, wenn du direkt hierher flohen könntest. "  
Kaum zwei Sekunden später trat Snape aus dem Kamin in das Büro des Schulleiters und sah direkt zu Ana, die auf dem Stuhl saß mit einem schönen Kind auf dem Arm, das sich an sie gekuschelt hatte.  
" Sie wünschen mich zu sehen? " Riss er sich dann von Anas Anblick los und sah zum Headmaster.  
" So ist es... Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen dir Eileen vorzustellen, was ich aber heute nachholen wollte.  
Eileen ist die kleine junge Dame auf Miss Freitas Schoss, die ab heute hier im Schloss leben wird und zwar in deiner und Miss Freitas Obhut. "


	5. Bitte was!

Chapter 5:. Bitte was?!

" Wie bitte? " Kam es im Chor von Snape und Ana.  
" Ihr habt richtig verstanden... Eileen möchtest du vielleicht kurz dort hinten spielen gehen?  
Ich muss etwas mit Severus und Ana besprechen..." Deutete er auf einen Sessel am Kamin, auf dem drei Puppen lagen.  
Die Puppen hatte er bereits herbei gezaubert, als Eileen morgens eingetroffen war.  
Die Kleine sah zu Ana hinauf, sprang von ihrem Schoss und lief zum Sessel.  
" Also? " Forderte Ana den Alten auf zu reden.  
" Eileens Eltern wurden gestern Abend von Todessern ermordet...  
Ihr seid die einzigen der ich sie anvertrauen kann und will.  
Sie hat bereits jetzt magische Eigenschaften was nicht verwunderlich ist, da ihre Großmutter auch  
eine Hexe war.  
Die Magie scheint eine Generation übersprungen zu haben, denn ihre Mutter war ein Squib und ihr Vater ein Muggel.  
Sie hat niemanden mehr und ich kannte ihre Großmutter nur zu gut, sie war eine sehr gute Freundin von mir.  
Wie dir vielleicht aufgefallen ist, Ana, ist sie außergewöhnlich klug für ihr Alter... "  
" Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen. Was mich aber momentan mehr interessiert ist, wie Prof. Snape nichts davon erfahren konnte, da er ja in Voldemorts Augen ein treuer Diener der dunklen Seite ist.  
Wie kann es sein, dass Prof. Snape nicht von dieser Ermordung wusste?  
Wie hat Eileen überlebt und wie stellen Sie es sich vor, dass Prof. Snape und ich Eltern für das Mädchen spielen?"  
" Heute doch so wenige Fragen, Miss Freitas? " Fragte Snape zynisch.  
Sie lächelte leicht.  
" Wenn Sie ehrlich sind, können Sie meine Fragen doch nachvollziehen, oder etwa nicht?"  
Widerwillig nickte er knapp und sah zu Dumbledore, der seine Fingerkuppen aneinander gelegt hatte.  
" Deine Fragen sind begründet und gut...  
Zu deiner ersten Frage:  
In letzter Zeit wird in der Muggelwelt, soviel von Toms Gefolgsleuten angerichtet, dass es keine Bedeutung mehr in Toms Kreisen hat, wenn zwei Muggel ermordet werden.  
Es war in den Augen der Todesser also keine große Angelegenheit, weshalb Severus auch nicht darüber informiert wurde.  
Zu deiner zweiten Frage:  
Eileen hatte ihr kluges Köpfchen genutzt und sich versteckt.  
Als der Nachbar, der ein Zauberer ist, nach der Ermordung ins Haus trat und sie vorfand, kam er völlig aufgelöst zu mir."  
" Eine Frage bleibt noch ungeklärt.  
Wie stellen Sie es sich vor, dass Miss Freitas und ich Babysitter spielen? " Wirkte Snape ziemlich ernst.  
" Sie wird nur noch einzelne Unterrichtsfächer besuchen, die anderen die sie nicht besuchen wird, wird sie selbstständig erarbeiten.  
Du, Severus wirst auf Eileen Acht geben, während Ana zu den wenigen Unterrichtsstunden geht, in denen du keinen Unterricht führst.  
Ihr beide solltet möglichst zusammen ziehen.  
Ana behält natürlich immer noch ihr Schulsprecher-Schlafzimmer, aber ihr solltet es so einrichten, dass ihr wenigstens tagsüber den Tag gemeinsam in einer Wohnung verbringt, der Kleinen zuliebe.  
Versucht euch wie eine normale kleine Familie zu verhalten. "  
Snape wurde sichtlich wütend.  
" Eine normale kleine Familie?! Sind Sie noch ganz bei Sinnen? Sie ist meine Schülerin, ich ihr Lehrer und die Kleine ist weder meine, noch Miss Freitas Tochter! Wie lange soll das denn gehen? Unser ganzes Leben?"  
" Beruhige dich, Severus... Ja, ihr werdet jetzt eine Familie spielen müssen... Eileen sieht euch sogar ziemlich ähnlich, sie könnte tatsächlich eure Tochter sein.  
Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen und hat es verdient glücklich zu werden ", sah Albus Dumbledore die beiden bittend an.  
Ana brauchte nicht lange darüber nachzudenken, sie hatte sich schon entschieden.  
Eileen war ein kluges, süßes und amüsantes kleines Mädchen, das Liebe und Wärme verdient hatte...  
So gesehen würde ihr Traum von einer Familie mit ihrem Professor ja in Erfüllung gehen und sie konnte dem lieblichen Kind eine Mutter und Freundin sein.  
" Ich mache es.  
Ich werde alles für Eileen geben und mich verhalten, als ob sie meine leibliche Tochter wäre.  
Das mit dem selbstständigen aneignen des Schulstoffes, wird nicht allzu schwer sein.  
Sie hat eine liebende Familie verdient ", stimmte Ana entschlossen Dumbledores Plan zu.  
Dumbledores Augen schienen zu strahlen.  
" Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich würde einen guten Vater abgeben? Wirklich? " Zweifelte Snape an dem Verstand des Schulleiters.  
Dumbledore wollte gerade dazu ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als Ana ihm zuvor kam.  
" Mit Verlaub, aber ich für meinen Teil denke tatsächlich, dass Sie in der Lage sind ein guter Vater zu sein."  
Perplex musterte er ihr Gesicht.  
" Sagen Sie mal, waren Sie all die Jahre nicht ganz bei sich, oder wie?  
Ich bin ein Todesser und ein gefürchteter Mann!  
Ich bin der Albtraum vieler Schüler und NICHT NUR von Schülern..."  
" Das Alles sind nicht Sie selbst!  
Sie sind kein Todesser, sondern stehen auf der guten Seite.  
Sie haben in ihren jungen Jahren einen riesigen Fehler begangen, ja, aber wer kann schon von sich behaupten fehlerfrei durchs Leben zu schreiten?  
Und sie sind gefürchtet? Na und?  
Sie handeln sich eben Respekt ein!  
Sie werden einen wunderbaren Vater abgeben, denn Sie sind fähig zu fühlen und jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an! Sie sind doch sonst immer so pflichtbewusst... Dieses Kind braucht uns!  
Ich bin zwar jung, aber nicht dumm..." Ermutigte sie ihn sanft.  
" Ana... magst du die Farbe Grün nicht? " Kam es plötzlich von der Ecke.  
Alle wandten ihren Blick zu Eileen.  
Ana blickte verdutzt drei... Wie kam sie denn darauf?  
" Doch ich mag die Farbe sogar sehr, warum?"  
" Weil du vorhin in den Farben Rot-Gelb rumgelaufen bist...  
Der Gorilla lief aber in Grün-Grau rum."  
Ana fing an leise zu lachen.  
" Wen meint sie mit Gorilla? " Fragte Snape, Ana verwundert.  
" Sie meint Goyle ", antwortete sie ihm knapp.  
" Eileen Schätzchen, das ist so.  
Ich bin im Haus Gryffindor und der böse Junge ist im Haus Slytherin.  
Wer im Haus Gryffindor ist, so wie ich, hat eben diese Farben an der Uniform zu tragen."  
" Sind alle Jungs in Slytherin böse? " Machte Eileen große Augen.  
" Nicht alle, nein, aber die Meisten ", grinste Ana.  
" Das ist Verleumdung! " Protestierte Severus.  
" Ist es nicht, es ist eine Tatsache! " Gluckste Ana.  
" Also mein Engel, spiel weiter... Wir holen dich gleich zu uns, damit wir über den bösen Jungen sprechen, ja?"  
Die kleine nickte, drehte sich um und begann wieder zu spielen.  
" Nun? Wollen Sie mich alleine mit der Kleinen lassen, oder helfen Sie mir und stehen mir bei?  
Ich brauche jemanden an meiner Seite und um ehrlich zu sein, sind Sie mir dafür die geeigneteste Person ", sah sie ihn abwartend an.  
Er dachte darüber nach... Eigentlich war das doch alles was er wollte, oder nicht?  
Sie war eine schöne, begabte, intelligente, humorvolle, begehrte, liebevolle, hilfsbereite junge Frau, die ihn darum bat an ihrer Seite zu sein, und gemeinsam mit ihr ein Kind groß zuziehen.  
" Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Ihre Nerven mir Stand halten können?  
Falls ja, muss ich nur darauf hoffen, dass Sie die meinen nicht strapazieren", entgegnete er.  
Sie lächelte, sprang auf und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.  
" Danke... danke, dass Sie mich nicht alleine lassen ", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und ließ von ihm ab.  
Stocksteif stand er da und blickte starr zu Albus.  
" Dann wäre das ja geklärt... Nun... Ana, es wäre wohl angebracht, wenn du jetzt von dem Vorfall zwischen Mister Goyle und Eileen berichtest."


	6. Sewuwus als Daddy

Chapter 6:. "Sewuwus" als Daddy

" Vorfall?! Zwischen Goyle und Eileen? Was soll das denn bedeuten? " Sah Snape noch ernster drein als zuvor.  
" Ich glaube Sie sollten sich erst mal setzen, Professor...  
Ich habe Sie vom Schulleiter hierher zitieren lassen, weil Sie der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und somit von Goyle sind... Als ich unsere Kleine auf dem Flur... Momentmall entschuldigen Sie mich,  
aber ich habe Hermine, Harry und Ron vollkommen vergessen!  
Ach, du Schei... Ähm, es sind Kinder anwesend.. Chrm... Ich muss den drei einen Patronus schicken... Sie machen sich bestimmt furchtbare Sorgen... " Fiel es ihr plötzlich wieder ein, da sie an den Grund dachte, weshalb sie überhaupt durch den Gang gegangen war.  
" Sie beherrschen den Patronus-Zauber? " Fragte Snapes Stimme ruhig.  
" Ja... Wäre auch schlecht wenn nicht, oder? Schließlich kann sogar Ron einen Patronus herauf beschwören..."  
" Nur mächtige Zauberer sind dazu in der Lage..."  
" Ja, ich konnte den Zauber auch schon in meinem dritten Jahr wie Harry auch, aber die Anderen haben den Zauber in der DA gelernt... jedenfalls muss ich meinen Freunden jetzt einen schicken ", zückte sie ihren Zauberstab.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam auch schon ein silberner Schein in Form eines Löwen zum Vorschein und verschwand aus dem Fenster.  
Für Albus war das natürlich nichts neues, aber Snape war doch sehr erstaunt.  
" Ein Loewe? "  
" Sieht zumindest so aus ", lachte Ana leise.  
" Sehr witzig ", blickte Snape griesgrämig.  
" Ja, nicht?"  
" Genug... Jetzt erzählen Sie schon von dem Vorfall, Sie verlieren doch sonst nie den Faden ", meinte Snape und setzte sich erst jetzt.  
" Sie haben Recht... Nun, ich wollte in mein Zimmer um meine Sachen abzulegen und mich umzuziehen, damit ich mich danach mit Hermine und den Anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen konnte...  
Plötzlich hörte ich Goyles Stimme... Am besten ich zeige Ihnen einfach meine Erinnerung ", schlug sie vor.  
" Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee..." Erhob sich das Genie namens Albus Dumbledore und ging zum Denkarium rüber.  
" Könntet ihr beiden kommen?"  
Beide erhoben sich und gingen zum Schulleiter rüber.  
" Darf ich dir deine Erinnerung an den Vorfall entnehmen? " Fragte Dumbledore sicherheitshalber noch mal nach.  
" Ja, dürfen Sie ", nickte sie und ließ ihn ihr ihre Erinnerung entnehmen und ins Becken des Denkariums legen.  
" Während Sie beide sich die Erinnerungen ansehen, passe ich auf die Kleine auf", beschloss Ana und ging zu Eileen, die sie beobachtet hatte.  
" Bist du jetzt meine neue Mom? " Sah Eileen zu ihr auf.  
" Wenn du das möchtest... Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich Mom nennst... Wie du willst ", strich sie ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn.  
" Gut, dann bist du ab jetzt meine Mom... Der Gorilla macht das nie mehr, oder?" Fragte die kleine und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
" Nein, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert und Prof. Snape auch nicht... "  
" Profettor... was? Das ist doch dieser Sewuwus? " Legte die Kleine ihren Kopf leicht schief.  
" Ja, Prof. Snape heißt auch Severus, da hast du Recht... "  
" Und ist er auch ein Slytherin? " Fragte die kleine Prinzessin misstrauig.  
" Ja, er ist sogar das Oberhaupt, also der Chef von den Slytherins, aber er wird dich beschützen..." Strich Ana ihr behutsam über die Wange.  
" Ist Sewuwus nett? Magst du ihn? " Erklang das zarte Stimmchen wieder.  
" Hm... In gewisser Weise ist er nett, ja... Und ich mag ihn sehr, das solltest du auch ", lächelte Ana liebevoll.  
" Mal sehn... Bis jetzt finde ich, ist er ganz in Ordnung... Bist du in ihn verliebt? " Glubschte das Prinzeschen aus ihren ehrlichen Kinderaugen.  
" Du stellst aber Fragen... " Grinste Ana und kitzelte sie, bis sie los lachte.  
" Miss Freitas, beantworten Sie denn nicht sonst auch alle Fragen konkret? " Ertönte Snapes Stimme hinter ihr.  
Ein schreckens Schrei entkam Anas Kehle.  
" Müssen Sie mich erschrecken, verdammt?!"  
" Stellen Sie sich nicht so an und kommen Sie zum Tisch zurück, es besteht Redebedarf ", zog er seine linke Augenbraue hoch.  
" Sewuwus! " Sah die Kleine zu ihm auf.  
Seine Lippen kräuselten sich.  
Er musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ziemlich niedlich war und sie tatsächlich seine Tochter hätte sein können... Sie schien sich bei Ana sehr wohl zu fühlen.  
" Ja? " Fragte seine männliche Bariton Stimme.  
" Du bist jetzt mein neuer Dad? " Er zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber doch.  
Ihre kleine Hand nahm seine große Hand.  
Er sah auf sie runter.  
Was hatte sie vor?  
" Was hat die kleine Dame denn vor? " Fragte er warnend.  
" Wir sollen doch zu Onkel Albus hast du gesagt? Zum Tisch."  
Nach kurzem überlegen, nickte er ihr zustimmend zu und führte sie zum Tisch.  
Als er sich gesetzt hatte, sprang sie auf seinen Schoss.  
Man konnte sich denken, dass er überrumpelt war, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
" Du würdest eine gute Lehrerin abgeben ", lächelte Dumbledore Ana an.  
" So? Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das höre, aber was bringt dich zu dieser Vermutung?"  
" Ziemlich professionell wie du gegen Mr. Goyle vorgegangen bist... Autorität steckt jedenfalls in dir und die Intelligenz fehlt auch nicht... Aber nun zu dir Eileen... Was ist denn nun passiert? Ana kam ja erst später dazu."  
Eileen machte es sich auf Snapes Schoss gemütlicher und begann zu schildern.  
" Alsooo... Madam Pomfri, ah nein, Pomfrey hatte mich kontolliert..." Sie machte ein schmatzendes Geräusch und fuhr fort.  
Innerlich schüttelte Ana den Kopf.  
Ai, ai, ai, das R hatte sie wieder vergessen.  
„Als sie fertig war wollte ich da weg und bin weg gelaufen.  
Als ich gerade abbiegen wollte, bin ich gegen den Gorilla gelaufen.  
Der böse, böse, Blödmann hat mich auf den Boden geschmissen.  
Als ich wieder aufgestanden bin, hat er mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich geschossen!  
Ich bin immer von den bunten Blitzen weg... und dann kam Mom."  
" Du bist also den Flüchen ausgewichen? Das hast du sehr gut geschafft Eileen ", lobte Dumbledore.  
" Dieser verdammte Idiot! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Ich würde ihn der Schule verweisen, wenn sein Vater nur kein Anhänger des dunklen Lords wäre! " Schien Snape sichtlich um Beherrschung zu ringen.  
" Alles wird sich regeln, Severus..."  
" Bitte bestraf ihn nicht zu sehr, Daddy!  
Er muss nur lernen, dass man netter sein muss, aber er hat auch ein Herz ", warf Eileen ihrem neuen Vater einen Hundeblick von unten zu.  
Ana war gerührt.  
So jung und doch so großherzig.  
Jedes andere Kind würde darauf brennen, dass der Übeltäter bestraft würde, aber ihre Tochter nicht.  
" Du bist ein ganz besonderes Mädchen, mein Schatz ", war alles was Ana sagte.  
Sie hatte bereits jetzt das Kind in ihr Herz geschlossen.  
" Warum? " " Weil du ein gutes Herz hast, sehr klug und meine süße Prinzessin bist."  
" Danke. " " Nichts zu danken, es ist nur die Wahrheit."  
" Ich werde ihn nicht ZU sehr bestrafen, auch wenn er es verdient hätte ", sah er sich eine ihrer Strähnen genauer an.  
Sie hatte wirklich schönes Haar... und sie konnte ihn scheinbar schon jetzt um den kleinen Finger wickeln, verdammt!  
" Dankeschön ", schmiegte Eileen ihren Kopf an seine Brust.  
Zaghaft legte er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie leicht.  
Es war so ungewohnt...  
" Das mit Mr. Goyle überlasse ich euch...  
Gibt es sonst noch ein Anliegen? " Erkundigte sich der Schulleiter und sah über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg zu ihnen.  
" Ich hätte da noch eine sehr wichtige Frage...  
Wenn Tom und seine Anhänger von Eileen erfahren... ist er dann nicht in Gefahr? Und wenn nicht er, dann könnte doch auch Eileen in Gefahr geraten? " Äußerte Ana ihre Bedenken.  
" Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, bis Tom von dem Mädchen erfahren wird, das ist also nur eine Frage der Zeit.  
Wie er handeln wird weiss ich allerdings nicht.  
Entweder er wird ihren Tod verlangen, oder er wird sie als unwichtig empfinden und sie einfach nicht beachten.  
Allerdings fürchte ich um Severus.  
Vielleicht wird er auch dazu gedrängt werden, das Mädchen in schwarzer Magie zu erziehen, oder sonstiges in der Richtung... Was immer Tom verlangen wird, es wird nichts gutes sein wenn er etwas verlangt...  
Ihr seid ab jetzt Eileens Eltern, handelt wie es Eltern für ihre Kinder tun...  
Liegt euch sonst noch eine Frage auf dem Herzen?"  
" Ich zweifle stark daran, dass Eileen heute Nacht einfach so schlafen können wird.  
Sie hat den Tod ihrer leiblichen Eltern mit angesehen...  
Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn ich heute Nacht bei ihr bleiben könnte...  
Hätte das Ihr Einverständnis?  
Ich möchte, dass sie uns beide hat.  
Nicht nur Sie, nicht nur mich, sondern uns beide... " Sprach sie zu Snape, der seinen Blick weiterhin auf seiner "Tochter" ruhen ließ.  
" Ich denke das kann ich nachvollziehen... Sie haben die Erlaubnis heute in meinen Räumlichkeiten zu verweilen. "  
" Und noch etwas... Ab wann habe ich keinen regulären Unterricht mehr?"  
" Selbstverständlich ab morgen.  
Sie sind jetzt Mutter, aber ich weiss, dass Sie es mit Leichtigkeit schaffen werden, sich selbst alles beizubringen.  
Sie haben nun nur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde zu besuchen, da Severus zu diesen Zeiten keinen Unterricht zu leiten hat und so für Eileen da sein kann.  
Sie bekommen selbstverständlich den Lehrplan aller Fächer, sodass Sie sich das Wissen selbst aneignen können.  
Damit Sie benotet werden können, werden Sie die Prüfungen mit ablegen."  
" Sie scheinen alles gut durchdacht zu haben... Ich bin zufrieden mit der Absprache... Aber wie ist das mit dem Ministerium... Man darf Kinder doch nur adoptieren, wenn man verheiratet ist?"  
" Das wollte ich noch ansprechen, wenn ihr keinerlei Fragen mehr habt...  
Es ist so... Ihr müsst heiraten.  
Es bleibt euch überlassen wann, wie und wo, aber ihr müsst bis spätestens Januar verheiratete Leute sein."  
" Prof. Dumbledore... Ich meine... Ich bin noch keine siebzehn und somit, laut magischem Gesetz, nicht volljährig."  
" Wenn das Ihre einzige Sorge ist, kann ich Sie beruhigen.  
Das Ministerium hat diese Bindung besegnet und sich einverstanden erklärt, eine Ausnahme zu machen."  
" Sie ist meine Schülerin, Schulleiter! Wissen Sie was Sie von uns verlangen?  
Den Rest unseres Lebens gemeinsam zu verbringen!  
Sie würde gefährdet werden, dadurch das ich ein Spion bin!  
Und warum hat das sonst so kritische Ministerium ausgerechnet unsere Bindung beglaubigt?"  
" Weil es eine Prophezeiung gibt.  
Was diese Prophezeiung besagt, werdet ihr irgendwann erfahren.  
Wann, das steht noch nicht fest.  
Und jetzt solltet ihr vielleicht in die Kerker gehen und euch einrichten ", empfahl Dumbledore und sah zu Eileen die an Severus Brust eingeschlafen war.  
Snape räusperte sich.  
" Ich denke, das sollten wir tatsächlich ", hob er Eileen auf die Arme und stand auf.  
" Ah, bevor es noch in Vergessenheit gerät.  
Euch steht natürlich offen, ob ihr in euren Räumlichkeiten essen wollt, oder doch in die Halle kommt.  
Falls ihr in die Halle kommen solltet... Ana darfst du aufgrund der Situation am Lehrertisch neben Severus speisen und Eileen natürlich auch.  
Du kannst aber genauso gut mit Eileen, oder ohne am Gryffindor-Tisch essen ", teilte der offensichtlich glückliche Zauberer ihnen mit.  
" Danke... Ich denke heute werden wir in den privaten Räumlichkeiten speisen. Bis morgen, ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine gute Nacht."  
Es war bereits Viertel vor sechs (17.45 Uhr), wie Ana bei einem Blick auf die Uhr bemerkte.  
" Einen guten Abend wünsche ich euch ebenfalls."  
Und schon war die neu zusammengestellte Familie aus dem Büro und stieg die Treppen hinab.


	7. Am dem heutigen Tag

Chapter 7:. " Ab dem heutigen Tag unsere gemeinsame  
Tochter "

" Eileen ist ein schöner Name, finden Sie nicht auch?"  
" Ja... Meine Mutter hieß ebenfalls Eileen..."  
" Wirklich? Ich wusste nur, dass ihr Vater ein Muggel war und Tobias Snape hieß, weshalb Sie auch Severus Tobias Snape heißen.  
" Er war ein riesiges Arschloch..." Brummte er und stieg nun die Treppen runter, die einen Gang runter führten.  
" Würden..." Sie seufzte leise. " Würden Sie mir von Ihrer Kindheit erzählen?"  
" Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ich das tun?"  
" Weil... Weil es mich interessiert, weil Sie mich interessieren...  
Weil wir nun ein gemeinsames Kind haben, wir zusammen leben und heiraten werden und ich Ihnen nichts schlechtes will ", zählte sie auf.  
Gerade liefen sie die Treppen zum Kerker runter, als er zu ihr sah.  
" Wir werden sehen ", meinte er und ging auf eine recht edel wirkende Tür zu.  
Die Tür bestand aus dunklem Holz, mit einem leichten Rotstich.  
Der Türknauf und das Schloss waren in Gold gehalten, ebenso wie die Initialen S.S. an der Tür und der Türklopfer.  
" Damit Sie Zutritt haben, werde ich den Schutzzauber so modifizieren, dass er Sie einlässt.  
Das Passwort lautet:. " Veritas " was auf Latein Wahrheit bedeutet. "  
" In Vino veritas... Ich weiss was das bedeutet... Deshalb hat das Veritaserum seinen Namen", lächelte Ana und öffnete die Tür, um ihn mit der Kleinen im Arm durchgehen zulassen.  
Als sie durch die Tür trat, stand sie im Wohnzimmer.  
Das Wohnzimmer war sehr geräumig und schenkte Geborgenheit.  
Vor dem Kamin befanden sich zwei Sessel und eine Couch aus dunkelbraunem, glänzenden Leder.  
Ein kleiner Tisch stand in der Mitte der drei Sitzgelegenheiten.  
Drei hohe und breite Bücherregale, waren überfüllt mit Büchern und schriftlichen Abhandlungen.  
Drei der großzügigen Wände waren in weiss gehalten, während die vierte in einem angenehmen Braun gehalten war.  
An einer der Wände stand ein rustikaler Schreibtisch, der nur wenig Platz einnahm und auf dem sich Pergamentblätter, eine Feder, ein Briefbeschwerer und ein Tintenfass befand.  
In einer der Ecken des geräumigen Raumes befand sich ein Klavier. An eben dieser Wand, befand sich auch eine Glasvitrine mit Gläsern und einigen alkoholischen Getränken als Inhalt.  
Etwas abseits des Kamins, etwa in sechs Meter Entfernung, stand ein Esstisch, der Platz für sechs Leute bot.  
Der Raum war in ein warmes Licht getaucht, was die Atmosphäre nur noch wärmer machte, als sie ohnehin schon war.  
Vier weitere Türen standen vom Zimmer ab, was bedeutete, dass die Räumlichkeiten noch mindestens vier weitere Räume zu sich zählen konnten.  
" Ihr Wohnzimmer gefällt mir sehr", flüsterte sie, damit sie Eileen nicht weckte.  
Sie glaubte ein leichtes Nicken seinerseits zu vernehmen, war sich damit aber nicht sicher.  
" Am besten Sie legen sie auf die Couch und decken sie zu...  
Die Arme hat heute einen schreckenvollen Tag hinter sich und ist völlig übermüdet ", ging sie zu ihm und besah sich die liebliche Gestalt in seinen Armen.  
" Da kann ich Ihnen nicht widersprechen, aber sollte sie nicht doch vielleicht etwas zu sich nehmen?"  
Skeptisch lag sein Blick auf dem Mädchen in seinen Armen.  
" Nein. Wir werden sie jetzt nicht wecken, nur um ihr etwas zu essen zu geben.  
Wenn sie aufwachen sollte, können wir sie immer noch versorgen... Der Schlaf ist momentan wichtiger."  
Ihr Blick lag liebevoll auf der Kleinen.  
Ohne Weiteres ging er gezielt auf die Couch zu, ließ sie vorsichtig darauf nieder und bedeckte sie mit seinem Umhang.  
Als er sich wieder erhob, lag sein Blick noch auf seiner `Tochter'.  
" Wie kommt er nur immer zu solchen Einfällen? " Strich Snape sich über die Stirn.  
" Sie meinen das zuckervernarrte alte Genie? " Lächelte Ana und gähnte.  
" Wie es scheint ist nicht nur... Eileen müde ",kommentierte er ihr Gähnen und ließ ihre Frage offen.  
Es war ja wohl offensichtlich, dass er Dumbledore meinte.  
" Sie holpern bei Eileens Nennung... Sie wissen nicht, wie Sie sie nennen sollen", eröffnete sie ihm das Ergebnis ihrer Analyse.  
" Erwarten Sie denn wirklich von mir, sie jetzt meine Tochter zu nennen? " Setzte er sich in einen der Sessel und entzündete mit einem Incendio-Zauber, ein Feuer im Kamin.  
Sie verstand ihn.  
Für sie war die Situation nicht anders als für ihn, aber sie war schon immer bemutternder Natur gewesen und würde keine Probleme damit haben, das wunderbare Mädchen als ihre Tochter zu akzeptieren.  
Dass Eileen nun auch noch die gemeinsame Tochter von Severus und ihr sein sollte, machte es nur noch schöner.  
" Ich verstehe Sie...  
Ich denke fürs erste genügt `Eileen'.  
Sie sollten sich allerdings an die Vorstellung von Eileen als Ihrer Tochter gewöhnen, denn das ist sie ab heute, Ihre Tochter. " Redete sie in mildem Ton auf ihn ein und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den anderen Sessel, von der Tür aus gesehen, links des Kamins.  
" Sie ist auch Ihre Tochter. " Entgegnete er in sachlichem Ton.  
" Ja, sie ist ab dem heutigen Tag unsere Tochter."


	8. Details und ein Glas Wein

Chapter 8:. Details und ein Glas Wein

" Wie kam er ausgerechnet auf uns? " Stellte Snape die Frage in den Raum.  
Zu dieser durchaus berechtigten Frage, konnte Ana nur schmunzeln.  
" Wer kann von sich schon sagen, dass er Albus Dumbledore versteht? Genau...  
Niemand! " Lehnte sie sich im Sessel zurück.  
" Möchten Sie etwas trinken? " Fragte sie seine dunkle, angenehme, für sie erregende Stimme.  
" Nein, danke. " Er sah sie zweifelnd an. " Sind Sie sich sicher? Sie brauchen sich nicht unnötig zu zieren."  
" Ein Glas schweren Rotwein wäre nicht schlecht... Aber auch nur, wenn Sie mit mir trinken ", wartete sie seine Reaktion ab.  
" Ich trinke häufig ein Glas Wein vor dem Kamin, es macht die angenehme Ruhe noch erholsamer... " Stand er auf und ging auf eine der weiteren vier Türen zu, hinter der Ana die Küche vermutete.  
Als er zurück kam, hielt er zwei Weingläser und eine Flasche fruchtigen Rotweins in den Händen, die er dann auf dem Tischchen abstellte.  
Beim Abstellen der Gläser erklang ein leises Klirren, das Ana auf merkwürdige Art und Weise mochte.  
Es war das Geräusch, das ankündigte, dass zwei Menschen ein Zusammenleben beginnen würden...  
Nachdem er ihnen beiden eingegossen hatte, reichte er ihr ihr Glas rüber und setzte sich in seinen Sessel.  
Sie nippte an ihrem Glas, er trank einen Schluck von seinem Wein und sah sie geradewegs an.  
" Wie kam er auf die absurde Idee, dass wir in eine Ehe einwilligen würden?"  
Sie brauchte nicht lange über seine Frage nachzudenken.  
" Vollständig kann ich diese Frage nicht beantworten, aber ich denke ein wichtiger Teil sind unsere Charaktereigenschaften... Wir sind beide sehr pflichtbewusst und beschützerisch, was wohl sehr zu seiner Wahl beigetragen haben muss..  
Aber wie bereits gesagt, keiner versteht diesen Mann ", lächelte sie ihn leicht an.  
" Sie scheinen das alles ganz locker zu nehmen...  
Wie kommt das? " Fragte er sie ohne Umschweife.  
Sie behielt ihr Lächeln bei.  
" Ich wollte schon immer mal die Mutter einer Familie sein, das war mein größter Wunsch...  
Und hier bin ich... Für mich ist die Situation keineswegs misslich...  
Für Sie mag die Situation eine Hölle sein,  
für mich ist sie die Tür zum Himmel ", stellte sie ihr Glas zurück auf den Tisch.  
Darauf konnte er nichts erwidern.  
Eine Familie mit IHM sollte der Himmel sein? Nein, wohl eher das Gegenteil, oder?  
" Mit mir als Mann?  
Sie sollten sich vielleicht mal im St. Mungos untersuchen lassen ", hob er eine Augenbraue.  
" Und ich dachte immer, dass Sie ein tadelloses Selbstbewusstsein hätten..." Zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Das mit dem Augenbrauen hochziehen, hatte sie definitiv von ihm.  
Auf ihre Aussage folgte ein böser Blick von ihm.  
" Mir mangelt es nicht an Selbstbewusstsein."  
" Sondern?"  
" Wechseln wir das Thema ", meinte er kurz angebunden.  
" Also gut... Wir müssen das Beste aus der Situation machen, richtig?"  
Er sah sie kurz an, dann sah er zu Boden und nickte.  
" Was schlagen Sie vor? " Sah er ins Feuer zu seiner Rechten.  
" Vielleicht sollten wir uns besser kennen lernen... Nicht nur auf Schüler- Lehrer Basis, sonder auf zwischenmenschlicher Ebene... Wir kennen uns mittlerweile fünf Jahre lang, aber wir wissen nichts übereinander...  
Wir sind beide für den Orden tätig und dennoch haben wir uns nie wirklich über etwas unterhalten, dass nicht mit unseren Aufgaben zusammen hing, oder mit nicht zu sehr persönlichen Sachen."  
Nicht ein Mal wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab.  
Lange herrschte Stille, bis er sich endlich dazu durchrang etwas zu ihrem Vorschlag zu sagen.  
" Ich denke Ihre Ansicht zu teilen...  
Sie müssen nur eines wissen... Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass ich  
sterbe...  
Früher oder später wird der dunkle Lord meiner überdrüssig werden und dann werden Sie alleine mit Eileen sein ", sah er sie jetzt wieder an.  
Sein Blick zeugte von der Überzeugtheit seiner Worte.  
Die Bedeutung der Zusammensetzung seiner Worte, ließ sie etwas unerklärliches fühlen.  
" Das ist nicht wahr... Sie werden es schaffen, so wie Sie es bis jetzt immer geschafft haben ", beteuerte sie in leiser Verzweiflung die in ihr aufkam.  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
Er wusste, dass sie immer zuversichtlich war, aber für gewöhnlich sprach keine Naivität aus ihrer Stimme, wie sie es jetzt tat.  
" Seien Sie nicht naiv.  
Ob Sie es glauben wollen oder nicht, es wird so kommen.  
Sie wissen es genauso gut wie ich, warum wollen Sie der Realität nicht ins Auge sehen?"  
" Weil es immer Hoffnung gibt!  
Bei jedem Todessertreffen riskieren Sie Ihr Leben, aber bis jetzt kamen Sie immer wieder heil zurück...  
Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie sterben, koste es was es wolle...  
Und jetzt lassen wir bitte dieses Thema ruhen... " Bat sie mit bestimmter Stimme, woraufhin er nur ein " meinetwegen" brummte.  
Als ein hämisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht trat, warf sie ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
" Wenn Sie meine Frau sind, kann Darcy Sie wenigstens nicht mehr umschmeicheln," erklärte er sich selbstzufrieden.  
" Und was lässt Sie da so sicher sein? Er kann mich doch immer noch versuchen für sich zu gewinnen?  
Vielleicht wird er annehmen, dass unsere Ehe nur eine Scheinehe ist, oder es ist ihm gleich aus welchen Gründen wir geheiratet haben werden? " Lächelte sie breit.  
Er sah sie belustigt an.  
" Glauben Sie ernsthaft, es würde jemand wagen MEINER Frau zu nahe zu kommen? Wohl eher nicht."  
" Dann werde ich aber ziemlich schlecht dran sein, ich armes, armes Mädchen...  
Ich werde wohl als alte Jungfer sterben müssen ", lachte sie leise auf.  
Ein Grollen entkam seiner Brust.  
" Ihnen ist wohl nicht bewusst, wie es in der Zaubererwelt mit der Ehe von statten geht?"  
" Was lässt Sie das annehmen? " Wurde sie wieder ernster.  
Er räusperte sich.  
" Sie scheinen nicht zu wissen, dass das Ministerium magisch Auskunft darüber erhält, ob die Ehe vollzogen wurde... Das erklärt alles."  
Sie konnte nicht anders als zu stutzen.  
" Bitte was?!"  
" Tun Sie nicht so, als hätten Sie mich nicht verstanden.  
Wir müssen nach der Eheschließung miteinander schlafen,  
das ist nicht zu ändern...  
Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum ich noch wütender war als Dumbledore uns eröffnet hat, wir müssen den Bund der Ehe eingehen? " Blieb er weiterhin ruhig.  
" Aber... In Ordnung... " Sah sie für einen kurzen Moment auf ihre Hände, die auf ihrem Schoss lagen.  
" Wir sollten etwas essen ", erhob er sich.  
Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihrem Drang zu ihm auf zu schauen nachzugeben.  
" Lassen Sie sich das Essen von den Hauselfen bringen?"  
Er sah zu ihr runter.  
" Nein.  
Wenn es mir die Zeit erlaubt, koche ich... " Antwortete er ihr mit seiner unglaublichen Stimme, die ihr einen Schauer der Erregung durch den Körper schickte.  
" Darf ich Ihnen zur Hand gehen?"  
Erst nachdem sie diesen einen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, begriff sie, was sie überhaupt gesagt hatte.  
Sie spürte wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg.  
" Ich... Ich meine natürlich, ob ich Ihnen in der Küche helfen kann... Also beim kochen."  
Bei ihrem Gesichtsausdruck und ihrem Gestammel musste er lachen.  
Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hörte er sich wieder lachen.  
Ein Lachen, das ehrlich war, nicht süffisant oder herablassend, sonder ein ehrliches, befreiendes Lachen.  
Sein kehliges, für sie wundervolles Lachen, ließ sie verstummen.  
" Sie haben wirklich ein Talent mich zum lachen zu bringen ", behielt er seine amüsierten Züge bei.  
" Das was ich gesagt habe, war wirklich nicht zweideutig gemeint... "  
Versuchte sie klar zu stellen.  
" Das war nicht zu übersehen und zu überhören.  
Ihr Gestammel und Ihre erröteten Wangen waren Erklärung genug."  
Er beugte sich vor und kam ihrem Gesicht näher.  
Für einen Moment sah er ihr in die Augen, dann kam er mit seinem Mund ihrem Ohr näher.  
" Sie dürfen mir beim Kochen Hilfestellung leisten...  
Was andere Dinge betrifft, sollten wir uns vorerst zurückhalten."  
Steif saß sie da.  
Auch als er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Groesse aufgerichtet hatte, saß sie stumm da.  
" Wollen Sie mir nun beim Kochen helfen, oder nicht? " Schlug er einen genervten Ton an.  
Zu mehr als Nicken war sie nicht im Stande, der Schock über das eben geschehene bzw. seine Nähe, saß noch zu tief.  
" Dann sollten Sie vielleicht in Betracht ziehen aufzustehen und mir in die Küche zu folgen."  
Kaum hatte sie sich erhoben, drehte er sich auch schon um und ging auf die Tür zu, aus der er vorhin mit den zwei Gläsern und der Weinflasche herausgekommen war.  
Sie folgte ihm still und fand sich wenig später, in einer prächtigen Küche wieder.


	9. Eingeständnisse in der Küche

Chapter 9:. Eingeständnisse in der Küche

Die Küche war modern und stilvoll eingerichtet und in den Farben Schwarz, Weiss und Rot gehalten.  
Die Küchen der Profiköche im Muggel-TV befanden sich mindestens auf dem selben Level, wie die Küche von Severus Snape.  
" Sie haben eine fantastische Küche, einfach unglaublich... "  
" Danke, das war mir bereits bewusst.  
Was möchten Sie essen? " Stützte er sich mit seinen Händen hinter sich am Herd ab.  
" Ich passe mich da ganz Ihnen an...  
Wonach gelüstet es dem Chefkoch denn? " Stand sie unsicher in der Mitte der Küche.  
" ... Ich könnte eine Reispfanne mit Gemüse und Wildlachs anbieten?"  
Automatisch breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
" Das wäre wirklich gut... "  
Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, ihr Traummann und gleichzeitig der gefürchtetste Lehrer überhaupt, war ein Hobbykoch!  
" Sie wollten helfen? " Kam er auf ihr Angebot zurück.  
Sie nickte.  
" Dann holen Sie die Aubaginen, Zucchini und Paprika aus dem Kühlschrank, den Wildlachs finden Sie im Gefrierfach", wies er sie an.  
Als er sie zum Kühlschrank schreiten, ja tatsächlich schreiten in seinen Augen, sah, öffnete er einen der vielen Schränke und holte eine große und eine kleine Pfanne und zusätzlich noch einen kleinen Topf raus.  
Während dessen stand Ana vor dem geöffneten Kühlschrank und konnte nicht Glauben was sie da sah.  
Haufenweise Schokolade in verschiedenen Sorten...  
Von dunkler bis zu weißer Schokolade, von Mokka zu Rum, alles schien vorhanden zu sein.  
" Sagen Sie mal, kann es sein, dass Schokolade Ihre geheime Schwäche ist? " Stieß sie ungläubig aus.  
Ohne sich auch nur die Mühe zu machen sie anzusehen, setzte er das Wasser auf.  
" Es wäre möglich, dass ich Schokolade sehr zugetan bin... " Gestand er.  
" Aha... Gut zu wissen ", konnte sie ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken und warf wieder einen Blick in den Kühlschrank.  
Ah, genau vor ihren Augen befand sich das Gemüse!  
Durch die unglaubliche Entdeckung, hatte sie das was sie eigentlich gesucht hatte, vollkommen übersehen.  
Sie nahm eine Zucchini, eine Aubagine und eine Paprika aus dem Kühlschrank, legte das Gemüse auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und ging zurück zum Kühlschrank, um den Wildlachs raus zu nehmen.  
Snape verteilte gerade das Öl in der Pfanne, als Ana den Kühlschrank schloss und mit dem Fisch zu ihm kam.  
" Soll ich schon mal das Gemüse präparieren?"  
" Tun Sie das, ich bearbeite den Lachs, sobald ich die Pfannen genügend erhitzt habe."  
Keine Sekunde später, machte Ana sich auch schon daran das Gemüse zu waschen und zu bearbeiten.  
" Mir ist etwas aufgefallen ", ließ Snape sie kurz vom Gemüse aufblicken.  
" Ich höre? " Schnitt sie weiter.  
" Sie haben... ziemlich schnell nachgegeben, als es darum ging mit mir das Ehebett in allen erdenklichen Bereichen der Nutzung zu teilen ", ließ er die Pfanne jetzt in Ruhe, da sie dem Anschein nach nur noch warm werden musste, und sah sie an.  
Abrupt hielt sie in ihrer Bewegung inne und legte das Messer zur Seite.  
Ohne ihn anzusehen, versuchte sie ihr Verhalten zu erklären.  
" Das ist richtig.  
Ich bin der Meinung, dass es sowieso keinen Ausweg gibt...  
Es macht also auch keinen Sinn, dagegen zu protestieren."  
" Nicht gut genug, versuchen Sie es noch mal ", ließ er sie wissen, dass er ihr nicht ein Wort abnahm.  
Ergeben seufzte sie.  
" Also gut, das stimmt nur teilweise..."  
" Dann lassen Sie mich die vollständigen Gründe wissen."  
Er schien eindeutig interessiert an ihren Gründen zu sein.  
Nachvollziehbar, wenn man sich mal in ihn hineinversetzen würde.  
" Es ist ja nicht gerade so, als wären Sie unattraktiv... " Wurde sie rot, was er nicht sah, da sie ihren Kopf zur Seite drehte.  
" Nicht?"  
" Nein, definitiv nicht!"  
" Also gut.  
Aus irgendeinem mir unbekannten Grund, finden Sie mich also attraktiv, aber das erklärt noch nicht, warum es Ihnen nicht widerstrebt, in naher Zukunft mit mir das Ehebett teilen zu müssen ", hakte er nach.  
Er bemerkte, dass das Wasser im Kochtopf angefangen hatte zu kochen und gab den Reis ins Wasser, den er kurz zuvor aus einem Schrank geholt hatte.  
Sie antwortete nicht und hoffte darauf, dass er seine Frage vergessen hatte, doch ihre Hoffnung blieb unerfüllt.  
" Ich warte auf Ihre Erklärung, Miss Freitas ", sagte er schlicht und fixierte sich wieder auf sie.  
" Ich..." Sie atmete tief ein und entließ die Luft wieder laut aus ihren Lungen. " Ich weiss nicht was Sie genau von mir hören wollen...  
Ich finde Sie nicht abstoßend und es wird uns vorgeschrieben, dass wir es tun sollen, also warum sollte es mir zuwider sein? " Musste sie schlucken.  
" Ich kenne Sie gut genug, Ana, um zu wissen, dass Sie nie mit jemandem einfach so das Bett teilen würden!  
Sie sind zu gefühlsorientiert für derartiges und zu gut/rein...  
Sie sind die einzige Person die ich kenne, die noch an die wahre, ewige Liebe glaubt...  
Warum sollten Sie dann der körperlichen Vereinigung mit einem Mann zustimmen, den Sie nicht lieben?"  
Plötzlich stand er hinter ihr und drehte mit seinen Fingern ihr Kinn zu sich, so dass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, als ihn anzusehen.  
Tief sah er ihr in ihre fesselnden, wunderschönen braunen Augen, die etwas faszinierendes in sich hatten...  
Immer wieder schienen ihre Augen ihr Innerstes wiederzugeben.  
Schwarz traf auf Braun.  
" Weil ich auch Pflichtbewusstsein zu meinen Eigenschaften zählen darf ", kam ihr die Lüge so glatt über die Lippen, dass er ihr beinahe glaubte... Aber eben auch nur beinahe.  
Sie war eine hervorragende Schauspielerin, aber ihn konnte sie nicht belügen, nicht wenn er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.  
" Lügen Sie nicht so frech!"  
" Ich werde Ihnen nicht auf diese Frage antworten... Nicht heute ", blieb sie standhaft.  
Er wusste, wenn Sie einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, konnte man noch so ausdauernd sein, sie würde nicht nachgeben.  
" Wie Sie wollen ", ließ er ihr Kinn wieder los, als hätte er sich verbrannt.  
Aufatmend nahm sie das Messer wieder in die Hand und fuhr mit dem Bearbeiten der Zutaten fort.  
Nicht lange und das Gemüse war fertig vorbereitet, um in die Pfanne zu können.  
Snape hatte die beiden Filets Wildlachs bereits in die Pfanne geschmissen und räucherte sie gerade, als sie das Gemüse in die andere Pfanne tat.  
Ein zischendes Geräusch entsprang der Pfanne, als das Gemüse in die erhitzte Pfanne kam.  
" Wissen Sie, eigentlich habe ich mir das mit dem heiraten immer anders vorgestellt...  
Ich wollte nicht heiraten, weil es mir jemand vorschreibt, sondern weil ich es will...  
Und ich wollte, dass der Mann an meiner Seite, ein Mann ist der mich liebt und nicht ein Mann, der mich zu seiner Frau macht, nur weil er sich in sein Schicksal fügt...  
Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass der Mann der mich heiraten MOECHTE mir einen Heiratsantrag macht...  
Aber das alles wurde zu nichte gemacht... Meine ganzen Träume... Ich habe mir nie mehr vom Leben erhofft, als dass ich Mutter einer glücklichen Familie werde und einen Mann an meiner Seite habe, der mich liebt... "  
Sie stützte sich an der Arbeitsplatte ab und sah traurig runter...  
Sie war den Tränen nahe, das merkte Snape, doch er wusste auch, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.  
Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie schon seit fast zwei Jahren mehr als nur mochte, aber da war sie noch so jung... Jetzt war sie zwar immer noch blutjung, was ihn wirklich nicht erfreute, aber rechtlich und moralisch gesehen, konnte er es verantworten.  
Wohl kaum könnte er ihr aber jetzt einfach so gegen den Kopf knallen, dass er etwas für sie empfand...  
Er würde versuchen ihr all diese Wünsche zu erfüllen...Er würde ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen wie sie es sich erhoffte und würde ihr damit auch erklären, dass ihr Wunsch von einem Mann der sie liebt an ihrer Seite, auf ihn zutraf... Er würde ihr klar machen, dass er sie heiraten WOELLE, nicht nur weil es ihrer beider Pflicht sein würde, sondern weil er sie liebte...  
Erst bei diesem Gedanken wurde er sich seiner Gefühle für sie gewahr... Er liebte sie, jede Kleinigkeit an ihr, die er all die Jahre durch Zufall kennen gelernt hatte, ob durch Konferenzen des Ordens, oder als ihr Professor.  
Er beschloss nichts auf die Offenbarung ihres Innersten zu erwidern, das war seiner Ansicht nach das Beste.  
Während er über all diese Dinge nachgedacht hatte, hatte er das Gemüse umgerührt, sodass nichts anbrennen konnte.  
Jetzt wandte er den Fisch in der Pfanne um.  
" Das Essen ist zugerichtet..." Setzte er sie in Kenntnis, schaltete den Herd aus und ging zu einer Schranktuer in der Nähe um zwei Teller hervor zu holen.  
Sie sammelte sich wieder.  
" Wo befindet sich das Geschirr?"  
" Rechts von Ihnen, direkt die erste Schublade ", hörte sie ihn antworten.  
Sie öffnete besagte Schublade und nahm zwei Messer und Gabeln raus.  
Snape hatte bereits die Teller mit dem Essen beladen und reichte ihr einen Teller.  
" Ich hoffe es fällt nach Ihrem Geschmack aus ", öffnete er die Küchentuer und ließ sie vor.  
Am Esstisch im Wohnzimmer angelangt, reichte sie ihm das Besteck, holte ihre beiden Weingläser und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
" Guten Appetit ", lächelte sie wieder munter.  
Ein mildes Lächeln legte sich über seine Züge.  
Er konnte nicht anders, als bei ihrer Liebenswürdigkeit zu lächeln.  
" Lassen Sie es sich schmecken."


	10. Stärkung des Egos und kleine Provokation

Chapter 10: Stärkung des Egos und kleine Provokationen

Kaum hatte sie von dem Essen gekostet, schien sie begeistert.  
" Das schmeckt grandios!"  
" Das ist einfacher Reis mit einer Gemüsepfanne und Wildlachs ", bemühte er sich nicht zu grinsen.  
" Mag sein, aber es schmeckt grandios! " Lächelte sie begeistert,  
" Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie so gut und gerne kochen?"  
" Wenigstens in einem Punkt genüge ich Ihren Ansprüchen ", höhnte er.  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an.  
" Bitte? Alle Ansprüche die ich stelle, sind mit Ihnen voll und ganz erfüllt...  
Eigentlich müsste ich doch die Jenige sein, die besorgt sein müsste Ihren Ansprüchen zu genügen."  
Jetzt war es an ihm sich zu fragen, was sie genau meinte.  
Langsam kaute er seinen Bissen zuende.  
" Pardon?"  
Sie trank einen Schluck ihres Weines und sah ihn dann offen an.  
" Seien Sie bitte ehrlich und verabschieden Sie sich von der Sorge, meine Gefühle verletzen zu können...  
Genüge ich Ihren Ansprüchen? Ehrlich!"  
" Ich weiss nicht was Sie an meiner Ehrlichkeit zweifeln lässt, immerhin bin ich immer ehrlich und es kommt nicht selten vor, dass ich dadurch Menschen verletze...  
Des weiteren genügen Sie zweifelsfrei meinen Ansprüchen...  
Ich habe nie auch nur daran gedacht eine Frau zu haben, aber eines war sicher, wenn ich eine an meiner Seite akzeptieren würde, dann nur eine intelligente, äußerlich ansprechende und durchsetzungsstarke Person.  
Mit Ihnen wurden diese Ansprüche weit übertroffen...  
Ich hoffe Ihrem Ego ist damit gedient und jetzt essen Sie weiter und lassen die unnötigen Komplexe, einverstanden?"  
Seine Bariton Stimme die ihr nur allzu bekannt war, ließ sie erschaudern.  
Abwesend nickte sie und aß weiter.  
" Wissen Sie... Ich fand Sirius ziemlich gut aussehend ", provozierte sie ihn.  
Oh ja, natürlich wusste sie wie man einen Severus Snape provozierte!  
Er sah sie stumm an, knallte das Besteck auf den Tisch, knurrte ein " Mir ist der Appetit vergangen ", und war kurz davor sich zu erheben, als sie ihm eine Hand auf die seine legte.  
" Jetzt beruhigen Sie sich doch, das war doch nur ein kleiner Spaß... " Lächelte sie mit besänftigendem Blick.  
Als er immer noch Anstalten machte sich zu erheben, wurde ihr Lächeln spöttisch.  
Der Mann war aber auch wirklich stur und sah rot, wenn es um Tatze ging.  
" Setzen Sie sich endlich, na los!"  
Ein Schnauben von ihm und schon saß er wieder.  
" Sie sind eine Nymphomanin, so etwas zu sagen! " Warf er ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu.  
Sie ließ sich davon nicht großartig beeindrucken, sondern schien eher amüsiert.  
" Finden Sie? Bin ich das? " Aß sie weiter,  
" Es war zwar nur ein kleines Späßchen am Rande, aber ich fand ihn tatsächlich gutaussehend... "  
Snape ballte die beiden Hände, die er auf dem Tisch liegen, hatte zu Fäusten.  
Er gab sich sichtlich Mühe Ruhe zu bewahren.  
" Sie waren ja auch gut Freund mit ihm ", brachte er zwischen zusammen gepressten Kiefern hervor.  
Jetzt wurde Anas Blick ernst und ein wenig von Trauer erfüllt.  
" Ich habe ihn sehr gemocht, und wie sie wissen, habe ich einen Monat lang keinen Tag ohne zu weinen verbracht... " Ihre Stimme klang zwar gefestigt, aber vorwurfsvoll.  
Und wie er das wusste!  
Diesen einen Monat hatte er sie oft weinend zu Gesicht bekommen und hatte mit sich ringen müssen, um nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen und sie zu trösten.  
Jetzt tat es ihm fast schon leid, dass er so verachtend über ihn in ihrer Gegenwart gesprochen hatte.  
" Hören Sie, es war nicht... Ich wollte Sie nicht verletzen, es ist nur so, dass ich ihn nicht sonderlich leiden konnte... Sie kennen ja sicherlich meine Geschichte... Sie kennen durch Dumbledore selbst die Geschichte die sich zwischen Lily und mir abgespielt hat..." Eine tiefe Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.  
" Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich weiss, dass Sie mich nicht absichtlich damit verletzen wollten...  
Woher wissen Sie davon, dass Dumbledore mir letztes Jahr Ihre und Lilys Geschichte anvertraut hat?"  
Ihre Stimme war sanft und glich für ihn einem Glockenspiel im Wind.  
" Ich wusste es nicht, ich habe es nur vermutet... Der Headmaster vertraut Ihnen voll und ganz... Er hat Ihnen bereits Dinge anvertraut, die sonst fast niemand weiss, Dinge, die er nicht einmal Potter erzählt hat...  
Es wäre daher verwunderlich, hätte er es Ihnen nicht erzaehlt.  
Niemand außer Dumbledore und Ihnen weiss über meine und Lilys Geschichte bescheid, und das soll auch so bleiben... "  
" ALLES was Sie mir anvertrauen oder anvertrauen werden, wird niemand erfahren, solange Sie es nicht wollen ", versicherte sie ihm im Vertrauen.  
Es tat ihm gut die Ehrlichkeit ihrer Worte in ihren Augen lesen zu können.  
Nie hatte er sich jemandem geöffnet, selbst Dumbledore erlaubte er nur bis zu einem Gewissen Grad in sich hinein zu sehen, aber er merkte, dass es gut tat mit ihr zu reden.  
Er hatte sich vor Dumbledore die Blöße gegeben und war damals kurz davor zu weinen, als es um Lily ging, aber das war auch der einzige Moment, in dem Dumbledore hatte in ihn hinein sehen können.  
Nur ein Wort verließ seinen Mund.  
" Danke."  
Weitere Worte waren nicht von Nöten, denn sie schien ihn auch so, ohne Worte, zu verstehen.  
Schweigend stand sie auf und deckte den Tisch ab.  
Allein den Wein stehen lassend, brachte sie die geleerten Teller und das Besteck in die Küche.  
Statt einen Säuberungs-Zauber zu sprechen, entschied sie sich dafür das Geschirr per Hand zu waschen.  
Sie legte das Geschirr in die Spüle, nahm Schwamm und Spülmittel zur Hilfe und begann dann das Geschirr zu waschen.  
Ganz in ihrem Tun versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, wie die Küchentuer sich öffnete und Snape zu ihr in die Küche trat.  
" Sie brauchen das nicht zu tun. " Meinte er in sachlichem Ton und ließ sie aufschrecken.  
Sofort ließ sie einen Teller fallen und schrie leise auf.  
" Müssen Sie mich immer erschrecken?! Das ist heute schon das zweite Mal! " Zischte sie halbherzig und drehte sich zu Snape um, der an der Wand gelehnt und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da stand.  
" Wollen Sie mir etwa vorwerfen, etwas für Ihre Schreckhaftigkeit zu können? " Zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.  
" Heute ist zuviel auf einmal geschehen! " Seufzte sie.  
" Erst mache ich beim Brauen eines Trankes einen Fehler den ich auskorrigieren muss, dann begegne ich Goyle vor dem ich Eileen beschützen muss, anschließend wird mir erklärt, dass ich ab jetzt Eileens Mutter sein werde, und dass ich meinen Professor ehelichen muss und nun zerbreche ich noch einen Teller!"  
Jedes genannte Geschehen zählte sie mit den Fingern auf.  
Sie verdeckte kurzzeitig ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen.  
" Was ist das bloß für ein Tag? " Fragte sie müde.  
Er stellte sich wieder zu seiner vollen Montur gerade auf und entschränkte seine Arme.  
" Sie sollten sich zur Ruhe legen, der Tag war in der Tat sehr ereignisreich und hat viel neues mit sich gebracht.  
Der Teller ist mit einem " Reparo " wieder heil, also gehen Sie schon und legen sich schlafen ", sprach er mit ungewohnt sanfter Stimme.  
Seine samtige Stimme ließ sie nicken.  
Noch während ihres Nickens, vernahmen die beiden ein Wimmern aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Formularbeginn

Formularende

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	11. Einschlafen zu zweit

Chapter 11:. Einschlafen zu zweit

Schlagartig öffneten sie die Küchentür und sahen Eileen die aufgewacht zu sein schien und bitterlich weinte.  
Anas Mutterinstinkt wurde geweckt und ließ sie zu dem Mädchen eilen.  
Severus hingegen stand zwischen Angel und Tür und beobachtete die Beiden.  
Am Sofa kniete sich Ana auf den Boden und sah Eileen ins verweinte Gesicht.  
" Was ist denn los, mein Engel? " Sie sprach behutsam und in dem üblichen Ton, den man Kleinkindern gegenüber oft anschlug.  
" Ich habe einen Albtraum gehabt ", schluchzte die Kleine unbeholfen.  
Sofort zog Ana sie in ihre Arme und setzte sich aufs Sofa.  
Beruhigend strich sie ihr übers Haar.  
" Das haben wir uns schon gedacht, dass du heute einen Albtraum bekommst...  
Aber wir sind hier bei dir und du bist nicht alleine, nichts kann passieren...  
Möchtest du, dass ich bei dir bin, bis du wieder einschläfst?"  
Sie gab die perfekte Mutter ab, niemand der Ana so in Aktion gesehen hätte, würde an ihren Fähigkeiten/ ihrer Kompetenz als Mutter zweifeln.  
" Aber wenn ich wieder einschlafe, dann kommen wieder die bösen Träume ", legte Eileen den Kopf in den Nacken, um Ana ansehen zu können, in dessen Armen sie noch lag.  
" Nein, meine Süße.  
Sev... Daddy und ich sind doch da...  
Wenn wieder ein böser Traum kommt, dann geben wir dir etwas zu trinken, dass die bösen Träume weg macht, ja? " Komischer Weise, kam Ana sich überhaupt nicht dämlich dabei vor so mit der Kleinen zu reden.  
Sie versuchte sich so simpel wie möglich auszudrücken, damit die Kleine sie auch verstand.  
" Wirklich? " Fragte die zarte Stimme von Eileen sie sicherheitshalber.  
" Wirklich... Soll ich dich alleine schlafen lassen, oder möchtest du, dass ich bei dir bleibe? " Erkundigte Ana sich bei ihr. Sie ließ ihr die Wahl, damit Eileen sich so wohl wie möglich und nicht bedrängt fühlen konnte.  
Ruckartig klammerte sich das Mädchen an ihr fest und schmiegte ihren Kopf an ihre Brust.  
" Ich will, dass du bei mir bleibst."  
Mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen, legte Ana sich auf das Sofa und nahm sie in ihre Arme.  
" Professor, haben Sie vielleicht eine große Decke für uns? " Wandte sie sich an Snape, der immer noch wie angewurzelt da stand.  
Er nickte knapp, trat aus dem Türrahmen in dem er gestanden hatte und verschwand hinter einer anderen Tür, aus der er wenig später mit einer dunkelgrünen, zusammen gefalteten Decke zurück kam.  
Wortlos reichte er ihr die Decke.  
Mit Mühe breitete Ana diese aus und legte sie über Eileen in ihren Armen und sich selbst.  
" Und jetzt schlafen, Mäuschen ", flüsterte Ana dem Mädchen in ihren Armen zu und festigte die Umarmung ein klein wenig mehr.  
Severus sah noch wie Eileen sich bei ihr einkuschelte, dann war er auch schon wieder in der Küche, um das restliche Geschirr zu waschen und den Teller zu reparieren.  
Während er das Geschirr wusch, dachte er über das heute Geschehene nach.  
Heute hatte sich sein gesamtes Leben verändert und morgen würde es erst richtig los gehen.  
Schnell zauberte er das Geschirr und die Pfannen trocken und stellte es zurück in die jeweiligen Schränke.  
Zurück im Wohnzimmer, fand er nur zwei Schlafende Damen auf dem Sofa vor.  
Ana musste wohl miteingeschlafen sein, beim Versuch die Kleine zum schlafen zu bringen...  
Ein leises Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen.  
Das war also seine neue Familie...  
Er setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und beobachtete die beiden.  
Sie waren beide so wunderschön und unschuldig wie Engel wenn sie schliefen...  
Es wurde ihm warm ums Herz.  
Dieses Gefühl war ihm so neu, so unverständlich, aber auch so angenehm...  
Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und die beiden würden von der Couch fallen.  
Kurz entschlossen legte er einen Schwebe-Zauber über die beiden und ließ sie in sein Zimmer schweben.  
Auf seinem Bett ließ er die beiden wieder runter.  
Er hatte sich ein Wenig Ruhe verdient, ja, das hatte er.  
Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, transportierte er sein Weinglas in seine Hand.  
Morgen würde er wieder unterrichten müssen und Miss Freitas würde Mama spielen und auf Eileen Obacht geben.  
Er nahm einen Schluck Wein und lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück.  
Wie sollte er das alles überleben?  
WIE sollte er das alles dem dunklen Lord erklären?!  
Ein wirklich langer Tag würde morgen vor ihm liegen und so beschloss er, das Weinglas auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich zu stellen und sich auf das Sofa zu legen.  
Was er nicht alles für Ana und Eileen tat... Selbst sein Bett gab er für die beiden her...  
Mit diesem Gedanken, driftete er in einen erholsamen Schlaf.


	12. Der Morgen eines neuen Lebens

Chapter 12:. Der Morgen eines neuen Lebens

Ana wurde durch ein Pieksen an ihrer Seite geweckt.  
Schlaftrunken öffnete sie die Augen und erblickte Eileen, die sie abwartend musterte.  
" Guten Morgen ", gähnte die Gryffindor und setzte sich auf.  
" Guten Morgen... Wo ist Sewuwus? " Fragte die Kleine eilig.  
Ana sah sich im Zimmer um, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr auf dem Sofa, sonder statt dessen auf einem gemütlichen Bett lagen.  
Sie lagen in einem altmodischen Himmelbett aus edlem Holz, die Vorhänge waren in dunklem, angenehmen Grün gehalten, der Raum war großzügig was die Größe betraf und hatte eine Wohlfühl-Atmosphäre inne.  
Eine Tür die halb geöffnet stand, gewährte ihr einen Blick in ein angrenzendes Bad.  
Die Wand an der sich die Eingangstuer des Schlafzimmers befand, war in braun gestrichen. Die Wand an der das Kopfende des Bettes sich befand, war in einem dunklen Grün gestrichen und die beiden anderen Wände waren in weiss belassen worden.  
Das Fußende des Bettes war in Richtung der Türe gerichtet, da das riesige Bett den Raum dominierte und genau bis in die Mitte des Zimmers reichte.  
Zwei kleine Nachttischen, in dem selben Holz wie das Bettgerüst, standen neben dem Bett. Eines Rechts vom Bett, das andere links.  
Ein Bücherregal stand an der selben Wand, an der sich auch die Eingangstuer befand.  
Das Bücherregal stand an der Wand neben der Eingangstuer rechts vom Bett aus gesehen, der Kleiderschrank links von der Eingangstuer.  
" Daddy müsste im Wohnzimmer sein... Wollen wir mal nachsehen?"  
" Au ja! " Sprang Eileen auf, so dass ihre Korkenzieherlöckchen auf und ab wippten.  
" Na dann, lass uns mal aufstehen ", kroch Ana mühselig aus dem Bett.  
Eileen hatte die Tür schon geöffnet, noch bevor Ana auf den Füssen stand und rannte ins Wohnzimmer.  
Schnell beeilte sie sich Eileen hinterher zu kommen, um sie davon abzuhalten Snape zu ruppig zu wecken, falls er noch schlafen sollte.  
Als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat, lag Snape schlafend auf der Couch.  
Einen Arm hatte er auf die Rückenlehne gelegt, der Rest seines Körpers nahm den restlichen Platz auf der Couch ein.  
Eileen sah fragend zu ihr hinauf.  
" Und jetzt? " Flüsterte die Kleine, bedacht ihren neuen Vater nicht zu wecken.  
" Jetzt, setzt du dich erst mal lieb auf einen der Sessel und wartest geduldig, ok?"  
Auch Ana senkte die Stimme, um zu vermeiden den schlafenden Snape zu wecken.  
Es wunderte sie, dass er so tief zu schlafen schien. Wie sie wusste, schlief er meist nur drei bis vier Stunden und erwachte auch schon alarmiert bei jedem Mucks, das was sie jetzt zu Gesicht bekam, war mal etwas ganz neues.  
Der Tag gestern war anstrengend gewesen, aber er war ein Spion!  
Von ihm selbst hatte sie am Grimmauldplatz mal erfahren, dass er so wenig schlief.  
Seine Begründung bestand darin, dass er behauptete mit wenig Schlaf auskommen zu müssen.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
Sechs Uhr vierunddreißig (6.34Uhr).  
Eileen hatte sie aber ziemlich früh geweckt...  
Langsam lief sie zum Sofa, kniete sich vor das Sofa hin und legte Snape eine Hand auf den Oberarm.  
Als keine Reaktion kam, rüttelte sie leicht daran und redete mit sanfter und leiser Stimme auf ihn ein.  
" Professor... Professor... "  
Rapide saß er aufgerichtet/ kerzengerade auf der Couch und sah sie verstört an.  
Als er nach längerem nichts sagte, begann Ana.  
" Guten Morgen..."  
Er legte die Stirn in Falten.  
" Guten Morgen ", erwiderte Snape den Gruß mit seiner anziehenden Stimme, die nun durch den Schlaf noch dunkler klang.  
Eileen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und schaltete sich ein.  
Sofort kam sie angerannt und rief:  
" Morgn, Daddy!"  
Seine in Falten gelegte Stirn, wandelte sich in ein Schmunzeln um.  
" Guten Morgen, Eileen... " Ließ er es zu, dass die Kleine auf das Sofa zu ihm kletterte.  
" Ich denke ich sollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken...  
Sie haben Eileen und mich in Ihrem Bett untergebracht, während Sie sich mit dem Sofa zufrieden gegeben haben. " Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass nicht nur Höflichkeit aus ihr Sprach, sondern, dass sie wirklich für seine Tat dankbar war.  
" Nichts zu danken, etwas anderes blieb mir nicht übrig.  
Hätte ich Sie auf der Couch liegen gelassen, wären Sie beide runtergefallen."  
Ihm behagte das Gefühl nicht, dass Dankbarkeit in ihm hervorrief.  
" Dennoch war es nicht selbstverständlich, es war mehr als ich mir erhofft hätte...  
Die Sache ist die, ich müsste vor dem Frühstück in der Grossen Halle noch mal in mein Zimmer.  
Ich hole gemeinsam mit Eileen die Dinge, die ich für den heutigen Tag benötige, mache mich fertig und dann  
gehe ich mit Eileen in der Grossen Halle frühstücken...  
Nach dem Frühstück komme ich mit Eileen hierher zurück und tue was nötig ist. Kommen Sie mit mir überein was diesen Plan anbelangt?"  
Snape atmete tief ein und entließ die Luft wieder, er schien sich alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.  
" Ich denke, dass ich mich damit abfinden kann."  
" Und noch etwas, ich denke wir sollten heute zu dritt in die Winkelgasse, um Eileen Kleidung zu besorgen."  
" Dafür habe ich keine Zeit.  
Wie Sie wissen, bin ich Lehrer und habe Arbeit zu erledigen.  
Sicherlich hat Dumbledore Kleidung für Eileen mitbekommen, falls nicht, gebe ich Ihnen den Schlüssel für mein Verlies in Gringotts und Sie können mit ihr Kleidung kaufen gehen."  
Er wirkte sehr gelassen als er dies sagte.  
Man konnte es schon als staunend bezeichnen, wie Ana ihn ansah, als sie diese Worte hörte.  
Hatte er wirklich so großes Vertrauen zu ihr?  
" Woher nehmen Sie dieses Vertrauen zu mir? Sie vertrauen doch sonst keinem?"  
Genervt sah er sie aus seinen schwarzen Ozeanen an.  
" Sie sind keine geldgierige Person, Freitas, das weiß ich...  
Außerdem kenne ich Sie seit Jahren!  
Würde ich Ihnen nicht vertrauen, hätte ich nicht eingewilligt mit Ihnen ein Kind großzuziehen, geschweige denn Sie zur Frau zu nehmen/ Sie zu meiner Frau zu machen.  
Wenn alle Menschen die je Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht haben Ihnen vertrauen, warum sollte ich es nicht tun, wenn ich keinen einzigen Anhaltspunkt finde, um misstraurig sein zu können?"  
Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie war einfach nur überwältigt.  
" Ich... Das ist... überwältigend... "  
Er sah sie an als wäre sie verrückt.  
" Ich meine Ihr Vertrauen zu mir, bedeutet mir sehr viel..." Strahlte sie ihn an.  
" Dann wäre das ja geregelt ", erhob er sich, ging in das Schlafzimmer und kam mit einem Schlüssel zurück, den er Ana reichte.  
Eileen hatte sich wahrend des Dialogs zurück gehalten und alles beobachtet, jede kleinste Regung.  
" Eileen... Wir müssen jetzt in mein Zimmer im Gryffindor-Turm, danach können wir frühstücken gehen, ja?"  
Mit einem heftigen Nicken nahm sie Anas Hand und hopste vom Sofa runter.  
" Aber vorher muss ich aufs Töpfchen ", meinte die Kleine noch.  
Ana begleitete sie auf Toilette und kam danach wieder mit Eileen aus dem Bad.  
" Ich wünsche Ihnen heute noch viel Erfolg ", lächelte Ana gütig und ging mit Eileen an der Hand aus der Tür.  
Mit einem Grummeln ging er rüber ins Bad.  
Was würde das heute bloß wieder für ein Tag werden?


	13. Erklärungen

Chapter 13:. Erklärungen

Der Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm verlief ruhig.  
Bis auf ein paar Fragen über Hogwarts, die Eileen stellte, wurde nicht geredet.  
Die Fette Dame im Portrait staunte, als sie Ana mit der kleinen Eileen sah.  
" Na, wen haben wir denn da?"  
" Das ist Eileen, meine Tochter ", lächelte Ana zu Eileen runter.  
" Ihre, Ihre was?!"  
" Meine adoptiv Tochter selbstverständlich... Eileen, das ist die Fette Dame, sie bewacht den Eingang zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum."  
" Aber das ist doch gemein sie Fette Dame zu nennen, sie ist doch ganz nett ", streckte Eileen den Hals in die Höhe.  
" Da hast du gewissermaßen Recht, aber so heißt das Portrait von ihr nun mal, das ist ihr Name.  
Wir meinen es nicht böse mit ihr, verstehst du?"  
Eileen legte den Kopf schräg.  
" Ich denke schon... Musst du bei diesem Bild auch ein Passwort sagen, so wie man es bei dem Eingang zu Onkel Albus machen muss?"  
" Ja, das muss ich. " Jetzt wandte sie sich wieder der Fetten Dame zu.  
" Einhornblut."  
Das Portrait der Fetten Dame klappte mit einem leichten Knarren zur Seite und ließ die beiden durch.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum liefen einige hin und her, da es Zeit für das Frühstück war und die meisten dadurch wach waren.  
Seamus schien gerade die Hausaufgaben schnell noch bei Dean abzuschreiben, Katie Bell saß am Kamin und las sich noch etwas durch und Neville kam ihr gerade entgegen.  
" Hey, Ana... Was..." Wollte er gerade drauf losreden, als er Eileen an ihrer Hand entdeckte.  
" Wer ist das? " Deutete er mit einem Finger auf Eileen.  
" Neville, das ist Eileen ", hob Ana sie auf den Arm.  
" Hallo, ich bin Eileen ", lächelte die Kleine den verwirrten Neville an.  
" Hey, ich bin Neville... Ana... Was macht ein so kleines Mädchen hier auf Hogwarts?" Ja, ja, Neville schien eindeutig verdattert.  
" Sie hat gestern ihre leiblichen Eltern verloren...  
Ich bin jetzt ihre Mutter ", versuchte sie es ihm so schonend wie möglich zu erklären und ließ absichtlich dabei aus, wer ab nun auch der Vater von Eileen war.  
" Ich dachte immer, dass man dafür verheiratet sein muss, um ein Kind adoptieren zu können?"  
" Das ist auch richtig, Neville... Ich werde bis spätestens Januar eine verheiratete Frau sein."  
Sie wusste genau was jetzt passieren würde, er würde sie fragen mit wem sie heiraten würde und dann hysterisch werden, wenn er den Namen Snape hörte.  
" Aha, und Dumbledore erlaubt das? " Wunderte sich Neville.  
Die anderen tummelten sich langsam um sie rum, um das kleine Mädchen zu betrachten, das hier auf Anas Arm saß, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.  
" Dumbledore war der jenige, der das beschlossen hat ", piekte sie spielerisch Eileen ins Bäuchlein.  
Diese grinste und fing ihren Finger ab.  
" Sie ist ja ganz goldig, aber mit wem sollst du denn heiraten?"  
Alle im Raum schienen die Luft anzuhalten.  
Ana die 16 jährige Schulsprecherin, sollte den Bund der Ehe eingehen?  
" Mit Professor Snape ", ließ sie die Katze aus dem Sack.  
Jeder sah sie an, als wäre sie die Pest in Person.  
" Was?! Bist du irre geworden?! Hast du die Fledermaus deswegen gestern verteidigt? " Rief Seamus aus.  
Ana ließ Eileen runter und hielt ihr die Ohren zu.  
" Nein, du selbstverliebter Bastard! Zu dieser Zeit wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass ich eine Zukunft mit Snape haben soll! " Keifte sie zurück.  
Dieser Typ, von dem sie immer geglaubt hatte er wäre ihr Freund, hatte ihre Nerven einfach schon zur genüge strapaziert.  
Eileen nahm Anas Hände von ihren Ohren und funkelte Seamus wütend an.  
Sie hatte begriffen, dass dieser Junge ihre neue Mom und Freundin wütend zu machen schien und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.  
" Du... Du widerst mich an... Wie willst du mit dem schmierigen Kerl überhaupt zusammen leben?"  
" Sag so etwas nicht du dummer Junge! Sewuwus ist ganz ganz toll! " Schrie Eileens zierliche Stimme ihn an.  
Seamus Kopf nahm die Farbe einer Tomate an.  
" Ach, weißt du was?  
Find dich selbst damit ab! " Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Neville schien noch völlig geschockt und überfordert mit der Situation zu sein, als dass er reden konnte.  
" Danke, Eileen Liebes ", strich Ana ihr über das geschmeidige Haar.  
" Ich glaube ich sollte mal Seamus hinterher ", meinte Dean der alles mit angesehen hatte und ging ebenfalls.  
Die anderen tuschelten nur.  
" Neville, ich weiß, dass du unter Schock stehst, aber weißt du wo Hermine und die anderen sind? " Versuchte sie es eindringlich.  
" Die... Die sind alle schon in die Grosse Halle gegangen... " Stolperte er an ihr vorbei.  
" Neville? Ich glaube du solltest zu Madam Pomfrey gehen ", gab sie ihm den guten Rat und ging mit Eileen die Treppen zu den Mädchen Schlafsälen hoch.  
Neben dem Schlafsaal von ein paar Erstklässlern, stand eine schöne Tür aus mittelbraunem Holz.  
Das Hogwartswappen war in etwas dunklerem Holz darauf abgebildet.  
Das Schloss und der Türknauf waren kupferfarben und harmonierten perfekt mit dem Rest der Tür.  
Ana zückte ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf das Türschloss und sprach:  
" Nitidus " ( Latein: Schoen, freundlich, glänzend.)  
Durch das Passwort und das Erkennen ihres Zauberstabes, öffnete sich die Tür und ließ die beiden eintreten.


	14. Das Schulsprecherzimmer

Chapter 14:. Das Schulsprecherzimmer

Eileen sah sich in Anas Schulsprecherzimmer um.  
Das Zimmer war groß und wirklich gemütlich.  
Die Wände waren alle samt weiß.  
Geradeaus von der Tür stand ein wagerecht positioniertes Himmelbett, das groß und mit dunkelroter Bettwäsche bezogen war.  
Gegenüber dem Bett an der weißen Wand, prangte ein riesiges Gryffindorwappen.  
An der Wand an der sich auch die Eingangstuer befand, stand etwas weiter von der Tür aus, links eine schöne Kommode aus hellem Holz.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes die man nicht von der Tür aus sah, stand neben dem Bett ein schmales, aber hohes Bücherregal aus dunklem Holz.  
Auf der selben Seite des Zimmers, ließen zwei große Fenster Licht in das Zimmer.  
Der Boden des Zimmers bestand aus einem schönen, dunkelroten Teppich.  
An der riesigen Wand an der das Gryffindorwappen prangte, rechts schräg vom Bett aus gesehen, stand ein kleiner mittelgroßer Kleiderschrank, links schräg gegenüber dem Bett, ebenfalls an der Wand mit dem Gryffindorwappen, führte eine Tür zu einem kleinen Bad.  
" Du hast aber ein schönes Zimmer ", rannte Eileen auf das Bett zu und versuchte auf das hohe Bett zu kommen.  
" Danke... Ich muss nur noch ein paar Sachen zusammen packen und dann können wir frühstücken gehen... "  
Ging Ana auf das Bücherregal zu und holte drei Schulbücher heraus.  
" Und du wolltest doch noch Klamotten wechseln! " Erinnerte Eileen sie stolz daran.  
" Das stimmt, ich wollte mich noch umziehen und mich fertig machen... "  
War Ana an der Kommode angelangt und holte sich Unterwäsche, eine schwarze Röhrenjeans und ein dunkelgrünes, enganliegendes Oberteil raus.  
" Ich war noch nie in der Winkelgasse, ist es dort schön? " Fragte Eileen, Ana die damit beschäftigt war sich umzuziehen.  
" Ja, dort gibt es vieles zu sehen, aber du darf nie so weit weg gehen, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehe, sonst können schlimme Dinge passieren..." Klärte Ana sie auf und zog sich die neuen Strümpfe an.  
" Mhm... Ich lasse deine Hand nicht los, versprochen ", lächelte die süße Maus sie breit an.  
" Du hast deinen Daddy aber ganz schön verteidigt ", ging Ana zum Kleiderschrank rüber und holte sich die braunen Schnürstiefel mit Keilabsatz raus.  
" Natürlich! Er beschützt mich und ich beschütze ihn... " Meinte Eileen, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit.  
Ana war schon gestern aufgefallen, dass sie für ihr Alter ziemlich gut zu reden schien...  
Aber Dumbledore hatte ja auch davon erzählt, dass sie eine besondere Intelligenz besaß.  
Ana beeilte sich sichtlich.  
" Kommst du kurz mit ins Bad, Schatz? " Öffnete Ana die Tür an der Wand, die zu einem kleinen Bad führte.  
Eileen nickte und folgte ihr.  
Das Bad bestand lediglich aus einem Waschbecken, einer Dusche und einer Toilette, aber sie war relativ gut eingerichtet.  
Die Fliesen waren aus hellem grau und gaben dem Ganzen einen edlen Touch.  
Schnell ging sie zum Waschbecken, holte aus dem kleinen Schränkchen darunter eine unbenutzte Zahnbürste hervor, zauberte sie klein und gab sie Eileen.  
Sie nahm die Zahnpasta-Tube, tat ein Wenig Zahnpasta auf Eileens und ihre Zahnbürste und benetzte die Bürsten mit Wasser, damit sie die Zähen putzen konnten.  
Im Handumdrehen hatten beide die Zähne geputzt.  
Mit einem Haarbürst-Zauber waren sowohl die Haare von Eileen, als auch von Ana gekämmt und Ana legte nur noch etwas Make-up auf, bevor sie gehen konnten.  
Die Bordeauxfarbene Robe hatte Ana noch schnell aus dem Schrank geholt und schon waren die beiden die Treppen runter gestürmt.  
Sie trafen um halb acht (7.30Uhr) in der Grossen Halle ein, als alle beim frühstücken waren.  
Das erste was Ana tat, war zum Lehrertisch zu schauen.  
Snape hatte zur gleichen Zeit zu ihr gesehen und nickte ihr zu.  
Ein Getuschel ging durch die Halle, als sie die Kleine an der Hand der Schulsprecherin sahen.  
" Mom... Warum sehen die uns so an? " Rüttelte Eileen an Anas Hand.  
" Weil sie dich sehen... Es passiert nicht jeden Tag, dass ein so junges Mädchen wie du hier in Hogwarts ist, weißt du? " Hob Ana sie hoch und lief erhobenen Hauptes, mit ihr auf dem Arm durch die Reihen.  
Beim Gryffindortisch angekommen, ließ sie Eileen wieder runter und blieb bei Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny stehen.


	15. Harrys Ausraster

Chapter 15.: Harrys Ausraster

" Morgen, Leute! " Tat Ana so, als wäre alles wie immer.  
Harry wirkte ernst, Ron sah sie verdutzt an und Ginny und Hermine zogen die Augenbrauen hoch.  
" Guten Morgen? Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast? Wir haben uns gestern schreckliche Sorgen gemacht und dein Patronus hat uns da nicht wirklich beruhigen können... " Meinte Harry ernst.  
" Ich weiß, aber gestern hat sich mein ganzes Leben geändert, versteht ihr denn nicht?  
Ich glaube der beste Weg euch alles zu erklären ist der, dass ich euch erst mal Eileen vorstelle ", meinte sie und stellte Eileen auf die Sitzbank zwischen Ginny und Hermine.  
" Das ist Eileen...  
Sie hat gestern ihre leiblichen Eltern verloren und seit dem, bin ich ihre Mutter ", stellte Ana im Schnelldurchlauf klar.  
" Wie bitte? Ana, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein? " Beließ es Hermine bei ihrer Vernunft.  
" Doch, das ist mein voller Ernst.  
Dumbledore will, dass ich Eileens neue Mutter bin, ich werde sie adoptieren."  
Oh, wie Ana es verabscheute alles mehrmals erklären zu müssen.  
Erst Neville und jetzt Hermine.  
" Was will er?! Du bist sechzehn, verdammt! Aber mal abgesehen davon, führst du keine Ehe, das macht es unmöglich das Mädchen zu adoptieren ", schaltete Ginny sich ein.  
" Hey, ich heiße Eileen! " Protestierte Eileen lautstark.  
Die halbe Halle fing an zu lachen.  
Das hatte Ana völlig ausgeblendet, alle beobachteten das Geschehen!  
Ana räusperte sich.  
" Es wäre nett von euch, wenn ihr euch jetzt eurem Essen widmen könntet, und wir hier unsere Privatsphäre hätten, danke! Bei gegebener Zeit, werdet ihr schon noch aufgeklärt werden ", wandte Ana sich an alle, die in Reichweite saßen und sie anglubschten.  
Mit bedauerndem Seufzen, drehten sich die Meisten tatsächlich um.  
" So... Ginny hat das nicht böse gemeint, Eileen.  
Und jetzt zu deiner Aussage, Gin:  
Ich kann schon und zwar, weil ich bis spätestens Januar Ehefrau sein werde ", erklärte Ana ganz offen, ohne darauf zu achten, wie es für ihre Freunde klang.  
Alle sogen scharf die Luft ein.  
" Wessen Frau sollst du werden? " Unterdrückte Harry das Entsetzen, dass sich in ihm festsetzte.  
" Bitte regt euch nicht auf, ja? " Bat Ana.  
Alle sahen sie weiterhin gespannt an, ohne sich mit ihrer Bitte einverstanden zu erklären.  
" Es... ist, Professor Snape."  
Ließ sie es in rasantem Tempo aus ihrem Mund rattern.  
" Was?! " Sprang Harry auf und schüttete dabei sein Glas Kürbissaft um.  
" Ja... Aber Harry beruhig dich ", redete die junge Hexe auf ihn ein.  
Es wurde ihr eindeutig zu viel.  
" Nein! Dieser Kerl wird dich nicht anfassen, das lasse ich nicht zu! " Schlug Harry mit seiner Hand auf dem Tisch auf.  
Nun war wirklich die GANZE Halle auf sie gerichtet.  
" Schrei meine Mom nicht an! " Schrie jetzt auch Eileen mit ihrem Stimmchen aus vollster Seele.  
Der Zorn stand Eileen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
" Eileen... Er ist einer meiner besten Freunde, er macht sich doch nur Sorgen ", belehrte Ana sie ruhig und wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu.  
" Harry... Er ist nicht so wie du denkst, dass er ist... Bei ihm bin ich sicher... "  
" Bei mir bist du auch sicher! " Meinte ihr treuer Freund mit erbittertem Ernst.  
" Sicher, Potter?  
Mit dem Übertreten der berechtigten Schulregeln, um irgendwelche Heldentaten zu vollbringen und sich in gefahrvolle Situationen zu begeben, schenken Sie ihr ungemeine Sicherheit ", ertönte Snapes höhnische Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Die gesamte Schülerschaft und auch das ganze Lehrerkollegium, sah dem Schauspiel neugierig zu.  
" Sie! Wie soll sie es bloß mit Ihnen aushalten?! Sehen Sie sie sich doch einmal an! Sie ist die pure Güte und Liebenswürdigkeit, die Ehrlichkeit und Loyalität und Sie?! " Alle Anwesenden waren geschockt.  
Niemand hatte es je gewagt, so mit Snape zu sprechen.  
" Fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor, denke ich und weitere zwanzig wegen Ihrem Gebrüll vor versammelter Mannschaft und meiner Tochter... " Gab Snape unbeeindruckt von sich.  
" Sie..."  
" Überdenken Sie was Sie sagen wollen, lieber zwei Mal, Potter...  
Oder wollen Sie etwa, dass Ihr Haus bereits jetzt in den roten Zahlen steht? " Zischte Snape triumphierend.  
Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
" Gut... " War das einzige was Snape noch sagte, bevor er sich zum gehen umwenden wollte, doch Eileens Stimmchen hielt ihn vom Gehen ab.  
" Daddy... Musst du jetzt den anderen etwas beibringen?"  
" Ich versuche es zumindest, ja...  
Nur sind die Meisten eine bittere Enttäuschung und ein Haufen Dummköpfe..." Kräuselten sich seine Lippen.  
" Hm... Dann sollen die nicht so dumm sein! " Schlug Eileen vor.  
" Also erwarte ich doch nicht zuviel von den Hohlköpfen... " Grinste er spöttisch.  
Die Kleine schüttelte den Kopf.  
" Nein, niemand mag Dummköpfe."  
" Das sehe ich auch so... Bis später, Eileen ", wandte er sich dann doch um und ging aus der Halle.  
Kaum war er raus, polterte Harry auch wieder los.


	16. Gequirlte Scheiße, oder doch Versöhnung?

Chapter 16:. Gequirlte Scheiße, oder doch Versöhnung?

" Ron?! Was sagst du zu der ganzen gequirlten Scheiße? " Fragte der `Auserwählte' seinen Freund.  
" Also ich, ähm... Ich hasse die Fledermaus zwar, aber ich glaube dagegen lässt sich nichts machen, Harry...  
Leider... " Wirkte Ron gequält.  
Hermine und Ginny die ja von Anas langjährigen Gefühlen für ihren Zaubertrank-Professor wussten, freuten sich für sie, blieben aber stumm und taten so, als wären sie perplex.  
" Und ihr? Ginny, Hermine? Bin ich eigentlich der einzige der begreift, dass unsere Freundin für alle Ewigkeit mit diesem Mistkerl verheiratet werden soll? Sie wird dann mit der Fledermaus leben müssen und wird von ihm angetatscht werden! Der Mann ist ein Todesser verdammt!"  
Harry schien völlig die Nerven zu verlieren.  
Ana hielt Eileen mal wieder die Ohren zu, diesmal nicht wegen den Worten die folgen sollten, sonder wegen der Lautstärke ihres Ausrufs.  
" Harry James Potter! Reiß dich zusammen, du verdammter Besen! " Brüllte sie einer Löwin ebenbürtig.  
Sofort verstummte er und blickte sie an.  
" Du regst dich erst mal ab, gehst in den Unterricht und später sehen wir uns.  
Du wirst dich nicht meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten bringen, haben wir uns verstanden? " Sprach sie jetzt in normalem Ton weiter und nahm die Hände von Eileens Ohren.  
" Sie hat Recht, Harry... " Legte Ron, Harry beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Teils eingeschnappt, teils einsichtig seufzte Harry.  
" Ja, gut.  
Wir sehen uns also später..."  
Auf Anas Gesicht kehrte ein erleichtertes Lächeln ein.  
Harry nahm seine Tasche.  
" Und Eileen... Tut mir leid, dass du mich so erlebt hast... Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um... um deine Mom ", hielt Harry ihr die Hand hin.  
Sie sah misstraurig auf seine Hand.  
" Ok, aber du darfst sie nicht mehr anschreien... " Nahm sie seine Hand entgegen.  
Harry musste einfach lachen.  
" Pass auf deine... Mom auf, wenn ich nicht da bin, ja?"  
Es fiel Harry schwer, seine Freundin als Mutter eines kleinen Mädchens anzusehen, das er bis heute noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, das war aber nachvollziehbar, schließlich war er da nicht der Einzige.  
" Mach ich ", nickte sie lächelnd.  
" Du bist wirklich hübsch ", wechselte Eileen plötzlich das Thema und die Zielperson, denn das Kompliment hatte sie an Hermine gerichtet.  
Hermine war wirklich entzückt und das sah man ihr auch an.  
" Danke sehr, du auch, du Schönheit ", nahm sie eine ihrer länglichen, schwarzen Löckchen zwischen zwei Finger.  
" Danke..."  
" Ana... Warum trägst du deine Uniform eigentlich nicht? " Zog Ron die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
" Weil ich jetzt keinen Unterricht mehr habe, sondern mir das Wissen selbst aneignen muss.  
Die Prüfungen schreibe ich allerdings selbstverständlich mit... " Fasste sie kurz zusammen.  
" Und das ist so weil? " Sah Ron sie an, als wäre sie von einem anderen Planeten.  
" Weil ich doch jetzt auf Eileen Acht gebe... " Erklärte Ana.  
Man sah ihr an, dass sie es bedauerte keinen Unterricht mehr gemeinsam mit ihnen zu haben, generell mochte sie den Unterricht eigentlich sehr.  
" Dumbledore zerstört dein Leben! " Schüttelte Ron traurig den Kopf.  
Tränen traten Ana in die Augen.  
" Sag so etwas nicht, Ron...  
Das ist zwar alles ein bisschen schwierig und neu, aber es ist nichts schlechtes, im Gegenteil.  
Eileen ist das, was ich immer schon wollte ", drückte Ana, Eileen fest an sich.  
" Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Siehst du denn nicht, dass dein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt wird?"  
Sah Ron sie flehentlich an.  
" Muss das denn etwas negatives sein?  
Als ich meine Zauberkräfte entdeckte und den Brief von Hogwarts bekam, stellte das mein Leben noch mehr auf den Kopf als es diese Situation jetzt tut und es war das Allerbeste, das mir passieren konnte...  
Ron ich bin glücklich mit der Situation, auch wenn ich viele Opfer dafür bringen muss, wie z.B. den Unterricht. Ich stehe das durch, und wenn du wirklich mein Freund bist, dann unterstützt du mich in meinem Tun, anstatt mich mit Dingen zu bombardieren die entweder nicht stimmen, oder mir bereits bewusst sind... "  
Was ihre Entscheidungen anging, blieb Ana standhaft, das war schon immer so gewesen und so würde es immer sein.  
Ron sah kurz zu Boden, dann wieder hoch zu Ana.  
" Also gut, es ist deine Entscheidung...  
Ich bin natürlich immer noch dein Freund, das stand niemals zur Debatte...  
Falls du mich brauchst, musst du es nur sagen ", lächelte er ein schiefes Lächeln.  
Er beugte sich zu Eileen runter.  
" Und du auch, ja?  
Wenn etwas ist, einfach zu Onkel Ron kommen... " Strich er ihr unbeholfen über die Wange.  
" Wenn etwas ist, dann gehe ich zu Mammi und Daddy...  
Aber wenn die nicht können, dann komm ich zu dir ", nickte sie ernst.  
Ron lachte auf.  
" Geht klar...  
Wir sind schon zu spät, die McGonagall reißt uns noch den Kopf ab ", drängte Ron.  
Ana hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Halle sich geleert hatte, alle waren weg, außer Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny.  
" Wir reden später, ja? " Grinste Ginny sie wissend an.  
" Machen wir ", grinste Ana zurück.  
" Wir sehen uns später ", lächelte auch Hermine und rannte hinter den Jungs her, die sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht hatten.  
" Und wo ist jetzt das Frühstück?"  
Mit dieser Frage, brachte Eileen, Ana zum lachen.  
Sie stellte diese banale Frage, als wäre nichts geschehen, einfach unglaublich!  
" Tja, das Essen ist schon wieder weg, aber wir können ja unten in Severus Wohnung etwas essen ", hob Ana sie auf den Arm und lief aus der Halle.


	17. Flohen

Chapter 17:. Flohen

In den Kerkern hörten sie Snapes Stimme aus den Klassenräumen:.  
" Wenn Sie es wagen sollten, sich auch nur für einen kleinen Moment ablenken zu lassen,  
sind Sie Punkte los, die sich zweifelsohne bemerkbar machen werden, spätestens bei der Vergabe des Hauspokals... Ein kleiner Moment der Ablenkung könnte nicht nur ihr eigenes Leben riskieren, sondern das der anderen auch... Unser aller Leben... " Hörte man ihn in warnendem Tonfall.  
Mit diesen Worten fiel Ana ein, was ihr noch gestern passiert war.  
Sie war während des brauens in Gedanken abgedrichtet, die nun wirklich nichts mit Zaubertränken zu tun hatten und hätte dadurch fast den Trank versämmelt.  
Bei ihr hatte er nichts gesagt, das lag vielleicht daran, dass keiner ihrer Mitschüler etwas davon mitbekommen hatte, dennoch...  
Wäre es Hermine gewesen, da war sie sich sicher, hätte er die Gelegenheit genutzt, um sie zu demütigen.  
" Das ist Sewuwus..." Legte Eileen den Kopf schief.  
" Ja, er bringt den Kindern gerade etwas bei...  
Ich glaube nämlich, dass das sehr unvorsichtige Schüler sind...  
Er bringt ihnen gerade die wichtigsten Regeln noch mal bei... " Erklärte sie ihrer Tochter und blieb vor der Haustüre stehen.  
" Veritas ", sprach sie und schon schwang die Türe zur Seite, da Severus auch die Schutzzauber so modifiziert hatte, dass sie eintreten konnte.  
" Was möchtest du frühstücken? " Schloss Ana die Tür hinter sich, als sie mit Eileen eingetreten war.  
" Hm... Brot mit Butter und Marmelade! " Rief die Kleine laut aus und ließ sich von Ana wieder auf die Beine stellen.  
" Dann lass uns mal in die Küche gehen ", schlug Ana vor und ging auf die Tür zu, die in die Küche führte.  
Eileen beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen.  
" So... Mal im Kühlschrank nachgucken, ob es denn Butter und Marmelade gibt ", öffnete die neue Herrin des Hauses den Kühlschrank und lugte rein.  
" Ja... Hier haben wir Butter und Marmelade... Ist Johannisbeermarmelade in Ordnung für dich?"  
" Ja... Ich mag Johannisbeermarmelade."  
Ana nahm die Butter und die Marmelade aus dem Kühlschrank und lächelte.  
" Daddy scheint Johannisbeermarmelade auch zu mögen ", stellte Ana die Brotaufstriche auf die Arbeitsplatte und sprach einen Accio-Zauber (Aufrufzauber), damit das Brot zu ihr fand, immerhin konnte sie ja nicht wissen, wo sich das Brot befand.  
" Und was möchtest du trinken, Mäuschen?"  
Eileen grübelte nicht lange, bevor sie ihr die Antwort auf ihre Frage gab.  
" Kakao."  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich unangekündigt auf Anas Gesicht aus.  
Wenn einer Kakao in seiner Küche haben musste, dann Snape, schließlich hatte sie gestern seine Schwäche für Schokolade entdeckt.  
" Dauert nur eine Minute, Spätzien ", holte Ana die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank und einen Topf aus dem Schrank, in dem sie gestern gesehen hatte, dass Snape dort seine Töpfe aufbewahrte.  
Sie schaltete den Herd an und ließ die Milch warm werden...  
Eigentlich hätte sie Magie dazu nutzen können, doch der Zauber dazu wollte ihr momentan einfach nicht einfallen.  
Seine Küche war zwar ziemlich modern, aber eine Mikrowelle war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.  
" Und was frühstückst du? " Fragte Eileen, die sich auf den Boden gesetzt hatte.  
" Eileen... Sitz bitte nicht auf dem Boden, das ist nicht gut und du wirst  
krank ", bat Ana in mütterlichem Ton.  
" Ich denke, dass ich heute auch Brot mit Butter und Marmelade esse...  
Ich muss deinem Papa unbedingt bescheid sagen, dass er Aprikosen-Marmelade braucht... " Schaltete Ana wieder den Herd ab.  
Sie nahm den Wasserkocher, ließ Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn hinein fließen und schaltete ihn anschließend an.  
" Für mich gibt es Tee ", lächelte Ana erklärend, als sie Eileens Blick sah.  
Da Tassen zerbrechlich waren, wollte sie einen weiteren Accio-Zauber nicht riskieren und öffnete somit viele Schranktüren, bevor sie die Tassen endlich fand.  
Für das Kakao-Pulver brauchte sie keine Suchaktion mehr zu starten, denn während ihrer Suche nach den Tassen, hatte sie dieses gefunden und sofort rausgenommen.  
Im Handumdrehen war sowohl der Kakao, als auch Anas Ingwer-Zitronen Tee fertig und so forderte sie Eileen auf, schon mal an dem Esstisch im Wohnzimmer Platz zu nehmen.  
Dicht hinter Eileen lief Ana, die die beiden Tassen in den Händen hielt und sie auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
Nach einem weiteren Gang in die Küche, kam sie dann auch mit dem Brot, der Butter und der Marmelade zurück.  
" Guten Appetit ", wünschte Eileen ihrer neuen Mama und schlürfte von ihrem Kakao.  
Ana hatte den Stuhl so hoch gezaubert, dass Eileen unbekümmert am Tisch sitzen konnte.  
" Guten Appetit, Prinzessin ", nahm Ana einen Schluck Tee und griff zum Brot, um Eileen eines zu schmieren.  
Das Frühstück verlief ruhig und nach dem Essen war alles mit einem Zauber an seinem Platz zurück.  
" Jetzt geht es in die Winkelgasse... " Lächelte Ana, Eileen an, zauberte ein kleineres Duplikat ihrer Robe und legte dieses Eileen um.  
Bevor sie mit Eileen in den Kamin stieg, legte sie sich ihre eigene Robe um.  
Wenig später standen sie im Kamin von Madam Malkins.  
Ein leiser Aufschrei entfuhr Madam Malkins, als ein Gepolter aus dem Kamin kam.  
" Nicht erschrecken, Madam Malkins ", lächelte Ana und stieg mit Eileen in der Hand aus dem Kamin.  
" Oh, Miss Freitas und..." Madam Malkins Blick blieb an Eileen hängen.  
" Eileen. " Vollendete Ana den Satz der magischen Schneiderin.  
" Hallo ", lächelte Eileen der beliebten Schneiderin zu.  
" Guten Tag, junges Fräulein ", erwiderte Madam Malkins.  
" Müssten Sie nicht in Hogwarts sein und unterricht haben? " Fragte Madam Malkins verwundert, nun wieder an Ana gerichtet.  
" Nun... Die Umstände sind etwas komplizierter, als dass die Zeit genügen würde, Ihnen zu erklären wie sie sind.  
Eileen und ich müssen erst mal zu Gringotts, anschließend statten wir Ihnen wieder einen Besuch ab ", versprach Ana und ging auf die Ausgangstuer des Ladens zu.  
" Machen Sie das, meine Liebe ", rief Madam Malkins ihr noch hinterher.  
Madam Malkins merkte sich nur Namen von Schülern die zu ihr kamen, wenn sie einen bleibenden Eindruck bei ihr hinterließen... Und Ana hatte schon bei ihrem ersten Einkauf bei ihr Eindruck geschunden, und zwar einen guten.  
Sie konnte sich noch ganz genau daran erinnern, wie jung Ana damals gewesen war...  
Sie war, wie alle anderen Schüler von Hogwarts auch, wegen ihrem Schulumhang gekommen, denn sie sollte eingeschult werden.  
Ein Jahr darauf, durfte sie ihr schon eine Gryffindor-Uniform schneidern...  
Ja, ja, wie die Zeit verging.


	18. Verlies Nummer 283

Chapter 18:. Verlies Nummer 283

Auf den Strassen der Winkelgasse, wusste Eileen gar nicht wohin sie als erstes hinsehen sollte, sie war überwältigt von den ganzen neuen Dingen die sie zu sehen bekam.  
" Wow!"  
Ana lächelte zu ihr runter.  
" Ja, so habe ich auch geguckt, als ich zum ersten Mal in der Winkelgasse war..."  
" Wie alt warst du da? Auch drei?"  
Ana schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder geradeaus.  
" Nein, ich war elf."  
Ein Stückchen weiter, konnte man schon Gringotts sehen.  
" Siehst du da? " Zeigte Ana genau auf die Magierbank.  
" Das ist Gringotts, der wie Hagrid immer zu sagen pflegt `sicherste Ort, außer vielleicht Hogwarts'."  
" Und was ist Gringkotz? " Sah Eileen sie aus ihren großen dunklen Augen an.  
Ana musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und beließ es bei einem belustigten Schmunzeln und einem Glucksen.  
" GringOTTS ", betonte sie, " ist eine Zaubererbank, eine sehr große Zaubererbank, um genauer zu sein."  
Sie waren gerade an den riesigen Türen Gringotts angekommen und traten ein.  
Sie liefen durch die Reihen einer großen Eingangshalle, an denen Kobolde auf hohen Podesten arbeiteten. In der hintersten Ecke blieben sie stehen.  
Ein Kobold blickte den beiden misstraurig entgegen.  
Ohne seinen Ausdruck zu beachten, sagte Ana dem Kobold was sie wollte.  
" Ich begehre Einlass in das Verlies von Severus Snape."  
Der Kobold sah überheblich auf sie herab und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Eileen, die ihn kritisch beäugte.  
" So? Wünschen Sie das? Haben Sie denn auch einen Schlüssel für das Verlies? " Schnalzte der Kobold einmal mit der Zunge.  
" Ja, haben wir ", kam es von Eileen.  
Sie wirkte einwenig übermutig, was Ana wirklich amüsierte, da sie, nach Erzählungen ihrer Mutter, auch so gewesen war.  
Ana holte den Schlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche, stellte sich auf die Fußspitzen und reichte dem Kobold den Schlüssel.  
Der Schlüssel war klein, silberfarben und bestand am Griff aus einem breiten, edlen Muster.  
" Warum besitzen Sie den Schlüssel zu Mr. Snapes Verlies? " Fragte der Kobold viel zu misstraurig für Anas Geschmack.  
Natürlich verstand sie ihn, schließlich würde sie an seiner Stelle genauso reagieren, aber SO misstraurig?  
" Mr. Snape gab mir den Schlüssel, damit ich ein wenig Geld entnehmen kann ", erklärte sie.  
" Und warum, sollte er das tun? " Schien er sie mit seinen Blicken zu röntgen.  
" Bei allem Respekt, aber ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge ", erwiderte Ana in geduldigem Ton.  
Der Kobold sah sie abwägend an, winkte dann aber doch mit der Hand nach einem Kobold, der die beiden zum Verlies führen würde.  
" Und jetzt? " Fragte Eileen, als sie in einen Wagen stiegen.  
" Jetzt fährt uns der Herr Kobold zum Verlies von Daddy ", flüsterte Ana ihr zu.  
" Was ist ein Verlies? " Fragte die Kleine wissbegierig.  
" Es gibt viele Arten von Verliesen, aber wo wir jetzt hinwollen, ist das Verlies ein großer Raum mit Geld."  
Sie versuchte es so zu erklären, dass Eileen es auch wirklich verstand.  
" Aha ", nuschelte Eileen und sah sich in dem Wagen um.  
Plötzlich setzte der Wagen sich in Bewegung und hielt wieder an.  
Die Fahrt hatte nicht mal zwei Sekunden gedauert, was Ana vermuten ließ, dass der Wagen mit einem Zauber belegt war.  
" Herr Kobold? " Sprach sie den Kobold an, der aus dem Wagen stieg.  
" Ja? " Er wandte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie.  
Dieser Kobold schien freundlicher gestimmt zu sein, als der an dem Schalter.  
" Kann es sein, dass ein Zauber auf dem Wagen liegt?"  
" Ja. Der Zauber dient dazu, dass niemand sich den Weg zu einem Verlies merken kann... Allerdings ist das nur bei manchen Verliesen, aufgrund Anordnung der Fall."  
" Das heißt, man wird sozusagen in Schnelldurchlauf gefahren, sodass man es schon als Biemen bezeichnen kann? " Hob sie Eileen aus dem Wagen.  
" Sie haben es erfasst ", drehte der Kobold sich wieder zu der riesigen Tür des Verlieses zu.  
Die Tür war schwarz und hatte silberne, in einander verschlungene Muster darauf.  
Die Verliesnummer 283 prangte ebenfalls ins Silber auf der Tür.  
Der Kobold steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn, wodurch die schwere Türe langsam zur Seite schwang.  
" Hier wären wir. " Erklang die Stimme des Kobolds, die sich so anhörte als wäre er erkältet.  
Ana trat mit Eileen an der Hand ins Verlies und blieb baff stehen.  
Mengen an Galleonen sammelten sich dort.  
Es war an seinem Verlies nicht zu verkennen, dass Severus Snape wohlhabend war, wenn man nicht sogar behaupten konnte, er seihe reich.  
Viel Geld sammelte sich hier, sehr viel Geld und eine Kette aus Smaragden.  
Für Ana hatte Geld noch nie eine große Rolle gespielt.  
Sie war immer der Meinung gewesen, es müsse nur soviel da sein, dass man überleben und sich ab und an mal etwas leisten konnte, aber es war doch erstaunlich, dass ihr Professor und zukünftiger Mann so wohlhabend zu sein schien.  
Sie nahm zwanzig Galleonen, verstaute sie in ihrer Brieftasche und ging wieder aus dem Verlies.  
Eileen war die ganze Zeit über fasziniert gewesen und hatte einfach alles beobachtet.  
Der Kobold schloss wieder die Tür, übergab Ana den Schlüssel zurück und stieg in den Wagen, dicht gefolgt von Eileen und Ana.  
Als die beiden wieder aus Gringotts raus waren, steuerte Ana direkt auf Madam Malkins Laden zu.  
" Und jetzt kaufen wir dir erst mal etwas schönes zum Anziehen ", lächelte Ana und hob sie auf den Arm.  
Ein leises Glöckchen signalisierte Madam Malkins Kundschaft, als Eileen und Ana eintraten.


	19. Du bist auch so hübsch

Chapter 19:. ~ Du bist auch so hübsch ~

Madam Malkins hatte gerade am Tresen gestanden und sich etwas durchgelesen, als sie aufsah und die beiden erblickte.  
" Ah, da sind Sie ja wieder ", lächelte Madam Malkins den beiden entgegen.  
" Ja, da sind wir wieder...  
Wir bräuchten Kleidung für die Kleine hier ", strich Ana sachte über Eileens Wange.  
" Ja, ich brauche Anziehsachen ", nickte Eileen eifrig zur Bestätigung.  
" Verstehe, verstehe...  
Was für Kleidung denn? " Lächelte Madam Malkins, Eileen auf Anas Arm an.  
" Wir bräuchten eigentlich einen ganzen Kleiderschrank/eine ganze Garderobe...  
Wir benötigen Schuhe, Söckchen, Strumpfhosen, Unterwäsche, Kleidchen, Röckchen, Hosen, Oberteile, T-Shirts, eine Jacke, einen Schal, eine Mütze, Handschuhe...", zählte Ana auf und sah verzweifelt zur älteren Ladeninhabern.  
" Das lässt sich problemlos einrichten ", lächelte Madam Malkins immer noch von Eileen entzückt.  
" Setzen Sie beide sich ruhig und sehen sich die Kleidung an... " Schlug Madam Malkins vor und deutete auf zwei Sessel, die in der Ecke standen.  
Ana und Eileen kamen der Bitte nach und setzten sich.  
Mit einem Zauberstab-Wink von Madam Malkins, tauchte ein Hologramm artiges Fenster in der Luft auf, auf dem verschiedene Kleidungsstücke und deren Preise darunter zu sehen waren.  
Nach dem Einkauf, kamen Sie mit zwei riesigen Einkaufstüten voller Kinderkleidung nach Hause.  
Mittlerweile war es schon zwoelf Uhr und die beiden machten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich.  
Snape würde gleich zu ihnen Stossen, denn der Unterricht war für ihn heute schon beendet.  
VgddK war eben ein Fach, dass nur Vormittags unterrichtet wurde, Nachmittags wurden meist die Wahlpflichtfächer, wie z.B. Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtet.  
Während Eileen mit Buntstiften malte, starrte Ana nur ins Kaminfeuer.  
Was würde nur ihre Zukunft bringen?  
" Mammi? " Weckte Eileens Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
" Ja, meine Süße?"  
" Mötest du mit mir malen? " Mit der Aussprache haperte es eben doch bei einigen Wörtern, lächelte Ana innerlich.  
" Ob ich mit dir malen möchte? Gerne... Was willst du denn, das ich male? " Kniete Ana sich neben sie, an den niedrigen Tisch.  
" Eine Blume!"  
Gutmütig lächelte Ana sie an und begann eine Blume zu malen, als auch schon die Tür aufging und Snape herein kam.  
Er blickte auf Eileen und Ana, die am Tisch knieten und zog sich den Umhang aus, so dass er nun nur noch den Gehrock über der Kleidung trug.  
Er legte sich den Umhang über den Unterarm.  
" Wie ich sehe, war der Einkauf erfolgreich ", deutete er auf die zwei riesigen Tüten neben den Sesseln.  
Ana stand auf und trat auf ihn zu.  
" Ja, war er... Ich kann Ihnen nicht oft genug dafür danken, dass Sie Ihre Aufgabe als Vater so ernst nehmen und mir so vertrauen... Hier ist der Schlüssel zu ihrem Verlies ", übergab sie ihm den kleinen Schlüssel zurück.  
Er nahm den Schlüssel entgegen und sah sie ernst an.  
" Wenn ich eine Aufgabe entgegen nehme, dann führe ich sie auch aus...  
Die Kleine scheint ihr Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen, das gefällt mir und sieht Ihnen sehr ähnlich..."  
Ein kleines Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus.  
" Das heißt dann wohl, dass ich Ihnen auch gefalle? " Flirtete sie, ohne zu wissen, dass sie überhaupt flirtete.  
" Suchen Sie nach Bestätigung? " Fragte er, ohne ihre Gefühle zu beachten.  
Sie ließ sich davon nicht erniedrigen.  
" Wer weiß? Mir haben Sie noch nie ein Kompliment gemacht, zumindest keines, das offensichtlich wäre...  
Sie sind schwer einzuschätzen, was ich wirklich nicht schlecht finde, aber das macht es mir unmöglich zu wissen, ob ich ihr Wohlgefallen gefunden habe ", verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.  
Noch bevor er zum Reden ansetzen konnte, kam Eileen auf ihn zugerannt und umklammerte sein Bein.  
" Daddy, wir haben gaaaaanz schöne Sachen für mich gekauft, damit ich hübsch  
bin ", lächelte sie zu ihm hinauf.  
Bevor er wusste was er da sagte, hatte er es schon ausgesprochen.  
" Du bist auch so hübsch, Eileen."  
Allein dieser Satz aus seinem Mund, erwärmte Anas Herz.  
Wie väterlich er doch sein konnte.  
" Danke, Daddy... aber mit den Anziehsachen, bin ich ganz, ganz hübsch ", nickte sie überzeugt.  
Er sah resignierend zu Ana.  
" Dann denke ich, werde ich mir die Kleidung gleich mal ansehen... "  
Eileen ließ von seinem Bein ab,  
" Wann denn? " Fragte die kleine mal wieder übermütig.  
" Ich muss kurz in mein Zimmer, dann komme ich wieder und sehe mir deine Sachen an ", versprach er.


	20. Vereinbarungen

Chapter 20:. Vereinbarungen

Während Snape in seinem Schlafzimmer war, was nicht sehr lange dauerte, lief Eileen zu den Tüten hin.  
Als sie an den Tüten angekommen war, kam Snape auch schon aus seinem Schlafzimmer zurück.  
Dem Anschein nach, hatte er nur seinen Umhang ablegen wollen.  
" Nun? " Kam er auf die beiden zu und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel.  
" Eileen, du kannst dich auf den anderen Sessel setzen, ich zeige ihm die Sachen, ja?"  
Eileen willigte ein und kletterte allerdings nicht auf den anderen Sessel, sondern auf den Schoss von Snape.  
Die junge Pflegemutter öffnete die erste Tüte und zog ein wirklich schönes Oberteil hervor, das weiß und mit kleinen rosa Blümchen bestickt war.  
Beim Anblick dieses Oberteiles in Kleinformat, wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie SEHR sich sein Leben doch schlagartig verändert hatte.  
Immer mehr Kleidungsstücke holte Ana hervor und präsentierte sie ihm, mit einem kleinen aufmunterndem Lächeln.  
Als schließlich beide Tüten durch waren, stellte sie die Tüten wieder zurück.  
" Schoen, oder? " Piekste Eileen ihrem neuen Vater in den Bauch, sowie ihre Mutter es am Morgen bei ihr getan hatte.  
" Ja, so kannst du aus der Wohnung gehen ", nickte er.  
" Mommy und ich haben einen guten Gesmack ", nickte die Kleine.  
" Geschmack, Eileen, es heißt Geschmack ", korrigierte er sie.  
" Meine ich doch ", sprang sie von seinem Schoss.  
" Eileen... Ich glaube es wäre gut, wenn du ein Mittagsschläfchen machst, wenn wir gegessen haben ", äußerte Ana ihre Ansicht.  
" Das haben meine alte Mama und mein alter Papa auch immer gesagt ", spitzte sie die Lippen.  
Sie war einfach ein kleines Weltwunder, so kam es zumindest Severus und Ana vor.  
" Gut, dann wäre das abgemacht... Ich denke, wir sollten heute hier zu Mittag essen... Ich habe heute keine Lust mehr auf Turbulenzen... Nach dem Mittagessen macht Eileen ein Mittagsschläfchen; die Zeit würde ich gerne nutzen um mit Ihnen zu sprechen... Anschließend ist die Lehrerkonferenz, zu der ich auch als Schulsprecherin einberufen wurde... Ich nehme an, wir nehmen Eileen einfach mit. Das Abendessen können wir dann in der Grossen Halle einnehmen... Ist das in Ordnung für Sie, oder sind Sie anderer Ansichtsweise?"  
Sprach sie Snape an, der sie ausdruckslos musterte.  
" Ich denke Sie haben das soweit gut durchdacht, ich habe dem nichts hinzuzufügen ", stand er auf,  
" Wir sollten heute das Essen von den Hauselfen bringen lassen."  
Sie nickte zustimmend und ließ sich müde auf dem Sessel, ihm gegenüber fallen.  
" Was möchtest du essen, Eileen? " Sah er zu seiner Tochter, die inzwischen Zeit wieder mit dem Malen begonnen hatte.  
Sie sah kurz von ihrem Bild auf.  
" Das was Mama auch isst."  
Er unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und sah zu Ana.  
" Was möchten Sie essen?"  
" Macaronni mit Bolognese (Tomaten-Soße) ", sah sie zu ihm auf.  
Da er schon am Sessel stand, der sich am Kamin befand, nahm er ein lilafarbenes Pulver, das auf dem Kaminsims direkt neben dem Flohpulver stand, schmiss es in den Kamin und rief hinein.  
" Drei Mal Macaronni mit Tomaten-Soße."  
Nach seinem Ausruf, war die Flamme wieder verschwunden.  
Ana sah ihn erstaunt an.  
" So geht das also...  
Und Sie haben heute auch Lust auf Macaronni..." Kam es von Ana.  
Das Essen kam wenig später nach der Bestellung an.  
Nachdem die drei wie eine kleine Familie beisammen gegessen hatten, hatte Eileen sich auf die Couch gelegt, und war wie bedacht eingeschlafen.  
Jetzt saßen sich Snape und Ana in den Sesseln gegenüber.  
" Sie wollten mit mir sprechen? " Ließ seine Stimme, ihr wieder einen Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken rieseln.  
" Ja... Eileen braucht ein eigenes Zimmer und Sie können nicht weiterhin auf dem Sofa schlafen...  
Es ist von Nöten, dass wir darüber sprechen... " Sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
" Ich habe ein Gästezimmer, welches sie aber gestern nicht benutzen konnte, weil ich dort Massen an Büchern gelagert hatte... Die Bücher habe ich in meiner kurzen Pause verlegt, so dass daraus ein Kinderzimmer für Eileen gemacht werden könnte. " Berichtete er.  
Anas Augen lächelten ihn gebannt an.  
" Das ist wirklich wunderbar...  
Aber was Sie betrifft, kann ich Sie nicht auf der Couch schlafen lassen...  
Meinet wegen schlafe ich auf dem Sofa, aber Sie gehören in Ihr Bett! " Stellte sie klar.  
" Sie werden nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen, Sie wälzen sich zu sehr während sie schlafen, als dass Sie auf dem Sofa schlafen könnten... Bevor Sie fragen, ich weiß das, weil ich Sie im Grimmauldplatz schlafen gesehen  
habe... Und soweit ich mich erinnern kann, sind Sie da auch schon vom Sofa gefallen ", schmunzelte er.  
Sie seufzte.  
Sie wusste ohnehin nicht, was der ganze Mist sollte, und das sagte sie ihm dann auch.  
" Ich verstehe den Sinn dieser Überlegungen ohnehin nicht.  
Wir werden in naher Zukunft verheiratet sein, wir werden miteinander schlafen und da sollen wir uns nicht das Bett teilen können?"  
Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.  
" Wenn Sie das nicht wollen, dann ist es eine Sache, aber wenn wir diese Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht ziehen, dann bin ich ratlos...  
Mich würde Ihre Nähe nicht stören und Ihr Bett ist groß genug... Selbst vier Leute würden dort Platz finden... Es liegt ganz bei Ihnen, ob Sie das auch wie ich sehen... "  
Man sah ihr an, dass sie Angst vor einer Zurückweisung hatte, aber man sah ihr auch an, dass sie das jetzt klargestellt haben wollte.  
Er verschränkte die Finger miteinander.  
" Dann schlafen wir ab jetzt gemeinsam im Bett... "  
Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit.  
Ihm gefiel die Idee mit ihr im Bett zu schlafen, er hatte nur Bedenken, ob es beim schlafen bleiben würde.  
Ob er sich kontrollieren können würde, in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe?


	21. Wissen

Chapter 21:. Wissen

`Die Konferenz beginnt um 17 Uhr...  
Wir haben noch zwei Stunden Zeit' Dachte sie bei sich.  
" Das Gesicht von Potter war Galleonen wert ", spielte er auf das Ereignis in der Grossen Halle an.  
" Er hat sich wieder beruhigt...  
Würden Sie sich in ihn hineinversetzen, würden Sie ihn verstehen...  
Er macht sich doch nur Sorgen um mich... " Verteidigte sie Harry in freundlichem Ton.  
" Ich habe nicht vor, mich in einen hirnverbrannten Teenager hineinzuversetzen."  
Sie grinste.  
" Warum müssen Sie auch immer so liebenswürdig zu Harry sein? " Ließ sie den Sarkasmus spielen.  
Er zog wie gewohnt eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Sie sah kurz zur Seite, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihn fixierte.  
" Sie haben Eileen vor versammelter Mannschaft als Ihre Tochter betitelt ", sprach sie das an, was ihr vorhin in der Grossen Halle aufgefallen war.  
" Das habe ich vermutlich gesagt, weil es meiner Aussage mehr Ausdruck verlieh'.  
Sie haben mir noch gestern begreiflich gemacht, dass Eileen unsere gemeinsame Tochter ist, nachdem der Schulleiter uns als ihre Erziehungsberechtigten eingesetzt hat.  
Und ob Sie es glauben, oder nicht, ich verspüre ein gewisses Verantwortungsbewusstsein diesem Kind gegenüber.  
Mein Vater hat in seiner Rolle als Vater kläglich versagt, ich habe nicht vor ihm nachzueifern."  
Eine tiefe Falte hatte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen gebildet.  
Was hatte er bloß in seiner Kindheit erleben müssen?  
Ihr fiel ein, dass Sie ihn gestern auch auf seine Kindheit angesprochen hatte...  
" Professor?  
Ich habe Sie gestern auch schon darauf angesprochen gehabt...  
Ich weiß es fällt Ihnen schwer, aber meine Meinung hat sich nicht geändert,  
ich möchte immer noch von Ihrer Kindheit erfahren.  
Könnten Sie Ihr Vertrauen zu mir vielleicht erweitern und mir Ihre Kindheit anvertrauen? " Fragte sie vorsichtig.  
Er sah sie eine Weile durchdringend an, bis er seinen Blick zu Boden gleiten ließ und dann zum Reden ansetzte.  
" Also gut, ich werde wohl nicht drum herum kommen...  
Meine Kindheit war... ich denke der angemessene Begriff wäre wohl...unzumutbar...  
Mein Vater war ein Mann der unfähig war ein Kind zu erziehen, das er eigentlich nicht wollte...  
Er kam oft sturzbetrunken nach Hause und vergriff sich an meiner Mutter...  
Ohne jeglichen Grund schlug er oftmals auf mich ein und machte mir das Leben zur Hölle.  
Meine Mutter war ganz anders als er." Als er begann von seiner Mutter zu reden, wurde seine Stimme ganz sanft, als würde er von der wunderbarsten Person auf Erden reden.  
" Sie war der einzige Halt. " Er schluckte.  
" Sie gab mir Mut und mütterliche Fürsorge,  
doch selbst dafür wurde sie von meinem Vater geschlagen...  
Er war der Ansicht sie würde mich zu sehr betüddeln und zur Schwuchtel machen...  
Eines Tages kam er von einem Treffen mit seinen Bastardfreunden zurück...  
Er hatte versucht meine Mutter vor meinen Augen zu vergewaltigen, doch meine neuerrungene Magie geriet außer Kontrolle und ließ ihn gegen die Wand schleudern, so dass er bewusstlos wurde.  
Ich ermutigte meine Mutter dazu, schnell das Nötigste zu packen und die Flucht zu ergreifen...  
Die einzige WIRKLICHE Freundschaft die ich jemals aufgebaut hatte, war die zu Lily Evans...  
Ich denke das genügt ", sah er ihr wieder ins Gesicht.  
Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und blickte ihn starr an.  
" Das alles haben Sie nicht verdient ", beteuerte sie leise,  
" Lebt... Lebt Ihre Mutter noch? " Fragte Ana ihn stockend.  
Er nickte.  
" Ja, tut sie... " Sagte er mit trockenem Hals, woraufhin er sich räuspern musste.  
" Und ihr... nun Vater wäre der Falsche Ausdruck für diesen Mann...  
Ihr Erzeuger? " Schlug sie vor und stellte zeitgleich damit auch ihre Frage.  
" Er ist zwei Monate nach der Flucht meiner Mutter und mir verstorben...  
Er hat sich bis fast ins Komma gesäuft und dann Suizid begangen... "  
Antwortete er ihrer Frage, ohne jegliche Rührung in seiner Stimme.  
" Das letzte was ich will ist Mitleid, also bitte lassen Sie von dieser Emotion ab ", meinte er strikt.  
" Ich empfinde kein Mitleid, sondern eher Bewunderung...  
Wie Sie das alles durchgestanden haben und nun der sind, der Sie sind...  
Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie jemals so sein könnten wie Ihr... Erzeuger...  
Und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie der beste Vater für Eileen sein werden, den sie sich vorstellen können wird...  
Und Sie tun niemals schlecht daran mir Dinge anzuvertrauen, das können Sie beruhigt tun... "  
Sie sah ihn mit einer Entschlossenheit an, als hätte sie ein bestimmtest Ziel vor Augen und in gewisser Weise stimmte dies ja auch...  
Sie hatte ein Ziel, welches lautete: " Bringe deinen zukünftigen Ehemann dazu, sich dir unbesorgt zu öffnen."  
Er erhob sich.  
" Tee?"  
" Gerne."  
Er ging in die Küche und kam geschwind, mit zwei Tassen Tee wieder.  
Ana vermutete, dass er Magie eingesetzt haben musste, damit alles so schnell gehen konnte.  
" Hören Sie...  
Ich möchte Sie besser kennen lernen, immerhin werden wir in naher Zukunft ein Ehepaar sein... "  
Sie sah ihn eindringlich an.  
Was würde er davon halten? Würde er dieser Idee aufgeschlossen gegenüber treten, oder würde er es ablehnen, weil es ohnehin nur eine Zweckehe werden sollte?  
Er führte seine Tasse langsam zu seinen Lippen, nahm einen Schluck daraus und nahm die Tasse wieder runter, ehe er zum reden ansetzte.  
Er sah von seiner Tasse auf.  
" Ich denke, ich habe dem nichts entgegen zu setzen ", bekam sie sachlich von ihm zu hören.  
Typisch!  
" Gut..." Nickte sie leicht unbeholfen.  
" Gut... Dann denke ich wäre ein Essen am Wochenende ganz in Ihrem Sinne."  
Überrascht nickte sie nochmals.  
" Ein Date? " Fragte sie leise.  
" Wenn Sie dies als solches ansehen wollen, ja ", stellte er seine Tasse auf den kleinen Tisch.  
" Wann werden wir Eileens Zimmer einrichten? " Wechselte sie das Thema geschwind.  
" Ich würde sagen morgen..." Blieb er bei seinem bisherigen gelassenen Ton.  
" Und wo schläft sie heute Nacht?"  
" In ihrem zukünftigen Zimmer.  
Ein Bett steht schon bereit, das wird ihr das Schlafen dort ermöglichen."  
Sie suchte seinen Blick und fand ihn, denn ihre Blicke trafen sich und fingen sich gegenseitig wohlwollend ein.  
" Wir sollten etwas besprechen...  
Ich werde nicht selten vom Dunklen Lord gerufen...  
Ich werde zu Todessertreffen einberufen, die ich meist mit Verletzungen verlasse..." Begann er.  
Er sah, dass sie gerade etwas erwidern wollte, doch fuhr er mit seiner Aufklärung fort.  
" Sagen Sie es nicht...  
Ich weiß, dass Sie bereits davon wissen, dass ich zu solchen Treffen einberufen werde, also werde ich zu meinem eigentlichen Anliegen kommen...  
Wenn ich von diesen Treffen komme, bin ich nicht in der besten Verfassung, weder physisch, noch psychisch.  
Ich möchte, dass Sie immer Ruhe bewahren wenn es dazu kommen sollte, was früher oder später der Fall sein wird...  
Versuchen Sie in solchen Situation Eileen von mir fern zu halten, ein Kind kann einen solchen Anblick nicht verkraften... Aber da die Treffen meist bei Nacht statt finden, denke ich wird auch das kein allzu großes Problem darstellen", hielt er ihren Blick immer noch gefangen und lehnte sich leicht zu ihr vor.  
" Ich werde es beherzigen...  
Was soll ich tun, wenn Sie mal nicht zurück kommen sollten? " Fragte sie mit trockenem Hals.  
Jetzt lehnte er sich wieder in seinem Sessel zurück.  
" Nun, bis jetzt ist es noch nie vorgekommen, sollte es jedoch mal dazu kommen... wahren Sie einfach Ruhe und warten ab.  
Dumbledore wird schon wissen was zu tun ist... Vertrauen Sie einfach auf Ihren  
Instinkt, der hat Sie schon oft gerettet!"  
Sie sah zu Eileen rüber, die einfach so süß war, dass man es kaum noch aushielt, ohne sie zu knuddeln.  
" Sie ist ein so kluges, kokettes und wunderschönes Mädchen, warum musste sie nur soviel schon verkraften? " Fragte Ana sich leise, so leise, dass man es schon als Flüstern bezeichnen konnte.  
" Ein Jeder hat seine Lasten zu tragen.  
Sie hatte Glück, dass sie noch so jung ist...  
Wäre sie älter gewesen, hätte sie es nicht so schnell verarbeiten können ", sah nun auch er nachdenklich zu Eileen rüber.  
Ana wandte ihren Blick sofort wieder zu Snape.  
" Wer sagt Ihnen denn, dass sie es verarbeiten können hat?"  
Auch Snape nahm seinen Blick wieder von Eileen und fasste wieder sein Gegenüber ins Auge.  
" Nun... Es scheint so... Möglicherweise wird es noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie es vollkommen verarbeitet hat, aber es kommt mir so vor, als würde es recht gut voran schreiten ", gab er monoton zurück.  
Sie gab sich einsichtig und ließ das Thema ruhen.  
" Wir sollten Eileen wecken, wir müssen in einer Viertelstunde im Lehrerzimmer sein ", stand sie auf und sah auf ihn runter.  
Seine Augen schienen zu schimmern, als er zu ihr hinauf sah.  
Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit Faszination.  
Wie sehr sie diesen Mann doch liebte! Wie sehr sie doch so darunter litt, ihm  
noch nicht ihre Gefühle gestehen zu können! Wie sehr sie doch hoffte!  
Sie räusperte sich und sah zu Boden.  
Er begriff, dass er sich erheben musste und so tat er es auch.  
" Ja, das sollten wir."  
Sie nickte, seinen Blick vermeidend und ging auf das Sofa zu, auf dem Eileen noch ihren Mittagsschlaf hielt.  
Liebevoll strich Ana mit ihrem Zeigefinger über ihre kleine, zarte Wange.  
" Eileen... Du solltest jetzt besser auf stehen, hm? " Sprach Ana in ruhigem, behutsamen Ton.  
Eileens kleiner Körper streckte und ihre Äuglein öffneten sich.  
" Geh'n wir? " Spitzte sie ihr Mündchen.  
" Ja, Schätzien... Wir müssen zu einer Besprechung, da sind dann alle Lehrer und reden... Onkel Albus ist auch da... " Erklärte sie ihrer `bald Tochter'.  
Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf.  
" Auja! Onkel Albus! Toll! " Ana musste grinsen und sah zu Severus, dem es nicht anders zu ergehen schien.  
" Du freust Dich aber, junge Dame... Sind wir denn nicht gut? " Sprach die dunkle, momentan sogar warme, Stimme von Severus Eileen an.  
Sofort wurde ihr zartes Gesicht ernst und nahm einen schuldbewussten Zug an.  
" Doch. Ihr seid toll und ich mag euch sehr, aber ich mag auch Onkel Albus ",  
versuchte sie Severus wieder zu ermuntern.  
Severus musste sich ein Auflachen verkneifen.  
" Wir mögen Dich auch und können verstehen, dass Du auch andere magst...  
Aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich los, einverstanden?"  
Ana konnte gar nicht anders, als Snape anzustarren.  
Er war durchaus in der Lage ein guter Vater zu sein, wenn es auch noch an Übung mangelte.  
Die Kleine nickte und streckte die Arme nach oben, um von Ana hoch genommen zu werden.  
Mit einem Ruck saß sie auf Anas Arm an ihre Seite gedrückt.  
" Ob Dumbledore es den Anderen schon erzählt hat? " Fragte Ana, während sie mit Eileen auf dem Arm neben Snape durch die Gänge lief.  
" Was meinen Sie?"  
Selbstverständlich wusste er auf was sie anspielte, doch wollte er es aus ihrem Mund hören.  
" Das wissen Sie ganz genau... Das mit uns, uns und Eileen... Die ganze Geschichte eben..."  
Lief sie weiter ohne anzuhalten.  
Das `uns' aus ihrem Mund war ungewohnt für ihn, aber er konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass es ihm missfiel.  
Im Lehrerzimmer angekommen, waren bereits alle Lehrer anwesend und sahen auf die kleine Familie.  
Leises Getuschel hier und da machte sich breit.  
Snape beugte sich seitlich leicht zu Ana.  
" Er hat es dem Kollegium noch nicht berichtet."  
Die Stimme des Schulleiters zog wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich, als sie von rechts, wo ein großer Schreibtisch stand, ertönte.


	22. Konferenz, Konfrontation und Weisheit

Chapter 22: Konferenz, Konfrontation und Weisheit

" Meine Lieben, setzt euch doch ", richtete er das Wort an die frisch gebackene,  
klein Familie, die gerade eingetreten war.  
Snape nickte knapp und führte Ana und Eileen in die Nähe des Schulleiters, wo drei Stühle schon bereit standen. Eileen schien zu spüren, dass es momentan besser war sich ruhig und gefügig zu verhalten...  
Dem Anschein nach, wollte Dumbledore, dass sie gut sichtbar für alle waren.  
" Gut, gut, es sind alle anwesend, die anwesend sein sollen...  
Ich denke ich komme am besten zu dem Anliegen, indem ich das heute geschehene zur Hilfestellung nutze.  
Wie manchen von euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, war Miss De Freitas heute nicht im Unterricht...  
In der Grossen Halle heute morgen, gab es eine Konfrontation und ein neues Mitglied Hogwarts sitzt in unserer Mitte..." Und dann begann Dumbledore die Sachlage zu schildern.  
" Ich denke, ich habe soweit alles wichtige weitergeben können ", endete der in die Jahre gekommene Schulleiter.  
Alle schienen völlig aus dem Wind zu sein und gafften die kleine Eileen, Snape und Ana an.  
Plötzlich erhob sich Minerva McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors und Vertretende Schulleiterin.  
" Warum die beiden? Warum Ana...? Verzeihung, Miss De Freitas ", Korrigierte sie sich.  
Das weißbärtige Genie, legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander.  
" Nun... Du wirst verstehen, ich habe meine Gründe für diese Wahl, aber ich denke, dass nicht einmal Severus und Miss De Freitas diese Gründe bekannt sind, zumindest nicht alle... "  
Prof. McGonagall wusste genau: Wenn er solch eine Aussage machte, hieß das, dass nichts mehr aus ihm rauszubekommen war, egal wie nervig man auch sein konnte.  
Mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen, ließ sie sich zurück in ihren Stuhl fallen.  
" Bestehen sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen zu diesem Thema, die ich nicht beantworten habe können in meiner Schilderung? " Dumbledore sah sich im großen Raum um und musterte jeden.  
Tatsächlich meldete sich Hyazinth Hooch zu Wort.  
" Ich habe da so meine Bedenken, Miss De Freitas... " Sagte sie streng heraus.  
Ihre feste Stimme war ja nicht gerade untypisch für sie.  
Ana wusste, dass Madam Hooch sie mochte, genauso wie sie Madam Hooch auch gut leiden konnte, aber der Ton den sie gerade anschlug und vor allem der Inhalt ihrer Aussage, ließ sie misstraurig aufhorchen.  
" In wie fern? Auf was beziehen sich Ihre Bedenken denn, Madam Hooch? " Wollte Ana also wissen.  
Madam Hooch schien sie mit ihren Blicken aufspießen zu wollen und das entging Snape natürlich nicht.  
Er schien in seinem Stuhl neben Ana seine Muskeln anzuspannen und wirkte so, als wolle er jede Sekunde zum Angriff bereit sein.  
Ana hielt dem Blick der Fluglehrerin stand und wartete.  
Alle beobachteten das Szenario ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, alle waren gespannt darauf, was ihre Kollegin zu sagen hatte.  
" Sind Sie denn in der Lage eine gute Mutter zu sein... Und Ehefrau?  
Ihnen ist die Tatsache bewusst, dass Sie die Ehe vollziehen müssen, und dass Sie viel aufgebürdet bekommen werden? " Fragte Madam Hooch gedehnt und bedacht Ana nicht zu erzürnen, denn selbst die Lehrer wussten, dass eine erzürnte Ana nichts gutes verhieß, ganz gleich in welcher Hinsicht.  
Ana presste ihre Kiefer zusammen.  
DAS KONNTE DOCH WOHL NICHT WAHR SEIN!  
" Zum einen bin ich mir zu 100% meiner Fahrigkeiten als guter Mutter bewusst...  
Wenn meine Fähigkeiten als hervorragende Mutter trotz meines jungen Alters in Frage stünden, dann hätte Prof. Dumbledore mich sicherlich nicht in Betracht für diese Lebensaufgabe gezogen, oder sehen Sie das anders? " Sie ließ Madam Hooch nicht mal zu Wort kommen, sondern fuhr einfach fort,  
" Zum anderen bin ich mir sehr wohl darüber im klaren, dass wir die Ehe vollziehen müssen, damit die Vermählung rechtskräftig wird... Im Übrigen wüsste ich nicht was Sie das anginge, wen ich anziehend finde? Vielleicht finde ich Severus ja unglaublich anziehend und attraktiv? Möglicherweise fühle ich mich so zu ihm hingezogen, dass ich ja unbedingt mit ihm das Bett teilen möchte? Und wer sagt, dass ich diese Ehe nicht willkommen heiße?! Ob ich eine gute Ehefrau werde? Ich denke und hoffe doch! Denn ich werde den Rest meines Lebens mit diesem Mann an meiner Seite verbringen und mein Leben mit ihm teilen! Fragen Sie doch einfach Prof. Snape in ungefähr einem Jahr ob ich eine gute Gattin bin, wenn es Sie so sehr interessiert! Und ich weiß was auf mich zukommt, ich weiß wie viel Verantwortung ich zu tragen habe, aber Verantwortung und Pflichten sind nichts neues für mich! Ich war noch nie naiv, ich bin es nicht und werde es nie sein! Eigentlich müssten Sie wissen, wie viel mir zuzumuten ist, aber auch ich kann mich anscheinend in Menschen täuschen...  
Ich weiß, dass solch eine Situation keine alltägliche ist, aber ich kann das schaffen... mit Prof. Snape an meiner Seite..." Sie hatte zwar nicht geschrieen, aber man hörte dennoch ihre Wut heraus. Dem Ende entgegen, hatte ihre Wut nachgelassen und war der hörbaren Liebe und Zuversicht gewichen.  
Alle sahen sie perplex an, doch die Augen eines jeden in diesem Raum strahlten.  
Eileen die auf Anas anderen Seite saß, umarmte Ana fest um die Taille herum.  
" Ich habe dich sooo lieb, Mammi! " Sagte Eileen für alle hörbar.  
Die Gefühle überwältigten Ana und ließen ihr eine Träne über die Wange laufen.  
Wie sehr sie das Vertrauen und die Liebe dieses kleinen Mädchens doch wertschätzte.  
" Ich dich auch, mein Engel, ich dich auch... " Erwiderte Ana ihre Umarmung umständlich, denn im sitzenden Umstand war es nicht gerade praktisch.  
Snape sah Ana kontinuierlich an.  
Hatte sie ihre Aussagen bezüglich ihm ernst gemeint?! Oder hatte sie nur kontrahieren wollen?  
Er beschloss sie später darauf anzusprechen.  
Madam Hooch wirkte leicht pikiert, versuchte dies aber zu kaschieren.  
" Sie müssen sich ja nicht gleich so aufregen, ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen.  
Es interessiert mich nicht im geringsten ob sie körperliches, oder sonstiges Interesse an ihrem baldigen Ehemann haben.  
Ich befürchte nur, dass Sie Ihre Entscheidung später bereuen könnten."  
Ana sah sie abwägend an, gab sich dann aber friedfertig.  
" Also gut...  
Aber Sie brauchen sich nicht zu sorgen.  
Mit dieser Chance geht ein Teil meines Traumes in Erfüllung.  
Ich werde meinen Schritt nicht bereuen...  
Jeder muss seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen...  
Ein jeder hat seine Probleme und Vergangenheit, ob man etwas bereut ist nicht von Bedeutung.  
Ein jeder besitzt die Aufgabe sich seine Brücke in die Zukunft zu bauen und dies geschieht unter anderem vor allem durch Entscheidungen.  
Sie können kein Kind in einen Käfig sperren, um es vor der Grausamkeit der Welt zu schützen...  
Jeder muss seine Erfahrungen sammeln, genauso wie ich.  
Ich muss meine Entscheidungen treffen und später die Konsequenzen dafür tragen, seien sie nun gut oder schlecht...  
Natürlich sollten wir uns vor dem schützen, vor dem wir uns schützen können, aber Erfahrungen müssen wir sammeln, daran können weder Sie, noch ich, noch sonst wer etwas ändern, dazu wurde uns Menschen nicht die Macht gegeben.  
Ich denke alle Religionen vertreten da meine Ansichtsweise, wenn ich sage, dass die Zukunft uns ungewiss ist.  
Wir können nur für das hier und jetzt leben und versuchen keine Fehler zu begehen, die wir bereits jetzt als solche sehen...  
Die Entscheidungen zeigen wer wir wirklich sind, also lassen Sie mich bitte meinen Weg so pflastern wie ich es für richtig erachte, denn nur so habe ich die Möglichkeit glücklich zu werden...  
Uns wurde die Freiheit gegeben unseren Weg zu bestimmen und ich denke, dass Sie wirklich überheblich sein müssten, wenn Sie versuchen würden anderen vorzuschreiben, wie sie ihr Leben zu leben haben.  
Meine Persönlichkeit kann ich nur durch meine Entscheidungen ausleben und meine Entscheidung habe ich schon lange getroffen..." Sprach Ana mit sanfter, angenehmer Stimme.  
Alle wirkten an sich zufrieden.  
Snape schien auf eine ihm unbekannte Art stolz zu sein, Dumbledore war aufgrund der Weisheit seines Schützlings der glücklichste Schulleiter der Welt und McGonagall war so stolz, wie eine Löwenmutter nur sein konnte.  
" In Ordnung... Ich denke es gibt noch weitere Themen, als Prof. Snapes und meine zukünftige Ehe?" Sah Ana zu Dumbledore.  
Er erwiderte ihren Blick.  
Seine Augen schienen zu zwinkern.  
" In der Tat, in der Tat, es stehen noch weitere Punkte auf der Ordnungsliste des Tages..."  
Nach dieser Bekanntgabe begann eine zweistündige Konferenz.  
Um kurz nach acht erhoben sich alle.  
Im Laufe der Konferenz war Eileen eingeschlafen und lag jetzt in Snapes Armen.


	23. Ein wenig Klarheit

Chapter 23: Ein wenig Klarheit

Wenig später kam Snape aus Eileens neuem Zimmer, nachdem er sie ins Bett gelegt hatte.  
Er setzte sich neben Ana auf das Sofa...  
" Wenn es für Sie in Ordnung ist, würde ich mir ein Glas Wasser holen? " Sah sie ihn fragend an.  
" Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, " nickte er knapp, so dass sie sich erhob und kurz in der Küche verschwand, bevor sie mit einem Glas in der Hand zurück kam und sich wieder neben ihm niederließ.  
" Mich beschäftigt eine Aussage von Ihnen... " Wandte er seinen Körper jetzt ganz in ihre Richtung und legte einen Arm auf die Rücklehne der Couch.  
" Um welche handelt es sich da genau? " Trank sie einen Schluck Wasser.  
Er setzte ein perfektes Pokerface auf, eine undurchschaubare Mine, die nur allzu typisch für ihn war.  
"Sie äußerten vorhin gegenüber Hyazinth, dass Sie mich anziehend und attraktiv finden, und dass Sie die Ehe und die Tatsache, dass Sie das Bett mit mir teilen müssen willkommen heißen...  
War das Ihr Ernst?"  
Ana wusste, dass sie nicht vorhatte ihn anzulügen, nicht jetzt und nicht in Zukunft.  
Warum sollte sie es sich komplizierter machen, als es sowieso schon war?  
Was hatte sie zu verlieren? Das einzige was geschehen konnte war eine Zurückweisung, aber das musste sie eben riskieren.  
" Ich meinte jedes Wort so wie ich es gesagt habe...  
Ich habe nicht vor zu leugnen, dass meine Äußerungen gegenüber Madam Hooch ehrlicher Natur waren.  
Ich hatte in meiner `Zurechtweisung' wie Sie es nennen, immer das "vielleicht und möglicherweise" betont, aber diese Ungewissheit bestand nie...  
Alle Punkte die ich ansprach, kann ich mit Sicherheit bestätigen, " blickte sie ihn ebenfalls an.  
Sie wollte nicht die kleinste Regung von ihm verpassen.  
Das hatte er nun ehrlich nicht erwartet, zumindest nicht in solch direkter Art...  
Aber was hatte er auch anderes von ihr erwartet?  
Sie war nicht der Typ dazu, um um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, genauso wenig wie er selbst auch.  
Sie hatte ihm einfach ehrlich ins Gesicht gesagt, wie sie empfand.  
Fand sie ihn wirklich anziehend?!  
Diese junge, kluge, talentierte, wunderschöne, besondere Frau, die bis vor kurzem seine Schülerin gewesen war?!  
Was sollte er jetzt tun? Seinem Drang sie zu küssen nachgeben?  
" Ihre Ehrlichkeit ist bemerkenswert..."  
Brachte er mit dunkler Stimme wie seidigem Ebenholz hervor.  
Ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem zarten Lächeln.  
Oh, wie er sie küssen wollte! Ihr leicht geöffneter Mund wirkte so verführerisch und sinnlich auf ihn, dass ihm die Selbstbeherrschung zur Last wurde.  
Das Verlangen nach ihr schien unermesslich.  
Theoretisch gesehen hätte er sich vorbeugen und von ihren rosigen Lippen kosten können, schließlich stand ja nun fest, dass sie ihn anziehend fand.  
Dennoch zwang er sich zur Zurückhaltung.  
Er würde sie küssen, wenn er ihr den Antrag machen würde den er plante.  
Sie hatte ihm anvertraut, dass sie sich ihre Hochzeit immer anders vorgestellt hatte, was ja auch mehr als verständlich war (er konnte es nachvollziehen)...  
Sie hatte sich immer schon einen Antrag erträumt...  
Er würde ihr ihren Wunsch erfüllen und sie damit überraschen.  
Sie hatte es verdient.  
Jetzt musste er sich aber erst mal auf seine Reaktion fixieren, die er ihr gegenüber zeigte.  
" Dann wäre das ja geklärt... "  
Er liebte sie schon lange.  
Es waren keine Gefühle die vor wenigen Wochen begonnen hatten, nein...  
Allein um sich das einzugestehen, hatte er eine Zeit lang gebraucht.  
Sie war seine Schülerin gewesen und um vieles jünger als er, obgleich in der Zaubererwelt nicht wirklich auf das Alter geachtet wurde, da man meist das 160 Lebensjahr erreichte, dennoch!  
Er hatte versucht sich gegen die Gefühle zu wehren, doch nun sollte sie seine Frau werden und er ihr Mann..  
Vielleicht war es Schicksal?  
Vielleicht war ihm Lily genommen worden, um zu späterer Zeit Ana zur Frau zu nehmen?  
" Sie haben Hyazinth zurecht gewiesen...  
Sehr gewagt..."  
Wechselte er das Thema.  
Natürlich bemerkte sie, dass er das Thema wechselte, doch sie ließ es ihm.  
" Ja. Ich denke es war mehr als zeitig dafür...  
Ich habe mich in meinem Stolz angegriffen gefühlt.  
Wer weiß, möglicherweise fragt sie ja wirklich wie ich als Ehefrau bin, wenn es soweit ist."  
Er war sich sicher, sie würde eine mehr als nur passable Ehefrau abgeben...  
" Sie kann jedenfalls keine Antwort erwarten..."  
" Ach? Glauben Sie ich werde so schlecht als Ihre Frau sein, dass Sie es schon zu verheimlichen gedenken?"  
Lächelte sie bezaubernd.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Züge und ließen ihn jünger wirken.  
Unglaublich aber wahr!  
Dieses junge Mädchen, schafft es ihn zum lächeln zu bringen und das immer wieder.  
" Werden Sie mich denn vergiften wollen? Oder warum sollten Sie eine grausame Ehefrau werden?  
Ich denke das wäre recht schwer, bei einem Meister der Zaubertränke.  
Sie werden eine gute Ehegemahlin sein, solange Sie Sie selbst bleiben... "  
Ihm wurde die Wahrheit seiner Worte bewusst, als er sie geäußert hatte.


	24. Von süßem Niesen und Brillen

Chapter 24: Von süßem Niesen und Brillen

Sie war wundervoll und das würde sie auch immer bleiben, solange sie einfach nur sie selbst blieb.  
Was jetzt kam, brachte ihn zum grinsen.  
Sie nieste.  
Sie nieste, aber gab dabei einen zuckersüßen Laut von sich, nicht wie manch anderer, der nieste wie ein Tier.  
" Verzeihung... Sie haben mit einer Make von mir Bekanntschaft gemacht...  
Wenn, wenn ich gerührt bin, dann muss ich immer kurz niesen, bevor mir die Tränen in die Augen steigen... " Lächelte sie leicht verlegen.  
Er beugte sich zu ihr vor, war kurz davor sie zu küssen, fasste sich dann aber wieder und zog sich wieder zurück.  
Scheiße! Warum musste sie auch so verzückend sein?!  
Er räusperte sich, bevor er sich äußerte.  
" Als Makel würde ich das nicht bezeichnen... Es ist doch recht besonders und...," er musste schlucken,  
" süß... jedenfalls wird man etwas derartiges nicht vergessen können... "  
Seine Stimme klang ganz anders als sonst... So warm und fast sanft.  
Die Bedeutung seiner Worte, unterstrich diese Veränderung noch mehr.  
" Das Wort `süß' aus Ihrem Mund... Jetzt könnte die Welt getrost untergehen, " grinste sie.  
" Ja, das könnte sie wohl, " zog er seinen rechten Mundwinkel hoch, was einem schiefen grinsen gleichkam.  
Nachdenklich musterte sie ihn.  
Er wirkte zum ersten Mal seit den fünf Jahren die sie ihn kannte glücklich...  
Machte sie ihn glücklich? Konnte sie ihn glücklich machen?  
" Sie wirken glücklich, " sprach sie das aus, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.  
Sein Grinsen erstarb.  
Glücklich? War er glücklich?  
Sie und Eileen waren tatsächlich die einzigen Menschen, in dessen Gesellschaft er sich wohl fühlte.  
Und so... dämlich es auch klang... Wenn die beiden lächelten, erfüllte es ihn mit Freude...  
Das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit, trug er wieder Hoffnung in sich.  
Hoffnung auf eine glückliche Zukunft...  
Jetzt hatte er wieder einen Grund, um um sein Leben zu kämpfen und es nicht einfach so zerfließen zu lassen, wenn er dem dunklen Lord überdrüssig werden würde, was früher oder später der Fall sein würde.  
" Vielleicht bin es... " Wurde er wieder ernster.  
Ein erleichtertes Lächeln machte sich auf Anas Gesicht breit, bevor sie wieder nieste und ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, die allerdings nicht flossen.  
" Gerührt, Miss Freitas? " Fragte er wieder gelassener und sichtlich belustigt.  
Sie musste lächeln und nickte leicht.  
" Es tut gut Sie so zu sehen... Es ist das einzige was ich möchte... Sie glücklich sehen, " gestand sie ohne falsche Scham.  
Jetzt war er der jenige, der sie nachdenklich musterte.  
" Warum liegt mein Befinden Ihnen so offensichtlich am Herzen? " Fragte er sie gerade heraus.  
" Das werden Sie noch früh genug erfahren, aber nicht heute, " lächelte sie selig.  
Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie ihm zuvor kam.  
" Versuchen Sie es gar nicht, Sie wissen, dass ich nicht weniger stur bin als Sie, " behielt sie ihr Lächeln bei.  
Ihr fiel auf, dass sie in letzter Zeit mehr lächelte, als sie es ohnehin schon für gewöhnlich tat, aber ihr war bewusst, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis eine Lebenslage eintreten würde, in der es nichts mehr zum lachen geben würde.  
Innerlich gab er ihr Recht, also blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig als sich damit zufrieden zu geben.  
" Es ist noch nicht allzu spät... Was haben Sie für heute Abend noch vor?"  
Sie sah in die Flammen des angezündeten Kamins.  
" Ich denke ich werde ein wenig lesen und dann ins Bett gehen.  
Heute war ein ziemlich, ziemlich langer und ereignisreicher Tag, der dem von gestern in nicht nachstand... Und Sie?"  
" Ich habe noch einige Aufsätze zu korrigieren, " erhob er sich.  
Nicht viel später kam er mit einem Stapel Aufsätze aus seinem Büro zurück und setzte sich zu Ana auf das Sofa.  
Ana hatte sich augenscheinlich schon ein Buch zur Hand genommen und sah kurz auf, als er sich neben sie niederließ.  
" Um welches Thema geht es in den Aufsätzen? " Fragte sie leise.  
" Um den Stärkungstrank, " nahm er sich einen der Aufsätze und sah zu ihr.  
Verwundert stellte er fest, dass sie eine Brille trug.  
" Ja, ich trage eine Brille... Ich trage sie Zuhause eigentlich immer... Ich bin weitsichtig, was aber durch meine Hornhautverkrümmung ausgeglichen wird, so dass ich trotz dessen relativ gut sehen kann... Beim lesen und schreiben entlastet die Brille meine Augen allerdings und vermeidet so eine unnötige Belastung, " erklärte sie.  
Die Brille stand ihr ausgesprochen gut.  
Die Fassung bestand aus schwarzem Kunststoff und war eher eckig geformt.  
Er hielt eine Brille hoch, die ihrer nicht ganz unähnlich sah.  
" Ich trage beim lesen meist auch eine Brille, " zuckten seine Mundwinkel verdächtig.  
Sie musste lächeln.  
" Aja, das trifft sich doch gut... Dann lassen Sie mal sehen, " legte sie das Buch zur Seite.  
Widerwillig setzte er sich die Brille auf.  
" Die steht Ihnen doch ausgezeichnet, " lächelte sie noch breiter.  
" Machen Sie sich etwa lustig über mich? " Zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.  
" Ich sehe keinen Grund dazu... Die Brille steht Ihnen wirklich... Aber ich erinnere mich an Ihren Plan sich der Korrektion der Aufsätze zu widmen... " Brachte sie ihn auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe zurück.  
" Nur geschätzte zwei Aufsätze werden annehmbar ausfallen, die anderen werden vermutlich so mies sein, dass an der Zumutbarkeit des gesunden Menschenverstandes zu zweifeln ist..." Brummte er und begann sich den ersten Aufsatz durchzulesen.  
" So hoffnungslos?"  
" Mehr als das, " antwortete er, ohne vom Pergament aufzublicken.  
" Ich gehe kurz nach Eileen sehen, " erhob sie sich und zog die Brille aus.


	25. Tränenreiche Schilderungen

Chapter 25: Tränenreiche Schilderungen

Leise öffnete sie die Tür, des noch nicht eingerichteten Zimmers von Eileen und spähte hinein.  
Eileen lag schlafend im Bett, die Decke hatte sie irgendwie von sich geschoben, was Ana allerdings gar nicht gefiel, da es in den Kerkern nicht gerade warm war.  
Leise schritt sie auf das Bettchen zu, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und deckte sie wieder richtig zu.  
Behutsam strich sie ihr übers Haar und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Eine stille Träne floss über die Wange der jungen "Mutter".  
Sie hatte schon viel erleben müssen in ihrem jungen Alter, hatte sich immer eine eigene Familie gewünscht und nun lag Eileen hier... Ihre neue Tochter, dessen "Vater" Severus Snape sein sollte...  
Ein grauenvoller Schicksalsschlag hatte Eileen eingeholt, und das in ihren so unglaublich jungen Jahren...  
Todesser hatten sowohl Eileens, als auch Severus Snapes und ihr Leben verändert.  
Es hatte eine gute, wie auch eine schlechte Seite an sich.  
Zur der schlechten Tatsache: Eileens Eltern waren von Todessern ermordet worden und somit für immer fort.  
Zu den guten Tatsachen: Sie hatte eine neue Familie gewonnen, genauso wie Ana und Snape auch.  
Die guten Sachen überwogen eindeutig, dennoch.  
Sie kannte sie nicht lange, aber sie hatte das kleine Mädchen schon fest in ihr Herz geschlossen...  
Und sie wusste, dass sie sie liebte, denn sie wäre bereit gewesen, ihr Leben für das ihre zu geben.  
Oft hatte sie selbst das Gefühl gehabt, von niemandem geliebt zu werden, dies wollte sie auf jedenfalls bei Eileen vermeiden.  
Ein Räuspern aus der Richtung der Tür ließ sie sich die Träne weg wischen.  
Leise stand sie von Eileens Bett auf, ging zu Snape der im Türrahmen stand, drängte ihn leicht ins Wohnzimmer zurück und schloss leise die Kinderzimmertuer hinter sich.  
" Sie machen sich gut als Mutter, " flüsterte er.  
Sie lächelte traurig.  
" Warum haben Sie geweint?"  
Sie wagte es ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen.  
Sie wollte ihre Tränen nicht verleumden, sie wollte einfach nur ehrlich zu ihm sein können.  
" Weil ich Eileen liebe, " liefen ihr wieder die Tränen.  
Sie war einfach zu überwältigt von ihren Gefühlen, überwältigt von all den Ereignissen, die in so kurzer Zeit eingetreten waren...  
Snape war überfordert.  
Was tat man mit einer jungen Frau die weinte?  
Wäre es eine andere Schülerin gewesen, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich angepöbelt und gefordert, dass sie aufhören solle zu heulen, aber so war es eben nicht...  
Es war Ana, die junge Frau die er gegen all seinen Widerstand liebte und die er nicht weinen sehen konnte.  
" Was brauchen Sie? " Fragte er leise und stirnrunzelnd.  
Jetzt fing sie auch noch zu schluchzen an.  
Er presste die Kiefer zusammen und nahm sie in den Arm.  
Immer wieder strich er ihr übers Haar und murmelte beruhigende Worte.  
Sie klammerte und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
" Kommen Sie, " führte er sie zum Sofa.  
Sie schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben und wischte sich ihre Tränen weg.  
Sie versucht ihr Schniefen zu verdrängen, doch gelang ihr dies nicht wirklich.  
" Und nun erklären Sie mir bitte, warum es Sie so mitnimmt, dass Sie ihre neuerrungene Tochter lieben... "  
Er sah sie mit leichter Besorgnis an.  
" Ich... Ich werde von niemandem geliebt... Und ich möchte das bei Eileen vermeiden, ich möchte, dass sie weiß, dass sie geliebt wird...  
Ich hatte keine leichte Kindheit... Als ich die Einladung von Hogwarts bekam, veränderte es mein Leben positiv, erst da begann ich glücklich zu werden... Aber selbst jetzt, habe ich nicht das Gefühl geliebt zu werden... Eileen soll das nicht erleben... " Wieder flossen die Tränen.  
Die Erinnerungen waren einfach zu verletzend.  
Sie so zu sehen, tat ihm mindestens so weh, wie es ein Cruciatus tat.  
Sein Blick wurde hart.  
" Sie werden geliebt...  
Aber dürfte ich fragen, was in Ihrer Kindheit vorgefallen ist, was Sie so verletzlich macht?  
Sie wirken immer so selbstbewusst und selbstsicher, so überhaupt nicht kränkbar."  
" Meine Eltern trennten sich ein paar Monate nach der Geburt von Alexander, einer meiner jüngeren Brüder...  
Zu der Zeit war ich eingeschult worden...  
Ich war unkonzentriert und redete rein, ohne mich zu melden, was ja nicht ungewöhnlich bei kleinen Kindern ist, aber nun ja... Meine Mutter hatte einen neuen russischen Freund der auf dem Weg war Psychotherapeut zu werden und drohte mir damit, mich ins Heim zu stecken. Na ja, als er eines Tages meinen Bruder zum weinen brachte und meine Mutter gegen einen Schrank schubste, setzte ich ihn vor die Tür... Ich war erst elf, aber er hatte es nicht gewagt mir zu widersprechen, da ich ihm verklickert hatte, bei der Polizei als unschuldiges, glaubwürdiges Kind, am höheren Hebel zu sitzen... Ja, ich weiß, ziemlich slytherin von mir...  
Ich habe schon früh gesungen, " sie schluckte. Ja, er hatte bereits gewusst, dass sie singen konnte und dies sehr gut, er hatte sie im Grimmauldplatz gehört... Sie fasste sich wieder und setzte ihre Erzählung fort. "Und so hatte mein Vater geplant, dass ich auf einer Weihnachtsfeier in unserem Vorort singe... Ich hatte Lampenfieber und flüchtete zu meiner Oma, die im selben Gebäude wie wir lebte.  
Mein Vater ging zu ihr und zog mich aus ihrer Wohnung.  
Ich wehrte mich, doch er zog mich an meinen Haaren, gewaltsam die Treppe im Treppenhaus runter.  
Jeder im Haus sah das geschockt mit an.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen musste ich also auf einer Weihnachtsfeier singen.  
Mein Vater war noch nie ein einfühlsamer Mensch...  
Er konnte noch nie Kinder erziehen und so kam es immer mal wieder zu Drohungen und so manches Mal zu Schlägen.  
Er Trichtertee mir ein, dass ich der Grund für die Trennung sei, und dass ich sein Leben ruiniert hätte...  
Er fragte mich immer wieder, warum ich nicht wie ein normales Kind wie die anderen sein konnte.  
Meine Mutter war noch sehr jung als die beiden sich kennen gelernt hatten...  
Als sie sechzehn war, war mein Vater bereits achtundzwanzig...  
Meine Oma brachte meine Mutter nach England, um sie von meinem Vater fernzuhalten, doch mein Vater ließ alles stehen und liegen und kam von Portugal ihr hinterher nach England.  
Mit siebzehn wurde sie schwanger und so beschlossen sie zu heiraten.  
Meine Mutter war eher eine extrovertierte, junge, temperamentvolle Frau, die sich nach Nähe und Liebe sehnte, mein Vater eher ein kühler und distanzierter, in sich gekehrter Mensch, der nichts von Zärtlichkeiten hielt...  
Er hatte sich vor meiner Mutter nie wirklich für Frauen interessiert, Mutter war die einzige gewesen, die er je an sich ran gelassen hatte.  
Aber als sein Vater kurz nach der Geburt von Alex starb, verließ meine Mutter ihn, genau am zehnten Hochzeitstag.  
Sein Vater hatte meine Mutter wirklich sehr gemocht, nicht zuletzt, weil sie die einzige Frau war, die mein Vater je geliebt hatte. Er hatte seinen Sohn bzw. meinen Vater immer zurechtgewiesen, wenn er meine Mutter falsch behandelte, aber meine Mutter tat gut daran ihn zu verlassen...  
Meinem Vater war nur seine Musik wichtig, alles andere interessierte ihn nicht.  
Er heuchelte alles nur.  
Vor anderen tat er auf gläubigen Christ, auf guten Vater und armen, verlassenen Mann, der sich blendend um seine Familie kümmerte und sie als Priorität ansah...  
Das alles traf natürlich nicht in Wirklichkeit zu...  
Mein Vater hatte aber auch gute Seiten an sich... Er brachte mich sehr oft zum lachen, aber dies konnte natürlich nicht alles ausgleichen... Dennoch liebe ich ihn noch heute...  
Ein Bild geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, ich denke ich war sieben als ich diese Szene mitbekam...  
Ich hatte mich unter einem Tisch verschanzt und hatte fürchterliche Angst gehabt.  
Mein Vater hatte meine Mutter am Hals gepackt und sie gegen die Wand gedrückt, meine Mutter wehrte sich und brachte ihn dazu sie loszulassen, sie beschimpfte ihn und kam dann weinend zu mir.  
Jedenfalls war ich nicht das glücklichste Kind, und noch heute werde ich nicht geliebt, " erzählte sie und konnte die manch eine oder andere Träne nicht zurückhalten.  
" Sie werden geliebt... " Sah er ihr fest in die Augen und drückte sie an sich.


	26. Gedankengänge

Chapter 26: Gedankengänge

" Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn Sie vorzeitig zu Bett gehen würden... " Schlug er Ana vor, die in seinen Armen lag, während sie auf der Couch saßen.  
" Vielleicht..." Nickte sie an seiner Brust.  
Tief sog er ihren berauschenden Duft ein.  
Sie roch so anziehend, so verführerisch für ihn... Und doch... so unschuldig.  
Er konnte ihren Geruch nicht definieren, nicht zuordnen... Es war ihr eigner Duft, der allerdings ein Wenig Vanille und Moschus inne hatte.  
Und er war der einzige, dem sie so nahe war...  
Bei diesem Gedanken, kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke.  
Gestern hatte er ihr beim Gespräch über Finnigan entlocken können, dass sie verliebt war...  
Doch wenn sie verliebt in einen anderen war, wie konnte sie einer Heirat mit ihm zustimmen, ihn anziehend finden und seine Nähe willkommen heißen?  
Da ging ihm ein Licht auf... Konnte es sein?  
Nein, es musste eine andere Erklärung dafür geben...  
So unglaublich viel war in den zwei Tagen geschehen, er konnte es kaum glauben...  
In zwei Tagen hatte sich soviel ereignet, wie es für einen ganzen Monat gereicht hätte.  
" Miss Freitas...  
Wie kommt es, dass Sie einer Eheschließung mit mir zustimmen, wenn Sie einen anderen lieben? " Fragte er, ohne sie von sich zu nehmen.  
" Wie meinen Sie das? Ich liebe keinen anderen..." Murmelte sie völlig übermüdet an seiner Brust.  
Alles in ihm schien zu arbeiten.  
Konnte es doch sein?  
" Gestern... Beim Gespräch nach dem Unterricht, indem wir über Finnigan geredet haben, da haben Sie mir gestanden, dass Gedanken Sie ablenkten... Sie gestanden, dass Sie Gefühle für jemanden hatten, der allerdings kein Mitschüler..." Er brach mitten im Satz ab.  
Jetzt leuchtete es ihm vollends ein.  
ER war kein Schüler!  
Sein eigentlich so scharfsinniger Verstand, schien erst jetzt zu realisieren, dass sie tatsächlich in ihn verliebt zu sein schien.  
" Wie lange schon? " Fragte er deshalb nur.  
Als er weder eine Antwort bekam, noch eine Reaktion vernahm, sah er zu ihr runter.  
Sie war eingeschlafen...  
Dann würde er sie eben morgen darauf ansprechen müssen. Morgen, oder übermorgen, oder eben irgendwann... Nein! Er würde es nicht länger aufschieben, vor allem, weil er für dieses Wochenende schon innerlich den Heiratsantrag plante.  
Wie würde er sich dann ihr gegenüber verhalten sollen?  
Er strich ihr vorsichtig eine Strähne ihres geschmeidigen Haares aus dem Gesicht.  
Sie war so hinreißend... Wie hatte er es nur all die Zeit ohne sie durchgestanden?  
Wie hatte er den Unterricht und die Ordensangelegenheiten mit ihr überlebt, ohne sie berührt zu haben?  
Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als wolle er die Gedanken dadurch wegbekommen.  
Er klang ja schon wie ein Narr! Wie ein Teenie hatte er nicht vor sich zu verhalten, das stand fest!  
Das alles war einfach zu kompliziert!  
Sie steckte in Gefahr, wenn sie ihn tatsächlich heiraten würde.  
Der dunkle Lord würde zweifelsohne von der Heirat Wind bekommen, nicht zuletzt, weil das Ministerium mit solchen Angelegenheiten betraut wurde...  
Ihre Vermählung würde an die Öffentlichkeit gehen und die Presse würde sich auf sie stürzen.  
Er seufzte.  
Aber er konnte ihre Entscheidung nicht mehr beeinflussen, sie hatte sich dafür entschieden Eileen als ihre Tochter anzuerkennen und ihn später als ihren Ehemann... So sehr er sich gegen seine Gefühle wehren wollte und sie dadurch in Sicherheit bringen, es ging nicht.  
Er konnte sie nicht mehr von sich stoßen.  
Er konnte schon, nur würde es sie von ihrer Entscheidung nicht abbringen, das wusste er.  
Resignierend strich er ihr übers Haar.  
Sie verbaute sich durch ihn doch nur das Leben...  
Irgendwann würde sie doch einen jungen, attraktiven Mann kennen lernen und sich in ihn verlieben, und dann?  
Er durfte sie nicht zu nah an sich ran lassen und doch... er wusste es war schon zu spät.  
Er hatte es gemerkt, als er nicht mehr an Lily, sondern an sie gedacht hatte, wenn er von den Todessertreffen kam.  
Er hatte sich krampfhaft versucht Lilys Gesicht vorzustellen, doch die leuchtend grünen Augen, hatten sich immer zu dunkelbraunen, leuchtenden, wunderschönen Augen gewandelt und die roten Haare, waren zu einer dunkelblonden, fast hellbraunen, stark gewellten und voluminösen Mähne geworden...  
Er hatte immer an ihre Stupsnase denken müssen, die dennoch sehr edle Züge besaß und an ihre feminine Gesichtsform... Ana...  
Er atmete tief durch.  
Tatsächlich schaffte er es ihr Respekt entgegen zu bringen, trotz ihres blut jungen Alters und er musste zugeben, dass er schockiert war, über ihren unverschämten Mut und Verstand!  
Ihre besondere Art hatte es dem Orden erlaubt, sie auf verschiedene hochriskante Missionen zu schicken, so dass Severus wusste, dass sie mitmischen konnte...  
Als einzige Minderjährige im Orden, konnte sie sich dennoch durchsetzten, denn alle Mitglieder legten viel Wert auf ihre Meinung... Ihre außergewöhnliche Art war es, die die Menschen faszinierte... Die Person die sie war, war es, die alle Vertrauen in sie setzten ließ...  
Sie ließ sich nicht leicht beirren, ebenso wenig wie er...  
Er wusste nicht warum sie sich mit ihm abgab, aber er wusste, dass einer des Weasley-Zwillinggespanns namens Fred an ihr interessiert zu sein schien und Lupin schien ihr auch nicht abgeneigt zu sein...  
Er erinnerte sich an das Wochenende im Hauptquartier zurück, das sie in den Sommerferien vor wenigen Wochen dort verbracht hatten...  
Es war Freitagabend gewesen, als er von einem Treffen mit Dumbledore ins Hauptquartier gekommen war.  
Die Temperaturen draußen waren recht angenehm gewesen, wie er sich erinnerte.  
Dumbledore hatte ihn dazu verdonnert das Wochenende im Hauptquartier zu verbringen, da Ana und die Weasleyzwillinge angeblich nicht schutzlos alleine dort bleiben dürften.  
Die drei hatten Dumbledores Auskünften nach, sich bereit erklärt gehabt das Quartier zu bewachen, doch das war schlecht möglich, ohne ein erfahrenes Ordensmitglied, was zur Folge hatte, dass er das Quartier mit bewachen musste.  
Er erinnerte sich, wie er die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte und sich Auge in Auge mit Ana gesehen hatte.  
Sie hatte den Zauberstab auf seine Brust gerichtet und hatte den Anschein gemacht angriffsbereit zu sein, doch als sie ihn erkannt hatte, hatte sie nicht lange gezögert und den Zauberstab sinken lassen.  
Sie hatte nur ein helltürkisfarbenes, dünnes, enganliegendes Top und eine weiße Pyjamashorts mit dunkelblauen, kleinen Teddybären drauf angehabt, was ihrer Attraktivität aber in keinster Weise zugesetzt hatte.  
Die Shorts war ihr gerade mal bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel gegangen und hatte sie trotz der Teddybären sexy wirken lassen... Nun... Es war eher eine Mischung aus süßem, anziehenden Sexappeal gewesen.  
Die Stimmen aus der Küche, die nach Ana gerufen hatten, hatten Ana und ihn nicht aus der Starre holen können, der sie sich hingegeben hatten.  
Keinen Millimeter hatten sie sich von einander bewegt und sich nur in die Augen gesehen...  
Irgendwann waren sie dann doch zurück in die Gegenwart gekommen und in die Küche gegangen.  
" Also, Professor... Darf ich fragen, was uns die Ehre Ihrer Anwesenheit verschafft? " Hatte sie mit unmerklichem Lächeln gefragt, woraufhin die Zwillinge Grimassen zogen.  
Er hatte ihr die Umstände geschildert und war nach oben gegangen, um sich ein Zimmer auszuwählen.  
Als er wieder runter in die Küche gekommen war und niemanden gesehen hatte, hatte er ihren Gesang aus der Richtung des Wohnzimmers vernommen und wenig später im Türrahmen eben diesen Zimmers gestanden.  
Am Fenster hatte sie gestanden und gesungen und dabei so unglaublich einsam gewirkt...  
Er hatte sich an diesem Wochenende mit ihr mehr oder weniger angefreundet...  
Man hatte es bereits am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages gemerkt...  
Und er selbst hatte eine ziemliche Schwäche seinerseits bemerkt.  
Als er am nächsten Tag sie nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet das Bad verlassen gesehen hatte, hatte er sich durch die aufkommenden Fantasien unter der Dusche erleichtern müssen...  
Er kam wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und legte seinen Kopf so zurück, dass er an der Rückenlehne des Sofas lehnte.  
Morgen war Mittwoch und er würde zu unterrichten haben, es war wohl besser, wenn er die Korrektur der Aufsätze morgen wieder aufnahm...  
Die Uhr zeigte ihm ein Uhr morgens an und ließ ihn sich vorsichtig mit Ana im Arm erheben.  
Keine zwei Minuten später, hatte er ihr die Kleidung am Leib, zu einem slytheringrünen Pyjama verwandelt und sie in ihr zukünftiges Ehebett gelegt.  
Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, war einfach zu surreal.  
Sie in SEINEM Bett! Sie ließ sich mit einem Engel vergleichen, so wie sie so da lag.  
Er ging ins angegliederte Bad, ging der reguläre Abendprozedur nach, zog sich seinen schwarzen Satinpyjama an und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett.  
Er atmete noch ein mal tief durch, schloss dann die Augen und beschloss alles weitere dem nächsten Tag zu überlassen, bevor er in den Schlaf trichterte.


	27. Daddy ist stark

Chapter 27: "Daddy ist stark"

Die beiden erwachten durch Eileen, die durch die Schlafzimmertuer hereinstürmte und auf das Bett kletterte.  
" Mammi! Daddy! Aufwachen! " Sprang sie im Bett auf und ab.  
Verschlafen öffnete Ana die Augen und stellte fest, dass sie Snape so nahe war, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten.  
Auch Snape öffnete im selben Moment die Augen und runzelte verschlafen die Stirn, bevor er sich aufsetzte und Eileen betrachtete, die in ihrem rosa Schlafanzug doch wirklich sehr niedlich wirkte.  
Niedlich?! Wie tief war er eigentlich gesunken?  
" Eileen es ist erst sechs Uhr! " Sah die junge Mutter völlig verschlafen ihre Adoptivtochter an, nachdem sie einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen hatte.  
Severus musste sich ein grinsen bei ihrem Anblick verkneifen.  
Er war es gewohnt mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen, Ana wie er wusste eigentlich auch, nur pflegte sie mehr zu schlafen als er.  
" Ja, aber Mammi, ich habe gaaaaanz viel geschlafen, " nickte die Kleine heftig.  
Die junge Frau gähnte aus vollem Herzen. Ihre Lieder schienen wie Blei, da sie immer wieder zufielen.  
" Ich komme gleich, Eileen... " Schlug Snape die Decke zurück, stieg aus dem Bett, ging zum Schrank, holte sich seine Kleidung die wie immer aus einer schwarzen Hose, einem weißen Hemd, einer schwarzen Weste und seinem schwarzen Gehrock bestand und verschwand im anliegenden Bad.  
" Hast du gut geschlafen, mein Engel? " Fragte Ana ihre Tochter noch völlig weggetreten.  
" Mhm... Und du und Daddy? " " Wir haben auch gut geschlafen... Was möchtest du heute machen?"  
Der kleine Engel setzte sich auf die Matratze und überlegte.  
" Weiß nicht... " Schob sie die Unterlippe vor.  
" Wie wäre es, wenn wir heute ein Bad im Bad der Vertrauensschüler nehmen und zu Harry, Hermine und den anderen gehen?"  
Schlug Ana vor.  
" Du magst deine Freunde sehr, aber Daddy mag Harry nicht, oder? " Fragte Eileen mit ernster Mine.  
Es war verdammt ungewöhnlich, dass ein so junges Kleinkind, so intelligent und geistig weitentwickelt war.  
" Ja, das stimmt wohl... Aber Harry ist ein ganz toller Mensch, Eileen... " Versicherte Ana ihr.  
Die beiden hörten, wie das Wasser der Dusche angeschaltet wurde.  
" Sag mal, Mammi... Ich habe dich schon vorgestern bei Onkel Albus gefragt... Bist du in Sewuwus verliebt? " Sah die kleine sie aufmerksam an.  
Ana fand es so knuffig, dass sie den Namen Severus nicht auf die Reihe bekam, dass sie lächelte, trotz dem Ernst der Frage.  
" Ja, ich liebe Severus... Aber er scheint es noch nicht ganz verstanden zu haben, obwohl ich es ihm schon ein bisschen gezeigt habe, " versuchte sie es so verständlich wie möglich für das Kind auszudrücken.  
" Du willst für immer und ewig bei ihm bleiben? " Machte das Mädchen große, freudige Augen.  
Ana nickte bedächtig.  
" Ja... Ich will mein ganzes Leben mit ihm teilen, " stiegen ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen und ließen sie niesen.  
Die süße Maus krabbelte zwischen die Arme ihrer jungen Mutter, kuschelte sich an sie und murmelte ein: "Gesundheit Mammi".  
" Danke, mein Schatz, " drückte sie das Mädchen leicht.  
Die Tür ging auf und Prof. Severus Snape in voller Montur, frisch geduscht und vollständig angekleidet trat ins Zimmer.  
Er warf einen Blick auf seine noch müde wirkende, junge, zukünftige Frau und sah dann zu Eileen.  
" Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, Eileen... Ich denke deine Mutter würde eine halbe Stunde Schlaf noch sehr gut heißen... " Hielt er Eileen die Schlafzimmertuer auf.  
Sofort sprang Eileen vom Bett und tänzelte ins Wohnzimmer rüber.  
" Ich werde Sie in einer halben Stunde wecken, dann sollten Sie sich schnell ankleiden und mit Eileen und mir das Frühstück in der Grossen Halle einnehmen..." Blieb er noch im Türrahmen stehen, eine Hand schon auf der Türklinge.  
" Mit Eileen und Ihnen? Am Lehrertisch? Sehen Sie... Ich würde diesen Schritt gerne gehen, aber erst, wenn wir... einen gewissen Grad des Umgangs miteinander pflegen... " Legte sie sich hin, dankbar für die Möglichkeit die er ihr bot, noch eine Halbestunde schlafen zu können.  
Seine Mine verdunkelte sich, was sie jedoch nicht sah, da sie bereits die Augen geschlossen hatte und mit dem Bauch nach unten lag.  
Was meinte sie mit `gewissen Grad des Umgangs'?  
" Was meinen Sie mit einem `gewissen Grad des Umgangs'? " Fragte er sie also auch sofort.  
" Daaaddddddyyyyy! " Rief Eileens Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer nach ihm.  
" Ich komme gleich, Eileen, " verdrehte er die Augen und wartete auf eine Antwort von der jungen Dame in seinem Bett.  
" Ich meine damit, dass ich erst diesen Schritt gehen will, wenn unsere Beziehung sich in romantischer Weise vertieft hat, " antwortete sie auch direkt in belanglosem Ton und kuschelte sich noch mehr ins Kissen.  
Perplex sah er zu Boden, runzelte die Stirn und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich, nachdem er ins Wohnzimmer getreten war.  
Dass sie etwas von ihm erwartete war offensichtlich, aber WAS?!  
Als er im Wohnzimmer stand erblickte er Eileen, die im Schneidersitz auf der Couch saß.  
" Daddy... Komm mal her, " klopfte die kleine neben sich auf das Sofa.  
Leicht irritiert folgte er ihrer Aufforderung und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.  
" Bist du verliebt in Mammi?"  
Snapes Mundwinkel ließen den Ansatz eines Lächelns vermuten.  
" Warum fragst du, Eileen? Deine Mutter hat dir diese Frage doch auch nicht beantwortet... "  
" Doch hat sie... Ich habe sie heute noch mal gefragt, " lächelte sie siegessicher.  
Snapes Augen verengten sich kurz.  
" Und was hat sie dir als Antwort gegeben?"  
Eileens Lächeln wurde breiter und wissend.  
" Das sage ich dir erst, wenn du mir sagst, ob du Mammi liebst... "  
Das Kind hätte wirklich das leibliche Kind von Ana und ihm sein können...  
Das Wesen einer Gryffindor und eines Slytherins zugleich.  
Er grinste verschlagen.  
" So, so, die junge Dame glaubt, ich würde ihr sagen, was ich für ihre Mutter empfinde...  
Was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich deine Mama nicht liebe? " Beim letzteren Satz wurde er wieder ernst.  
Die kleinen schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
" Das glaube ich nicht.  
Du magst Mama sehr... Man merkt es, " lächelte sie dann ein kleines Lächeln für ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
Etwas unsicher legte er den Arm um sie.  
" Ich mag deine Mutter auch sehr... " Murmelte er gestehend.  
Die kleinen Arme um seine Taille verstärkten sich und ihr zierlicher Kopf drückte sich an seine Seite.  
" Siehst du!"  
" Hat deine Mutter schon mit dir darüber gesprochen, was ihr heute machen könnt?"  
" Ja... Wir baden heute in so einem Vertrauensbad?"  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke nickte leicht.  
" Das Bad der Vertrauensschüler... Es wird dir dort gefallen... "  
Auch die Kleine nickte jetzt.  
" Und danach gehen wir zu ihren Freunden... "  
Ein Schnauben des Professors ließ Eileen aufblicken.  
" Ich weiß, Daddy du magst Harry und die anderen nicht."  
Wie konnte dieses kleine Mädchen nur so intelligent sein?!  
Er musste Albus mal wieder Recht geben... Sie hätte tatsächlich Anas und seine Tochter sein können, diese Tatsache wurde ihm immer wieder verdeutlicht.  
Er beschloss, sich dazu jetzt einfach mal nicht zu äußern.  
" Musst du gleich den Schülern etwas beibringen?"  
" Ja, ich muss gleich unterrichten."  
" Und wann bist du wieder da?"  
" Gegen fünfzehn Uhr... "  
Die Kleine sah ihn enttäuscht an.  
" Ich kann noch keine Uhr lesen."  
Snape lachte leise auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Uhr.  
" Siehst du die große drei dort? " Eileen nickte.  
" Wenn der kleine Zeiger dort steht, bin ich wieder da, " erklärte er.  
" Noch so lange?! " Drückte sie ihn wieder.  
Ein fast unmerkliches Lächeln breitete sich in seinen Gesichtszügen aus.  
" So lange ist es doch gar nicht bis dahin, " strich er ihr über den Kopf.  
Ich sollte deine Mutter jetzt wohl aufwecken, damit sie sich fertig machen kann... " Stand er auf und ging auf die Schlafzimmertür zu.  
Kaum hatte er die Zimmertür geöffnet, ging er auch schon auf das Bett zu, blieb aber davor stehen und besah sich das Bild das sich ihm bot.  
Ana lag auf dem Bauch, ihre Haare lagen quer über ihren Rücken verteilt und ließen sie selbst im Schlaf anmutig wirken.  
" Miss Freitas... Miss Freitas, es wäre wünschenswert Sie würden aufstehen... " Ließ er sie ihre Stimme hören.  
Ein Nicken, ein Strecken und schon öffnete sie die Augen.  
" Ich danke Ihnen für die Halbestunde Schlaf, die Sie mir noch gegönnt haben..." Lächelte sie dankbar und setzte sich auf.  
Seine Lippen kräuselten sich, er nickte knapp.  
" Ihnen steht Slytheringrün... " Spielte er auf den grünen Satinpyjama an, den er ihr gestern angezaubert hatte.  
Sie sah an sich herab.  
" Danke... Ich nehme an, Sie haben mir gestern Abend meine Kleidung in den hier verwandelt..." Deutete sie auf den Pyjama an ihrem Leib.  
" Sie nehmen richtig an... Sie sollten sich jetzt vielleicht umziehen... " Schlug er trocken vor und verschwand wieder aus dem Zimmer.  
Kaum später war sie fertig angekleidet und hatte sich frisch gemacht.  
Sie trug eine schwarze Lederhose, ein dunkelgrünes, schönes, langärmliges Oberteil und dunkelbraune Stiefel mit Absatz.  
Als sie ins Wohnzimmer trat, wurde sie schon erwartet.  
Eileen stand immer noch in ihrem süßen, rosafarbenen Pyjama da und begutachtete sie lächelnd.  
" Du siehst toll aus Mammi!"  
Ana erwiderte ihr Lächeln.  
" Danke, Mäuschen... komm, wir ziehen dir auch etwas an, schließlich kannst du nicht mit einem Schlafanzug durch Hogwarts laufen... "  
Snape hielt sich aus dieser Unterhaltung vollkommen raus und ließ nur seinen Blick über die junge Schönheit gleiten, die bald seine Frau sein würde.  
Er musste Eileen beipflichten, Ana sah wirklich gut aus.  
Etwa fünf Minuten später kam Eileen in einer weißen Strumpfhose, einem hellrosafarbenen Kleidchen und einem dazu passenden Jäckchen an Anas Hand aus dem Kinderzimmer.  
Die kleinen Schühchen die sie an den Füssen trug, waren einfach nur goldig.  
" Professor... Ich denke wenn Sie zurück kommen, könnten wir gemeinsam Eileens Zimmer einrichten...  
So war es zumindest abgesprochen... " Sprach Ana ihn an.  
Er nickte und runzelte anschließend die Stirn.  
" Es bleibt bei der Vereinbarung... "  
" Gut... Dann können wir jetzt hoch... Ich habe aber vorerst eine Frage an Sie... Ich würde doch gerne auf das Angebot zurückgreifen, mit Eileen bei Ihnen am Lehrertisch zu frühstücken...  
Ich denke, dass würde unsere... Beziehung zu einander stärken... Ich habe meine Theorie von vorhin noch mal überdacht... " Eröffnete sie ihm.  
" Das freut mich, aber wo bleibt da die Fragestellung?"  
" Sie haben soeben meine Frage indirekt beantwortet.  
Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Sie Eileen und mich immer noch an Ihrer Seite haben wollen...  
Ich meine... Wenn Eileen und ich heute neben Ihnen am Lehrertisch sitzen, war das der erste Schritt in die Öffentlichkeit... Die ganze Schule wird dann über unsere Pläne bescheidwissen und morgen stehen wir dann in sämtlichen Zeitungen... "  
" Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert, " sagte er schlicht.  
Ein ehrliches Lächeln strahlte Snape entgegen, als Ana ihn ansah.  
" Sie machen mich sehr glücklich damit, " hob Ana Eileen auf den Arm.  
" Was macht Sie daran glücklich? " Stutzte er.  
" Dass Sie immer noch meine Nähe wohlwollend akzeptieren... "  
" Hm... " War alles was er sagte, dann hielt er ihr die Tür auf.  
" Sitzt nicht Prof. Horace Slughorn eigentlich neben Ihnen? " Fragte Ana ihn, während sie durch die Flure liefen.  
Er sah kurz zu ihr, ohne anzuhalten und wandte seinen Blick wieder nach vorne.  
" Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Problem darstellen wird.  
Sie werden bald zur Familie Snape gehören, ebenso wie Eileen... Sie gehören an meine Seite, das wird er einsehen."  
Seine tiefe Stimme ließ sie erschaudern,  
Seine Worte ließen sie sich geborgen fühlen und seine so für ihn typische Selbstsicherheit, versprach ihr Beständigkeit.  
" Verstehe... Ich bin nur gespannt darauf, wie Sie es ihm zu vermitteln gedenken."  
" Daddy ist stark, " gab Eileen ihren Beitrag zur Konversation.  
" Und wie er das ist, " hoben sich Snapes Mundwinkel leicht zu einem Lächeln an, während er immer noch gerade aus sah.


	28. Eine Hand und ein Knie

Chapter 28: Eine Hand und ein Knie

Als die drei in der Grossen Halle eintraten, herrschte wieder Getuschel, vor allem, als alle beobachten konnten, wie Ana mit Snape auf den Lehrertisch zu ging und nicht wie erwartet zu ihren Freunden an den Gryffindortisch.  
" Ah... Miss Freitas... Wie ich sehe, haben Sie vor die Möglichkeit zu nutzen und bei Severus am Lehrertisch mit Eileen zu speisen? " Albus Feststellung klang eher nach einer Frage.  
Der Schulleiter lächelte die drei zufrieden an.  
" Onkel Albus, " klatschte Eileen erfreut in die Hände.  
Der Ältere sah sie über die Ränder seiner Halbmondbrillengläser an.  
" Eileen... Wie ich sehe geht es dir gut... Gefällt es dir bei Ana und Severus?"  
Albus sprach im üblichen väterlichen Ton mit ihr.  
Die Kleine lächelte breit und zeigte so ihre Zähnchen.  
" Mhm... Ana und Sewuwus sind sooooo toll! Ich hab Mammi und Daddy ganz doll lieb! " Nickte die Kleine, um ihre Aussage zu bekräftigen.  
Als Snape seinen falsch ausgesprochenen Namen hörte, musste er sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, schmunzelte aber.  
Sie war doch wirklich eine bezaubernde kleine Hexe.  
" Gut, gut... " Nickte der Weißbärtige.  
Snape warf Slughorn einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
" Horace, wie Sie sehen können, wünscht meine Familie Platz neben mir nehmen zu können, " verkündete Snape in genervtem Ton.  
Er selbst war zwar von Slughorn unterrichtet worden und hielt ab und an mal Konversationen über Tränke mit ihm, aber seine Art ließ Severus ansonsten Distanz zu ihm wahren.  
Slughorn nickte verständnisvoll und lächelte freundlich.  
" Sicher doch, sicher... "  
Schnell war der Professor zwei Plätze weiter gerückt.  
" Ich danke Ihnen, Professor, " bedankte Ana sich mit einem Lächeln und ließ Eileen runter.  
" Nun... Ich würde vorschlagen wir setzten uns, " ging Snape um den langen Tisch herum, dicht gefolgt von Eileen und Ana.  
Als Eileen sich setzten wollte, bemerkte sie schnell, dass der Stuhl zu hoch war und der Tisch noch viel höher.  
Das verzweifelte, kleine Gesichtchen ließ Ana und Snape glucksen.  
Die Kleine schien allerdings fest entschlossen da alleine hoch zu kommen und begann zu klettern, als wolle sie den Mount Everest besteigen.  
Als sie wie ein Äffchen halb herunter baumelte, half Ana ihr entgültig hoch und zauberte den Stuhl so hoch, dass Eileen auf der Höhe der Tischplatte war und essen konnte.  
" Kaffee oder Tee? " Fragte Snape an Ana gewandt.  
Eileen die zwischen Ana und Albus saß, schien gerade völlig mit ihrem Marmeladen-Brot beschäftigt.  
" Welches Privileg! Sonst fragt er doch auch niemanden, ob er ihm etwas einschenken darf, " kam es von Minerva McGonagall, die die beiden mit Adleraugen beobachtete.  
" Du wohnst ja auch glücklicherweise nicht mit mir, " brummte dieser dann und sah Ana weiterhin fragend an. Diese sah ihn belustigt an und hob in bester Snapemanier eine Augenbraue, während sie sanft lächelte.  
" Tee, bitte."  
Snape war durch ihre Geste sichtlich amüsiert und hob ebenfalls eine Augenbraue, bevor er ihr einschenkte.  
" Wollen Sie mich etwa nachäffen, Miss Freitas? " Fragte er leise, nur für sie hörbar.  
" Keineswegs... Ich bin nur jede Sekunde die ich mit Ihnen verbringe begeisterter von Ihnen, " flüsterte sie zurück und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, in die er gerade den Tee gegossen hatte.  
" Und jetzt flirten Sie auch noch mit mir, " schnalzte er zwei Mal mit der Zunge.  
" Ich?! " Tat sie entsetzt, blieb aber beim leisen Flüstern.  
" Wie könnte ich mich erdreisten? Sollte ich wirklich die Frechheit besitzen und mit meinem zukünftigen Ehemann flirten? Das wäre ja nahe zu entsetzlich, " grinste sie.  
Die Reaktion die jetzt von ihm kam, hätte sie in keinster Weise erwartet.  
Er legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie.  
Sie sah zu ihrer Linken, wo er ja saß und erblickte nur seinen starr nach vorne gerichteten Blick, der nicht verraten ließ, was er unter dem Tisch tat.  
Er hielt mit seiner anderen Hand die Tasse Kaffee und trank, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.  
Als er die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, sah er sie an und zog wieder seine linke Augenbraue hoch.  
" Ja? " Raunte er, könnte man sagen, ihr zu.  
Seine tiefe, momentan vermutlich mit Absicht erregende Stimme, ließ sie leise aufkeuchen.  
Er lachte leise in sich hinein, nahm die Hand wieder von ihrem Knie und widmete sich jetzt wieder seinem Frühstück.  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Verdammt! Sie hatte sich gerade die vollkommene Blöße gegeben! Sie hatte sich blamiert!  
Auch sie begann jetzt völlig betreten ihr Brötchen mit Butter zu bestreichen.  
Er hatte mit ihr gespielt! Oder? Er hatte doch mit ihr gespielt?! Oder doch nicht?! Ach, verdammt!  
Sie war einfach nur über ihre eigne Reaktion auf ihn sauer.  
Wie konnte er sie nur so erregen... Wie konnte er sie mit solch simplen Dingen, zum aufkeuchen bringen?!  
Innerlich raufte sie sich gerade wütend das Haar.  
Wie konnte sie nur?! Was er wohl jetzt von ihr dachte?!  
" Sie starren bereits seit dreiundvierzig Sekunden ihr Brötchen an, " setzte Snape sie leise darüber in Kenntnis und ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken fahren.  
" Oh... Ja, ehm, ja, ich war nur abgelenkt, " räusperte sie sich und strich noch Honig auf ihr Butterbrot.  
" Falls Sie sich gerade fragen sollten, ob Sie sich gerade mit Ihrem Keuchen bloßgestellt haben, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass dies nicht der Fall ist (dass dies nicht zutrifft), " beugte er sich seitlich zu ihr und flüsterte.  
Sie biss von ihrem Brot ab, kaute zuende und sah ihn dann an.  
" Woher wollen Sie wissen, ob ich mich das gerade gefragt habe? " Sah sie ihn keck herausfordernd an.  
Seine Augen die sie fixierten schienen aufzuflackern.  
" Ich sagte `falls'... Dennoch denke ich, dass ich mit meiner Vermutung Recht behalte."  
Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Hyazinth Hooch dazwischen kam.  
" Ich möchte dich ja nicht stören, Severus, aber hättest du heute Zeit? " Legte Hooch ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Snape der sofort verwirrt auf ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter sah und diese von eben dieser Schulter entfernte, räusperte sich.  
" Nein... Ich bin heute verhindert, Hyazinth... Um was ging es denn?"  
" Ich wollte mit dir absprechen, wann die Slytherins trainieren... " Kam die Antwort auch rapide.  
" Nun... Das hat mit Sicherheit Zeit, momentan sehe ich kein Problem in dem Trainingsplan meines Hauses, " kam es distanziert zurück.  
" In dem Plan würde auch kein Problem bestehen, wenn da nicht die Gryffindors wären, die ihren Plan so verlegen wollen, dass einige Stunden auf die der Slytherins fallen, " verschränkte die Fluglehrerin ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
Snape sah zu ihr hoch.  
" Und warum kommt das in Frage, wenn dadurch die Pläne durcheinander kommen? " Fragte er irritiert.  
" Weil die Gryffindors zuakzeptierende Gründe dafür haben."  
" Die da wären?"  
Ana hörte still schweigend alles mit, sie kannte die Gründe bereits.  
" Die Stundenpläne der Gryffindorschüler erlauben es einigen nicht, zu geplanten Trainingsstunden zu erscheinen... Ich vermute du wirst mir jetzt sagen, dass sie sich zum Teufel scheren sollen, aber die Mehrheit der Hausmannschaft würde tatsächlich darunter leiden, so dass ich keinen anderen Ausweg sehe."  
Snape sah zu Ana neben sich.  
Sie war eine Gryffindor... Nicht, dass er jetzt dadurch freundlicher zu den Gryffindors werden würde, ganz sicher nicht, aber vielleicht sollte er in dieser Angelegenheit mehr Akzeptanz und vor allem Toleranz walten lassen.  
" Was würden Sie an meiner Stelle tun? " Fragte er Ana, die nicht minder verwundert drein sah als Hooch.  
Sie ließ sich die Situation durch den Kopf gehen und wand sich dann an Hooch.  
" Würde es der Stundenplan der meisten Slytherins erlauben, dass ein Trainingswechsel erfolgt?"  
Hooch nickte.  
" Dann ist doch klar was zu tun ist, oder etwa nicht?"  
" Das wird den Slytherins aber nicht gefallen, das wissen Sie genauso gut wie ich, " entgegnete die Qudditchtrainerin.  
" Man kann es nie ALLEN recht machen...  
Wie Sie wissen, bin ich unparteiisch.  
Auch wenn ich eine Gryffindor bin, komme ich gut mit vielen Slytherins klar, das setzt voraus, dass ich die Slytherins kenne.  
Soweit mir bekannt ist / Soweit ich weiß, ist Prof. Snape der Hauslehrer dieses Hauses, er wird die Schüler unter Kontrolle halten, dessen können Sie versichert sein...  
Mal abgesehen davon, würde ich keinen Grund für Verärgerungen der Slytherins kennen.  
Wenn die Slytherins Möglichkeiten besitzen ihren Plan so zu gestalten, dass ihre Mitschüler auch davon profitieren können, dann sollen sie ihren Plan umgestalten.  
Mir ist wohl bekannt, dass Slytherins für gewöhnlich nicht hilfsbereit, wohlwollend oder uneigennützig sind, vor allem nicht gegenüber den Gryffindors, aber wie wäre es, wenn sie ihnen im Gegenzug fünfzig Punkte für ihr Haus verleihen würden?  
Sollte es immer noch zu Unstimmigkeiten kommen, könnte ich als Schulsprecherin einschreiten... "  
Ana hatte fortwährend in belehrendem Ton gesprochen.  
Snape hatte sie die ganze Zeit über angesehen und war ihrer Ansprache gefolgt.  
" Dem habe ich nichts hinzuzufügen.  
Ich stimme ihrem Vorschlag zu, " meinte nun auch Snape.  
" Ja, dann wäre das ja gelöst. " Das `Ja' hatte Hooch gedehnt.  
" Das ist es dann wohl, " sagten Snape und Ana gleichzeitig und sahen sich dann sogleich an.  
" Mammi, Daddy?! Warum gehen jetzt alle? " Fragte Eileens süße Stimme.  
" Unterrichtsbeginn, " sagten Snape und Ana wieder wie aus einem Mund, ohne den Blick von einander zu wenden.  
" Unter was? " Hakte die Kleine nach.  
" Der Unterricht beginnt gleich, deswegen gehen alle, " erklärte Ana ihr und stand auf.  
" Dann muss Daddy jetzt auch gehen? " Runzelte Eileen nachdenklich die kleine Stirn, was wirklich niedlich aussah.  
" Ja, ich muss jetzt gehen, " erhob sich Snape.  
Die Kleine sprang vom Stuhl, ging um den ihrer Mutter rum und umarmte Snapes Beine.  
" Bis später, Daddy! " Sah sie zu ihm auf.  
Schnell hob er sie hoch.  
" Bis später, Eileen."  
" Krieg ich einen Kuss, hier hin? " Deutete sie auf ihre Wange.  
Er haderte mit sich selbst. Es war unüblich für ihn, sich anders als mürrisch zu geben, aber andererseits war es auch unüblich für ihn eine Tochter zu haben.  
" Eine Prinzessin bekommt immer einen Kuss, " küsste er sie auf die Wange.  
" Und Daddys auch, " gab sie ihm mit ihrem kleinen Mündchen einen Kuss auf die Wange und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.  
" Danke, Mylady, " scherzte er, " aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los, sonst komme ich zu spät und ein Snape kommt nicht zu spät, " ließ er sie runter.  
" Mhm... Zu spät kommen ist nicht schön, " nickte Eileen.  
Einen Blick tauschte er noch mit Ana aus, dann ging er.  
" Ihr scheint euch einander anzunähern, " erklang Dumbledores Stimme hinter Ana.


	29. Ein lauschender Schulleiter

Chapter 29: Ein Schulleiter der lauscht

Sie wand sich um und sah den alten Professor weise lächeln.  
" Wäre auch schlecht, wenn nicht... " Erwiderte sie sein Lächeln.  
" Da stimme ich Ihnen zu.  
Mir war allerdings schon bewusst, dass Sie beide sich gut verstehen würden.  
Sie fragen sich sicherlich, wie ich zu dieser Annahme komme.  
Ich kenne sowohl Ihre, als auch Severus Persönlichkeit...  
Ich weiß, dass Sie sich von ihm nicht unterkriegen lassen würden, und dass Sie in der Lage sind, ihn in die Schranken zu weisen wenn es von Nöten ist...  
Mal abgesehen davon, teilen Sie den selben Humor wie Severus...  
Eine Verbindung, die zu tiefer Liebe vorgesehen ist und die viel verspricht..."  
Eileen klatschte aufgeregt.  
" Au ja, Mama und Daddy haben sich ganz dolle lieb."  
Anas Mund formte sich zu einem Grinsen.  
" In letzter Zeit werde ich ganz besonders oft zum Lachen gebracht, " erklärte die junge Ziehmutter dem Schulleiter.  
Seine Augen schienen zu zwinkern.  
" Das kann ich mir vorstellen.  
Wie haben Sie sich eingelebt?"  
" Sehr gut, ich fühle mich angekommen und wie Zuhause, " antwortete Ana wahrheitsgemäß.  
" Und? Schläft Severus immer noch auf der Couch, damit Eileen und Sie gut zurecht kommen?"  
Was spielte der Zuckersüchtige für ein Spiel?  
Wusste er davon, dass sie nun mit Snape in einem Bett schlief?  
" Sie wissen es, habe ich Recht?"  
Der wahrscheinlich mächtigste Zauberer nickte gutmütig.  
" Und woher, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
Eileen schien ebenfalls neugierig, auch wenn sie nur einen Teil des Gesprächs verstand.  
" Ein Portrait hat es mir geflüstert, " gestand er.  
" Welches Portrait?  
Prof. Snape hat kein Portrait in seinen Gemächern?"  
" Oh, doch...  
Ein Bild in dem eine Winternacht am See zu sehen ist...  
Ich habe jemanden in dieses Bild im Wohnzimmer geschickt."  
Er machte nicht mal Anzeichen dafür, dass es ihm unangenehm war, ihm schien das selbstverständlich zu sein.  
" Ich nehme es Ihnen nicht übel, aber könnten Sie es in Zukunft unterlassen uns auszuhorchen?"  
Er nickte bedächtig.  
" Nun... Eileens neues Zimmer wird heute neu eingerichtet, wie ich auch zu Ohren bekommen habe?"  
" Ja, das stimmt.  
Vermutlich müssen wir dafür noch in die Winkelgasse, um neue Möbel zu besorgen."  
" Darf ich mit, Mammi? Bitte, bitte, bitte, " sprang die Kleine auf und ab, wodurch auch ihre Korkenzieherlocken wippten.  
" Natürlich, Süße, schließlich brauchen wir doch deine Hilfe, " lächelte Ana wieder breit.  
" Au ja, " machte das Kind einen Freudensprung.  
" Ich habe noch einigen Dingen nachzugehen, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen.  
Mit Sicherheit sehen wir uns später noch, " verabschiedete sich Albus.  
Beide sahen ihm noch nach, bis er aus der Halle war.  
Den restlichen Vormittag verbrachten Ana und Eileen damit, sich im Vertrauensschülerbad auszutoben und anschließend eine Kuschelrunde vor dem Kamin zu führen.  
Zum Mittagessen hatte Ana Kartoffeln, Brokkoli und Karotten gekocht und hatte zwei Steaks gebraten.  
Eines der Steaks teilte sie sich mit Eileen, das andere hob sie für Severus auf.  
Als Severus wieder in die Wohnung kam, sah er wie Ana gerade die schlafende Eileen in ihren Armen hielt, während sie auf der Couch saß.  
" Mittagsschlaf? " Fragte er knapp und zog sich den Umhang aus, woraufhin Ana nickte.  
" Haben Sie schon zu Mittag gegessen? ... Es ist ja doch recht früh... Ich hatte erst gegen drei mit Ihnen gerechnet."  
" Nein, ich habe nicht am Mittagessen in der Halle teilgenommen.  
Ich habe die Arbeit heute frühzeitig beenden können, da ich es geschafft habe die Aufsätze heute zu korrigieren, " ging er auf sie zu.  
Langsam stand Ana auf, darauf bedacht Eileen nicht aufzuwecken.  
" Ich habe gekocht und Ihnen sicherheitshalber etwas aufgehoben...  
Das heißt, wenn Sie Lust auf Steak haben... " Steckte sie ihre Hände in die Hintertaschen ihrer Hose.  
" Hört sich gut an... Sie haben schon etwas zu sich genommen? " Stand er etwas unbeholfen vor ihr.  
" Ja, Eileen und ich haben schon etwas zu uns genommen.  
Warten Sie, ich bringe Ihnen gleich das Essen, setzten Sie sich einfach schon mal, " setzte sie sich in Bewegung.  
Nicht viel später kam sie auch schon mit dem Essen und einem Glas Wein aus der Küche zurück und setzte sich neben ihn an den Tisch.


	30. Aufbruch zum Magier-IKEA

Chapter 30: Aufbruch zum "Magier-IKEA"

Wie lange war es her, dass jemand für ihn gekocht hatte?  
Es war sehr lange her, das stand jedenfalls fest.  
Er führte die Gabel zum Mund und aß.  
Es schmeckte wirklich gut!  
Das Steak war medium gebraten und so immer noch ein Wenig blutig, genau wie er es mochte.  
" Es schmeckt vorzüglich," lobte er. Ein Lob von Snape kam einem Wunder gleich.  
" Danke... Ich hatte gehofft, dass es Ihnen schmeckt...  
Wie war der Unterricht heute? " Erkundigte sie sich, wobei man merkte, dass es sie wirklich zu interessieren schien wie es ihm erging.  
" Der Unterricht an sich war recht... man könnte sagen ungewöhnlich.  
Wenigstens konnte ich Explosionen vermeiden, auch wenn manche vermaledeiten Dummköpfe es geschafft haben, die leichtesten Tränke zu ruinieren."  
" Ungewöhnlich?"  
" Ich wurde gefragt, ob ich Sie `ficken' würde, wie es der Schüler genannt hat..."  
Sah er auf seinen Teller nieder.  
" Und was haben Sie gemacht?  
Sie sind schließlich Prof. Snape...  
Der lässt sich so etwas nicht bieten..."  
Sie wirkte nicht im mindesten peinlich berührt.  
Er sah wieder auf, direkt in ihre Augen.  
" Ich habe ihm, übrigens geht es um einen gewissen Goyle, 30 Punkte abgezogen und ihn zum Nachsitzen bei Filch verdonnert.  
Er meinte außerdem, dass Sie ihm am Montag den Zauberstab abgenommen und ihn dazu aufgefordert hätten, sich bei mir im Büro um 19 Uhr einzufinden...  
Sie scheinen dies in Vergessenheit geraten gelassen zu haben."  
Er wirkte recht belustigt.  
" Stimmt... Nun, ich denke nicht, dass seine Noten darunter zu leiden hatten, da diese sich nicht noch mehr verschlechtern können.  
Aber er hat natürlich ein Anrecht auf seinen Zauberstab, nicht umsonst ist dieser das Wichtigste für einen Zauberer.  
Ich war einfach nur zornig über seinen Angriff auf Eileen, deshalb hatte ich ihm nach dieser Aktion den Zauberstab entnommen...  
Ich bin wirklich davon ausgegangen, dass wir uns später in Ihrem Büro einfinden würden, aber dann kam Dumbledore dazwischen und hat uns zu Eileens Eltern erklärt, " erklärte sie ihr Handeln.  
Die ganze Zeit über, hatte er ihr aufmerksam zugehört, jetzt stützte er sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände, die wie seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch lagen und nickte verstehend.  
" Dann denke ich, dass Sie vorhaben ihm sein Eigentum wieder auszuhändigen... "  
" Ja, das steht auf meiner mentalen Liste...  
Sie sagten Sie hätten Goyle bestraft, aber was haben Sie ihm vor versammelter Mannschaft entgegen gebracht?  
Es hat ihn doch nichts anzugehen, ob Sie mich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit vögeln, oder nicht!"  
Sie wirkte leicht gereizt.  
Snape musste schlucken.  
Das Bild welches sich bei ihren Worten in seinem Kopf einprägte, ließ ihn innerlich aufstöhnen.  
Zu gerne würde er sie vor Lust zum schreien bringen und zur Erlösung finden sehen.  
" Ich... habe ihm ausdrücklich klar gemacht, dass es ihn einen Dreck angeht, was ich mit wem tue, oder eben lasse.  
Ich habe dieser Frage keiner Antwort gewürdigt."  
Nachdenklich besah sie sich ihn.  
" Ich schweife damit völlig vom Thema ab,  
aber ich möchte das geklärt/ klar gestellt haben...  
Finden Sie mich wirklich nicht bemitleidenswert, oder lächerlich, weil ich aufgekeucht habe?"  
Er sah klar und deutlich die Unsicherheit in ihren Augen.  
Leicht beugte er sich zu ihr.  
" Sie waren nicht im geringsten lächerlich oder bemitleidenswert,  
viel mehr waren Sie... verführerisch, " flüsterte er.  
Eine greifbare, elektrisierende Spannung war zwischen ihnen.  
Sinnlichkeit erfüllte die Luft, Sinnlichkeit und Sehnsucht nach dem jeweils anderen.  
Langsam streckte sie die Hand aus und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen sachte über seine Wange, dabei ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen ihm in die Augen zu sehen und sich darin zu verlieren.  
Langsam hob auch er seine Hand und legte sie auf ihre, die auf seiner Wange lag.  
" Mammi... " Ließ die verschlafene Stimme Eileens, die beiden auseinander fahren.  
" Eh... J, ja, mein Schatz?"  
Die Kleine hopste vom Sofa und kam auf die beiden zu.  
" Daddy! Du bist schon da! " Rief sie erfreut aus.  
" Ja, ich bin wieder da, " hob er sie auf seinen Schoss.  
" Gehen wir jetzt in die Winkelgasse? " Sah sie ihn durch ihre süßen, großen Augen an.  
" Winkelgasse? " Wand er sich an Ana.  
" Ja, wo gedenken Sie denn sonst die Möbel für die Einrichtung von Eileens Zimmer zu besorgen?  
Einige Dinge lassen sich durch Zauber ändern, aber neue Möbel muss man wohl kaufen, " gab sie ihm einen kleinen Einblick in ihre Pläne.  
" Das stimmt wohl... Dann werden wir heute noch in die Winkelgasse müssen...  
Ich denke mit ~ Zauberhafte Möbel fürs magische Heim~ sind wir gut beraten."  
" Waren Sie dort schon einmal einkaufen?"  
" Nein, aber das ist der mir einzig bekannte Möbelladen... "  
Ana nickte und erhob sich.  
" Ich hatte ja eigentlich heute geplant meine Freunde zu besuchen, aber ich denke das lasse ich heute sein."  
" Sie grenzen sich selbst aus, " äußerte er das Ergebnis seiner schnellen Analyse.  
" Ich denke momentan ist das am besten so.  
Ich muss mich erst zurecht finden, dann kann ich wieder auf meine Freunde zugehen und mit ihnen Zeit verbringen."  
" Ich denke das gehen Sie richtig so an... Ich weiß wie sehr Ihnen Ihre Freunde am Herz liegen und möchte daher nicht, dass Sie diese vernachlässigen, auch wenn ich die Trottel nicht leiden kann, " schmunzelte er leicht bei der letzten Äußerung.  
" Das ist wirklich aufmerksam von Ihnen, aber ich bitte Sie solche Ausdrücke vor Eileen zu unterlassen, " legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
" Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht, " gab er stirnrunzelnd zu.  
" Und das als Spion? " Neckte sie ihn.  
" Aber wenn er den Gorilla meint, dann darf er Trottel sagen, " nickte Eileen und schmiegte sich an den Oberkörper ihres Vaters.  
Dieser zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.  
" Dem Gorilla muss ich leider seinen Zauberstab zurück geben, " stemmte die wirklich amüsierte Ana die Hände in die Hüften.  
" Och nö! " Schmollte die Kleine und brachte damit sowohl Ana als auch Severus zum lachen.  
" Doch, der Gorilla ist nun mal auch ein Zauberer und muss in den Unterricht, " lächelte Ana noch breit während sie sich erklärte.  
" Ja... das stimmt... Man darf ja auch nicht ZU gemein sein, oder? " Verzog Eileen ihren Mund zu einer Schnute.  
" Gemein sollte man nicht sein, da hast du Recht, " nickte Ana.  
" Das ist Ansichtssache, " meinte Snape sofort, worauf er einen vorwurfsvollen Blick erntete.  
" Wir hatten vor in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, wie sieht es damit aus? Setzen die Herrschaften sich noch heute in Bewegung? " Kam es von der jungen Gryffindor Löwin.  
" So vorlaut heute? " Erhob sich Snape mit Eileen im Arm.  
" Natürlich, " dehnte sie das Wort herausfordernd.  
Er blitzte sie aus seinen Augen an, was ihr bewusst machte, dass dieses Triezen ihm gefiel.  
" Los! Los! Los! " Klopfte ihm Eileen übermütig auf die Schulter.  
" So übermütig... " Murmelte er und sprach dann wieder Ana an.  
" Dann ziehen Sie sich Ihren Umhang oder Ihren Mantel an und lassen Sie uns gehen, " ließ sich Snape vom Drängen der Kleinen breitschlagen.  
" Accio beigefarbener Mantel, " schwang sie ihren Zauberstab, woraufhin besagter Mantel aus dem Schlafzimmer herbei geflogen kam und sich auffangen ließ.  
Und noch einmal schwang sie ihren Zauberstab, diesmal aber in die Richtung von Eileens Zimmer.  
" Accio rosafarbener Mantel."  
Schnell schlüpfte die kleine Prinzessin in den Mantel und sah abwartend zu ihrer Mutter.  
" Professor, Sie gehen in Ihrem Gehrock nehme ich an?"  
Der für Ana durchaus ansehenswerte Mann nickte und stellte Eileen wieder auf den Boden.  
Die drei gingen gemächlich durch das Schloss und trafen hin und wieder auf einige Schüler, die die kleine Familie baff und völlig ungläubig beäugten.  
Außerhalb des Geländes angekommen, apparierten die drei in die Winkelgasse.  
" Da wären wir, " verkündete Snape und sah besorgt auf Eileen nieder, die an seiner und Anas Hand hing.  
" Ihr ist übel durch das apparieren, " stellte Ana nüchtern fest.  
Keine Sekunde nach dieser Äußerung, erbrach Eileen sich, wonach ein paar Tränchen kullerten.  
" Ach, Süße du bist nicht die einzige der das passiert... Allen wird übel, Daddy und mir auch... Aber wir haben schon ein bisschen Übung, weißt du?... Harry musste sich auch schon erbrechen, " ging sie neben ihr in die Hocke und strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken.  
Die Kleine nickte verstehend und wieder munterer, ihr schien es wieder besser zu gehen, ganz zur Erleichterung der anderen beiden.  
" Geht es dir wieder besser? " Strich Ana ihr mütterlich über die Wange.  
" Ja, " entzückte Eileen ihre Eltern wieder mit ihrem Stimmchen.  
" Dann können wir unser Vorhaben ja in die Tat umsetzen, " öffnete Ana eine der zwei großen Eingangstüren des Ladens hinter ihnen und trat ein.

Formularbeginn

Formularende

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	31. Gemeinsames Möbelshoppen

Chapter 31: Gemeinsames Möbelshoppen

" Der ganze Laden war voller schöner, gemütlicher Inneneinrichtung ausgestattet und ließ Ana sich wie im IKEA der Zaubererwelt vorkommen.  
Sie, Eileen und Snape sahen sich um.  
Einige wenige Hexen liefen umher und sahen sich um, während sie ein Blatt Pergament in der Hand hielten.  
" Grosse Auswahl scheint es ja zu geben, " hörte sie Snapes Stimme neben sich.  
" Ja, die große Auswahl ist gewährleistet, " nickte Ana und sah sich um.  
" Auf dem Schild steht, dass die Kinderzimmer-Einrichtungen sich im ersten Stock befinden, " deutete er auf das große Schild, dass zur Orientierung der Kunden diente.  
" Nach oben! " Zog Eileen die beiden an den Händen hinter sich her.  
" Oh! " Rief Eileen begeistert aus, als sie oben angekommen waren und sie ein schönes Kinderbett aus hellem Holz erblickte.  
Am Kopfende des Bettes waren schöne Blumenranken und Blumenmuster eingeschnitzt und ließen alles noch einen Tick edler, aber zeitgleich auch verspielter wirken.  
" Das Bett scheinen wir ja gefunden zu haben, so wie sich Eileens Blick deuten lässt, " deutete Ana mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Eileen, die sich auf das Bettchen gelegt hatte und vollkommen begeistert aussah.  
Ana sah auf das Preisschild und war leicht geschockt.  
Zu teuer war es nicht, aber günstig war etwas anderes.  
Sie rechnete von den Galleonen in Euro um, und kam auf den Betrag von 200 Euro.  
250 Euro für ein Kinderbett?  
Snape merkte natürlich was in ihr vorging und legte ihr eine Hand an den Rücken.  
" Sorgen Sie sich bitte nicht darum.  
Ich habe in den letzten neunzehn Jahren so gut wie keine Ausgaben gemacht, mein Verlies wird so schnell nicht darunter leiden, seien Sie versichert, " erklärte er ihr und nahm wieder seine Hand von ihrem Rücken.  
" Ich habe ihr Verlies und somit ihr Vermögen gesehen, aber dennoch sollte man nicht zu leichtfertig mit Geld umgehen, " beharrte sie ihrerseits.  
" Da haben Sie Recht, aber hier geht es um Eileens Zimmer und in dieses sollten wir investieren, damit sie sich auch wohl fühlen kann, " sprach er leise, immer noch neben ihr stehend und wie sie geradeaus auf Eileen schauend.  
" Wir? Das ist ja wohl ihr Geld, dass Sie investieren, " entgegnete sie.  
" Nicht lange und wir werden verheiratet sein.  
Ich habe nicht vor einen Ehevertrag aufzusetzen...  
Was meins ist, wird auch Ihres sein."  
Jetzt sah er sie an, genauso wie sie ihn nun auch ansah...  
Was sie in seinen Augen sah, dachte sie sich einzureden...  
Konnte es wirklich Zärtlichkeit sein, die in seinem Blick, der für sie galt, lag?  
Sie war sprachlos! Und damit man der artiges bei ihr schaffte, musste man wirklich etwas bringen.  
" Ich... Sie... Nun... Ich bin... geehrt? " Ihre Aussage klang mehr nach einer Frage.  
Er hob seinen rechten Mundwinkel.  
" Daddy...?! Bekomme ich dieses Bett? " Sah Eileen ihn treuherzig an.  
Snape musste grinsen und das unglaubliche an der Sache war, dass Ana seinen liebevollen Blick bemerkte.  
" Wenn es dir gefällt, dann wird es dein neues Bett, " steckte er seine Hände in die Vordertaschen seines Gehrocks, so dass nur noch seine Daumen raus lugten und unbewusst auf das Zentrum seiner Genitalien zeigten.  
" Jeppy! " Lachte Eileen glockengleich auf und brachte damit beide Elternteile zum grinsen.  
" Sie lieben sie auch schon nach so kurzer Zeit, oder? " Fragte sie ihn leise und mit sanfter Stimme.  
Er hätte sich in ihre Stimme einkuscheln können, aber das behielt er selbstverständlich für sich.  
Er nickte leicht und sah immer noch gerade aus auf Eileen.  
" Sie hat es tatsächlich in Rekordzeit geschafft, sich in das Herz eines Prof. Severus Snapes zu schleichen, " flüsterte Ana leise lächelnd.  
Snape ließ ihr Geflüstertes unkommentiert.  
" Liebling, wir sollten uns noch andere Möbel ansehen, " rief Ana nach ihr und nahm sich einen der Zettel, auf denen man die Nummern der gewünschten Möbel schreiben konnte.  
Snape nahm ihr den Zettel ab und schrieb mit seinem Zauberstab die Erkennungsnummer des Bettes darauf.  
Er hatte registriert wie Ana Eileen `Liebling' genannt hatte und fragte sich innerlich, ob sie ihn irgendwann auch so nennen würde...  
" Okay, " sprang Eileen vom Bett und kam auf die beiden zu.  
Gemeinsam liefen sie weiter, bis sie auf einen schönen Schrank trafen.  
Der Schrank war weiß und groß, er würde in das Zimmer passen, welches Ana sich schon in Gedanken eingerichtet hatte.  
" Wie findest du den Schrank, Eileen? " Fragte sie nach.  
Nur weil er ihr gefiel, musste er Eileen noch lange nicht auch gefallen.  
" Der ist toll! Ganz schön, " bestätigte Eileen Anas Geschmack.  
" Was sagen Sie? " Sah Ana zu Snape neben sich.  
" Schlicht und doch recht ansehnlich... Gefällt mir, " nickte Snape und schrieb auch dieses mal die Erkennungsnummer des Möbelstücks auf den Zettel.  
Er fand es gut, dass Ana die Meinung von Eileen und ihm berücksichtigte und nicht einfach nur nach ihrem Geschmack ging.  
Weiter ging es zu einer Kommode und schließlich waren Sie bei den Wandfarben und den Fußböden angelangt.  
" Ich würde ein helles Babyrosa oder Babyblau begrüßen, " ging Ana voll in ihrer Aufgabe auf.  
" Sie scheinen Rosa zu mögen, das hätte ich nicht gedacht, " schmunzelte Severus.  
" Pink kann ich absolut nicht leiden, das ist mir viel zu knallig, aber ein helles, zartes Rosa ist wirklich süß, " lächelte Ana ein Lächeln, das auch ihre Augen erreichte.  
" Aber ich denke Babyblau wäre schöner... Eileen ist ein sehr kluges Mädchen und weist schon jetzt, in sehr jungem Alter, Zeichen von Tiefgründigkeit auf... Abgesehen davon ist das Babyblau beruhigender und lässt das Zimmer engelgleich erscheinen... " Meinte Ana sicher.  
" Ich bin auch für das Babyblau, " gab Snape sein Einverständnis und sah zu Eileen, die auf Anas Arm war.  
" Ich finde beides schön, aber Babyblau ist wirklich noch ein bisschen schöner," nickte Eileen.  
" Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Teppich... Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie auch für einen Teppich sind? " Fragte er an Ana gewandt.  
" Sie gehen richtig in Ihrer Annahme... Ich wäre für einen braunen, flauschigen Teppich, der rundet alles in dem Zimmer ab und gibt ihm ein wenig Wärme, " schlug sie vor.  
Snape schien sich das Zimmer im Kopf mit einem braunen, "flauschigen" Teppich vorzustellen und nickte knapp.  
" Ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden."  
" Gute Idee, Mammi! " Stimmte Eileen zu.  
" Eine große, offene Holzkiste für die Spielsachen könnten wir dann in das Zimmer stellen und schon haben wir alles, " wirkte Ana vollends zufrieden.  
Sie suchten den passenden braunen, flauschigen Teppich und fanden ihn.  
" Dann können wir jetzt an die Kasse gehen, " ging Snape voran.  
An der Kasse bezahlte er und bekam bescheid gesagt, dass die Möbel, die Farbe und der Teppich in fünf Minuten in ihren Räumen bereit stehen würden, da er ihnen die Adresse und die Flohnetzwerknummer seines Kamins angegeben hatte.  
Gemeinsam kamen Sie eine Viertelstunde später in ihren Räumen an und erblickten tatsächlich die Möbel und die restlichen Einkäufe.


	32. Gemeinsames Streichen

Chapter 32: Gemeinsames Streichen

" Wir sollten uns vielleicht umziehen, wenn wir das Zimmer streichen? " Schlug Ana vor.  
" Streichen? Ich dachte wir machen das per Magie?"  
" Ach kommen Sie! Streichen macht Spaß und bringt uns alle näher zusammen, " legte sie den Kopf schief.  
Er blickte sie an, wie sie ihn so zuckersüß ansah und ihn versuchte zu überzeugen.  
" Gut, wenn Sie darauf bestehen... "  
Sie strahlte wie ein Kind an Weihnachten.  
" Danke... Dann bräuchten wir nur Klebeband, Pinsel und Walzen (Rollen), die können wir vorrübergehend aus Gegenständen zaubern, " äußerte sie enthusiastisch.  
Wenige Minuten später, hatten sich die drei alte Kleidung angezogen, die man getrost dreckig machen konnte.  
Ana hatte sich eine kurze Shorts angezogen, da sie ja Zuhause war wo es schön warm war und ein weißes Spaghettiträger Top.  
Eileen hatte sie ihre alte Kleidung, die sie angehabt hatte als Dumbledore sie in ihre Obhut gegeben hatte, in eine Jeans und ein rosafarbenes T-Shirt gehext.  
Ana hatte Eileen die stark gewellten, fast schwarzen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz nach hinten zusammen gebunden. Sie selbst hatte sich ebenfalls einen Pferdeschwanz gemacht.  
Severus lief in einer alten Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt durch die Wohnung.  
Die benötigten Utensilien hatten sie herbei gezaubert und so gingen sie in Eileens Zimmer und zauberten das alte Bett weg, damit sie anfangen konnten alles abzukleben, was abgeklebt werden musste.  
" Jetzt geht es an die Farbe, " kniete Ana vor der Farbe, öffnete den Farbtopf und rührte mit einem Pinsel.  
" Sooo, der ist für dich, " gab sie Eileen den Pinsel.  
Wäre Eileen ein anderes Kind in ihrem Alter gewesen, hätte sie ihr keinen Pinsel mit Wandfarbe gereicht, aber sie war eben kein anderes Kind, sondern eben die junge, aber überaus intelligente, aufmerksame Eileen.  
Mit einem Mal spürte Ana, dass Snape dicht hinter ihr hockte.  
Er beugte sich über ihre Schulter, tunkte die Rolle in die Farbe und fuhr mit ihr über ein Gitter, damit nicht zuviel Farbe an der Rolle hing, dann stieg er auf die Leiter und begann zu malen.  
Sie machte es ihm gleich und stieg auf die zweite Leiter, ließ Eileen aber nie vollkommen aus den Augen.  
Nach einiger Zeit spürte sie plötzlich Eileens Hände an ihrem Po und zwar Eileens NASSE Hände!  
Sie drehte sich um und erblickte ihre Kleinen Hände, die noch mit Farbe verschmiert waren.  
Eileen grinste.  
Snape, der die ganze Aktion mit angesehen hatte, ließ sich von Eileens Grinsen anstecken.  
Ana grinste auch, nahm Eileens beide Hände die noch Farbe an sich hatten und pressten sie ihr sanft aber bestimmt ans Gesicht.  
Jetzt hatte Eileen ihre eigenen Handabdrucke auf ihren Wangen, was zugegebenermaßen ziemlich lächerlich aussah.  
Eileen fing an zu lachen.  
Ana wandte sich zu Snape um, der lässig auf der Leiter stand und sie beobachtete.  
" Ach, der feine Herr will sich ausnahmsweise mal raushalten? " Neckte sie ihn und zog ihn blitzschnell von der Leiter, so dass er fast auf sie fiel.  
" Sie verdammtes Weib! " Donnerte er halbherzig.  
Davon ließ sie sich natürlich nicht beeindrucken und warf sich mit voller Wucht gegen ihn, so dass er mit ihr zusammen zu Boden fiel.  
Mit ihrer Attacke hatte er nicht gerechnet, sonst hätte er sich halten können, das wusste sie...  
Aber jetzt... Jetzt saß sie auf ihm und forderte Eileen dazu auf, ihr die Hände anzumalen.  
Eileen lachte, schmierte ihrer Mutter Farbe auf die Hände und sah zu, wie Ana eben diese Hände auf seine Brust presste, so dass auf seinem T-Shirt ihre Hände zu sehen waren.  
Eileen reichte Ana den Pinsel und ließ sich von ihren Eltern unterhalten.  
Ana nahm den Pinsel entgegen und malte die Spitze seiner Nase an.  
Ihm gefiel das Spiel, also ließ er sich darauf ein und drehte den Spieß um, indem er sie unter sich beförderte.  
" So, so, die junge Dame hat also Spaß daran mich zu piesacken... Mal sehen was sich da tun lässt... "  
Raunte seine Stimme ihr zu und beschwor damit bei ihr eine Gänsehaut herauf.  
" Eileen... gibst du mir mal bitte einen Pinsel? " Streckte er eine seiner Hände aus, ohne den Blick von Ana unter sich zu nehmen.  
Eileen setzte sich schnell in Bewegung und übergab auch ihm einen Pinsel, an dem noch etwas Farbe haftete.  
Ana lachte und wich immer wieder dem Pinsel aus, bis er auch ihre Nasenspitze traf.  
Alle drei lachten auf.  
Dann fing er an sie zu kitzeln und bemerkte, dass er damit wirklich Erfolg erzielen konnte.  
Sie fing an sich unter ihm zu winden.  
`Zwar nicht aus dem Grund aus dem ich möchte, dass sie sich unter mir windet, aber dennoch, ' dachte er bei sich.  
Sie konnte nicht mehr und flehte einem Ende entgegen.  
Als er von dem Kitzeln wieder abließ, war sie völlig außer Atem.  
" Gleich werden SIE gefoltert, " strafte ihr Lächeln die Drohung lüge.  
" ICH bin nicht kitzelig, " sah er sie triumphierend an.  
Sie sah von unten zu ihm auf.  
Wie unglaublich dieser Mann doch war...  
Sie schlängelte sich aus seinem Griff und setzte sich auf seinen Rücken.  
Als er sich umdrehte, saß sie wieder auf seinem Bauch.  
Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm runter und sah ihm in die Augen.  
" Womit könnte ich Sie sonst foltern? " Hauchte sie.  
" Mit einem Kuss, den Sie mit einem Anderen teilen, " vernahm sie von seinen Lippen.  
Bei Merlins ungewaschenen Unterhosen! Er war Spion!  
Er musste sich und sein Gefühlsleben immer unter Kontrolle haben, und dann so was?!  
Wenn er in der Gegenwart des dunklen Lords so leichtfertig alles preisgab was er dachte, dann wäre nicht nur sein Leben vorbei, sondern auch der Traum von einer Welt ohne Voldemort wäre aus, da dann niemand den Orden mit Informationen versorgen könnte.  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an und nieste wieder in niedlichem Tonfall.  
Es war nicht wie bei den Meisten ein "Hatschu!" sondern eher ein " Hatschiiiu!"  
Theatralisch verdrehte er die Augen.  
" Sind Sie etwa wieder gerührt? " Fragte seine überaus anziehende Bariton-Stimme.  
" Ja... Ich finde es gut, dass Sie mich alleine für sich haben wollen... " Gestand sie.  
" Ich habe nie Anspruch auf Sie erhoben, " sagte er trocken.  
" Indirekt schon... Sie wollen nicht das ich einen anderen als Sie küsse...  
Es würde sie foltern, wie Sie gerade erwähnten... "  
" Küsst ihr euch jetzt? " Fragte Eileen freudig aufgeregt.  
" Nein, das tun wir nicht, " kam es von beiden wie im Chor.  
" Schade... " Seufzte Eileen und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen.  
Ana strich mit ihren Händen noch mal über seine starke Brust, genoss das Gefühl und stieg schließlich, nicht ohne einen Stich des Bedauerns, von ihm runter.  
Ohne weitere Vorkommnisse strichen sie das Zimmer zuende und säuberten die Utensilien und sich selbst, nachdem sie damit geendet hatten.  
" Ich denke einige Sandwichs reichen als heutiges Abendessen aus, oder hätten Sie auf etwas anderes Lust? " Sah Snape sich einer vollkommen müden Ana gegenüber.  
" Ich lasse das Abendessen heute aus, ich bin einfach zu müde...  
Ich habe heute zwar schon gebadet, aber jetzt da wir uns dreckig gemacht haben, gehe ich noch mal duschen und schlüpfe danach direkt ins Bett... " Murmelte sie müde.  
" Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht unter der Dusche einnicken? " Fragte er süffisant.  
Diese sah nur verwirrt in sein Gesicht.  
War ja klar, wie konnte er von einer schon halbschlafenden Ana erwarten, dass sie ihn noch verstand?  
Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, war sie auch schon im Schlafzimmer verschwunden.  
Er sah zu Eileen die zwar auch müde zu sein schien, aber nicht so sehr wie ihre Mutter.  
" Hast du Hunger? " Erkundigte Snape sich bei ihr.  
" Mhm... Aber nach dem Essen gehe ich sofort schlafen... Ich bin sooo müde."  
Ihre Stimme zeugte von der Wahrheit ihrer Worte.  
Snape bestellte bei den Hauselfen Sandwichs und bekam sie dann auch zügig.  
Während Eileen und er aßen herrschte Stille, bis Eileen dann diese unterbrach.  
" Mama ist echt cool, oder?"  
" Ja, das ist sie, " kam es auch sofort von ihm.  
" Sie mag dich sehr, weißt du? " Biss sie in ihr Brot.  
" Und woher weißt du das? " Hielt Snape im essen inne.  
" Man merkt es... " Zuckte Eileen die Schultern und erzählte ihm nichts davon, dass Ana es ihr gesagt hatte.  
Sie war zwar jung, aber gescheit und verschwiegen.  
" Hm... "  
Nicht viel später war Eileen in ihrem neuen Bett, welches noch im Wohnzimmer stand, eingeschlafen und ermöglichte damit auch Severus sich zur Ruhe zu legen.  
Im Schlafzimmer erblickte er Ana, die gerade unter die Bettdecke kroch.  
Sie war also doch noch trotz Müdigkeit duschen gegangen...  
" Gute Nacht, " hörte er ihre erschöpfte Stimme leise.  
" Gute Nacht, Miss De Freitas."  
Damit begann er sich, bis auf die enganliegenden Boxershorts auszuziehen.  
Nachdem er sich die Hose seines schwarzen Satin-Schlafanzuges angezogen hatte, legte er sich ins Bett.  
Bevor Eileen und Ana in sein Leben getreten waren, hatte er immer so geschlafen; immer nur in der Hose seines Schlafanzuges, oben aber frei, jetzt nahm er wieder seine Gewohnheiten auf.  
Er ließ den Tag Revue vor seinem inneren Auge passieren und erinnerte sich an ihre Berührungen...  
Er seufzte. Ihre Berührungen... Von ihr ging soviel Wärme aus, nicht nur von ihrer Aura, nicht von ihrem Charisma, sondern auch von ihren Berührungen...  
Er erinnerte sich auch an ihre Worte zurück...  
Sie hatte geniest, weil sie gerührt gewesen war und dann hatte sie gesagt:  
" Ich finde es gut, dass Sie mich alleine für sich haben wollen... "  
Er sah zu seiner Rechtenseite, auf der sie schlief und betrachtete sie.  
Sie war begehrenswert, doch sie schien es nicht zu wissen, zumindest verhielt sie sich immer so, als würde sie es nicht wissen.  
Aber sie hatte ihm ja mal gegenüber bereits angesprochen, dass sie selten Komplimente vom männlichen Geschlecht bekam... Vielleicht lag es ja daran? Aber selbstbewusst war sie, das musste man ihr lassen!  
Mit diesem letzten Gedanken, glitt er in den Schlaf.


	33. Morgendliche Gelüste & ihre Unterbrechun

Chapter 33: Morgendliche Gelüste &amp; ihre Unterbrechungen

Er erwachte um sechs Uhr morgens und sah neben sich.  
Ana hatte sich in der Decke eingelümmelt und schlief noch.  
Er vernahm einen sehr, sehr anziehenden Geruch und beugte sich zu ihr.  
Sie roch so verführerisch, so sinnlich... Einfach zum nieder knien... Aber warum war ihm das nie aufgefallen?  
Nein, das stimmte nicht! Ihm war der Duft einst im Grimmauldplatz schon aufgefallen.  
Aber er hatte nicht gewusst von wem er ausging.  
Seine Geruchssinn, der als Tränkemeister stark ausgeprägt war, hatte ihren wundervollen Geruch aufgenommen.  
Er hatte sogar versucht ein Parfum herzustellen das nach ihrem Duft roch, als Rezept hatte er seine Erinnerung verwendet, doch das Projekt war gescheitert.  
Aber warum war ihm in der ganzen letzten Zeit nicht aufgefallen, dass der Geruch von IHR kam?!  
Er wusste, dass das kein Parfum sein konnte, es musste ihr Eigengeruch sein und dieser machte ihn verrückt.  
Er rang sich dazu durch an ihrem Hals zu riechen und bereute es nicht.  
Ihm kam ein sinnlicher Geruch entgegen, der sein Herz wärmte und ihn vollkommen einnahm.  
Am liebsten würde er sie auch noch fühlen und schmecken, doch er nahm sich zurück und setzte sich auf.  
Durch das Aufsetzen, zog sich ein bisschen Decke mit und ließ Ana erwachen.  
Müde rieb sie sich über die Augen und streckte sich, als sie aufsah, begegnete sie Snapes Blick.  
Sie betrachtete seinen nackten Oberkörper und verspürte den Drang ihn zu berühren.  
Natürlich bemerkte er ihren Blick und hob eine Augenbraue an.  
" Gefällt Ihnen was Sie sehen?"  
Als wäre sie völlig benommen nickte sie, ohne die Augen von seinem Oberkörper zu lassen.  
Als wäre sie willenlos streckte sie ihre Hand aus und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Oberarm, von da aus ging sie zur Brust über.  
Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich einfach nur von ihrem Geruch und ihren Berührungen betören.  
Abrupt öffnete er die Augen, als er ihre Lippen auf seinem Oberkörper spürte.  
Ein Geräusch, das einem Knurren nicht sehr unähnlich war, verließ seine Kehle.  
Sie fuhr fort mit ihren Liebkosungen und ließ sich von ihm an sich pressen.  
Sie küsste seinen Hals und stöhnte auf, als er es ihr gleich tat und auch ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte. Mit Küssen, und Linien die er mit seiner Zuge fuhr.  
Sie hörte ihn tief einatmen und klammerte sich noch mehr an ihn.  
Sie spürte seine Hände an ihrem Rücken und keuchte an seiner Halsbeuge.  
" Bitte..." Entfloh es ihren Lippen.  
Sein Mund ließ von ihrem Hals ab und wanderte zu ihrem Ohr.  
" Bitte was? " Raunte er mit heiserer Stimme leise.  
Da sie mittlerweile auf seinem Schoss saß, presste sie ihr Becken an seinen Oberkörper.  
Als er keine Antwort bekam, griff er an ihren Busen und fing an, diesen durch das Nachthemd hindurch zu massieren.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und gab genüssliche und lustvolle Laute von sich.  
" Guten Morgen! " Hörten sie Eileens Stimme vor der Zimmertuer, die sie sofort auseinander fahren ließ.  
Schnell sprang sie von seinem Schoss und legte sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes.  
Gerade noch hatte sie es geschafft, da ging auch schon die Tür auf und die Kleine kam rein gehopst.  
Severus räusperte sich.  
" Guten Morgen, Eileen."  
" Morgen, Daddy! " Hüpfte sie aufs Bett und krabbelte zu ihnen hoch.  
" Morgen, mein Engel, " strich Ana ihr übers Haar.  
" Morgen, Mama!"  
" Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
" Mhm, das Bett ist wuuuunderschön! " Legte das kleine, bald Snapemitglied, ihren Kopf auf Anas Schoss.  
" Ja, das ist es... " Teilte Ana ihre Meinung.  
" Papa? Wir machen heute mein Zimmer fertig, oder? " Wischte sich Eileen umständlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
" Ja, das machen wir... Danach möchte ich aber einen Spaziergang mit deiner Mutter machen... Das heißt du kannst Onkel Albus besuchen gehen, wenn du möchtest.  
Ich weiß, dass er heute im Schloss ist und Zeit erübrigen kann, " teilte er mit.  
Anas Blick heftete sich an ihn.  
Ein Spaziergang mit ihr?  
Severus Snape hatte also eine romantische Ader, so, so.  
" Ja, dann kann mir Onkel Albus wieder ganz viel erzählen, " willigte Eileen in seinen Plan ein.  
" Möchtest du schon jetzt zu Albus? Dann kommst du mit ihm zum Frühstück und wir sehen uns dort?"  
Ganz typisch Slytherin, war er nicht uneigennützig.  
" Ja! Dann gehe ich mich schnell anziehen, " sprang das Kind auf und rutschte vom Bett, bevor es aus dem Zimmer rannte.  
" Haben Sie vor, Sie durch den Kamin zu ihm zu schicken?"  
Snape sah sie an und deutete mit seinem Kopf ein knappes Nicken an.  
" Haben Sie denn Gewissheit darüber, dass er in seinem Büro- ist?"  
" Er ist in seinem Büro, vertrauen Sie mir, " schmunzelte er und rutschte bis zur Bettkante, so dass seine Füße den Boden berührten.  
" Verzeihen Sie mir, " überkam es ihre Lippen leise.  
Er sah sie über die Schulter hinweg an.  
" Was soll ich Ihnen verzeihen? " Fragte er mit matter Stimme.  
" Na... Den Übergriff eben... Ich habe mich dem Drang hingegeben Sie zu berühren, ich hätte mich mehr unter Kontrolle haben sollen... " Antwortete sie ihm und ließ sich wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken.  
Als Antwort bekam sie ein Schnauben.  
Ob das Schnauben belustigter, verärgerter oder verächtlicher Natur war, konnte sie nicht sagen.  
" Wenn sich hier jemand hätte im Griff haben sollen, dann ja wohl ich, " bekam sie dann doch noch von ihm zu hören.  
Sie setzte sich zum wiederholten Male auf, rückte zu ihm rüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die nackte Schulter.  
" Es gehören immer zwei dazu...  
Wir haben unsere Gesten gegenseitig unmissverständlich erwidert...  
Wäre Eileen nicht gekommen, weiß ich nicht, wie weit wir noch gegangen  
wären...  
Sie hat uns vor einem schweren Fehler bewahrt... " Setzte sie sich jetzt ganz neben ihn, allerdings im Schneidersitz, so dass ihre Füße noch auf der Matratze lagen.  
Er sah zu seiner rechten, wo sie sich befand, dann stütze er seine Ellebogen auf seinen Knien ab und ließ seinen Kopf in die Hände fallen.  
Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihm.  
" Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch...  
Ich würde nichts lieber tun als mit Ihnen zu schlafen, aber der heutige Tag war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und nicht die richtige Atmosphäre für unser erstes gemeinsames Mal... Und für mein... Generell erstes Mal... " Lehnte sie seitlich ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
Er sah zu seiner Schulter an der ihr Kopf lehnte und fühlte liebevolle Gefühle für sie in sich aufkommen.  
So würgreizerregend kitschig das für ihn auch klingen mochte, aber ja, sie hatte sein Herz und ihn in ihren Bann gezogen und ihn dazu gebracht sie zu lieben.  
Wie um Himmels Willen hatte sie es geschafft, ihn zu einem verliebten Narren zu machen, der sich völlig vergaß? Er war Spion und er wusste, dass es da das Mindeste war, sich unter Kontrolle zu haben, sonst wäre es mit seinem Leben ganz schnell vorbei!  
Schon lange liebte er sie und ja, hier konnte definitiv die Rede von wirklicher, tiefer Liebe sein.  
Ein Snape war nicht mal einfach so verknallt, verliebt oder wie man es sonst noch bezeichnen mochte, ein Snape LIEBTE, wenn er es wagte sein Herz für jemanden zu öffnen.  
Er hatte bis vor kurzem manchmal Briefe geschrieben, wenn die Sehnsucht nach ihr ihn übermahnt hatte.  
In den Briefen hatte er wie ein liebeskranker Trottel seine Bewunderung für sie schriftlich geäußert,  
hatte seine Liebe erklärt und selbst das ein oder andere Gedicht war dabei gewesen, versendet hatte er die Briefe aber nie. Statt dessen hatte er die ganzen Briefe in einer Schublade aufbewahrt und sie gut verstaut.  
Nun war er in ihrer Gesellschaft und verhielt sich wie der letzte Depp!  
Er war Severus Tobias Prince Snape! Er war doch sonst nicht so ein verdammter Versager!  
Beinahe zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange, während ihr Kopf immer noch an seiner Schulter Halt fand.  
" Sie müssen sich nicht erklären, ich kann Sie voll und ganz verstehen und  
sehe das Ganze nicht anders als Sie... "  
Die stille Zweisamkeit gefiel ihm.  
Jetzt legte sie auch noch eine Hand auf seine Schulter, direkt neben ihrem Kopf und kuschelte ihren Kopf noch mehr an seine Schulter.  
Zaghaft legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern und drückte sie leicht.  
" Ich denke es ist an der Zeit Sie zu bitten mich beim Vornamen zu nennen... Siezen können Sie mich ja dennoch, " sagte sie in die Stille hinein.  
" Gut... "  
" Wir sollten nach Eileen sehen, reden können wir weiter, wenn sie bei Dumbledore ist, " nahm sie ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und stand auf.  
" Eileen, hast du es geschafft dich alleine anzuziehen, oder brauchst du Hilfe?" Lugte Ana durch die Schlafzimmertuer ins Wohnzimmer und erblickte Eileen, die gerade mühsam versuchte in die Schuhe zu schlüpfen.  
" Die Schuhe sind blöd! " Sah Eileen verärgert zu ihrer Mutter.  
Diese lachte leise und ging zu ihr, um ihr in die Schuhe zu verhelfen.  
" Kann ich jetzt zu Onkel Albus? " Bat Eileen sie flehend.  
" Ja, natürlich... Du bist schon einmal mit dem Kamin an einen anderen Ort gegangen, oder?"  
Das Mädchen nickte.  
" Dann hast du also auch keine Angst vor dem grünen Feuer, nein?"  
Ging Ana auf Nummer sicher, immerhin wollte sie nicht, dass ihre ihr anvertraute Tochter unter unnötiger Angst litt.  
" Gut, dann komm, " nahm Ana sie bei der Hand und stellte sie in den Kamin.  
" Bis gleich, meine Süße, " lächelte Ana noch, dann sagte sie " Dumbledores Büro" und warf Flohpulver in den Kamin.  
Mit einer aus dem Nichts erscheinenden, grünen Flamme, war Eileen auch schon fort.


	34. Gewisse Anblicke

Chapter 34: Gewisse Anblicke

Ohne Umschweife ging sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück und erwartete eigentlich Snape vorzufinden, doch dort war niemand, also öffnete sie die Tür des Badezimmers.  
Sofort kamen ihr Dampfschwaden entgegen und das Geräusch einer angeschalteten Dusche.  
" Ich komme jetzt ins Bad, in Ordnung? " Rief sie in den Raum, was ziemlich sinnlos war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie bereits im Türrahmen stand.  
" Von mir aus, " hörte sie aus der Dusche seine Stimme, gedämpft durch das Geräusch des auf ihn prasselnden Wassers.  
Die Dusche die eigentlich durchsichtige Gläser besaß, war durch den Dampf beschlagen und ließ so nur wage seine Umrisse erkennen.  
Sie zog sich die grüne Satinhose des Schlafanzugs aus und stand so nur in Slip und Hemd da.  
So fühlte sie sich definitiv besser, befand sie.  
Zielstrebig ging sie auf das Waschbecken zu, griff nach ihrer Zahnbürste und begann mit ihrem alltäglichen Morgenritual der Hygiene.  
Als sie sich gerade das Haar bürstete, hörte sie wie der Duschstrahl abgeschaltet wurde und Snape mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte aus der Dusche trat.  
Das Handtuch hatte er vermutlich mit einem zauberstablosen `Accio' zu sich befördert.  
Über den Spiegel betrachtete sie ihn.  
Wasser perlte an ihm herab.  
Sein Haar fiel nass herunter, vorne strich er es sich gerade mit der Hand zurück, damit es ihm nicht ins Gesicht fiel.  
Sein Körper war äußert gut gebaut, nicht zu schmächtig aber auch nicht zu muskulös.  
Seine durchaus sehr männlichen und auf Ana sexy wirkenden Hüftknochen, zeichneten sich leicht ab und ließen Anas Gedanken in der Gosse landen.  
Insgesamt erfüllte er die Vorstellung eines Traummannes, zumindest was Anas Geschmack anbetraf.  
Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, klammerte sich an die Platte um das Waschbecken herum und versuchte erfolglos einen kleinen lüsternen Laut zu verdrängen.  
Sie war leicht erregbar wenn es um diesen Mann hier ging und dieser Anblick war eine wahre Folter für sie, wenn man sich vorstellte, dass er sie nicht auf der Stelle nehmen würde.  
Fantasien kamen in ihr auf, die nicht gerade förderlich waren...  
Wie schön es doch wäre, wenn er sich in ihr versenken würde, sie ihn spüren lassen würde...  
Ihre kleinen, nun aufgerichteten, verführerischen Brustwarzen, zeichneten sich durch das dünne Schlafanzug-Hemd ab.  
Er sah sie ebenfalls über den Spiegel an und hob eine Augenbraue, als er ihre Reaktion vernahm.  
Er trat näher an sie ran, bis er so dicht hinter ihr stand, dass sie seinen Atem an ihrem Nacken spürte.  
" Können Sie mir erklären, weshalb/ warum Sie hier nur in Höschen/ Schlüpfer und Hemd stehen?"  
Oh, seine tiefe, wie immer absolut erregende Stimme machte die ganze Situation nicht besser!  
Sie atmete schwerer als gewöhnlich, aber nicht übermäßig auffallend.  
" So fühle ich mich wohler, " brach ihre Stimme kurz beim `fühle' ab, so dass sie von vorne anfing.  
Wie weit er wohl gehen konnte? Fragte er sich.  
Würde er sie bedrängen, wenn er sich jetzt bereits wie ein Ehemann verhielt?  
`Probieren geht über studieren,' rief er sich ins Gedächtnis.  
Er schlang seine Arme um sie und stützte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf, während er sie immer noch im Spiegel anblickte.  
Sie schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung, indem sie sich mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust lehnte und sich noch fester von ihm an sich ziehen ließ.  
Er war erleichtert.  
Es schien ihr weder zu missfallen, noch schien er sie damit zu überfordern.  
" Erlauben Sie mir eine Bemerkung, " sagte ihre sanfte Stimme leise,  
" Sie sehen wirklich, und ich meine WIRKLICH, ziemlich attraktiv aus... sexy, anziehend, wie auch immer sie es nennen wollen, " wirkte sie ein wenig atemlos.  
" Danke, das kann ich nur zurückgeben, " grinste er, was ihn um Jahre jünger wirken ließ.  
" Können Sie mir eine Frage beantworten? " Verblieb sie bei einem leicht traurigem, unentschlossenen Ausdruck.  
" Wenn es in meiner Macht liegt Ihre Frage zu beantworten, stellen Sie sie, " hielt er sie weiterhin in seinen Armen.  
Er sog ihren Duft ein, ihren so natürlichen, aber doch so hinreißenden Duft.  
" Warum fühle ich mich bei Ihnen so begehrenswert? " Fragte sie leise.  
Im Spiegel konnte er sehen, dass sie wirklich niedergeschlagen wirkte,  
niedergeschlagen und verwundbar.  
Die Stimmung war umgeschlagen, das spürte er.  
Etwas Unbestimmtes war der Erregung gewichen.  
Er nahm sein Kinn von ihrem Kopf und näherte sich mit seinem Mund ihrem Ohr.  
" Weil Sie begehrenswert SIND! " Flüsterte er ihr die Antwort ins Ohr.  
Sie lächelte ein halbherziges Lächeln.  
" Bin ich das wirklich für Sie? Begehrenswert? " Fragte sie und sah runter auf ihre Hände, die auf dem Waschbeckenrand lagen.  
" Ja, das sind Sie... Das und vieles mehr... " Beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.  
Sie schloss die Augen und legte ihren Kopf so zurück, dass er an seiner Brust lag.  
" Sie sind ein guter Mensch... Ein guter Mann... " Wisperte sie für ihn hörbar.  
" Das glauben Sie? Obwohl Sie mich all die Jahre lang in Aktion als Professor Snape, das riesige Arschloch, den verdammten Bastard und den kaltherzigen Kinderhasser gesehen haben?"  
Sein Ton klang leicht spöttisch, aber vermutlich nur, weil er aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund glaubte, sie aufheitern zu müssen.  
Er stützte sein Kinn wie zuvor auf ihrem Kopf ab.  
" Ja, das glaube ich und Sie sind ganz sicher kein Arschloch!  
Sie sind kein Arschloch, kein verdammter Bastard, kaltherzig schon gar nicht und wenn ich mir Sie und Eileen anschaue, dann ist keine Erklärung mehr nötig um Ihnen begreiflich zu machen, dass Sie kein Kinderhasser sind... " Sah sie ihm über den Spiegel in die Augen.  
Sie war wirklich wundervoll, dachte er bei sich, wundervoll und verständnisvoll.  
" Sie haben eine hohe Meinung von mir, hm? " Grummelte er und drückte sie für einen Moment noch fester.  
" Von Ihnen immer... Ich fand Sie trotz Ihrer strengen Art immer gut, vor allem wegen Ihrer strengen Art...  
Sie haben mir viel beigebracht... Durch Sie habe ich die Faszination des Tränkebrauens für mich entdeckt, " erklärte sie sachlich.  
" Die Faszination der Tränke also, interessant... "  
" Verarschen Sie mich nicht, " lachte sie leicht.  
" Ich und Sie verarschen? " Bildeten seine Mundwinkel ein klitzekleines Lächeln.  
" Ach... Warum muss alles so kompliziert sein? Warum kann Tom Riddle nicht einfach gestürzt werden?"  
Ihr schwermütiges Seufzen bereitete ihm Sorge.  
Litt sie wirklich so stark daran?  
Natürlich tat sie das! Nicht nur sie und ihre Freunde schwebten in Gefahr, sondern die ganze Welt!  
Sie war im Orden tätig und riskierte oftmals mit waghalsigen Aufträgen ihr Leben...  
Dazu kam noch hinzu, dass sie Merlins einzige magische Nachfahrin war!  
Die Magie hatte einige Generationen übersprungen, wie rausgefunden worden war...  
Diese Tatsache war dem Orden, ihm und ihr, erst vor ein und halb Jahren klar gemacht worden.  
Der dunkle Lord hatte davon noch nicht Wind bekommen, doch es würde sich nicht länger vermeiden lassen, dass wusste Severus.  
Er hatte das Ministerium mit magischen Mitteln dazu gebracht den Mund zu halten, so dass die Informationen nicht zum dunklen Lord gelangen hatten können, doch der dunkle Lord hatte bereits damit angefangen schwerwiegende Pläne zu schmieden.  
Albus und er hatten schon abgesprochen, dass er ihn anstatt von Draco umbringen sollte, doch wie er das Ana erklären sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel.  
Genau genommen durfte er niemandem von diesem Plan erzählen, doch Ana durfte eine Ausnahme bilden, daran hatte Severus keine Zweifel.  
Er würde Sie noch heute Nacht beim Spaziergang darüber in Kenntnis setzen.  
" Ana, ich werde Sie heute Abend über etwas ins Bilde setzen, dass Sie noch mehr belasten wird...  
Das was jetzt vor sich geht, ist gerade mal der Anfang... "  
Seine Stimme klang betrübt, stellte sie fest.  
" Dass das nur der Anfang einer riesigen Tragödie ist, ist mir klar...  
Sie sollten sich wohl besser anziehen, sonst werden Sie noch krank, " drehte sie sich jetzt endlich nach der ganzen Zeit in seinen Armen um.  
" Ja, ich sollte mich besser ankleiden, " ließ er die Arme die er um sie gelegt hatte sinken.  
" Darf ich Sie umarmen? " Fragte sie gerade heraus.  
" Wenn Sie das Bedürfnis danach verspüren... "  
Auf die Fußspitzen gestellt, legte sie ihm ihre Arme um den Nacken und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
" Danke dafür, dass Sie mir all die Jahre über Halt gegeben haben, wenn auch nur zögerlich.  
Und danke, dass Sie sich nicht von mir zurückziehen, wie ich es eigentlich erwartet hätte... "  
Seine Arme legten sich um sie und hielten sie einfach nur.  
" Danken Sie mir nicht dafür, dass sind alles Selbstverständlichkeiten... "  
Sein leises Gemurmel ließ wieder das leise Verlangen in ihr aufkommen.  
" Ich nehme noch schnell eine Dusche... " Beschloss sie und trat von ihm zurück.  
" Das sollten Sie vielleicht auf später verschieben, da wir schon jetzt recht spät dran sind.  
In etwa zehn Minuten ist es bereits halb acht."  
" Gut, dann dusche ich einfach heute Abend... Dann sollten wir uns jetzt um- und in ihrem Fall anziehen, " ging sie zur Tür die ins Schlafzimmer zurückführte und öffnete eben diese.


	35. Und wieder ein Stückchen näher

Chapter 35: Und wieder ein Stückchen näher

" Sir, ich denke einer von uns sollte sich im Bad umziehen, " befand sie.  
" Mh... Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein.  
Ich ziehe mich im Bad um und komme dann, wenn Sie mir bescheid geben, dass Sie bekleidet sind."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
" Sie haben sich bereits gestern hier umgezogen, ich sehe das nicht ein...  
Mal abgesehen davon, erscheint es mir viel logischer, wenn ICH mich hier im Bad umziehe, damit ich rauskomme wenn ich fertig bin... "  
" Einverstanden... " Sagte er dann doch nach kurzer Überdenkzeit und ging aus dem Bad.  
Kaum hatte sie sich ihre Kleidung für den heutigen Tag geholt, die aus einer schwarzen Hose, einer marineblauen Bluse, einem beigefarbenem Jäckchen und weinroten Chucks bestand, ging sie auch wieder zurück ins Bad und zog sich an.  
Als sie wieder aus dem Bad raus kam, knöpfte Snape gerade seinen Gehrock zu.  
" Können wir? " Fragte er sie und sah auf.  
" Ja, wir können, " nickte sie und ließ sich von ihm die Tür öffnen.  
Wenige Minuten später gingen sie in der Grossen Halle auf den Lehrertisch zu, an dem Eileen auch schon wie am Tag zuvor neben Dumbledore saß.  
Schüler über Schüler tummelten sich in der Halle, aßen und liefen umher.  
Als sich Snape und Ana setzten, klatschte Eileen in die Hände.  
" Onkel Albus hat mir ein neues Kuscheltier geschenkt, guckt mal, " hob Eileen ihren neuen schwarzen Kuschelpanter hoch.  
" Ich nenne ihn Sewuwus, " strahlten Eileens Augen, dann drückte sie den Plüschpanter fest an ihre Brust und schloss die Augen.  
Nicht nur Ana, der Tränen der Rührung in die Augen stiegen, sondern auch Severus war gerührt von Eileens Art.  
Ein entzückendes Niesen von Ana zeigte Snape, dass sie ebenso gerührt war wie er.  
Er wusste von dem Gespräch vor zwei Tagen, dass sie dazu neigte zu niesen, wenn sie zu Tränen gerührt war.  
" Eileen, das ist sehr... lieb von dir, " sprach Snape seinen Dank aus.  
" Der schwarze Panter erinnert mich an dich, " lächelte Eileen ihm zu.  
" Weil ich in schwarz rumlaufe? " Hob Snape eine Augenbraue an.  
" Auch, aber eigentlich, weil er stark und klug ist, " glitzerten die Augen der Kleinen.  
Snape nickte leicht perplex.  
Sah Eileen ihn wirklich so? Als starken, hochgebildeten Vater?  
Nun sah Ana ihn an und lächelte.  
" Sie sind ihr schon jetzt ein Vorbild, das ist raus zu hören."  
" Ich als Vorbild? Das werde ich zu vermeiden wissen... Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass mein Leben kein Leben ist, so wie es sein sollte."  
" Aber das wird es mal sein... Wenn Tom besiegt ist, werden Sie ein normales Leben leben können."  
Ja, sie hatte die selbe Angewohnheit wie Dumbledore.  
Sie nannte Voldemort weder Voldemort, noch dunklen Lord,  
geschweige denn Du-weisst-schon-wen, sondern immer Tom Riddle.  
" Wenn er denn besiegt wird und wenn ich es überlebe falls es dazu kommt... "  
" Es wird dazu kommen und sie werden es überleben... Und jetzt sollten wir vielleicht frühstücken, weil in kürze der Unterricht beginnt, " reichte sie ihm ein Brötchen.  
Wie schaffte sie es nur immer ihn zu besänftigen?  
Ihre so besondere Art wirkte Wunder bei ihm.  
Amüsiert nahm er ihr das Brötchen ab und begann sich Butter drauf zu schmieren.  
" Wir schaffen das irgendwie... Die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt... Und wenn man negativ denkt, so realistisch es auch sein mag, dann kann man es gleich vergessen... Wahren Sie ein wenig Optimismus, " flüsterte sie ihm noch zu, während sie sich Honig aufs Brot schmierte, wie es so oft der Fall war.  
Er sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an.  
Sie war wirklich ein Segen und das wusste er zu schätzen... tief in seinem Inneren.  
Wie sollte er es ihr heute abend erklären sollen?  
Am besten war es wohl direkt mit der Wahrheit raus zu rücken, ohne irgendwie zaghaft damit umzugehen, schließlich war sie hart am nehmen, wenn es um Ordens- oder Kriegsangelegenheiten ging.  
Er biss von seinem Brötchen ab und schenkte sich Kaffee ein.  
Unerwarteter Weise, griff ihre linke Hand nach seiner rechten Hand die er auf dem Tisch liegen hatte und hielt sie einfach nur, während sie mit ihrer anderen Hand weiter ass.  
Er sah auf ihre ineinander geschlungenen Hände.  
Missfiel es ihm? Nein! Fand ihr Handeln sein Gefallen? Definitiv!  
Er nahm seine Hand unter der ihren weg und legte sie auf die ihre.  
Langsam streichelte er über ihren Handrücken.  
Sie sah auf und damit direkt in seine Augen.  
In seinem Blick lag Zärtlichkeit, die sie so nicht von ihm erwartet hätte.  
Ein mildes, kaum offensichtliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Züge.  
" Dieses Mal ging von Ihnen die Initiative aus, " brummte er und trank von seinem Kaffee, ohne die andere Hand von ihrer zu nehmen.  
" Wir scheinen uns da ganz gut abzuwechseln.  
Erst ging die Initiative von Ihnen aus, dann von mir, anschließend von Ihnen und jetzt wieder von mir...  
Wir ergänzen uns ganz gut... " Lächelte sie jetzt offensichtlicher und biss in ihr Brot.  
" Das bekomme ich nicht jeden Tag zu hören... "  
" Das ist auch gut so... Nicht jeder soll so mit Ihnen umgehen können wie ich, " grinste sie in ihre Tasse hinein.  
" Wird da jemand besitzergreifend? " Scherzte er.  
" Ein Wenig..." Lächelte sie, ließ aber die Wahrheit raushören.  
" Wie lange glauben Sie werden Sie es mit mir aushalten? " Fragte er ernst.  
" So lange ich lebe, " erwiderte sie ebenso mit Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme.  
" Doch so sicher, ja?"  
" Sicherer geht es nicht, " lächelte sie traurig.  
" Sie müssen jetzt in den Unterricht, " erinnerte sie ihn daran.  
Er sah sich in der Halle um.  
Die Halle war beinahe ganz leer, nur noch wenige liefen hektisch umher.  
Er erhob sich und nahm die Hand von ihrer, wobei er einen Stich des Bedauerns verspürte.  
" Wir sehen uns zum Mittagessen? " Fragte er.  
Sie schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes Lächeln.  
" Ja... Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie nicht allzu viele Punkte von den Gryffindors abziehen... "  
Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich.  
" Wir beide wissen doch, dass ich nie eine Gelegenheit auslassen werde Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen."  
Ana lachte leise auf.  
" Ja, das wissen wir... Sie kommen zu spät wenn Sie jetzt nicht gehen, so gerne ich Sie auch bei mir behalten würde... " Sah sie ihn bedauernd an.  
Ihr Gesicht spiegelte das selbe Bedauern wieder, dass er verspürt hatte,  
als er von ihrer Hand gelassen hatte.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte er sich um und ging mit sicherem Schritt durch die Halle.  
An den Flügeltüren angekommen drehte er sich noch einmal um, sah sie an und verschwand dann endgültig.  
Sie sah sich um. Weit und breit sah sie keine Eileen, ausschließlich einige Zweitklässler die eine Freistunde zu haben schienen.  
Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Eileen nicht mehr da war.  
Panik kroch in ihr hoch.  
Wo war sie? Das Beste wäre wohl, als erste Anlaufstelle Dumbledore aufzusuchen.  
Kaum hatte sie diesen Entschluss gefasst, setzte sie sich in Bewegung und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.  
Sie sagte das Passwort, die Adlerstatue die das Schulleiter-Büro bewachte schwang zur Seite und ließ sie hinauf.  
Oben angekommen, klopfte sie exakt dreimal hinter einander an (wie es so ihre Angewohnheit war) und trat ein, nachdem sie von Dumbledores gedämpfter Stimme herein gebeten wurde.  
" Ist Eileen bei Ihnen?! " Platzte es sofort aus ihr heraus.  
" Aber ja doch, beruhige dich... Sieh nur... " Er zeigte neben sich auf den Boden, wo Eileen ein Bilderbuch durchblätterte.  
Als Eileen Anas Stimme vernommen hatte, hatte sie blitzartig aufgesehen.  
" Hallo, Mammi! Ich bin mit Onkel Albus gegangen, weil du mit Daddy geredet hast und wir nicht stören wollten."  
Ana atmete auf. Ehrleichterung breitete sich langsam in ihr aus.  
" Eileen... Du musst deinem Vater und mir doch bescheid sagen, wenn du mit Onkel Albus mitgehen möchtest... Ich habe mir große Sorgen gemacht... " Sah Ana sie halbherzig tadelnd an.  
" Tut mir Leid, Mommy, " sah die Kleine sie treuherzig an.  
" Okay, aber nicht, dass das noch mal vorkommt, junge Dame, " schloss Ana die Tür hinter sich und ging auf sie zu.


	36. Der Plan zum Sieg über Voldemort

Chapter 36: Der Plan zum Sieg über Voldemort

" Setz dich doch einfach mir gegenüber, " schlug der langbärtige Schulleiter ihr vor.  
Sie nahm ihn beim Wort und setzte sich.  
Eileen schien die beiden gar nicht mehr zu beachten, denn sie war völlig in das Bilderbuch vertieft, welches sie auf ihrem Schoss liegen hatte.  
" Gut, gut... Du und Severus scheint euch näher gekommen zu sein... "  
Sie sah zu Eileen und nickte.  
" Ja, wir sind uns schon recht nah gekommen, " gestand sie.  
" Das freut mich zu hören, meine Liebe.  
Euer Verhalten hat schon so manchen aufmerksam werden lassen, von den Schülern versteht sich...  
Und im Tagespropheten steht ihr auch schon... " Er schob ihr den heutigen Tagespropheten rüber.  
Ana ließ den Blick über die Zeitung vor sich gleiten.  
Auf dem Titelblatt sah man ein Foto von ihr, das vor einigen Monaten geschossen worden war, als Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna und sie im Ministerium gegen die Todesser gewonnen hatten.  
Direkt neben ihrem Foto, auf dem sie selbstsicher in die Kamera guckte, war auch eines von Snape zu sehen.  
Auf dem Bild von Severus sah man, wie Snape auf dem Ball des Trimagischen Turniers da stand und alles in seiner Umgebung im Auge zu behalten schien.  
Die Überschrift lautete:

~ Das Mittel zum Zweck oder steckt mehr dahinter?  
Liebe zwischen gryffindorischer Schulsprecherin und Hauslehrer von Slytherin ~

Darunter stand auch etwas über die geplante Adoption von Eileen, was Ana am wütendsten machte,  
da sie wollte, dass Eileen geschützt vor der Presse leben konnte.  
" Ich habe einige Anfragen für Pressekonferenzen bekommen,  
ich bin der Meinung ihr solltet euch der Presse stellen, sonst artet das ganze noch aus.  
Tom wird spätestens jetzt etwas davon erfahren haben und wird nicht erfreut sein, dass Severus es ihm bis jetzt verschwiegen hat.  
Er wird ihn höchstwahrscheinlich heute Nacht zu sich rufen...  
Und ich gehe stark davon aus, dass Severus eine Strafe zu erwarten hat, die nicht gering ausfallen wird...  
Barmherzigkeit ist nicht gerade eine Stärke die Tom auszeichnet...  
Er wird nicht in gutem Zustand zurückkehren, das steht fest, aber du musst dafür sorgen, dass Eileen ihn nicht in diesem Zustand zu Gesicht bekommt.  
Bevor du dich fragst, warum ich das vor Eileen erwähne,  
ich habe einen `Muffliato' über uns gesprochen, so dass sie uns nicht hört... "  
Ana sah ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an.  
Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, was ihr auch gelangt, allerdings nur durch viel Aufwand.  
" Ich werde es zu vermeiden wissen, dass Eileen ihn sieht...  
Mir bereitet aber Prof. Snape Sorgen, bzw. sein Befinden...  
Was ihm bevorsteht ist nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen...  
Ich... Sie wissen es wahrscheinlich sowieso schon..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Dumbledore unterbrach ihr Gestammel.  
" Wenn du auf die Tatsache anspielst, dass ich von deinen Gefühlen zu Severus weiß, dann ja...  
Ich weiß, dass du ihn liebst und ich weiß, dass du dir verständlicherweise Sorgen um ihn machst, aber es wird ihm auch nicht helfen, wenn du hysterisch wirst...  
Ich will dir nicht vorwerfen hysterisch zu sein, keineswegs, du bist nicht hysterisch, aber du könntest es in Anbetracht der Dinge werden und davor möchte ich dich bewahren, " schenkte er ihr einen gutmütigen Blick.  
" Ich werde schon nicht hysterisch, aber er begibt sich ständig in Lebensgefahr!  
Er hat gar keine andere Wahl und das schmerzt mich...  
Ich weiß, dass er die Stärke besitzt das durchzustehen, aber ich zweifle an meiner Kraft die ich benötige, um die Hilflosigkeit der Situation zu überstehen, wenn er bei eines solcher Treffen ist...  
Er mag noch nichts von meinen Gefühlen wissen,  
auch wenn ich ihm mehr als nur Zeichen meiner Zuneigung entgegen gebracht habe, aber die Gefühle sind da, ebenso wie die Sorge...  
Er hat gesagt, er müsse mir heute abend etwas erzählen...  
Er hat vor einen Spaziergang mit mir zu unternehmen und wir wären dir und Minerva sehr verbunden, wenn ihr auf Eileen Acht geben könntet... "  
" Etwas Kurzfristiges nimmt mich heute Abend in Anspruch, aber ich denke Minerva wird sich Eileen gerne annehmen... " Hielt er ihr ein Schüsselchen Bonbons hin.  
" Möchtest du eins? " Bot er ihr an.  
Sie verneinte und merkte, dass er etwas hinaus zu zögern schien.  
" Ich spüre, dass du mir etwas sagen willst, es aber hinauszögerst...  
Was ist es?"  
Ja, wie immer sparte sie nicht mit der Äußerung ihrer Bedenken.  
" Du hattest schon immer ein feines Gespür für zwischen-menschliches...  
Ich muss dich über einiges in Kenntnis setzen...  
Allerdings weiß ich nicht so genau, wo ich anfangen soll... "  
Er sah sie aufmerksam an, als sie aber nichts sagte, fuhr er fort.  
" Wie du siehst ist meine Hand verdorrt, das liegt an einer unüberdachten Zerstörung eines Horkruxes... "  
" Ein Horkrux?! Ich habe mal davon gelesen...  
Zugegeben, in der verbotenen Abteilung, aber als Schulsprecherin und Vertrauensschülerin habe ich ja die Genehmigung dazu...  
Wer würde denn bitte seine Seele zerteilen woll.." Mitten im Satz hielt sie inne.  
Erkenntnis machte sich in ihr bemerkbar.  
" Doch nicht etwa Tom...  
Hat Tom seine Seele in zwei geteilt, um unsterblich zu werden?"  
Der Unglaube war ihr förmlich anzusehen.  
" In zwei geteilt wäre noch ein leichtes... Er hat seine Seele in geschätzte ACHT Teile zerrissen... Sieben Horkruxe sind es schätzungsweise."  
Mit einem Mal wirkte Dumbledore ausgelaugt und betrübt.  
Sie stutzte und sah ihn geschockt an.  
" Was?! Er... Aber... Und jetzt? Wie soll vorgegangen werden?"  
Musste sie schlucken.  
" Das ist eine sehr gute Frage,  
aber bevor ich dir diese beantworte und darauf zurückkomme,  
muss ich dir noch andere Dinge zumuten,  
die unmittelbar damit zusammen hängen und Severus betreffen...  
Draco Malfoy wurde von Tom auserwählt, um mich umzubringen.  
Narzissa Malfoy, die Mutter von Mister Draco Malfoy  
hat Severus um Hilfe gebeten...  
Nun, Bellatrix Lestrange die Schwester von Mrs. Malfoy war ebenfalls anwesend bei diesem Treffen und hat Severus einen unbrechbaren Schwur leisten lassen...  
Er muss mich umbringen, wenn Draco es nicht wagt...  
Severus und ich haben vor, auf alle Fälle zu vermeiden, dass Draco es macht, denn Severus muss mich umbringen...  
Du fragst dich jetzt sicherlich weshalb.  
Es ist folgender Weise: Ich besitze den Elderstab, ich nehme an dir ist dieser Gegenstand bekannt...  
Tom wird versuchen an den Stab zu gelangen, dazu wird er zu gegebener Zeit Severus ermorden."  
Sofort fuhr Ana dazwischen.  
" WAS?! Das können Sie doch nicht machen!"  
" Ana, höre dir bitte erst einmal an, was ich zu sagen habe, " blieb er ruhig.  
" Draco wird mich entwaffnen müssen, aber Severus ist derjenige, der mich meines Lebens berauben soll.  
Tom wird Severus umbringen, weil er weiß, dass derjenige der den Besitzer des Elderstabes ermordet,  
der neue rechtmäßige Besitzer eben dieses Stabes ist.  
Der Elderstab wird Tom zu Folge also Severus dienen, nur wird er nicht wissen, dass es Draco war, der mich entwaffnet haben wird.  
Der Elderstab wird ihm aber auch nicht dienen, wenn er dann gegen Harry kämpft und so wird er entgültig besiegt werden können.  
Um nun wieder auf die angesprochene Vorgehensweise zurück zu kommen...  
Solange ich noch lebe und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich das nur noch bis Ende dieses Schuljahres werde,  
gehe ich mit Harry auf Horkruxjagt.  
Alle Horkruxe müssen zerstört werden, damit Tom beim Endkampf entgültig besiegt werden kann... "  
Ana ließ alles auf sich wirken und verdrängte die Tränen, die sich versuchten anzukündigen.  
" Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Severus stirbt! " Sagte sie entschieden.  
Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie ihn bei seinem Vornamen genannt hatte, dadurch das sie innerlich so aufgewühlt war.  
Ein wissendes Lächeln breitete sich in Dumbledores Gesicht aus.  
" Damit hatte ich auch nicht gerechnet...  
Ich hoffe dir gelingt seine Rettung...  
Aber an der Abmachung, dass er mich töten muss, ist nichts zu ändern."  
Bei der letzten Aussage blickte er sie wieder ernst an.  
" Da mische ich mich ausnahmsweise mal nicht ein.  
Ich wüsste nur gerne, warum nun... Warum Prof. Snape sich auf den Schwur eingelassen hat.  
Er würde doch nicht einfach so schwören Sie umzubringen... "  
" Durch meine verdorrte Hand war klar, dass ich nur noch ein Jahr zu leben habe und dies auch nur noch durch Severus Tränke... Alles war schon mehr oder weniger geplant, so dass Severus den Schwur leisten konnte. " Erklärte er sachlich.  
" Gut, das erklärt einiges.  
Sie können sicherlich verstehen, dass ich jetzt erst mal ein wenig Bedenkzeit für mich benötige...  
Aber mich würde interessieren, wer davon weiß."  
" Absolut niemand außer Severus, dir und mir und das soll auch bitte so bleiben...  
Verschwiegenheit ist in dem Fall höchste Priorität."  
" Aber dann wird jeder glauben, Prof. Snape ist ein kaltblütiger Mörder!"  
Sie war entsetzt, mehr als das, sie war die personifizierte Entsetztheit.  
" Ana, vieles wird sich nach meinem Tod ändern.  
Hogwarts wird von Todessern eingenommen werden, viele Schüler werden nicht mehr hier her kommen, sei es aus Furcht, oder wegen ihres Blutstatutes.  
Viele werden flüchten müssen und es wird die lebendige Hölle ausbrechen...  
Muggelgeborene werden gejagt, gefoltert und ermordet werden.  
Der Unterricht hier wird meiner Vermutung nach, nur aus schwarzer, grausamer Magie bestehen...  
Severus wird höchst wahrscheinlich meinen Platz als Schulleiter einnehmen,  
da meine Ermordung durch seine Hand Tom im Glauben lassen wird, dass er vollkommen auf seiner Seite steht und immer stand.  
Ana... Es wird der pure Horror für alle werden."  
Dumbledore sprach mit einer Eindringlichkeit,  
die einem schon Angst machen konnte.  
" Aber... Ich bin Muggelgeborene..." Warf Ana leise in den Raum.  
" Ich denke, bei dir wird Tom eine Ausnahme gewährleisten,  
weil du Severus Frau sein wirst und die einzige Nachfahrin Merlins bist  
und somit viel Macht inne hast.  
Aber sei dir dessen bewusst, dass die Todesser dich nicht ganz unversehrt lassen werden...  
Nach meinem Tod, nehme ich an, wird Harry mit Miss Granger und Mister Weasley,  
meine begonnene Horkruxzerstörung vollenden...  
Sie werden auf Horkruxjagt gehen, es ist alles schon vorher gesehen, das eine führt jeweils zum anderen.  
Aber du, die eigentlich zu den dreien gehörst, du wirst hier bleiben müssen...  
Und du darfst ihnen nicht ein Wort von dem Geplanten erzählen, nicht bevor Tom gestürzt worden ist, verstehst du?"  
Sie nickte abwesend.  
Alles wirkte so unwirklich auf sie, so ungemein grausam und unwahr.


	37. Von anzüglichen Versprechen am Mittag

Chapter 37: Von anzüglichen Versprechen am Mittagstisch

" Oh, wie ich sehe ist es bereits Zeit für das Mittagessen, " erhob sich Dumbledore und nahm den Muffliato von sich und Ana.  
Eileen war immer noch völlig in ein Bilderbuch vertieft,  
diesmal schien es aber ein anderes Buch zu sein.  
Ana versuchte nicht allzu bekümmert zu wirken.  
" Was liest du denn da, Spätzien? " Ging sie in die Hocke.  
Selbstverständlich wusste Ana, dass Eileen noch nicht dazu im Stande war zu lesen, so weit sie auch Geistig schon entwickelt zu sein schien.  
Aber in zwei Jährchen würde sie es bestimmt schon können,  
zwar viel früher als für Kleinkinder gewöhnlich, aber sie war sich da dennoch sicher.  
" Das ist die Geschichte von Dornröschen, " lächelte Eileen zu Ana empor.  
" Eine Muggelgeschichte... " Sah Ana überrascht zu Dumbledore, dessen Augen beinahe liebevoll auf Eileen lagen.  
Ana warf einen Blick in das Buch.  
Die Figuren waren wunderschön gemalt worden und beeindruckten Ana allemal.  
Das Buch erinnerte sie an ihr eigenes `Dornröschen-Buch', das einst eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher gewesen war.  
" Das Buch ist schön... Aber wir müssen jetzt runter in die Grosse Halle, es gibt Mittagessen und Papa wird auch da sein, " baute sich Ana wieder zu vollen Größe auf.  
" Papa! Oki, oki, gehen wir, Mammi, gehen wir! " Streckte Eileen ihre Ärmchen nach Ana aus und fuchtelte mit ihren Händchen rum.  
" Ist ja gut, " lächelten Anas Augen ihre Pflegetochter an.  
Mit Schwung, saß Eileen auf ihrem Arm.  
" Du machst dich gut als Mutter, " legte das Bonbon verrückte Genie seine Hand auf Anas Schulter.  
" Danke, das hatte ich gehofft."  
In der Halle eingetroffen, tummelten sich auch schon alle Schüler in der Halle.  
Ana sah zum Lehrertisch, musste jedoch enttäuscht Snapes Abwesenheit feststellen.  
Sie sah sich in der Halle um, doch weit und breit war kein sexy Tränkemeister in schwarzer Kleidung zu sehen.  
Plötzlich hörte sie eine tiefe, ihr nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter sich.  
" Suchen Sie nach jemand bestimmten?"  
Mit einem Ruck drehte sie ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg anblicken konnte.  
" Ich habe gerade nur nach einem sexy, in schwarz gekleideten Tränkemeister Ausschau gehalten... "  
Das von ihr angefangene Spiel schien ihn zu vergnügen, denn er ging darauf ein.  
" So? Und ich dachte Sie sehen sich nach MIR um... "  
Aus seiner Stimme, konnte sie eindeutig das leise Amüsement heraushören.  
" Meine Welt dreht sich nicht nur um Sie, " meinte sie kess aber verkniff sich ein Grinsen.  
Sie schien die ganzen Probleme die sie gerade von Dumbledore erzählt bekommen hatte, vollkommen auszublenden.  
" Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet... Aber fast... "  
" Aber fast, was? " Wirkte sie leicht verwirrt.  
" Aber Ihre Welt dreht sich fast nur um mich, " entgegnete er relativ gelassen.  
" Wunschvorstellungen? " Fuhr sie mit dem Spielchen fort, dann aber antwortete sie ihm ehrlich.  
" Fast... Sie haben Recht, mein Innenleben dreht sich FAST nur um Sie...  
Sagen wir mal zu einem Drittel."  
" Ah, jetzt kommen die Geständnisse, " zuckten seine Mundwinkel.  
Beide setzten sich jetzt, da sie am Lehrertisch angelangt waren.  
Eileen war während der gesamten Neckerei an Dumbledores Hand gewesen und saß bereits.  
" Haben Sie heute noch Nachmittagsunterricht zu führen? " Fragte Ana, Snape.  
" Heute ist Donnerstag... Nein, ich habe jetzt frei...  
Wir hatten vereinbart Eileens Zimmer heute mit den Möbeln einzurichten... " Nahm er sich von der pürierten Gemüsesuppe.  
" Sehr gut..." Erst jetzt erblickte Eileen ihren Pflegevater.  
" Papa! Da bist du! Waren die Kinder heute dumm? " Fragte das zarte Stimmchen, was ihn zum glucksen brachte.  
" Ja, aber nicht jeder ist dumm... Obwohl, die Mehrheit ist dumm, ja..."  
Ana knuffte ihn in die Seite und warf ihm einen Blick zu,  
der zwischen Belustigung und Tadel schwankte.  
" Soll ich sie etwa anlügen und sagen, dass alle hochbegabt sind? "  
Verteidigte Snape sich.  
Ein amüsierter Blick ihrerseits traf ihn.  
" Da haben Sie es! " Grinste er selbstzufrieden und begann seine Suppe zu löffeln.  
" Ich habe heute Nachmittag Kräuterkunde... Sie werden wohl auf Eileen Acht geben müssen, für eine Stunde.  
Wenn ich dann wieder zurück bin, können wir mit dem Einrichten von Eileens Zimmer beginnen, " nahm sie sich Linsensuppe.  
" Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen sprechen könnte... "  
" Mama... Werde ich auch mal Käuterkune haben? "  
Stupste das junge Mädchen ihre Mutter an.  
" Ja... Stellt sich nur die Frage, in welches Haus dich der sprechende Hut schicken wird, " strich sie ihr über das Köpfchen.  
Dass Eileen das `Kräuterkunde´ falsch ausgesprochen hatte, überging sie einfach.  
" So sehr es mich auch schmerzt, ich denke Sie werden einen Triumph ernten.  
Eileen scheint nicht auf dem Weg eine Slytherin zu werden,  
dafür ist sie zu selbstlos, " besah Snape sich die Kleine, wobei er an Ana vorbei sehen musste.  
Sein Blick lag mehr als nur wohlwollend auf seiner baldigen Adoptivtochter, man konnte sogar behaupten, dass etwas liebevolles in seinem Blick lag.  
" Das hätten Sie mir nicht erst noch sagen müssen,  
das war mir von vorneherein klar...  
Mal abgesehen von ihrer Persönlichkeit,  
die gegen eine Slytherinszuordnung spricht,  
spricht auch ihre Herkunft gegen Slytherin, immerhin ist sie weder reinblütig, noch ein Halbblut...  
Aber sie ist sehr intelligent und hat bereits jetzt Mut bewiesen,  
als sie von Goyle angegriffen wurde.  
Und sie besitzt schon aufmüpfige, aber entzückende Züge in ihrer Persönlichkeit, was eindeutig für Gryffindor spricht, " aß Ana einen weiteren Löffel von ihrer Suppe.  
" Tja... Wissen tun wir es noch nicht, aber ich muss Ihnen beipflichten,  
ich denke es wird Gryffindor sein, " nickte Snape nachdenklich.  
" So wie du Mami? Gruiffindor? " Staunte Eileen nicht schlecht.  
" Jaaa... GrYffindor, " korrigierte Ana ihren Schützling grinsend.  
" Ich war damals auch in Gryffindor... Aber seit dem sind viele, viele Jahre vergangen, " schaltete sich nun auch Dumbledore ein, wobei kleine Lachfältchen seine Augenwinkel zierten.  
" Wow! " Machte Eileen noch größere Augen.  
" Soviel Begeisterung, " schüttelte Snape leicht ungläubig seinen Kopf.  
" Noch ein Anzeichen einer Gryffindor: Leicht zu beeindrucken, "  
lächelte ihm Ana nach dieser Geste entgegen.  
" Sind nicht alle Kinder leicht zu beeindrucken? " Forschte er nach.  
" Doch... in gewissem Weise schon, allerdings sind nicht gerade wenige Gryffindors noch in spätem Alter so begeisterungsfähig, " trank die Gryffindor einen Schluck.  
" Sie als Gryffindor müssen es ja wissen, " lächelte er hämisch.  
" Natürlich, " dehnte sie das Wort spielerisch,  
" ich selbst habe da meine Erfahrungen machen können... "  
Ihr sinnliches Funkeln in den Augen und das dazu gehörige Lächeln,  
zog ihn in ihren Bann.  
" In gewissen anderen Bereichen allerdings, haben Sie keine Erfahrungen gemacht... " Flüsterte er ihr leise zu, so leise, dass nur sie es hören und verstehen konnte.  
" Wer sagt Ihnen das? " Sah sie ihn mit einem etwas trotzigen Blick an.  
Er atmete tief Luft ein und stieß sie wieder aus.  
" Sie haben zu beginn der Woche... am Montag gesagt, dass Sie als alte Jungfer enden werden...  
Anschließend habe ich Ihnen begreiflich machen müssen, wie das mit der Ehe in der Zaubererwelt von statten geht...  
Außerdem haben Sie es mir noch nach unserem kleinen, morgendlichen,  
sagen wir mal Ausbruch, begreiflich gemacht, als sie meinten, dass es nicht die richtige Zeit und Atmosphäre gewesen wäre für unser erstes gemeinsames- und für sie generell erstes Mal... Das spricht also für sich, " erklärte er ihr in dem selben, leisen Ton, den er schon davor gebraucht hatte.  
" Hm... Ich habe aber mit mir selbst Erfahrungen gemacht... Sehr viele sogar... Kein Mann hat mich je berührt, aber mich selbst habe ich durchaus genießen können, auch wenn ich den Höhepunkt nie erreicht habe, " flüsterte sie anzüglich zurück.  
Seine Kiefer pressten sich zusammen und seine Muskel spannten sich an.  
Diese Frau brachte ihn um seinen wohlgehüteten, brillanten Verstand.  
" Sie werden atemberaubenden, berauschenden Sex mit mir haben, das garantiere ich Ihnen.  
Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass Sie schreiend zur Erlösung finden... " Versprach er ihr zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähne.  
Sie sah in seine Augen.  
In seinen Augen schrie die Leidenschaft, die pure Sehnsucht.  
" Ich vertraue da ganz auf Ihre Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber...  
Ich habe keine Zweifel an Ihrem Talent als Bettgefährten,  
ganz im Gegenteil...  
Und Sie werden mein Ehemann, da kann ich mich schon auf Sie freuen, "  
lächelte sie lieblich.  
" Ich kann es auch kaum erwarten Sie zu verwöhnen,  
aber ich denke den Ort und die Zeit für solche Gespräche sollten wir besser verlegen, " flüsterte er leise, aber in einer Stimmlage,  
die es zwischen Anas Beinen pochen ließ.  
" Severus, übernimmst Du die Aufsicht übermorgen am Hogsmead-Samstag? " Erkundigte sich Flittwicks piepsige Stimme.  
" Ich wurde zu der Aufsicht ernannt, ja, warum fragst du Filius?"  
" Weil ich die Zweitaufsicht sein werde und ich dich darüber informieren wollte.  
Horace hat übrigens auch vor mitzukommen, wobei man anmerken muss, dass er es als Freizeitbeschäftigung tut und nicht als Aufsichtperson, " berichtete der kleine Professor über seine Beweggründe.  
" Gut zu wissen, Filius...  
Ich habe noch einige Besorgungen zu erledigen,  
die auch in Hogsmead gemacht werden können...  
In der Zeit könntest du dann ja ein Auge auf die Schüler haben? "  
Fragte Snape beinahe schon höflich.  
" Aber natürlich, Severus...  
Gut, gut, ich habe jetzt zu unterrichten, mach's gut.  
Ich hoffe Sie sind wohl auf, Miss Freitas?"  
Wollte sich der liebe Zauberkunst-Professor noch mal vergewissern.  
" Ja, Gott sei Dank geht es mir gut, ich hoffe Ihnen geht es da nicht anders...  
Ich muss jetzt auch zu Kräuterkunde,  
eines der beiden einzigen Fächer die ich noch besuchen kann, " erhob sich Ana von ihrem Platz.  
" In der Tat vermisse ich Sie doch sehr in meinem Unterricht.  
Ihre konstruktiven Beiträge fehlen nicht nur mir...  
Ich lasse Ihnen noch den Lehrplan zukommen, so können Sie sich den Stoff wie mit Dumbledore vereinbart, selbst aneignen und die Prüfung mit ablegen.  
Sie haben Talent, fördern Sie das, fördern Sie das, meine Liebe, "  
nickte er zu ihr hoch und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg zu seinem Unterrichtsraum.  
" Ich muss in die Gewächshäuser... Passen Sie mir auf unsere Kleine auf...  
Bis gleich."  
Sie wirkte unbeholfen, da sie nicht wusste wie sie sich von ihm verabschieden sollte, schließlich beließ sie es bei einer flüchtigen Umarmung und sprintete dann regelrecht aus der Halle, um ja nicht zu spät zu kommen.  
" Jetzt ist Mama weg, " zog Eileen eine Schnute und sprang von ihrem Stuhl.  
" Sie kommt bald wieder, " versicherte er ihr.


	38. Gehörte Geständnisse

Chapter 38: Gehörte Geständnisse

" Ana! Da bist du ja endlich wieder!  
Wir vermissen dich, denkst du denn gar nicht an uns?!"  
Umarmte Hermine sie stürmisch und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an,  
als sie im Gewächshaus angekommen war.  
Ana's Blick wurde bedauernd.  
" Doch, Hermine ich vermisse euch wirklich, sehr sogar, aber im Moment passiert einfach so viel, dass ich mich erst mal einleben muss...  
Sobald ich alles wieder eingependelt habe, verbringe ich wieder Zeit mit euch.  
Du weißt doch, dass ihr mir alles bedeutet... Ihr wart all die Jahre lang wie eine Familie für mich! " Drückte Ana sie noch mal fester.  
Die Wahrheit war aus ihrer Stimme rauszuhören.  
Sie liebte ihre Freunde, diese Tatsache wagte niemand auch nur anzuzweifeln, aber es war momentan einfach zu viel auf einmal.  
Beim Anblick von Hermine, überrollten sie tauende von Emotionen.  
Sie hatte sie wirklich sehr vermisst.  
Vor dieser Woche hatte sie jeden Tag, fast jede freie Minute mit ihr und den anderen verbracht, und jetzt?  
Jetzt hatte sie so lange nichts mit ihnen unternommen.  
Die paar Tage wirkten auf sie, wie eine halbe Ewigkeit.  
" Ach, Ana ich weiß das doch... Ich kann dich ja auch verstehen,  
das alles ist einfach zu viel und man kann nicht an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig sein, ohne einen Zeitumkehren, " seufzte Hermine und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.  
Dankbarkeit erfüllte Ana, Dankbarkeit für diese beste Freundin und ihr Verständnis.  
Es war ein wahrer Segen solche Freunde zu haben, das wusste sie.  
Die angeblichen `Freundschaften' heutzutage, waren einfach für den Müll.  
Wenn es hart auf hart kam, stand man plötzlich alleine da, aber in Hermine, Harry, Ron, Ginny und den anderen, hatte sie wahre Freunde gefunden, die IMMER für einen da waren, vor allem in schwierigen Situationen.  
" Mine, ich hab dich echt lieb... " Sah Ana ihr ernst in die Augen.  
" Das weiß ich doch, ich dich auch... Wir wissen, dass du es nicht mit schlechten Absichten machst, du musst dich jetzt einfach erst mal in deiner neuen Lebenssituation zurecht finden... " Lächelte Hermine gütig.  
" Sieh mal einer an, " kam Ron auf die beiden zu, neben ihm Harry.  
" Hey, Ron! " Ließ sich Ana von ihm fest an sich drücken.  
" Ich vermisse dich, du verrücktes Ding! " Ließ Ron von ihr ab.  
" Ich dich auch, Ron, wirklich! " Tätschelte sie ihm grinsend die Wange und ließ sich auch noch von Harry in die Arme ziehen.  
" Wie ich sehe hat dich der Bastard noch lebend gelassen, " klopfte Harry ihr auf den Oberarm.  
" Harry! " Dehnte sie seinen Namen warnend.  
" Ist doch so, " lachte Harry auf und heiterte sie so noch mehr auf.  
" Dich Harry, habe ich auch vermisst, du Narbengesicht, " grinste die nun heitere Ana und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.  
" Wer vermisst mich nicht?"  
Lachte Harry und strich ihr über den Rücken und bekam von ihr einen Boxer gegen die Schulter, nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte.  
" So, lieber Schüler, heute nehmen wir uns einer neuen Art von Pflanze an,"  
kam Prof. Sprout in das Gewächshaus und begann so den Anfang der Stunde.  
Während dessen ging Severus mit Eileen spazieren.  
Immer in den Kerkern zu sein, war sicherlich nicht gut für ein Kind.  
Gerade schlenderten sie über die Ländereien, als Eileen an seiner Hand rüttelte.  
" Ja, Eileen? " Hielt er an.  
" Können wir gucken gehen, was Mama macht? " Fragte die Kleine mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
" Sie wird gerade unterrichtet... Sie bekommt etwas beigebracht... "  
Erklärte er ihr.  
`Obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass sie alles was unterrichtet wird ohnehin schon weiß', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
" Ja, aber können wir nicht mal gucken gehen?"  
Nutzte Eileen ihren Hundeblick, um ihn um den Finger zu wickeln.  
Ein theatralisches Seufzten seitens Snape folgte, dann nickte er aber ergeben.  
Die Kleine klatschte erfreut und signalisierte ihm, dass sie auf den Schoss genommen werden wollte.  
Da er wusste, dass Ana gerade Kräuterkunde bei Sprout hatte,  
machte er sich mit Eileen auf dem Schoss, auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.  
" Wir sind gleich da, aber du musst leise sein, ja?"  
Verlangte der `Anfänger Vater' von seiner Tochter.  
Durch die durchsichtigen Glaswände des Gewächshauses, konnte man hinein sehen.  
Was Snape und Eileen zu sehen bekamen, war doch sehr lachhaft.  
Einige Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins die dieses Fach auch für ihre UTZ's gewählt hatten, schlugen sich gerade mit einigen Ranken rum, aus denen sie Kokons rauszuholen hatten.  
Ana die neben Granger, Weasley, Potter und Darcy stand, wich gerade geschickt einem Schlag der Pflanze aus.  
Alle waren in völliger Aufruhe und versuchten sich gegen die Pflanzen durchzusetzen.  
Longbottom, der wie Snape wusste, eine Begabung für Kräuterkunde zu haben schien, hatte augenscheinlich bereits einige Kokons zu fassen bekommen.  
" Da ist Mom! " Flüsterte Eileen und zeigte mit ihrem kleinen Fingerchen auf ihre Mutter.  
Snape nickte.  
Gerade sah er, wie Ana einen Kokon in der Hand hielt und ihn ausquetschte.  
Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, tat sie dies ohne angewidert zu wirken.  
Plötzlich sah er, wie Darcy ihr eine Hand an den Rücken legte.  
" Pass auf dich auf ", hörte er Darcy sagen.  
Eifersucht wallte in ihm auf.  
Dieser verdammte Grabscher!  
Es bereitete ihm allerdings eine gewisse Genugtuung, als er Ana's verwirrten Blick sah, der Darcy traf.  
" Ähm... Andrew... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das falsch interpretiere,  
aber ich glaube, dass du mir... sehr zugetan bist... " Wich Ana einem Holzstück aus, das von einer Ranke durch die Luft geschleudert wurde.  
Darcy befeuchtete seine offensichtlich trockenen Lippen mit seiner Zunge,  
nickte und schluckte.  
" Naja... Was soll ich sagen? " Setzte Darcy an.  
` Am besten gar nichts, du Affe! ', dachte sich Snape mürrisch,  
der sich in der Zwischenzeit ins Gras gehockt hatte.  
Eileen saß stumm da und beobachtete völlig fasziniert das Geschehen.  
" Du hast nichts falsch interpretiert, ich bin dir wirklich, wie du sagst, sehr zugetan...  
Du bist etwas besonderes, nicht wie die anderen, verstehst du?  
Vom ersten Augenblick an, hast du mich gefesselt, " bückte sich Darcy kurz und entkam so einem weiteren Schlag der Ranke.  
Sein Blick schien Ana auszuziehen.  
` Ana scheint das ganze nicht zu behagen', stellte Snape erfreut fest.  
`Was jetzt wohl kommen mag? Was ist, wenn sie sich auf den Schleimer einlässt? Sie könnte eine Affäre mit ihm anfangen? '  
" Andrew, es tut mir Leid dich zu verletzten, und es tut mir Leid dir vielleicht unbewusst Hoffnung gemacht zu haben, aber ich bin vergeben... " Sah sie ihm fest ins Antlitz.  
" Tut es dir auch Leid, dass du vergeben bist?"  
Fragte er in tieferer Stimmlage, was Snape wissen ließ, dass er sie dennoch nicht abschrieb.  
" Nein", sagte sie bestimmt, " ich bin vergeben und zwar an den richtigen Mann."  
Diese eine Aussage, brachte sein Herz fast zum Stillstand.  
Sie empfand ihn als den richtigen Mann für sie?!  
" Was? Snape? Ich dachte, dass machst du nur wegen diesem kleinen Mädchen?" Fragte er entsetzt und verwirrt, dies aber leise.  
` Ja, er ist ein schleimiger Jüngling, aber anscheinend besitzt er den Anstand das nicht alles raus zu posaunen', dachte sich Snape.  
Eileen wirkte wirklich sauer, als Snape neben sich sah.  
Ob es daran lag, dass Darcy sie als `kleines Mädchen' bezeichnet hatte,  
oder an der Tatsache, dass er sich an ihre Mutter ran machte, wusste er nicht.  
Ana schüttelte den Kopf.  
" Dieses `kleine Mädchen' wie du sie nennst, ist meine Tochter und heißt Eileen und NEIN, ich bin nicht nur wegen ihr dazu bereit Severus Snape zu ehelichen!  
Ich liebe ihn seit zwei Jahren!"  
Vermittelte sie ihm leise, aber Severus und Eileen hörten es trotzdem.  
Snapes Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, dann begann sein Puls zu rasen.  
Sie liebte ihn?! Seit zwei Jahren?!  
Eileen neben ihm grinste glücklich.  
" Du... Was?! " Sah Darcy sie vollkommen fassungslos an.  
" Ja. Ich liebe ihn, genauso wie er ist, mit allen Ecken und Kanten,  
auch wenn ich eigentlich keine wirklichen Fehler an ihm erkennen kann... Zumindest keine, mit denen ich nicht klar kommen könnte... "  
Unweigerlich musste Snape bei diesen Worten lächeln.  
" Hör mal, das ist Snape über den du da redest!  
Er ist ein... entschuldige, aber er ist ein Bastard!  
Er ist fies und kaltherzig! " Wandte Darcy verzweifelt ein und wich gerade noch rechtzeitig, vor einem weiteren Schlag der Ranke aus.  
" Er ist kein Bastard!  
Und er ist nur als Lehrkraft fies!  
Im übrigen mag ich seine strenge, fiese und zynische Art gegenüber anderen,  
ja da siehst du mal, das tue ich!  
Ich liebe seinen Humor, vor allem den schwarzen und ich liebe seine Persönlichkeit, jedes kleine Detail an ihm, wir sind einfach kompatibel!  
Und kaltblütig ist er ganz und gar nicht!"  
Ging Ana's Geduld langsam dem Ende entgegen.  
Severus Liebe zu ihr wurde dadurch nur noch gefestigt.  
Sah sie ihn wirklich so?  
Liebte sie ihn wirklich so sehr und seit so langer Zeit?  
" Du willst dich wirklich an den binden? Du hast etwas besseres als ihn verdient und das Kind könnte auch anders glücklich werden!"  
Jetzt wurde Ana zornig.  
" Verstehst du denn nicht? Es gibt NICHTS besseres als Severus Snape!  
Es gibt keinen besseren Mann als ihn...  
Mein Herz gehört ihm, genauso wie mein Verstand und jede Faser meines Köpers!  
Mein Innerstes schreit nach ihm, verstehst du?!  
Er ist der einzige der in der Lage ist mich glücklich zu machen...  
Und Eileen wird als Snapes und meine Tochter glücklich werden, nicht anders!"  
Ana's Körperhaltung spiegelte ihren Zorn wieder.  
Severus war sich sicher, ein Mensch konnte nicht mehr für jemanden empfinden, als er es für sie tat.  
Sie hatte gesagt, er wäre der einzige, der sie glücklich machen konnte...  
" Du könntest auch mit mir glücklich werden, ich würde alles für dich tun,  
dir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen, " blieb Darcy stur und sah geknickt zu Boden.  
Ana seufzte.  
" Ach, Andrew... Ich bin sicher, dass du eine Frau glücklich machen kannst,  
aber nicht mich...  
Ich brauche keinen Mann der alles bejaht was ich sage, klein beigibt nur um mich nicht zu verletzen und mir alles von den Augen abliest...  
Ich brauche nur Snape... Snape, der wenn er nicht meiner Meinung ist kontert, der auch mal ein Machtwort spricht und mich zurecht weist wenn ich mal übertreiben sollte...  
Und natürlich werde ich hin und wieder ein bisschen Romantik benötigen,  
aber er wird sie mir geben können, wenn er bereit dazu ist...  
Andrew, du wirst eine wundervolle Frau finden und sie glücklich machen,  
aber diese bin nicht ich, " beharrte sie sanftmütig.  
Den letzten Satz hatte jeder im Gewächshaus vernommen,  
da Prof. Sprout die Pflanze aus dem Raum getragen hatte und Stille herrschte, alle starrten gebannt auf Darcy und Ana.  
Severus war baff.  
Wie konnte sie nur so sein?! Wie für ihn geschaffen? WIE?!  
" So, die Stunde ist beendet, " flötete Sprout und entließ somit die Schüler.  
Snape stand auf und sah, wie jeder nach einander das Gewächshaus verließ.  
" Wir seh'n uns! " Schrie Potter Ana noch zu.  
Auch Weasley und Granger verabschiedeten sich lautstark von ihr,  
bevor sie wieder zum Schloss hoch gingen.  
Darcy und Ana traten aus dem Gewächshaus und blieben noch davor stehen.


	39. Hallenbäder und Ariel

Chapter 39: Hallenbäder und Ariel

" Ich verstehe... Dann muss ich es wohl einsehen und hinnehmen... Aber wir bleiben doch noch Freunde, oder? "  
`Erbärmlich, Darcy', dachte sich Severus.  
" Natürlich, wir belassen es bei einer Freundschaft... " Lächelte Ana mild.  
" Gut, dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Tag, " umarmte er sie zaghaft.  
" Den wünsche ich dir auch, " löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm nach, als er den Weg zum Schloss einschlug.  
" Sag deiner Mutter nicht, dass wir sie beobachtet und gehört haben, ja? " Flüsterte Severus dem Mädchen zu.  
" Ok, " nickte sie lächelnd.  
" Schöne Frau? " Rief Severus ihr in gemäßigtem Ton zu.  
Seine Stimme ging ihr durch und durch.  
Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen, doch dann sah sie in die Richtung von der die Stimme kam.  
Sie erblickte Severus und Eileen die auf sie zukamen.  
" Schöne Frau also? " Lächelte sie und hob Eileen auf ihren Arm, die auf sie zugerannt kam.  
Als er nichts erwiderte, fuhr sie fort.  
" Was hat Sie hier her geführt? "  
" Eileen hat danach gebettelt nach Ihnen zu sehen. "  
Scheiße! Wie soll ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten, jetzt da ich weiss, dass Sie meine Gefühle seit langem erwidert?  
Ich werde mich einfach neutral geben... Und übermorgen werde ich ihr den Heiratsantrag machen, den sie sich immer gewünscht hat... So erfüllen sich doch noch Ihre Träume.  
" Mhm, Mami... " Bestätigte Eileen die Aussage ihres Vaters.  
" Das ist ja lieb... " Gab Ana ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
" Kriegt Papa auch einen Kuss? " Fragte Eileen, ihre Mutter auffordernd ansehend.  
`Diese kleine Kupplerin,´ grinste Ana innerlich.  
Die Gryffindor zögerte nur eine Sekunde, dann trat sie nahe an Snape heran und strich ganz sanft mit ihren Lippen über seine Wange, bevor sie ihm einen Kuss darauf hauchte.  
Etwas anderes als sie anzustarren, blieb Severus gar nicht übrig.  
Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb und machte ihn verrückt.  
Er räusperte sich.  
" Was halten Sie von der Idee, gemeinsam einen kleinen Ausflug zu machen? " Seine tiefe Stimme würde wahrscheinlich nie aufhören sie zu faszinieren.  
" Sehr viel... Aber was schwebt Ihnen da vor? "  
Auch Eileen betrachtete eingehend ihren Vater.  
" Wir könnten den Raum der Wünsche zu einer Schwimmhalle wünschen..."  
Machte er den Vorschlag, den Eileen und Ana begeistert aufnahmen.  
" Das wäre wirklich perfekt... Ich schwimme gerne. "  
Und auch Eileen ließ es sich nicht nehmen, alles was dafür stimmte aufzuzählen.  
Als sie im Gang standen, in dem der Raum der Wünsche gelegentlich auftauchte, erschien die große, schöne Tür.  
Der Raum hatte sich so gestaltet, wie Severus und Ana es sich gewünscht hatten.  
Ein Kinderbecken das für Eileen geeignet war, befand sich in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Schwimmbahnen für Snape und Ana.  
Die Halle war freundlich und großzügig eingerichtet und Licht durchströmte die Halle.  
Jeweils eine Kabine für Frauen und Männer war vorhanden und bot so alles Nötige.  
" So, da wären wir... Ich denke wir sollten uns umziehen und dann treffen wir uns einfach wieder hier an den Becken, " meinte Snape.  
Bevor sie hier her gekommen waren, hatten sie sich ihre Badekleidung in den Kerkern geholt, da Eileen keine besaß, hatte Ana ihr einen herbei gezaubert.  
" Gut, dann beeilen wir uns mal, " ging Ana mit Eileen an der Hand in Richtung Frauenumkleiden.  
Als die beiden wieder aus der Frauenumkleide kamen, stand Snape schon in einer schwarzen, enganliegenden, Badeshort am Becken.  
" Sie sehen gut aus, " kam Ana auf ihn zu.  
Und wie er das tat! Sein knackiger Hintern formte sich ab und ließ kaum Platz für Vorstellungskräfte und vorne rum schien die Shorts gut gefüllt zu sein.  
Seine Statur war einfach atemberaubend, genau so, wie sie sich seit zwei Jahren seinen Körper vorgestellt hatte.  
Sein Oberkörper der schon am morgen des Tages zu Leidenschaften geführt hatte, führte sie langsam wieder zur Versuchung.  
Er drehte sich um und musterte Ana von oben bis unten.  
Ihr Anblick war zu dahin schmelzen.  
Ihr wohlgeformter Körper steckte in einem schwarzen Bikini, der sie wie eine wilde Amazone wirken ließ.  
Ihr langes, stark gewelltes Haar, fiel ihr offen über den Rücken und verstärkte diesen Effekt nur noch mehr.  
Ihre Brüste kamen exzellent zur Geltung und ihre Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen auch.  
Wie es wohl sein wird mit ihr zu schlafen? Ihren süßen Körper zu kosten?  
Sie zu spüren und in Ekstase zu hören?  
Er musste schlucken und hoffte nur, dass keine peinliche Begebenheit eintreten würde.  
" Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück, Sie sehen umwerfend aus", sprach er mit etwas rauer Stimme.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Eileen, die in einem süßen, gelben Badeanzug steckte.  
" Du siehst auch wunderschön aus, Eileen... Ein wahrer Sonnenschein in gelb", grinste Snape.  
" Dankeschön! " Flötete die kleine Schwarzhaarige.  
" Guck mal, Eileen... Dort ist ein Schwimmbecken für Kinder, " zeigte Ana auf das Kinder-Schwimmbecken, in dem Wasserspielzeug auf der Wasseroberfläche schwam, das der Raum der Wünsche selbst herbeigezaubert hatte.  
" Dort kann ich spielen? " Blinzelte die Kleinkind-Hexe.  
" Ja... Aber auch wenn das Wasser dort nicht tief ist, möchte ich, dass du Schwimmflügel anziehst, ja? "  
" Swim was? " Sah sie ihre Mutter so an, als ob sie ihr gerade versuchte das unlogischste der Welt beizubringen.  
" Schwimmflügel... Die zieht man an, wenn man noch nicht schwimmen kann. "  
" Ah, okay... Wo sind die Swimmfluegel? "  
Mit einem Wunsch ließ der Raum ein Paar Schwimmflügel auftauchen, die Severus seiner Tochter dann auch anzog.  
" Dann geh mal ins Kinderbecken, Schätzien.  
Wir sind hier im Erwachsenenbecken, gleich neben dir, in Ordnung? "  
Es war Anas Stimme, die sie über diese Dinge in Kenntnis setzte.  
Nachdem Severus und Ana sich vergewissert hatten, dass Eileen wohl behütet im Kinderbecken saß und spielte, sprangen sie mit einem Köpper ins Wasser.  
Anas herzhaftes Lachen erklang.  
" ich bin so lange nicht mehr schwimmen gegangen, " erklärte sie.  
Ana konnte seinen Blick nicht genau zuordnen, aber sie glaubte etwas wie Faszination darin zu sehen.  
" Dann sollten wir das jetzt vielleicht nachholen? " Schwam er los.  
Ein paar geschwommene Bahnen später, ruhten sie am Beckenrand.  
" Mamiiiiiii, Daddyyyyyy!" Rief der Sonnenschein nach ihnen und ließ die beiden über den Beckenrand zu ihr sehen.  
" Ich wollte unbedingt eine Arielbarbie haben und dann kam sie einfach! "  
Sprang die Kleine aus dem Wasser und hielt die Arielpuppe in die Höhe, als wäre sie eine Trophäe.  
Snapes Reaktion auf Eileen, bestand aus einem Schmunzeln, während Anas Reaktion ein Auflachen war.  
" Ja, das macht dieser Raum.  
Wenn man sich etwas wünscht, dann zaubert es der Raum herbei, " grinste Ana ihre Tochter an.  
Der Ausdruck von Eileen der darauf folgte, war einfach zu witzig.  
Ihre kleinen Äuglein und ihr Mündchen öffneten sich weit und ihr fiel beinahe die Puppe aus der Hand.  
" Das... Das geht?! "  
" Wie man sieht, geht das, ja, " antwortete Severus mit einem Lächeln, welches sich auf seine Lippen geschlichen hatte.  
Ein Quieken entkam Eileen, während sie in die Luft sprang.  
" Dann kann ich mir auch andere Sachen wünschen? "  
" Ja, du kannst dir auch andere Sachen wünschen, aber nur Dinge, die nicht leben, " erklärte das einstige DA-Mitglied.  
Eileen klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände.  
" Oki, Oki! " Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und wünschte sich angestrengt eine Unterwasserwelt in Miniaturform, die dann auch tatsächlich erschien.  
Noch ein Quieken entkam Eileen und ihr Auftreten wurde hektischer.  
Aufgewühlt sah sie sich um.  
" Jetzt hat Ariel ein Zuhause! "  
" Kommst du klar? " Gluckste Ana vergnügt bei ihrem Anblick.  
" Ja, ja, ja, alles ist gut, " plumpste sie zurück ins Wasser und begann mit den herbei gewünschten Spielsachen zu spielen.  
" Na dann, " wandte sich die baldige Mrs. Snape um, so dass sie Snape direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte.  
" Sie ist voller Lebensfreude, " sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus.  
" Offensichtlich... Und ich hoffe, dass sie sich diese Lebensfreude erhalten können wird... "  
Sie war bekümmert, das konnte sie nicht leugnen.  
Wie auch, wenn Tom Riddle und seine Anhänger überall rumlungerten und ihr Unheil trieben?  
" Das wird sie... " Hob er sich aus den Armen heraus aus dem Wasser und setzte sich an den Beckenrand.  
Ana tat es ihm gleich und saß so nun neben ihm.  
" Ich war heute bei Dumbledore und er hat mir von dem Plan erzählt...  
Ich weiss von allem... dass Sie Dumbledore ermorden sollen, dass die Todesser planmäßig die Schule einnehmen werden, einfach alles... "  
Sah sie ihm jetzt fest in die Augen.  
Sie war sich durchaus im klaren darüber, dass eine Schwimmhalle nicht der beste Platz dafür war,  
um über derartiges zu sprechen, aber es musste einfach ein für alle Male raus und länger konnte sie nicht an sich halten.  
Seine Züge entglitten ihm für einen Moment, dann fasste er sich wieder.  
Dumbledore hatte es ihr ohne sein Zutun erzaehlt... Das musste er erst mal sacken lassen.  
Er hatte zwar vorgehabt es ihr heute Abend bei einem Spaziergang zu erklären, aber das jetzt war dann doch ziemlich überraschend für ihn.  
Dumbledore und er hatten eine Absprache gehabt, in der es hieß, dass niemand davon erfahren solle, aber er hatte es ihr erzaehlt.  
Gut, er hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledore ihm widerwillig aber dennoch sein Einverständnis geben würde, damit er sie in die Pläne einweihen könnte, aber dass Dumbledore es ihr von sich aus sagte, war doch mehr als verwunderlich.  
" Sie wissen es... Dann wissen Sie auch, dass ich werde sterben müssen...  
Das gehört zum Plan.  
Ich muss sterben, damit der Dunkle Lord glaubt der Elderstab würde ihm voll und ganz dienen...  
Wenn ich nicht sterbe, wird er glauben der Stab gehorcht ihm nur deswegen nicht  
und dann wird er sich auch nicht Potter stellen...  
Mein Tod ist ausschlaggebend, für die gesamte Welt... "  
Sein Blick glitt über das Wasser zu seinen Füssen...  
Er wirkte als würde er sich etwas ins Gedächtnis rufen, so abwesend war sein Blick.  
" Nein... Ich werde Ihren Tod nicht zulassen, ich werde ihn zu verhindern wissen...  
Dumbledore willigte darin ein, dass ich dich vor deinem Tod bewahre...  
Dein Tod würde niemandem etwas bringen, er würde nichts nützen, denn Tom soll nur GLAUBEN, dass du tot bist, das ist der Sinn.  
Du musst nicht wahrhaftig sterben... " Sie starrte ins Nichts, während diese Worte ihren Mund verließen.  
Dass sie ihn duzte, merkte sie erst gar nicht  
Er ging auf ihr Versehen nicht ein und sprach einfach nur das aus, was ihm nach ihrer Theorie, in den Kopf kam.  
" Wenn der dunkle Lord mir einen Todesfluch aufhalst, dann kann ich wohl schlecht nur so tun als ob ich sterbe, da ich dann tatsächlich mein Leben lasse... "  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
" Egal wie, aber ich werde es nicht zulassen...  
Womöglich sehen Sie meine Hoffnung und Zuversicht als Naivität an, aber lassen Sie sich gesagt sein,  
dass dies mit der größt möglichen Sicherheit, nicht zutrifft.  
Ich werde einen Weg finden...  
Was mich mindestens genauso aufwühlt, ist die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore uns Eileen anvertraut hat,  
obwohl er genau wusste, dass Todesser dieses Schloss einnehmen werden und Sie nach Plan sterben sollen.  
Was denkt sich der Mann bloß immer? "  
Blickte sie zu ihrer linken, wo nach wie vor Snape saß und in die Ferne sah.  
Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug, hielt ihn nur für eine Millisekunde und entließ die Luft wieder lautstark.  
" Er lässt alle unwissend, nicht nur Sie...  
Ich bin auch nicht völlig im Bilde über seine gesamten Pläne...  
Das einzige das wichtig für uns ist, ist Eileen unter unserem Schutz zuhalten und uns nicht allzu sehr unter Druck zu setzen.  
Es wird eine Zeit kommen, in der nichts mehr sicher sein wird, eine Zeit,  
in der überall Gefahr lauern, in der alles noch mehr eskalieren wird als es schon jetzt der Fall ist.  
Wir täten gut daran, unsere Nerven für diese Zeit zu sparen...  
Ich mache mir schon mein ganzes Leben lang Gedanken und Vorwürfe,  
aber wie man sieht, bringt das einen auch nicht weiter wenn man an einer Grenze angelangt ist...  
Und lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, dass die Grenze schon lange erreicht wurde.  
In unserer jetzigen Situation, gibt es keine Transparenz die uns verstehen lässt...  
Unsere Intelligenz und unser Mut, unser Pflichtbewusstsein und unsere Stärke,  
dies alles wird uns ab jetzt nicht mehr weiterhelfen, wir müssen alles dem Schicksal überlassen,  
uns bleibt gar nichts anderes mehr übrig. "  
Die Bitterkeit die aus ihm sprach, war nicht zu überhören.  
" Ich kann Ihnen nicht widersprechen...  
Noch eines: Ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, dass ich immer da bin,  
egal in welcher Situation...  
Egal ob in Freude oder Trauer, in Krieg oder Friede, in hoffnungsvoller Zeit oder hoffnungsloser...  
Was mich anbelangt, müssen Sie nicht auf die Transparenz verzichten.  
Ich werde immer da sein wenn Sie mich brauchen, daran wird sich nichts ändern und dafür muss auch nicht erst das Schicksal entscheiden, " teilte sie ihm mit.  
" Danke... "  
Danke... Dieses eine Wort der Dankbarkeit, schenkte ihr auf unerklärliche Art und Weise Hoffnung.  
Die Stille die daraufhin herrschte, war nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil, sie war sogar sehr wohltuend.  
Es tat ihr gut zu wissen, dass sie jemanden hatte, mit dem sie reden, aber auch schweigend konnte.  
Auch er empfand es als Segen, dass die Ruhe mit ihr nicht unangenehm war.  
Doch die Ruhe war von kurzer Dauer, denn Eileen meldete sich wieder zu Wort.  
" Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf Ariel, " trat Eileen aus dem Kinderbecken und kam auf ihre Eltern zu.  
" Dann können wir ja gehen, oder? " Richtete Ana ihre Frage an Snape.  
Dieser nickte, erhob sich und reichte Ana seine Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
Als sie mit Eileen in Richtung der Umkleidekabine verschwinden wollte, hielt er sie am Arm davon ab.  
Fragend sah sie ihm ins Gesicht.  
" Lassen Sie mich erst noch mal einen Blick auf Sie werfen, " lächelte er spitzbübisch und hielt sie mit beiden Armen so weit von sich entfernt, dass er seinen Blick über ihren Körper gleiten lassen konnte.  
Spielerisch knuffte sie ihm gegen den Oberarm.  
" Jetzt ist es wohl an mir zu fragen, ob Ihnen die Aussicht gefällt! "  
Lächelte sie zurück.  
" Na, na, wer wird denn wohl so gewalttätig sein? " Schnurrte seine tiefe Stimme und zog sie an sich.  
Das erste Mal, dass er sie so spürte, das erste Mal, dass ihre nackte Haut an der seinen lag...  
Es war wie der Himmel.  
Ihre beiden noch leicht benässten Körper, schmiegten sich aneinander,  
Anas Arme hatten sich um seinen Nacken geschlungen und seine Hände hatten den Weg zu ihrem unbedeckten Rücken gefunden.  
Die wenigen Sekunden die sie sich in den Armen lagen sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis sie endlich realisierten, was sie da gerade taten.  
Langsam, Ana kam es wie in Zeitlupe vor, lösten sie sich von einander und sahen zeitgleich zu Eileen, die beide erwartungsvoll musterte.  
Enttäuscht lockerte sich ihre Haltung.  
" Kein Kuss! " Ließ sie vorwurfsvoll und enttäuscht vernehmen, drehte sich um und nahm leichten Schrittes wieder den Weg zur Umkleide auf.


	40. Von Tränen der Besorgnis

Chapter 40: Von Tränen der Besorgnis und `beinahe  
Küssen'

Wieder fertig angekleidet, machte sich die keine Familie auf den Weg in die Kerker.  
" Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich das Bad beanspruche, nachdem wir Eileens Zimmer eingerichtet haben? "  
Fragte Ana, Snape, der mit Eileen auf dem Arm neben ihr lief.  
" Nicht im geringsten... "  
Er sah kurz zu ihr, lächelte leise in sich hinein und wandte seinen Blick wieder nach vorne.  
" Ich weiss nicht, ob Sie heute bereits in den Tagespropheten geschaut haben, aber wir sind auf dem Titelblatt, "  
setzte sie ihn darüber in Kenntnis.  
" Oh ja, ich habe in den Tagespropheten gesehen... " Antwortete er unbekümmert.  
" Dumbledore ist der Meinung, wir sollten uns der Presse stellen, damit das ein für alle Mal geregelt ist...  
Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich mit dieser Option angefreundet habe.  
Eileen allerdings, möchte ich nicht an der Pressekonferenz teilhaben lassen...  
Sie soll weiterhin geschützt vor der Presse leben können... "  
Stiegen sie bereits die Treppen zum Kerker runter.  
Gerade kamen ihnen zwei Sytherinmädchen entgegen, die die drei genaustens musterten.  
Als die beiden Slytherins nicht mehr zu sehen waren, standen sie auch schon vor den Privaten Räumlichkeiten.  
Snape öffnete die Tür und schloss sie nach dem Eintreten von Ana wieder hinter sich.  
" Wenn Dumbledore es für den richtigen Weg hält, dann sollten wir einer Pressekonferenz zustimmen,  
auch wenn mir dies nicht sehr behagt...  
Was hat er Ihnen noch mitgeteilt? " Setzte er Eileen auf die Couch, die den beiden einfach nur lauschte.  
" Er... Nun, das würde ich Ihnen lieber nicht in der Anwesenheit von der Kleinen erzählen... "  
Er sah die Dringlichkeit in ihren Augen und er musste sich eingestehen, dass diese Dringlichkeit und die Tatsache, dass sie es nicht vor Eileen aussprechen konnte, neugierig machte.  
" Eileen... deine Mutter und ich müssen kurz über etwas reden... Spielst du solange mit deinen Puppen? "  
Warf der Vater einen Blick auf seine junge Tochter.  
" Okay, " nickte Eileen etwas ermüdet.  
Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass der kleine Ausflug in die herbei gewünschte Schwimmhalle, sie müde gemacht hatte.  
Ana sah nur wie Severus seinen Zauberstab in einer großen Windung schwang, dann leuchtete der Raum kurz in einem hellen violett auf und war im nächsten Moment wieder wie immer.  
Auf Anas fragenden Blick hin, antwortete er ihrer stummen Frage.  
" Sollte sie im Begriff sein etwas dummes anzustellen, ihr etwas in diesem Raum zustößt, oder sie den Raum verlässt, informiert uns mein Zauberstab darüber.  
So können wir unbekümmert nach nebenan gehen. "  
Ein sanftes Lächeln glitt über Anas Lippen.  
Er war wirklich fürsorglich...  
Dass er solch einen Spruch kannte, würde ihnen in Zukunft vieles ermöglichen.  
Innerlich grinste sie dreckig.  
Oh ja, sie würden dann Zeit für sehr viel Spaß in der Zweisamkeit haben, ohne dass sie sich darum sorgen müssten, dass Eileen in ihr Liebesspiel stürzt.  
" Das ist sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen, " öffnete sie die Tür zum Labor.  
" Nichts das der Rede wert wäre, " tat er ab und folgte ihr in das Labor, um dann die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.  
" So, und nun raus mit der Sprache, " verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust.  
Die Aufforderung wäre im Grunde genommen eigentlich gar nicht von Nöten gewesen,  
denn sie hatte nicht vor es noch weiter hinauszuzögern.  
Das Hinauszögern von irgendetwas, war auch nicht wirklich ihre Stärke,  
da es im krassen Gegenzug zu ihrer Persönlichkeit stand.  
Nur in Ausnahmesituationen, wie z.B. bei Aufträgen im Namen des Ordens, konnte sie sich zurücknehmen.  
Da jetzt allerdings kein Grund zur Zurückhaltung bestand, legte sie auch sofort los.  
" Dumbledore hat keine Zweifel daran gelassen, dass Tom Sie heute zu sich rufen wird.  
Er muss spätestens heute morgen von Eileen und mir erfahren haben,  
da der Tagesprophet mal wieder seine Nase hineingesteckt hat, wo er es nicht sollte.  
Er... Tom wird Sie mit Sicherheit dafür strafen, dass Sie ihm diese Informationen vorenthalten haben... "  
Die tiefe Sorge um ihn, war in ihren Augen zu lesen... Doch was sollte er dagegen tun?  
Er konnte ihr wohl kaum eine der größten Lügen auftischen und behaupten,  
dass der dunkle Lord sicher nur ein Kaffeekränzchen bei Kaffe und Kuchen halten wolle.  
" Ungeachtet Ihrer Gefühle, kann ich Dumbledores Aussage nicht als Lüge bezichtigen.  
Der dunkle Lord wird mich nicht umbringen... zumindest gehe ich stark davon aus, dass er es nicht tun wird,  
aber er wird mich bis an meine Grenzen treiben... "  
Sah er ihr fest in die Augen, bemüht sich seine Würde aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Er würde keine Angst zeigen und er würde ihr nicht vorlügen, dass alles halb so schlimm war, nein, ganz sicher nicht!  
" Aber... Seien... Seien Sie vorsichtig... ich... Was meinen Sie mit `der dunkle Lord wird Sie an Ihre Grenzen bringen?' " Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in ihrer Mimik wieder.  
Verzweiflung, Sorge, Hilflosigkeit und..., er musste schlucken, Liebe.  
" Damit meine ich, dass er mich, mit nicht gerade wenigen Cruciatus-Flüchen foltern wird.  
Ich kann natürlich nicht mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit sagen, dass er mich heute zu sich ruft,  
aber zu neunundneunzig Prozent liegt dies als Tatsache nahe, " redete er in gefasstem Ton auf Ana ein, die an der kalten Wand stand und ihn starr anblickte.  
Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange.  
Sie wusste, dass der Cruciatus manche um ihren Verstand brachte, genauso wie Nevilles Eltern auch um ihren Verstand gebracht worden waren...  
" Bitte! " Schluchzte sie auf einmal und presste sich die Hand auf den Mund.  
Zwei Schritte ging er auf sie zu, doch dann blieb er stehen.  
Er war unschlüssig was er tun sollte.  
Einerseits wollte er ihr Trost spenden, andererseits hatte er nicht vor ihr gut zuzureden, wenn es da nichts schön zu reden gab.  
" Bitte, was? " Erkundigte sich seine Stimme leise nach ihrer Bitte.  
Sie sah ihn aus tränenverschleierten Augen an.  
" Bitte lassen Sie mich nicht alleine, solange ich noch die Gewissheit habe, dass Sie die Möglichkeit dazu haben mich zu halten... " Flüsterte sie mit schwacher Stimme.  
Der Gedanke, dass Severus gefoltert würde, WAR wie Folter, aber für SIE.  
Er überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen Ihnen mit wenigen Schritten und presste sie an sich.  
Die Umarmung bestand aus einem festen Drücken, einem Drücken, dass ihr wieder Geborgenheit schenkte.  
Trost schenkte er ihr damit, ja, aber nur ein klein Wenig, denn sie wusste, dass diese Umarmung die grausame Realität leider nicht beseitigen würde.  
Diese Umarmung war nur Trost für kurze Dauer, danach, sobald sie sich von ihm lösen müsste,  
würde er dennoch schreckliches erleiden müssen und sie durch die Folter ihrer unendlichen Liebe auch.  
Ihr Kopf schmiegte sich in seine Halsbeuge, was sie sich beruhigen ließ.  
" Ich werde an nichts anderes als Sie denken können... "  
Flüsterte sie von Trauer erfüllt und ließ sich weiterhin von ihm halten.  
Eine seiner starken Arme die sie umfasst hatten, lösten sich und wanderten zu ihrem Hinterkopf hoch, wo seine Hand beruhigehrungsfördernd über ihr Haar strich.  
" Also dreht sich doch Ihr gesamtes Innenleben um mich..."  
Erwiderte er leise zurück und versuchte sie damit wieder etwas aufzumuntern.  
" Ach, Severus... " Murmelte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln, welches er natürlich nicht sehen konnte, an seinem Hals.  
Severus? Seit wann sprach sie ihn mit Severus an? Nun gut, sie liebte ihn augenscheinlich seit ungefähr zwei Jahren, da war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie ihn in Gedanken bei seinem Vornamen nannte,  
aber ihn damit anzureden?!  
Es fand zugegebenermaßen sogar sein Gefallen, seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören,  
aber er konnte sich einfach nicht daran erinnern, dass er seine Einwilligung dazu gegeben hatte.  
Er duldete es stillschweigend und wiegte sie leicht hin und her,  
während er sie immer noch in seinen Armen hielt.  
" Ich nehme an, unser Spaziergang heute abend fällt dann aus? "  
Nahm sie einen Arm, den sie um seine Taille geschlungen hatte hoch und legte ihm ihre Hand flach auf die Brust.  
" Ich wüsste nicht warum, es sei denn, Sie hätten kein Interesse mehr daran, " brachte er ihr entgegen.  
" Natürlich habe ich noch Interesse daran, nur dachte ich, dass Sie es für besser halten,  
es auf ein anderes Mal zu verschieben... " Strich sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust, auf der sie bisher nur geruht hatte.  
" Sollte er mich während des Spaziergangs rufen, müssen wir damit abbrechen, das versteht sich von selbst...  
Aber gegen den Spaziergang an sich, spricht meines Erachtens nach nichts. "  
Seine Stimme war wie schwarzer Samt in ihren Ohren, einfach einnehmend.  
" Denken Sie, dass Tom, Eileen etwas antun will? " Fragte sie wieder nüchterner.  
" Das wird sich herausstellen, sollte er mich wirklich zu sich rufen... "  
Ließ er von ihr ab und hielt sie nur soweit von sich entfernt, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte.  
Ihre Blicke verhedderten sich ineinander und diese elektrische Spannung zwischen ihnen war wieder da.  
Ihre Hand hob sich seinem Gesicht entgegen,  
doch nur ihre Fingerspitzen zeichneten die Kontur seiner Lippen nach.  
Seine Hände die auf ihrer Taille lagen, blieben wo sie waren und wagten es nicht von ihr zu lassen.  
Seine Augen erhaschten ihre kleine Zunge, die über ihre Lippen fuhr, um sie leicht zu befeuchten.  
Ihre Köpfe bewegten sich aufeinander zu, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten,  
gab etwas eine schrilles Geräusch von sich.  
Resignierend entfuhr beiden ein leises Seufzen.  
" Das ist mein Zauberstab, Eileen versucht Blödsinn anzustellen, " strich sein Daumen sanft über ihre Wange.  
Nachdem er seine Hände von ihr genommen hatte, öffnete er blitzartig die Tür und trat in den Wohnbereich.


	41. In Erinnerung

Chapter 41: In Erinnerung

" Was zur Hölle?! " Entfuhr es ihm, als er Eileens kleine Gestalt sah,  
die vor einem der Bücherregale immer wieder hoch hüpfte und eine Hand dabei ausgestreckt hatte.  
Als sie den Ausruf ihres Vaters vernahm, hielt sie mit ihrem Tun inne und wandte sich um.  
" Was sollte das bitte werden, Eileen? " Verschränkte Snape die Arme vor der Brust.  
" Na, ich wollte dieses Buch da haben! " Wusste sie gar nicht, was ihren Vater so aufzubringen schien.  
" Diese Bücher sind nichts für dich, Eileen.  
An diesen Büchern haben deine Händchen nichts verloren! " Runzelte er die Stirn.  
" Aber das sieht so schön aus! " Sah Eileen trotz ihrer Worte ergeben drein.  
`Eileen, Eileen, mit dieser Argumentation kommst du bei deinem Vater nicht weit', dachte sich Ana schmunzelnd.  
" Nicht alles was schön aussieht, ist auch gut, genauso wenig umgekehrt.  
Ich sage nur, du sollst diese Bücher nicht anfassen, weil ich dich beschützen will, "  
entschränkte er seine Arme wieder und kam auf seine Tochter zu.  
" Beschützen? Aber das sind doch nur Bücher? "  
Sah die Kleine ihn verständnislos an.  
Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und nahm ihre Händchen in die seinen.  
" Hör mir jetzt genau zu, Eileen...  
Nicht alle Bücher sind gut, verstehst du?  
Es gibt Bücher, die jemanden in Gefahr bringen und das Leben zerstören...  
Ich will dir damit keine Angst machen, aber ich möchte dich damit warnen.  
Nicht alles ist nett... und macht Spaß.  
Es gibt Sachen die ganz böse sind und dir wehtun können,  
und diese Bücher hier, " er zeigte auf das Bücherregal vor dem sie standen bzw. saßen,  
" sind Bücher, die nicht in deine Hände gehören. "  
Eileen seufzte und umschlang den Hals ihres Vaters, der immer noch vor ihr hockte.  
" Ich habe dich ganz doll lieb, Papa...  
Ich wollte nichts böses tun, " nuschelte das Mädchen, ohne nur überhaupt daran zu denken, ihren Vater loszulassen.  
" Ich... dich auch, Eileen, " erwiderte er die Umarmung, erhob sich und nahm sie auf den Schoss.  
" Dein Zimmer muss mit den Möbel eingerichtet werden, " kam er auf die geplante Tagesordnung zurück.  
" Ja, das stimmt, aber dann sollten wir möglichst bald damit anfangen,  
denn in einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen. "  
Ein knappes Nicken von Snape, sicherte ihr seine Zustimmung.  
Mit einem Zauberspruch war der Schrank verkleinert und schwebte durch Anas Hand in Eileens Zimmer,  
wo sie den Schrank wieder zur Normalgröße vergrößerte.  
So ging das mit allen Möbeln weiter, bis das Zimmer vollständig und zum Gefallen aller eingerichtet war.  
Das Bett stand rechts von der Tür aus gesehen, mit den Füssen zur Tür.  
Gegenüber dem Bett, stand der große Kleiderschrank und eine hölzerne, oben offene Kiste für die Spielsachen.  
Die Kommode befand sich, ebenso wie ein Bücherregal das Snape zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, an der selben Wand, von der aus auch der Raum durch die Tür zu betreten war.  
Das Zimmer hatte etwas harmonisches an sich, etwas, dass einen dazu brachte sich wohl zu fühlen.  
" Wir sind fertig, " freute sich Ana und setzte sich auf das Kinderbett.  
" Und das ist jetzt mein Zimmer?! " Drehte sich Eileen im Kreis.  
" Ja, sieht ganz danach aus, " lehnte sich Snape gegen den Türrahmen.  
" Das ist ja sooo cool! " Rief das kleine Mündchen aus.  
Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie am Lehrertisch und aßen.  
Prof. Sprout schien in ein Gespräch mit Flittwick vertieft, ebenso wie Prof. Sinistra mit McGonagall,  
so dass keiner wirklich zu stören vermochte.  
Doch zu früh gefreut, Slughorn sprach Severus an.  
" Wir kennen uns doch schon lange, nicht? " Fragte Slughorn seinen einstigen Schüler freundlich.  
Zu freundlich für Severus Geschmack, da steckte doch irgendwas im Busch.  
" Ja? " Dehnte er das Wort misstrauig.  
`Was jetzt wohl kommen mag? ' Fragte sich Snape.  
" Dann wissen Sie ja, dass Sie mir anvertrauen können, wie lange Sie und Ana sich schon in einer Partnerschaft befinden... " Führte der freudige Zaubertrankprofessor sein Glas Kürbissaft an den Mund.  
Für gewöhnlich bevorzugte er Met oder Wein, aber er hatte sich heute mal für etwas antialkoholisches entschieden.  
" Horace? Was trauen Sie mir da eigentlich zu? Dass ich mich an Schülerinnen vergehe?! "  
Keifte Snape leise aber wütend.  
" Aber nein, aber nein, mein Lieber...  
Ich meinte ja nur, dass es Sie wieder erwischt haben könnte...  
Die arme Lily... Sie war eine ganz liebenswürdige Person...  
Es ist schon so lange her, Severus... Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, ich bin doch nicht blind!  
Ich habe doch sehen können, wie viel sie Ihnen bedeutet hat...  
Und irgendwann hat sie sich von Ihnen abgewandt...  
Dabei waren Sie beide doch so gute Freunde... "  
Slughorn schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
In Snape brodelte es nur noch so vor Zorn.  
Wie konnte dieser... dieser Promisüchtige nur über das Vergangene reden?!  
Er hatte doch gar keine Ahnung! Nicht im geringsten!  
Sein ganzes Leben hatte er auf seiner Liebe zu Lily aufgebaut, selbst, oder vor allem nach ihrem Tod.  
Er hatte sie verloren, nur, weil er den Fehler begangen hatte, sie Schlammblut zu nennen...  
Sie hatte ihm die Chance gegeben, ihr zu erklären, aber er hatte es vergeigt, jämmerlich vergeigt.  
Er erinnerte sich zurück...  
( Dieser Rückblick ist aus dem Buch `Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes' S.683 )

" Es tut mir leid."  
" Das interessiert mich nicht."  
" Es tut mir leid!"  
" Spar dir deine Worte. "  
Es war Nacht. Lily, die einen Morgenrock anhatte,  
stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Porträt der fetten Dame am Eingang des Gryffindor-Turms.  
" Ich bin nur rausgekommen, weil Mary gesagt hat, du hättest gedroht, hier zu schlafen. "  
" Das stimmt. Das hatte ich getan. Ich wollte dich nie Schlammblut nennen, es ist einfach-"  
" Rausgerutscht? " In Lilys Stimme war kein Mitleid.  
" Es ist zu spät. Seit Jahren entschuldige ich mich für dich.  
Keiner von meinen Freunden kann verstehen, warum ich überhaupt mit dir rede.  
Du und deine kleinen netten Todesserfreunde -  
siehst du, du streitest es nicht einmal ab!  
Du streitest nicht einmal ab, dass ihr das alle gerne wärt!  
Du kannst es kaum erwarten, bei Du-weisst-schon-wem mitzumachen, oder? "  
Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.  
" Ich kann mich nicht mehr verstellen.  
Du hast deinen Weg gewählt, ich den meinen."  
" Nein - hör zu, ich wollte dich nicht -"  
"- Schlammblut nennen? Aber du nennst jeden, der meine Herkunft hat, Schlammblut, Severus.  
Warum sollte es bei mir anders sein? "  
Er kämpfte mit Worten, die ihm nicht über die Lippen wollten,  
doch Lily wandte sich mit einem verächtlichen Blick ab und kletterte durch das Porträtloch zurück...

Er hatte sie verloren, nur weil er nicht im Stande dazu gewesen war, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen.  
Er hätte einfach nur sagen müssen, dass er sie liebte und es ihm deshalb Leid tat, aber nein, er war eine Memme gewesen.  
Ana merkte, dass er nicht ganz bei sich war und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm.  
" Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? "  
Er sah ihr völlig verwirrt ins Gesicht.  
Als sein Gehirn erfasste, wen er da vor sich hatte,  
zuckten seine Mundwinkel für einen Moment zu einem sanften Lächeln.  
Nicht grüne Augen sahen ihm entgegen, nein, aber wunderschöne, warme braune,  
die ihn mit einer Sorge ansahen, die ihm das Herz wärmte.  
Nicht rote Haare zierten das bezaubernde Gesicht, nein, aber geschmeidige, dunkelblond bis hellbraune.  
Er hatte es sich mit Lily, der Liebe seines Lebens verspielt,  
aber jetzt hatte er sein Herz jemand anderem gewidmet.  
Er war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas es so vorherbestimmt haben musste,  
genau so.  
Aber er konnte nicht verneinen, dass Lily immer in seinem Herzen bleiben würde, immer.  
Ana hingegen... Ja, Ana, sie besaß sein Herz,  
so verdammt närrisch es auch klang.  
Er hatte es irgendwann vor zwei Jahren an sie verloren,  
ohne, dass er es gemerkt hatte.  
" Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? " Wiederholte sie ihre Frage, in der Hoffnung, dass er jetzt antworten würde.  
Er nickte steif.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen seiner jungen Geliebten.  
" Vermutlich nur in Gedanken versunken, hm? "  
Kam es von ihr, während sie sich wieder um ihr Essen kümmerte.  
" Ja. " Sein Stimme brach, es war nur ein raues Irgendwas aus seinem Hals gekommen.  
Er schluckte.  
" Ja, " wiederholte er.

Formularbeginn

Formularende

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	42. Der erste gemeinsame Kuss

Chapter 42: Der erste gemeinsame Kuss und das Wissen  
um die Liebe des anderen

Direkt nach dem Abendessen, war Eileen mit Minerva mitgegangen.  
Sie hatten abgesprochen, dass Eileen heute bei ihr übernachten würde,  
da ja die hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit bestand, dass Voldemort Severus zu sich rufen würde.  
Aber nicht nur dies war der Grund.  
Wie Snape und Ana geplant hatten, wollten sie einen nächtlichen Spaziergang machen, den sie nun auch verwirklichten.  
Gemeinsam schlenderten sie über die Landschaft am See.  
Man hörte einige Grillen fiepen, sonst nichts, außer die wunderschöne Stille der Natur.  
Die Sterne am Himmel und die Mondsichel, machten die schöne Nacht nur noch wunderbarer.  
" Was ist, wenn Tom verlangt mich zu sehen? " Durchbrach Ana die wohltuende Stille.  
Ein drohendes Knurren, war das einzige das sie als Antwort bekam.  
" Er weiss, dass ich zum Goldenen Quartette gehöre, er weiss, dass ich mit Hermine gemeinsam, Harrys beste Freundin bin...  
Vielleicht will er ja, dass ich mich ihm anschließe, weil ich bald Ihre Frau sein werde... "  
Sie sah verbittert und angeekelt zu Boden.  
" Sie neigen dazu sich über Dinge zu sorgen, die noch nicht eingetreten sind.  
Solange es noch nicht der Fall ist, das will heißen, so lange der dunkle Lord nichts der gleichen  
verlangt hat, sollten Sie sich noch nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen.  
Im Endeffekt könnte alles um sonst gewesen sein...  
Sollte es wirklich dazu kommen, können wir uns immer noch etwas einfallen lassen, aber machen Sie sich nicht unnötig noch mehr Probleme,  
als Sie ohnehin schon haben, "  
leitete der Wind seine samtige Stimme zu ihrem Ohr.  
" Wenn es so leicht wäre, dann hätte ich diese Gedanken schon beiseite geschoben. "  
" Und dabei sind Sie doch eine ganz passable Okklumentikerin,  
besser als Potter allemal," neckte er sie versteckt.  
" Harry stand unter Druck, das ist alles...  
Obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlege...  
Wenn es nötig ist seinen Geist vor jemanden zu verschließen,  
dann steht man ja für gewöhnlich automatisch unter Druck, nicht? "  
Musste sie widerstrebend zugeben.  
" Sie sind zum richtigen Schluss gekommen, ja. "  
Lief er immer noch neben ihr her.  
" Sie haben sich heute im Unterricht bei Sprout, mit Ranken rumschlagen müssen?"  
Sie lachte leise auf.  
" Ja, so kann man es nennen...  
Ich musste mich mehrmals bücken, damit ich keinen Schlag abbekam...  
Holzstücke flogen durch die Gegend und alles war in Aufruhe, aber es hat mich sehr unterhalten, " schilderte sie.  
" Ja, das habe ich gesehen.  
Sie wirkten im Gegensatz zu ihren Mitschülern,  
aber nicht sehr angeekelt von den Kokons, "  
bemühte er sich um ein leichtes Lächeln.  
Sie gluckste.  
" Ich weiss gar nicht was die hatten...  
Man wäscht die Hände ja anschließend...  
Wären Spinnen dran, dann hätte ich das auch nicht übers Herz gebracht, oder irgendwelche Fiecher,  
aber es war nur ein Kokon, aus einer Pflanze... " Zuckte sie die Schultern.  
Was sollte er dazu noch sagen?  
Er ließ dies unkommentiert und lief einfach neben ihr weiter.  
" Wollen wir uns dort, unter die Trauerweide am Seeufer setzen? "  
Deutete Ana mit ihrem Zeigefinger, in die Richtung die sie vorschlug.  
Er sah sie mit leichter Verwunderung an.  
Wusste sie, dass das sein Lieblingsort war?  
" Warum sehen Sie mich so verwundert an?  
Das ist eben mein Lieblingsplatz, " lächelten ihre Augen ihn an.  
Sie hatte den selben bevorzugten Platz wie er?!  
" Es ist nur recht verwunderlich... Es ist nämlich nicht nur Ihre bevorzugte Ruhestätte, sondern auch meine, "  
klärte er sie in ruhigem Ton, ganz passend zu ihrer Umgebung, auf.  
Der unerklärliche, aber atemberaubende Ausdruck in ihren Augen, verstärkte sich nur noch mehr.  
" Dann können wir ja getrost dorthin, " nahm sie ihn bei der Hand und schritt mit ihm über das Gras.  
Er spürte ihre Hand an der seinen, ihre unglaublich zarte, weiche, mehlweiße Haut.  
Sie spürte seine Hand.  
Seine nicht zu raue, aber auch nicht zu samtige Haut.  
Sie hatte schon immer männliche Hände gemocht, aber seine Hände,  
waren quasi schon ein Traum für ihr Herz.  
Seine männlichen Hände... Breit, stark und doch so geschickt.  
" Ich liebe Ihre Hände, " wisperte sie in die Nacht hinein, als sie fast an der Trauerweide angelangt waren, deren Äste sich ins Wasser beugten.  
`Dann wirst du auch lieben, was sie bald mit dir tun werden, ' schnurrte er in Gedanken.  
" Ich kann mich über Ihre Hände auch nicht beschweren...  
Sie haben sehr schön anzusehende Haut, wissen Sie das? "  
Seine Stimme raubte ihr mal wieder den Verstand.  
Und nicht nur seine Stimme, nein, auch seine Worte und deren Sinn.  
" Schoen, dass Ihnen meine Hände und meine Haut gefallen...  
Sie müssen mit diesen Händen und meiner Haut vorlieb nehmen müssen und zwar  
bis zum Ende unserer Tage. "  
" Ah ja, das hatte ich beinahe vergessen, " äußerte er sich sarkastisch,  
was sie wieder dazu veranließ, leise aufzulachen.  
Jetzt wo sie unter der Trauerweide angelangt waren, setzten sich beide ins Gras.  
" Ich habe Darcy gesehen,  
wie er neben Ihnen stand und auf sie einzureden schien... "  
Tat Severus ahnungslos.  
`Mal sehen, was alles aus ihr rauszubekommen ist, ohne, dass ich ihr vorher sage, dass ich sie gehört habe.'  
Sie lächelte leicht und ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
" Ja, er wollte mich immer noch für sich gewinnen... "  
` In Ordnung, bis dahin ist sie noch der Meinung, dass sie es nicht zu verheimlichen braucht... Sehen wir mal weiter, ' dachte er sich.  
" Ja, ich habe sehen können, wie er seine dreckigen Finger nicht von Ihnen lassen konnte, "  
kam er nicht umhin eifersüchtig zu klingen.  
" Ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig? " Fragte sie verspielt.  
" Bevor sie es leugnen, sollten Sie vielleicht wissen, dass ich es mag, wenn sie besitzergreifend werden, " fügte sie noch wissend hinzu.  
" Möglich, " grummelte er und sah in den Himmel.  
" Mich interessiert doch sehr,  
warum Sie so wütend, Darcy gegenüber geworden sind? "  
Sah er sie nun wieder an.  
Ihr Blick wurde traurig und sie sah auf ihre Hände nieder.  
` Ah, da haben wir es. Sie wird mir nicht den wahren Grund nennen. '  
" Er hat mir zu viele Fragen gestellt, das hat mich aufgebracht, "  
sah sie ihn jetzt wieder an.  
Hätte Snape nicht die Wahrheit gekannt,  
hätte er niemals den leisesten Verdacht dafür gehegt, dass sie lügen würde.  
Sie log gekonnt, das musste man ihr lassen.  
Man sah ihr die Lüge nicht an, was nicht verwunderlich war,  
da sie für den Orden arbeitete...  
Dumbledore hatte Recht, sie war eine gute Schauspielerin, so gut, dass sie als einzige Jugendliche in den Orden aufgenommen worden war.  
Aber jetzt wusste er es eben besser,  
er wusste, dass die Wahrheit eine andere war.  
Es war an der Zeit, ihr zu unterbreiten, dass er die Wahrheit kannte.  
" Ich weiss, dass Sie mich eigentlich nicht anlügen,  
deshalb lasse ich Ihnen das eine mal gütigerweise durchgehen...  
Ich kenne die Wahrheit, ich habe Sie und Darcy gehört, "  
ließ er sie pragmatisch, aber dennoch einfühlsam wissen.  
Sie sah ihn wie paralysiert an.  
Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, Tränen die aber nicht geweint wurden.  
" Stoßen Sie mich jetzt von sich? " Brachte sie heraus.  
Hatte sie denn immer noch nicht begriffen, dass er Gefühle für sie hegte?  
Er hatte sich ihr gegenüber, Gesten betätigt,  
die eindeutig von Zuneigung zeugten!  
Vielleicht dachte sie ja nur, dass er es der Situation wegen tat?  
" Wie kommen Sie darauf?  
Habe ich Ihnen denn noch nicht begreiflich machen können,  
dass Sie mir etwas bedeuten?  
Merlin weiss, das ich nicht gut in solchen Dingen bin,  
aber ich bin mir dennoch sicher,  
dass meine Zeichen nicht miss zu verstehen waren!"  
Ihre Mine hellte sich schlagartig zu einem erleichterten Lächeln auf.  
Sie nieste.  
Sie war also wieder mal gerührt.  
Er beobachtete sie eingehend, sie ihn und dann,  
dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn.  
Nur allzu bereitwillig drückte er sie an sich und atmete ihren Duft ein.  
Er wusste nicht, wann er je so glücklich gewesen war,  
er wusste es wirklich nicht,  
und so genoss er das Glücksgefühl, mit ihr in seinen Armen.  
Zaghaft löste sie sich ein Stück weit von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen.  
Beide spürten es...  
Das war der richtige Moment,  
der richtige Moment, für ihren ersten gemeinsamen Kuss.  
Sie waren zwar schon übereinander hergefallen,  
bevor Eileen sie unterbrochen hatte,  
aber zu einem richtigen Kuss war es nie gekommen.  
Ohne den Blick von ihren vielsagenden Augen zu wenden,  
führte er eine Hand an ihre Wange und näherte sich ihrem Mund.  
Eine ganze Emotionswelt schien in ihr zu explodieren,  
als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte.  
Sie gab sich dem Kuss voll und ganz hin und öffnete schließlich ihren Mund,  
damit er diesen in Besitz nehmen konnte.  
Nichts schien die beiden in dem Moment erschüttern zu können, nichts.  
Ihre Zungen forderten sich gegenseitig heraus,  
spielten und kämpften miteinander.  
Ihre Hände drückten ihn an sich, wollten ihn nicht loslassen,  
wollten nur noch mehr von ihm.  
Er war wie berauscht von ihrem Kuss, ihrem Geschmack.  
So war es also sie zu schmecken, sie zu küssen, sie für sich zu gewinnen.  
Worte waren nicht nötig, alles sprach für sich.  
Ungesagte Worte hingen in der Luft, die beiden allerdings wohl bekannt waren.  
Sie wussten es, es war die Erkenntnis, dass sie zueinander gehörten.  
Seine sanften Lippen, die sie so liebevoll geküsst hatten,  
ließen von den ihren ab.  
Er hatte seine ganze Liebe zu ihr in diesen Kuss gelegt.  
Der Kuss hatte seine Sehnsucht, seine Leidenschaft für sie gespiegelt,  
aber genauso die tiefe Liebe zu ihr, die Dankbarkeit und das Glück,  
das er durch sie gefunden hatte.  
Er liebte jede Kleinigkeit an ihr.  
Die Tatsache, dass sie so leicht zu provozieren war, wie auch die Tatsache, dass sie nieste wenn sie gerührt war,  
einfach alles.  
Er liebte sie so, wie sie war, ebenso wie sie ihn akzeptierte und liebte, wie er nun mal war.  
Der sachte Schein der Sterne, spiegelte sich in ihren und seinen Augen wieder.  
Sie atmete tief ein, konnte es kaum fassen.  
Sie hatte sich so lange danach verzehrt,  
danach gesehnt und jetzt war es zur Wirklichkeit geworden.  
Ihm ging es da nicht anders, er hatte oft davon geträumt,  
ihre Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren  
und ihr seine Liebe schenken zu können,  
doch das Hoffen hatte er schon aufgegeben.  
Ihm war wohl bewusst gewesen, dass sie sich gut ergänzten,  
aber er hatte nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass sie seine Gefühle erwidern würde.  
Er wollte gerade zum reden ansetzen,  
als ein schrecklicher Schmerz seinen linken Unterarm durchfuhr.  
Das Dunklemal!  
Er spannte seinen Arm an und erhob sich.  
" Er hat mich gerufen, ich muss gehen, " erklärte er emotionslos.  
Sie schluckte.  
" Pass... Pass auf dich auf, Severus... Bitte... Bitte, ja? "  
Stand sie ebenfalls auf und sah ihm in die Augen.  
Tränen strömten ihr über das Gesicht.  
Sie wusste, es war kläglich ihn darum zu bitten auf sich aufzupassen,  
da er das immer tat, aber sie konnte nicht anders.  
Mit seinen Daumen wischte er ihr die Tränen vom Gesicht und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
" Du solltest jetzt besser zurück ins Schloss gehen... "  
Spannte er seine Kiefermuskulatur an.  
Es tat ihm weh sie so zu sehen und es bereitete ihm Unwohlsein, zu wissen, dass ihn jetzt etwas ungewisses erwartete.  
Sie nickte und umarmte ihn noch fest, dann rannte sie fort,  
damit sie nicht in Versuchung geriet, ihn aufzuhalten.  
Sie wusste, er musste es tun und so rannte sie und rannte sie und rannte sie.  
Er sah ihr nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war und machte sich auf den Weg zum Apparierpunkt vor Hogwartstoren.

Formularbeginn

Formularende

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	43. Von Verzweiflung und dem Schlangenmensch

Chapter 43: Von Verzweiflung und dem Schlangenmensch

Mit wehendem Umhang schritt er durch Malfoy Manor,  
als er dann in dem Hauptsaal angekommen war, erblickte er Narzissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange,  
Yaxley und den dunklen Lord höchst persönlich.  
" Severus, " zischte Voldemort schlangenartig.  
" Du hast dir Zeit gelassen, tritt näher, " befahl er gebieterisch und deutete auf den länglichen Tisch, an dem er mit den anderen saß.  
" Mein Herr, " verbeugte er sich erst mal und trat auf den besagten Tisch zu, der in dem düsteren Raum stand.  
Er hasste es, er hasste es abgrundtief.  
Aber er musste sich so verhalten, um seine nicht vorhandene Ergebenheit vorzutäuschen.  
" Setz dich! "  
Verlangte Voldemort von ihm, was er dann auch gehorsam tat.  
Bellatrix Blicke musterten ihn von oben bis unten.

Jedem war bekannt, dass sie glaubte,  
Snape sei ein Verräter, doch bis jetzt hatte es den dunklen Lord  
nur wenig, bis gar nicht beeindruckt.  
" Du bist ein kluger Mann, Severus...  
Du wirst wohl wissen, weshalb ich dich gerufen habe? "  
Schienen die roten Augen des Bösen in Person, ihn zu röntgen.  
" Ja, mein Herr, " gab Snape sich untergeben.  
" Warum...? Warum hast du mir das alles verschwiegen?!  
Du wirst Potters Schlammblut-Freundin zur Frau nehmen und dieses Kind adoptieren?! "  
Voldemort sprach ruhig auf ihn ein, aber das beruhigte Severus nicht, im Gegenteil,  
es ließ bei ihm die Alarmglocken läuten.  
" Ja, Gebieter.  
Dumbledore erwartet das von mir. "

Er saß erhobenen Hauptes und aufrechter Haltung an dem Tisch und versuchte alles zu retten,  
was es zu retten gab, indem er den loyalen Diener spielte.  
" Wie du weißt, wiederhole ich mich nicht gerne, Severus...  
WARUM wusste ich bis zum heutigen Tag nichts davon?! "  
Wurde der Schlangenmensch langsam ungeduldig.  
" Weil er ein Verräter ist! " Lachte Bellatrix triumphierend auf.  
Narzissa hingegen war ihr Unwohlsein anzumerken, denn sie starrte nur auf die Hände,  
die sie auf die Tischplatte, die aus schwarzem Holz bestand, gelegt hatte.  
Seit Ehemann Lucius in Askaban saß, ging es ihr immer schlechter desto mehr Zeit verstrich.  
Yaxley hielt sich aus allem schön raus und stemmte nur einen Arm auf den Tisch.  
" Bella! " Bat Voldemort, mit für seine Umstände, schmeichelnder Stimme, seine treuste Anhängerin um Ruhe.  
Sofort gab sie Ruhe und sah schuldbewusst drein.

Wie Snape diese Schlampe verachtete.  
Sie war die Hure des dunklen Lords und lechzte nach seinem Lob.  
Schrecklich! Sie war ganz oben auf der Skala der Lebewesen, die ihn zum kotzen bringen konnten.  
Als Menschen konnte er sie wohl nicht bezeichnen.  
" Also? " Wandte Voldemort seinen Blick wieder in Sekundenschnelle zu Severus.  
" Dumbledore hat mich gebeten es vorerst für mich zu behalten und hat es mich mit einem Schwur besiegeln lassen.  
Wenn ich gekonnt hätte, hätte ich es Euch niemals vorenthalten, Meister... "  
Verklang die dunkle Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters durch den riesigen Raum,  
der nur spärlich eingerichtet war und so seine Stimme leicht schallen ließ.  
" Ist der alte Greis, dir gegenüber denn misstrauisch geworden? "  
Blitze es in den roten, grauenvollen Augen gefährlich auf.

" Nein, mein Lord.  
Er wollte nur sichergehen, dass ich nicht bei Ihnen in Ungnade falle, nur weil ich nach seinem Befehl gehandelt habe.  
Durch den Schwur konnte er versichert sein,  
dass Ihr wisst, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte,  
als es euch vorzuenthalten.  
Er wollte, dass ich stillschweigen bewahre, anschließend aber nicht durch Euch zu Schaden komme... "  
Log Snape in sachlichem Ton und wählte seine Worte bedacht.  
Bellatrix schnaubte verächtlich und sah zu Yaxley, der auf die blonde, aber niedergeschlagene Schönheit neben sich fixiert war.  
" Er wusste was er tut... Aber woher sollte er wissen, dass ich dich deshalb verschone?  
Es war wohl nicht deine Schuld, dass ich die Informationen erst heute erhalten habe,  
aber ich könnte dich dennoch eine Kostprobe erhalten lassen,  
von den Qualen die ein Verräter erhält? "

Voldemort schien von seiner Idee begeistert zu sein und verzog den Strich, den er seinen Mund nannte,  
zu einem unheilversprechendem Grinsen.  
" Ich bin Euer treuer Gefolgsmann und werde Euch stets ergeben sein, Herr...  
Dennoch, wenn Ihr es für richtig erachtet mich zu foltern, dann soll es so sein, " blieb Snape standhaft.  
Er wusste wie man dem dunklen Lord gefallen konnte, zumindest gelegentlich.  
Wenn er Voldemort glauben machte, dass er sein Leben in seine Hand gab und der Meinung war,  
dass er das Recht hatte darüber zu bestimmen,  
dann wäre der dunkle Lord zufriedener.  
Ein Auflachen ertönte.  
Voldemort hatte zufrieden aufgelacht,  
was allerdings schrecklich kalt klang.  
" Du machst unserer Bellatrix Konkurrenz, was die Ergebenheit anbelangt, Severus...  
Ich zweifle nicht an deiner Treue zu mir...  
Ich bin dir gegenüber heute einmal gütig gestimmt und lasse Gnade walten...  
Aber nun zu dem Schlammblut und dem Kind... "  
Ließ Voldemort, Nagini sich auf seine Schulter schlängeln und streichelte sie.  
Snape ahnte nichts gutes.

Warum hatte dieser Unmensch die Angewohnheit sich als gütig und gnädig zu bezeichnen?  
Erst drohte er mit Folter, die von seiner Abartigkeit zeugte,  
und dann, wenn er diese ein einziges Mal ausließ,  
betitelte er sich als `der Gütige'.  
Und dieses eine Mal, dass er ihn ohne Folter davon kommen lassen wollte,  
bestand zu dem nur, weil er einer seiner Lieblinge war...  
Dieser Satan folterte selbst seine engsten Anhänger, alle,  
außer natürlich seiner Hure.  
Er bemühte sich seine Gedanken zu verschließen und einfach nur abzuwarten.  
" Mir schwebt da etwas vor... Ich will sie sehen... Potters Freundin, ich will sie sehen...  
Bring sie mir das nächste mal mit, wenn ich dich rufe...  
Und das Kind... Das Kind ist nicht von Nutzen, "  
erhob die zerrissene Seele sich und lief,  
bis er hinter Bellatrix stand.  
" Wir beide werden uns nun vergnügen, meine schöne Bella... "  
Glitten Voldemorts schlanke Imitation von Fingern,  
über ihren dargebotenen Hals.  
" Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mein Herr, " leckte sie sich aufreizend über die Lippen.  
Eckel breitete sich in Severus aus, doch seine Mine blieb ausdruckslos.

" Severus, du bist entlassen und kannst gehen... Yaxley, du auch... Und Narzissa, meine Teuerste...  
Du solltest mich und deine Schwester besser alleine lassen, "  
packte Voldemorts bläuliche Hand Bellatrix Busen, woraufhin diese vergnügt lachte und aufstöhnte.  
Ohne weiteres disapparierte Yaxley.  
Narzissa nickte eingeschüchtert, erhob sich und machte sich rasch aus dem Staub, Snape alleine zurück lassend,  
der erleichtert Yaxleys Beispiel folgte und sich auf der Stelle davon machte.  
Er hatte sicherlich nicht das Bedürfnis danach,  
länger als nötig in diesem Drecksloch zu verbringen  
und sich das Spielchen zwischen Voldemort und seiner Nutte anzusehen.

Nachdem Ana weggerannt war, ließ sie sich erschöpft vor dem Kamin nieder, den sie angezündet hatte.  
Die halbgetrockneten Tränen auf ihren Wangen, wurden wieder aufgefrischt,  
indem sie wieder zu weinen begann.  
Was war, wenn Tom ihn doch umbrachte?  
Auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, weil er seinen Spion nicht einfach aufgeben würde...  
Aber was, wenn er ihn wie erwartet folterte, bis Severus fast starb?  
Er dufte nicht zu Schaden kommen!  
Ein neuer Schwall von Tränen, begleitet von lautem Schluchzen, strömte aus ihr raus.  
Wie würde er sein Verhalten erklären?  
Wer war noch bei Tom und ihm?  
Was musste er gerade durchstehen?  
So viele Fragen schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf und ließen sie immer mehr verzweifeln.  
Sie dachte an den Kuss zurück, an diesen wunderbaren, traumhaften Kuss.  
Er hatte gesagt, sie bedeute ihm etwas, aber was genau?  
Liebte er sie?  
Er wusste jedenfalls, dass sie ihn liebte und hatte sie nicht von sich gestoßen...  
Sie war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe.  
Er schwebte in Lebensgefahr! Es konnte sein, dass sie ihn nie wieder würde sehen können!  
Ihr innerstes krampfte sich zusammen und ließ sie sich krümmen.  
Schluchzen hallte durch das Zimmer, Schluchzen das von ihren innerlichen Qualen zeugte.  
Wenn sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde, was hatte dann alles noch für einen Sinn?  
Wenn sie nie wieder sein Lachen hören würde, dass nur ihr galt,  
was würde sie dann noch glücklich machen können?  
Ohne seinen Halt konnte sie nicht mehr leben, schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr...  
Sie erinnerte sich an seine dunklen Augen.  
Er verschloss sich immer, aber ihr gegenüber hatte er sich in letzter Zeit mehr geöffnet.  
Sie krallte ihre Hände in ihr Oberteil und weinte, schluchzte und steigerte sich immer mehr in die Sorge hinein.  
Sie schrie alles heraus, alles was sich in ihr ansammelte.  
Sie fühlte soviel zugleich, aber vor allem Sorge und Qualen der Ungewissheit.  
Sie wusste nicht wie lange das so ging,  
doch plötzlich hörte sie,  
wie die Tür der Wohnung sich öffnete.  
Erschrocken drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Tür um und sah Severus vor sich stehen.

Formularbeginn

Formularende

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	44. Von ungewohnter Fürsorge

Chapter 44: Von ungewohnter Fürsorge und  
gleichen Wellenlängen

Völlig irritiert, sah er ihr ins von tränenüberströmte Gesicht.  
Wie ein Häufchen Elend, kauerte sie auf dem Boden und sah ihn an, als wäre er eine Einbildung von ihr.  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, war die Tür hinter im geschlossen und er trat langsam auf sie zu,  
um sich dann neben sie zu knien.  
Langsam drang es zu ihr durch und sie realisierte, dass Severus unversehrt neben ihr kniete.  
Vorsichtig, als ob sie aus zerbrechlichem Porzellan wäre, nahm er sie in die Arme und hielt sie einfach nur.  
Wieder weinte und schluchzte sie, doch diesmal aus Erleichterung.  
Er war wieder bei ihr, lebendig und unverletzt.  
Mit dem letzten Rest an Kraft das sie noch besaß,  
drückte sie sich an ihn.  
Wieder ein Schluchzen entrang sich ihrem Innersten und ließ ihn sie noch fester packen.  
" Ich bin hier, alles ist gut, " redete er beruhigend auf sie ein und bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge.  
" Es besteht kein Grund mehr zur Sorge, "  
lehnte er seine Wange an ihren Kopf.  
Ihre Hände krallten sich in seinen Gehrock, wie sie es zuvor bei ihrem Oberteil getan hatten.  
" Severus, " wimmerte sie, doch er merkte, dass sie sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen schien.  
Stechende Kopfschmerzen machten sich bei ihr bemerkbar, jetzt wo sie langsam wieder aus ihrem Nervenzusammenbruch aufzutauchen schien.  
Ihr Schluchzen wurde weniger und irgendwann atmete sie wieder gleichmäßiger.  
" Geht's wieder? " Nahm er ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und strich ihr über die Wange,  
auf der sich der Weg abzeichnete, den die Tränen genommen hatten.  
Als Weg konnte man es eigentlich weniger bezeichnen,  
da ihr komplettes Gesicht von Tränen benässt gewesen war,  
aber dennoch.  
Ein leichtes Rucken ihres Kopfes, deutete er als Nicken.  
" Mein Kopf tut schrecklich weh, " murmelte sie erschöpft.  
" Verständlich, nach diesem Ausbruch.  
Ich hole dir gleich einen Trank dagegen und einen Stärkungstrank.  
Dein Körper wird mir dafür sehr dankbar sein, "  
versuchte er sie dazu zu bewegen aufzustehen.  
" Du solltest jetzt ins Bett... "  
Geleitete er sie in Richtung des Schlafzimmers.  
" Aber ich wollte doch noch duschen, " protestierte sie halbherzig.  
Erst konnte er ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, dann runzelte er die Stirn.  
" Daraus wird heute nichts mehr, du gehörst ins Bett.  
Ich gebe dir die Tränke und dann wird geschlafen, "  
schlug er einen Ton an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Mit einem Zauberspruch seinerseits,  
war sie nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche und dem grünen Satinpyjama-Oberteil gekleidet.  
Nachdem er die Bettdecke zurück geschlagen hatte, legte sie sich wie betäubt in das Bett.  
" Ich bin gleich mit den Tränken zurück, " schlug er die Decke wieder über sie und trat aus dem Raum.  
Kaum zwei Minuten später, trat er mit den beiden Tränken zurück ins Zimmer und ging auf das Bett zu.  
Wie bereits von ihm erwartet, war sie eingeschlafen.  
" Ana, wachen Sie auf, Sie müssen die Tränke zu sich nehmen, danach können Sie immer noch schlafen, "  
ging er unbewusst wieder zum `Sie' über und rüttelte dabei behutsam an ihrem Arm.  
Müde öffnete sie die Augen.  
" Was?! " Fuhr sie ihn leise und vollkommen übermüdet an.  
Es wurde langsam wirklich zur Gewohnheit, dass sie müde war,  
und dass sie weinte, war auch nicht selten in letzter Zeit.  
Sonst war sie nicht so, dass wusste er.  
Sie war zwar schon immer emotional und nahe am Wasser gebaut gewesen,  
aber eine Heulsuse nie.  
Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie soviel weinte, sehr sogar, aber vermutlich hing das nur damit zusammen,  
dass sich soviel ereignet hatte.  
Die Situation war immerhin nicht gerade ohne Gefühle für sie zu bewältigen, ebenso wenig wie für ihn.  
" Du musst die verdammten Tränke zu dir nehmen, " bemühte er sich um Geduld.  
Sie nickte, doch er nahm an, dass sie ihn nicht einmal verstanden hatte.  
Ihm sollte es gleich sein, solange sie die Tränke zu sich nahm.  
So entkorkte er erst die eine Phiole und führte sie an ihren Mund und dann die andere.  
Kaum hatte sie die beiden Tränke geschluckt, legte sie sich auch wieder zurück und schlief sofort wieder ein.  
Mühselig erhob er sich vom Bettrand und machte sich daran die Phiolen wieder zu verstauen.  
Auch heute war wieder soviel geschehen und vor allem so bedeutendes.  
Er hatte erfahren, dass sie ihn seit zwei Jahren liebte und sie hatte erfahren, dass er sie liebte.  
Nein, eigentlich hatte er ihr ja nur gesagt, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete, aber morgen würde er ihr mit dem Heiratsantrag entgültig die Augen öffnen.  
Bevor es aber zu besagtem Antrag am Abend kommen würde,  
würde er nach Hogsmead als Aufsichtsperson mitgehen müssen.  
Abgesehen davon, musste er den Verlobungsring noch in Hogsmead beim Juwelier kaufen.  
Er hatte schon gewisse Vorstellungen, wie der Ring auszusehen hatte...  
Mit einem erschöpften Seufzen,  
trat er zum wiederholten Male ins Schlafzimmer und fing damit an sich zu entkleiden.  
Wie am Tag zuvor, ging er nur mit der Schlafanzughose ins Bett, doch schlafen konnte er noch nicht.  
Zu viele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf, als dass er unbekümmert in den Schlaf hätte gleiten können.  
Der Kuss am See war so berauschend gewesen, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte.  
Ihre Lippen waren so sanft und fordernd gewesen, dass es ihm fast den Atem geraubt hatte.  
Das musste man sich mal vorstellen, ein Mann den kein Wässerchen trüben konnte,  
aber sich von diesem Mädchen in ihren Bann ziehen ließ!  
Er verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf und sah zur Decke,  
die man durch die Dunkelheit allerdings nicht wirklich erkennen konnte.  
Er liebte sie und er stand dazu.  
Seit er sie kannte, hatte sie eine unglaubliche Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt,  
schon in ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts, aber da hatte er selbstverständlich kein weitgehendes Interesse an ihr gehabt,  
da sie noch ein Kind gewesen war...  
Vor knapp zwei Jahren hatte sich das aber schlagartig geändert.  
Es war deutlich geworden,  
dass sie zu einer junge Frau, mit allen dazugehörigen Attributen herangereift war.  
Ihr Intellekt und ihre Persönlichkeit, hatten ihn ab da an nur noch mehr gefesselt  
und hatten ihm aufgewiesen, dass sie ihm ebenbürtig war.  
Sie waren schon immer auf der selben Wellenlänge gewesen,  
wenn diese Wellenlänge auch nicht körperliches Interesse bedeutet hatte, als sie noch ein Kind gewesen war.  
Aber vor zwei Jahren hatte er erkannt, dass er eifersüchtig wurde.  
Vor ca. einem Jahr dann, hatte er begriffen, dass er ihr starke Gefühle entgegenbrachte.  
Ja, sie war da zur Zeit erst fünfzehn gewesen,  
aber sie hatte sich bereits wie eine reife Frau verhalten  
und sie hatte auch nicht wie ein Kind ausgesehen...  
Und jetzt war genau das eingetreten, was sie schon in Betracht gezogen hatte,  
der dunkle Lord verlangte sie beim nächsten Mal zu sehen und er wusste,  
das hatte nichts gutes zu bedeuten.  
Er drehte sich so zur Seite, dass sein Kopf auf seinem Arm lag.  
Sie hatte so bitterlich um ihn geweint, weil sie in Sorge gewesen war,  
zumindest vermutete er das das der Grund war.  
Es hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen sie so zusehen, aber er hatte schlussendlich richtig gehandelt.  
Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort ihr etwas antat,  
auch wenn er dafür als Verräter aufgedeckt werden würde,  
aber er würde sie vor allem Übel bewahren, vor dem er sie bewahren konnte.  
Mit diesem Wissen schloss er die Augen, bereit nun endlich den Schlaf über sich kommen zu lassen.


	45. Mentale Planung und ein schwacher Moment

Chapter 45: Mentale Planung und ein schwacher Moment  
der Schwärmerei

Der nächste Tag brach für Severus schon im Morgengrauen an.  
Er hatte beschlossen alles Nötige für den heutigen Abend, mental, im Schnelldurchlauf,  
ganz oberflächlich durchzugehen.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er einen innerlichen Konflikt auszutragen,  
damit er sich dazu durchringen konnte, ein Wenig romantisch zu sein.  
Er war es nicht gewohnt und er hatte gewiss auch nicht vor dies zur Angewohnheit werden zu lassen,  
aber sie hatte sich einen Antrag verdient, einen Antrag, wie ihn sich jede Frau wünschte.  
Er hatte Lily damals verloren, nur weil er seine Gefühle nicht gezeigt hatte,  
dies würde er dieses Mal zu verhindern wissen.  
Dieses eine Mal konnte er doch wohl romantisch sein, oder?  
Gut, zugegeben, es würde schwer für ihn werden so offen mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen,  
nachdem er sein ganzes Leben lang verschlossen und in sich gekehrt gewesen war,  
aber auch dies würde er für den heutigen Abend bezwingen können.  
Schon eine ganze Weile lag er da im Bett und ging mental den Plan durch,  
zu Ana gesehen hatte er bis jetzt aber noch nicht.  
Jetzt wo er einen Blick auf sie warf, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln.  
Sie hatte sich ihr Kopfkissen zwischen die Beine geklemmt und schlief friedlich mit dem Kopf auf der Matratze.  
Dieser Anblick versicherte ihm nur noch mehr, dass es sich lohnte sich zusammen zu reißen und das  
durchzuziehen.  
Er rief sich ihre Stimme ins Gedächtnis zurück.  
`Stossen Sie mich jetzt von sich? '  
Hatte ihre so sanfte, mehr als angenehme Stimme ihn gefragt.  
Er hatte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen können.  
Vor Missionen hatte sie keine Angst, aber von ihm zurückgewiesen zu werden schon?  
Das leuchtete ihm nicht wirklich ein, aber ihm erging es ja auch nicht ganz anders.  
Auch er hatte Angst vor ihren Reaktionen gehabt und war ein Spion!  
Er seufzte und fuhr sich übers Gesicht.  
Sie behauptete Maken zu haben, aber seine schien sie nicht zu sehen.  
Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn wirklich zum lächeln.  
Natürlich konnte sie dickköpfig, ab und an mal überheblich, besserwisserisch, leicht provozierbar,  
vorlaut, herrisch, altklug und vieles weitere sein,  
aber er liebte sie.  
Ja, er hatte sie über all die Jahre kennen gelernt und hatte all diese Eigenschaften nicht übersehen können,  
aber sie hatte eine wundervolle, einzigartige, faszinierende Persönlichkeit,  
die sich in allem was sie tat wiederspiegelte.  
Verdammter Narr der er war, fing er schon wieder an zu schwärmen!  
Er übertrieb sicherlich, immerhin musste er sich widerstrebend eingestehen, dass er alles was sie tat fesselnd fand, da konnte sie genauso gut einfach nur das Fenster aufmachen  
und es wäre ein Highlight in seinem Leben.  
Aber auch ganz objektiv betrachtet, war sie faszinierend, ein Severus Snape verliebt sich schließlich  
nicht in irgendeine Göre, da muss sie schon etwas besonderes sein...  
Gut, das konnte er durchgehen lassen, ohne,  
dass es zu `Rosarote-Brille-Mäßig' klang.  
Eines stand jedenfalls fest, sie war es wert!  
`Also,' dachte er sich.  
`Jetzt einmal zum Plan...  
In wenigen Stunden würden sie nach Hogsmead müssen, dort konnte er dann auch den Ring kaufen.  
Anschließend, wenn sie zurück in Hogwarts waren,  
würde er in den Raum der Wünsche gehen  
und alles romantisch gestalten.  
Er würde ein Dinner für zwei herrichten, um dann mit ihr zu tanzen und ihr endlich den Antrag zu machen.  
Ob auch alles klappen würde? Er hoffte es zumindest...! '  
Ana neben ihm regte sich und tastete nach ihm.  
Als sie seine Brust spürte, öffnete sie leicht die Augen, schloss sie wieder und rückte näher zu ihm.  
Mit einem belustigten Schnauben zog er sie an sich und genoss ihre Nähe.  
Es war ihm völlig neu, dieses Gefühl.  
Er hielt hier gerade ein Mädchen in seinen Armen,  
die in seinem Bett lag und zu allem Überfluss noch die  
junge Frau war, die er liebte...  
Die Wärme die von ihrem Körper ausging,  
ließ ihn sich noch wohler fühlen.  
Ja, und deswegen hatte sie einen liebevollen Antrag verdient,  
genau deshalb, weil sie war, wie sie nun mal war.  
Er vergrub seine Nase in ihrer wilden Mähne und atmete tief ihren Duft ein.  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie einsam er eigentlich sein ganzes Leben lang gewesen war,  
nicht, dass es ihn störte oder gestört hatte, er hatte ja nichts anderes gekannt,  
aber durch sie erfuhr er jetzt, dass er es wirklich gewesen war.  
Er wollte sie nicht mehr missen, nicht ihre Nähe, nicht ihre Stimme, nicht ihr Lachen,  
nicht ihre Besserwisserei, nicht ihre Neckereien und noch nicht mal ihr weinen.  
Er wollte sie bei sich haben, für den Rest seines Lebens,  
und bei diesem Gedanken war es ihm auch scheiß egal,  
ob er wie ein verknallter Trottel klang,  
es war einfach so und basta!  
Natürlich war er immer noch Severus Snape,  
der fiese und angsteinflössende Bastard aus den Kerkern,  
aber auch sie war jetzt ein Teil von ihm.  
Er wusste, dass es gefährlich für sie war seine Frau zu sein, oder auch nur mit ihm zu tun zu haben,  
aber sie wusste es auch und schien sich nicht zu beklagen,  
im Gegenteil!  
Er wollte das Strahlen in ihren Augen sehen, wenn sie ihn ansah und das Lächeln das sie wegen ihm lächelte.  
Und Eileen... Er vermisste sie schon jetzt.  
Sie war verschwiegen und clever, wie man an ihren Kuppelversuchen gemerkt hatte,  
und das in ihrem so ungewöhnlich jungen Alter!  
Aber er vermisste vor allem ihre freche, zuckersüße,  
leicht zu beeindruckende, liebenswürdige Art  
und ihr Stimmchen.  
Ja, vermutlich würde sie gleich in das Zimmer platzen und `guten Morgen' grüßen, wenn sie nicht bei Minerva wäre.  
Bei diesem Gedanken grinste er.  
Sie würde mal eine richtige Snape abgeben, aber eine die das Herz auf der Zunge trug, egal wie alt sie wurde...  
Der Sonnenschein war doch wirklich ein Gottesgeschenk.  
Und wenn Ana einwilligte seine Frau zu werden, aus freiem Willen, ohne, dass es irgendetwas mit  
Eileens Adoption zu tun hätte, dann würde alles noch besser sein, wenn das überhaupt noch ging.  
Aber WIE BEI MERLINS BEHAARTEM ARSCH, SOLLTE ER DEN ANTRAG FORMULIEREN?!  
Am besten würde es wohl sein, wenn er ihr erst mal klar machte,  
dass er den Antrag ganz unabhängig von der Situation stellte.  
Natürlich hätte er unter anderen Umständen länger damit gewartet, keine Frage,  
aber die Umstände verlangten, dass bis Januar geheiratet werden musste, wenn sie Eileen adoptieren wollten.  
DENNOCH! Er würde sie fragen, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle, ohne das sie die Adoption bei ihrer Antwort mit einbezog.  
Er würde ihr sagen, dass sie zwar schon eingewilligt hatte seine Frau zu werden, der Adoption von Eileen wegen, aber dass es noch freistand einzuwilligen seine Frau zu werden, ohne, dass die Adoption dabei eine Rolle spielte...  
Ja, das war gut.  
So konnte er es machen, ohne sich zum Gespött zu machen...  
Nach dieser kleinen Vorrede, würde er sie dann ganz klassisch einfach fragen,  
ob sie ihm die Ehre erweisen würde seine Frau zu werden...  
Aber nicht das etwas schief ging!  
Für gewöhnlich war das meist ja so, dass wenn man viel plante alles anders kam,  
er hoffte einfach inständig, dass es wie nach Plan verlief.  
Ja! Er, Severus Snape, hoffte ausnahmsweise mal!  
` Reiß dich zusammen, du Memme! Was ist nur aus mir geworden? '  
Griff er sich selbst an, schüttelte den Kopf als wolle er seine Gedanken verbannen und nahm sich wieder zusammen.  
Er sollte wohl besser duschen gehen.  
Wenn Ana aufwachte, würde sie bestimmt die Dusche nutzen wollen,  
da wäre es von Vorteil, wenn er bereits geduscht hätte.  
Darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken, schob er sie langsam ein Stück von sich weg.  
Dann stand er auf und ging ins Bad.

Formularbeginn

Formularende

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	46. Erregung und Beschluss

Chapter 46: Erregung und Beschluss

Im Bad genehmigte er sich erst mal eine ausgiebige Dusche  
und dachte darüber nach, wie wichtig dieser Tag in ihrer Beziehung doch sein würde...  
Sie hatten doch eine Art Beziehung, nicht?  
Das war alles zwar kompliziert, aber irgendwie ging das alles in Richtung Beziehung.  
Der Tag würde jedenfalls ein wichtiger Schritt sein den er plante,  
der sie so nahe brachte wie es nur ging, vorrausgesetzt sie willigte ein.  
Bei Frauen weiss man ja nie, dachte er sich.  
Sie können behaupten einen zu lieben, lehnen dann aber Nähe ab.  
Ana klopfte an die Badezimmertuer, als er gerade dabei war sich zu rasieren.  
" Komm rein. "  
Auf seine Aufforderung hin, die eigentlich als Erlaubnis zum Eintritt gemeint war,  
öffnete sie die Tür und trat ins Bad.  
Sie sah verschlafen aus, ihre Mähne war noch wilder als sie eigentlich sonst schon war  
und sie hatte immer noch nur das große, grüne Satin-Pyjamaoberteil an und ihren weißen Slip.  
Er hatte freie Sicht auf ihre weißen, nicht zu mageren, aber auch nicht zu kräftigen Beine und ihren  
Unterleib, der wie gesagt, in dem Slip steckte.  
" Guten Morgen, " nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
Ein sachtes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund.  
" Guten Morgen, Severus, " schlug ihr Herz, bei der Nennung seines Namens schneller.  
Auch Severus Puls wurde schneller.  
" Darf ich? " Deutete sie auf das Waschbecken an dem er stand.  
Zum Einverständnis rückte er einen Schritt zu Seite, so dass sie Zugang zum Waschbecken hatte.  
" Ich habe mir gestern Sorgen gemacht, " erklärte sie entschuldigend ihr Verhalten des vorherigen abends,  
während sie auf das Waschbecken zuging.  
" Das war nicht miss zu verstehen... " Trocknete er sich das Gesicht mit einem Handtuch ab und legte es sich dann über die Schulter.  
Nachdem er aus der Dusche getreten war, hatte er sich einen schwarzen Morgenmantel angezogen gehabt, dessen Gürtel er nun noch enger zog.  
" Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so viele Umstände gemacht habe...  
Wahrscheinlich denkst du jetzt, dass ich ein überreagierendes, dummes Gör bin, " nahm sie sich ihre Zahnbürste und tat Zahnpasta drauf.  
" Tue ich nicht, " verneinte er, ohne die kleinste Gefühlsregung in der Stimme.  
" Ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, es ist über mich gekommen...  
Ich habe mir die schlimmsten Situationen ausgemalt...  
Ich wusste nicht was Tom mit dir macht..." fing sie an sich die Zähne zu putzen, wobei sie nachdenklich aussah.  
" Ich habe nichts gesagt, was dich dazu veranlassen könnte, dich entschuldigen wollen zu muessen.  
Deine Entschuldigung lehne ich also ab, " lehnte er sich an den Rand des Waschbeckens.  
Sie wusch sich den Mund, stellte die Zahnbürste zurück und sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
" Was... " Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille, zog sie an sich  
und küsste sie.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nahm sie ihm, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, das Tuch von den Schultern, ließ es zu Boden fallen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.  
Seine starken Hände an ihrem Rücken gaben ihr Halt und ließen sie mutiger werden.  
Ihr Zunge strich über seine Unterlippe,  
woraufhin er ihr Einlass gewährte und sie in ein Zungenspiel verwickelte.  
Jetzt fing ER an, an ihrer Unterlippe zu saugen und sie so zu stimulieren.  
Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihr und sie klammerte sich noch mehr an ihn.  
Woher wusste er, dass es sie so erregte, wenn man ihre Unterlippe stimulierte?!  
Die Erregung hatte sich schon ihn ihrem Körper ausgebreitet,  
und auch Severus ließ das ganze nicht kalt.  
Schwer atmend traten sie einen Schritt auseinander.  
" Ich... Severus, ich möchte mit allem weiteren bis zu unserer Hochzeitsnacht warten...  
Vielleicht ist das... na ja, komisch für dich, aber da wir ja ohnehin in nicht allzu langer Zeit verheiratet sein werden, denke ich können wir auch warten, " kam sie wieder zu Atem und äußerte ihren Wunsch.  
Ein unerwartet zärtliches Lächeln umspielte Severus Mund.  
" Für mich ist diese Vorgehensweise mehr als zufriedenstellend...  
Du machst mich sehr glücklich damit, dass du dich für den richtigen Moment mit mir aufsparst... "  
Strich er ihr liebevoll über die Wange und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Es war ihr völlig neu ihn so zu erleben, so zärtlich und verständnisvoll,  
aber doch nicht weichlich... Konnte ein Severus Snape überhaupt verweichlicht und unmännlich sein?  
Ganz sicher nicht! (Anmerkung der Autorin: Chrm, chrm, doch, leider wird er in manchen FF´s teilweise schon als Muttersöhnchen dargestellt =/ )  
" Du warst der erste, zu dem ich je `ich liebe dich' gesagt habe, wusstest du das? "  
Strich sie ihm mit der Hand über die Bademantel bedeckte Brust und heftete dort auch ihren Blick drauf.  
" Hm... Genau genommen, hast du es mir noch nicht gesagt,  
ich musste es heimlich mitanhören, " grummelte er.  
Jetzt nahm sie den Blick von ihren Händen und sah auf in sein Gesicht.  
" Ich liebe dich, Severus...  
Und das ist mein voller Ernst.  
Mit der Zeit haben diese Worte leider ihre Bedeutung verloren,  
weil es jeder Depp zu jedem sagt, ohne es auch nur im geringsten so zu empfinden,  
aber ich empfinde es für dich... schon lange und ich möchte, dass du das weißt... "  
Seine Augen fixierten die ihren, wodurch sie das leichte Glitzern in den seinen sehen konnte.  
" Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape... Und ich werde es immer tun, " wandte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm ab.  
Das einzige was er dazu sagen konnte, war " Oh Merlin, " und schon lagen seine Lippen wieder auf ihren.  
" Bei unserem heutigen, wie du es nennen wolltest, Date, werde ich dir mehr dazu sagen, " raunte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Eine Gänsehaut machte sich bei ihr breit, was ihm natürlich nicht entging  
und ihn eine Augenbraue heben ließ.  
" Tut meine Stimme es dir wirklich so an? " Hauchte er an ihrem Hals, was sie zu seiner Belustigung noch mehr zu erregen schien.  
Benommen nickte sie und schloss die Augen.  
" Severus... Du weißt, dass ich leicht zu erregen bin, aber deine Stimme bringt selbst die stärkste Frau innerlich zum stöhnen...  
Bei dir wird man weich, " fuhr sie ihm durchs samtige Haar.  
" Danke für das Kompliment, kleine Hexe... "  
Schnurrte er fast schon und strich ihr übers Haar,  
bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf ihre herab senkte.  
Genüsslich erwiderte sie den Kuss.  
" Das ist wohl die beste Methode um meinen Mund zu verschließen und mich zum schweigen zu bringen,  
du solltest dir das für die Zukunft merken, " stichelte sie, nachdem sie ihn freigab.  
" Mh... Ohne Zweifel, wird es irgendwann von Vorteil sein, " nickte er leicht.  
" Sag ich doch... Ich kann dir gute Ratschläge geben..." Strich sie ihm verspielt wie sie war, mit der Fingerspitze ihres Zeigefingers über seinen Hals.  
" Ich benötige keine Ratschläge, " hob er sie mit einem Ruck hoch und setzte sie auf den Tisch, in dem das Waschbecken eingelassen war.  
So stand er dann zwischen ihren Beinen, seine Hände auf ihren Hüften und sie küssend.  
Zügig schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Mitte und küsste ihn gierig zurück.  
" Ich habe mich so danach gesehnt, " flüsterte sie zwischen zwei Küssen.  
" Glaub mir, ich mich auch, " knurrte er und musste leider feststellen,  
dass seine Männlichkeit sich aufgerichtet hatte.  
Als hätte er sich verbrannt, ließ er sie los.  
Perplex sah betrachtete ihn.  
Als sie keine Erklärung von ihm erhielt, sah sie an ihm hinab und sah  
wie der Morgenmantel sich in der unteren Region seines Körpers geweitet hatte,  
so dass es ihr einleuchtete.  
" Möchtest du dich erleichtern? Ich kann solange raus gehen..."  
Fragte sie ihn, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt und rutschte vom Tisch des Waschbeckens runter.  
Erschüttert, aber auch verwundert, blickte er sie an.  
" Das wird nicht nötig sein, das wird sich wieder legen... " Brachte er mit kratziger Stimme zu Stande.  
Ihm war die Situation sichtlich unangenehm, doch er wirkte dabei trotzdem auch unerschütterlich.  
Ana zog eine übertrieben gespielte Schnute.  
" Menno, und ich dachte ich könnte dich stöhnen hören, " stützte sie ihre Hände hinter sich am Waschbecken ab.  
Er lachte ein kehliges Lachen.  
" Dich erregt meine Stimme wirklich, oder? "  
Sprach er dicht an ihrem Ohr und sah wie ein Schauer sie überlief.  
" Natürlich, du Schuft! "  
Bohrte sie ihren Finger in seine Brust, woraufhin er ihren Finger packte, ihn sich in den Mund steckte und daran zu saugen begann.  
Das saugende Gefühl an ihrem Finger erregte sie unheimlich und ließ sie leise stöhnen.  
Er sah, wie ihre Brustwarzen sich unter dem Hemd aufstellten und abzeichneten.  
Er saugte ihre leisen, süßen Töne förmlich auf und genoss es ihr Vergnügen zu bereiten.  
" Das ist nicht nett! " Klagte sie halbherzig und nahm ihren Finger aus seinem Mund.  
" Erst erregst du mich, befriedigen tust du mich dann aber nicht! "  
Reklamierte sie neckend.  
" Wir haben uns dazu entschieden mit allem Weiteren zu warten... "  
Legte er ihr seine Hände an die Seiten.  
" Dann führe mich nicht so in Versuchung, " lächelte sie.  
Nicht nur die Geistige Anziehungskraft stimmte allem Anschein nach zwischen ihnen,  
sonder auch, und diese stark ausgeprägt, die sexuelle.  
" Ich möchte noch duschen, wozu du ja schon die Gelegenheit hattest und sie genutzt hast, und das Frühstück möchte ich auch nicht auslassen... " Strich sie ihm über die Oberarme.  
" Ah, die junge Hexe möchte mich loswerden... Ich denke das lässt sich einrichten, " küsste er sie auf den Scheitel.


	47. Ein glücklicher Ausruf

Chapter 47: Ein glücklicher Ausruf

Während sie unter der Dusche stand und das warme Wasser genoss, das über ihren Körper floss,  
dachte sie über Severus nach.  
Wie würde er wohl als Ehemann sein?  
Eines stand fest, sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihn mit einem Ehering an der Hand zu sehen.  
Was er wohl für heute Abend geplant hatte?  
Sie freute sich unheimlich auf den heutigen Abend mit ihm, aber das hieß, dass Eileen heute Abend wieder nicht bei ihnen sein könnte,  
was sie doch recht melancholisch stimmte.  
Sie vermisste den kleinen Wirbelwind.  
Obwohl, Eileen war eigentlich eher ausgeglichen, hyperaktiv war sie sicherlich nicht.  
Sie wusste, wann sie sich wie verhalten sollte, und das obwohl sie gerade mal drei Jahre alt war! Unfassbar aber wahr und sie kam nicht aus der Verwunderung darüber raus.  
Ein Wunderkind, in der Tat!  
Schnell schob sich wieder Severus in ihre Gedanken.  
Es hatte sich seit gestern viel zwischen ihnen getan.  
Sie kam erst jetzt dazu über den gestrigen Kuss nachzudenken...  
Es war perfekt gewesen und es hatte sich gelohnt zu warten.  
Es war an ihrem Lieblingsplatz am See geschehen, unter Sternenhimmel und kaum zu bemerkendem Mondschein.  
Sie war rundum glücklich.  
Nach dem Kuss war zwar alles in das absolute Gegenteil gefallen,  
weil er gerufen worden war und sie schreckliche Sorgen erleiden hatte müssen,  
aber auch das war irgendwann vorbei gewesen.  
Er hatte sich so fürsorglich um sie gekümmert...  
Sie begann sich ihr Haar einzushampoonieren und gab sich ihren Gedanken weiterhin hin.  
Sie hatte die Nähe genossen, dieses Gefühl der Einigkeit, der Zusammengehörigkeit und des Behagens.  
Bei ihm fühlte sie sich, wie bei sonst keinem.  
Natürlich fühlte sie sich bei ihren Freunden und in Hogwarts generell wohl,  
aber bei Severus war es eine andere Art des Wohlfühlens.  
Konnte man sich glücklicher fühlen, als sie es gerade tat?  
Sie bezweifelte es.  
Sie war überglücklich ihn wieder unbeschädigt bei sich zu haben und ihn jetzt auch küssen zu können.  
Bei diesem Gedanken machte ihr Herz einen Hüpfer.  
Sie liebte ihn! Sie verspürte den Drang das in die Welt hinauszuschreien.  
SIE LIEBTE IHN!  
Und die Verrückte die sie war, schrie sie es tatsächlich.  
" Ich liebe ihn! " Schrie sie freudig auf und lachte.  
Ihre Hormone schienen eindeutig verrückt zu spielen.  
Sie fühlte sich so glücklich, so beflügelt und vollkommen zufrieden.  
Sie war sich sicher, sie hatte so ein tiefes Glück noch nie empfunden, außer als sie den Brief für Hogwarts bekommen und somit herausgefunden hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war.  
Severus, der gerade dabei war sich anzukleiden als er ihren freudigen Ausruf hörte und das anschließende  
glockenhelle Lachen, lächelte ins Nichts hinein.  
Seine Gefühle machten ihn verrückt, wie sie es noch nie getan hatten.  
Gut, er hatte Lily über alles geliebt und er tat es immer noch, aber er hatte bei Lily noch nie dieses Gefühl verspürt, dass er jetzt verspürte.  
Es war das tiefe Gefühl der erwiderten Liebe, die dieses unerschütterliche Glücksgefühl in ihm hervorrief.  
So untypisch es für ihn auch sein mochte, aber gerne hätte er ihren Ausruf ebenfalls schreiend erwidert  
und so seinen Gefühlen Freienlauf gelassen.  
Er tat es nur aus zwei Gründen nicht.  
Der erste bestand darin, dass er Severus Snape war, das musste alles erklären.  
Der zweite, dass er es ihr erst heute Abend mitteilen wollte.  
Er wusste schon jetzt, dass er ihr nie jeden Tag seine Liebe schwören würde,  
aber er wusste auch, dass er es durchaus ab und an mal tun müssen würde.  
Das zufriedene Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, das für ihn relativ neu war, schwand auch nicht nachdem er seinen Gedankengang beendet hatte.  
Er war einfach nur froh darüber, dass er sie glücklich machen konnte.  
Allein zu wissen, dass er jemanden glücklich machen konnte, war ein Phänomen für ihn.  
Immer noch mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln auf den Lippen, nahm er seine Beschäftigung wieder auf.  
Nach der Dusche hatte Ana sich ein großes Badetuch um den Körper gewickelt und ihr Haar in ein weiteres.  
Einen Spalt breit öffnete sie die Badezimmertuer und lugte ins Schlafzimmer.  
" Severus? Ich bräuchte neue Kleidung...  
Könntest du vielleicht Bekky die Hauselfe in mein Zimmer beordern, so dass sie dann hier mit Kleidung für mich erscheint? "  
Als sie durch die Tür gelugt hatte, war er gerade dabei gewesen sich die Schnürsenkel zu binden,  
weshalb er sofort bei ihrer Bitte aufsah.  
" Stehst du auf Turbane? Muss ich jetzt Angst haben, dass Voldemort sich verdoppelt,  
und sich jetzt auch in deinen Hinterkopf eingepflanzt hat, wie bei Quirrel? "  
Spottete er wegen dem Tuch auf ihrem Haupt.  
" Severus! " Fuhr sie ihn grinsend an, die Tür immer noch mehr geschlossen als offen.  
" Ja? " Zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Ihr Blick wurde jetzt treuherziger.  
" Also? "  
" Ich kenne diese Bekky nicht, " meinte er schlicht.  
" Schade für dich, Severus, ich aber schon.  
Sag ihr einfach bescheid, dass du auf meine Bitte hin handelst, dann wird sie mir Kleidung holen...  
Und noch was... Ich mag es, wenn du bist, wie du eben bist, aber sei zu Bekky bitte freundlich, ja?  
Sie ist wirklich sehr lieb...  
Und nicht umsonst bin ich Hermines größter Mitstreiter,  
wenn es um Hauselfenrechte geht. "  
" Ja, ich erinnere mich wage daran... .R, " grinste er spöttisch.  
" Machst du dich etwa lustig über mich und die Elfenrechte?! "  
Tat sie entsetzt und ließ den Mund offen stehen.  
" Ja, " sagte er ernst, was ihm ein Lachen von Ana einbrachte.  
" Gut, " erhob er sich von der Bettkante, an der er gerade gesessen hatte, um sich die Schuhe zu binden.  
" Ich werde versuchen `Bekky' deine Bitte zu mitzuteilen... und freundlich zu sein, " murrte er das Letzte.  
" Ich erfriere hier noch, Severus! " Trieb sie ihn an.  
" Du bist eine Hexe und Intelligenz sollst du anderen zu folge auch besitzen, also warum erneuerst du nicht einfach den Wärmezauber? "  
" Anderen zu folge, so, so! " Imitierte sie ihn, indem sie ganz Snape-like eine Augenbraue hob.  
" Ich habe meinen Zauberstab nicht bei mir, wenn es deine Frage beantwortet...  
Er müsste im Wohnzimmer liegen, " verteidigte sie sich.  
" Warte, " verschwand er aus der Tür, nur um keine fünf Sekunden später, mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand wieder zu kommen.  
Wortlos überreichte er ihn ihr.  
" Jetzt hast du ihn.  
Es ist schon ein Wunder, dass ich jemandem eine Bitte erfülle, also lass mich dir diese erfüllen,  
bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege, "  
ging er wieder aus dem Zimmer und schloss diesmal die Tür hinter sich.  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln trat sie von der Tür weg, erneuerte den Wärmezauber,  
nahm das Tuch von ihrem Kopf und ließ ihre Haare durch Magie trocknen.  
Jetzt hieß es für sie warten.  
Warten musste sie nicht lange, denn nicht mal fünf Minuten später, klopfte es an der angelehnten Badezimmertuer.  
Mit ein paar Schritten war sie an der Tür angelangt und sah durch den offenen Türspalt.  
" Hier hast du die Kleidung.  
Ich habe die Hauselfe über das Flohnetzwerk kontaktieren können, " hielt er ihr eine schwarze Leggins,  
dunkelbraune Socken, einen dunkelblauen BH und einen dazu passenden Slip,  
dunkelgraue Boots und ein dunkelgraues Pulloverkleid hin.  
Dankend nahm sie alles entgegen.  
" Ich bin gleich fertig, dann können wir gehen, "  
sagte sie noch, bevor sie die Tür mit ihrem Hintern zuknallte.  
Schnell war sie angezogen und kam aus dem Bad.  
Während sie sich angezogen hatte, war ihr die Frage durch den Kopf gekommen,  
ob Severus und sie sich jetzt auch in der Öffentlichkeit küssen würden.  
Eileen würde jedenfalls mehr als begeistert darüber sein, dass es jetzt Küsse gab.  
Sie waren gerade im Wohnzimmer angekommen, als Ana ihm dann die Frage stellte.  
" Werden wir uns auch in der Öffentlichkeit küssen, oder bist du mehr für konservatives Verhalten? "  
Ein nachdenkliches Runzeln legte sich über seine Stirn.  
" Ich denke, wir sollten konservativ in der Anwesenheit von Schülern vorgehen,  
in angemessenem Bereich würde ich aber einen kurzen Begrüßungskuss und Umarmungen sehen.  
Es hat die Schüler nicht anzugehen, was, wie oder wann ich es mit meiner Gefährtin tue, "  
beschloss er.  
" Gefährtin also? " Lächelte sie.  
" Zu oldschool? "  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
" Nei... ein bisschen schon, " wurde das Kopfschütteln jetzt zu einer abwägenden Kopfbewegung.  
" Aber was bin ich denn für dich? " Fragte sie noch hintendran."  
Mehr dazu erfährst du heute abend, " öffnete er die Tür zum Gang und ließ ihr den Vortritt.

Formularbeginn

Formularende

Formularbeginn

Formularende


	48. Wege ins Dorf und die Eifersucht

Chapter 48: Wege ins Dorf und die Eifersucht

Kaum waren sie in die Halle getreten, erblickten sie auch sofort Eileen,  
die hibbelig am Lehrertisch saß und auf Minerva einzureden schien.  
Als sie die beiden erblickte, erhellte sich das Gesicht der Kleinen sofort.  
" Mami! Daddy! " Sprang sie vom Stuhl, als die beiden schließlich auch am Lehrertisch ankamen.  
" Wir haben dich vermisst, Süße, " hob Ana sie hoch und drückte sie fest an sich.  
" Ich euch auch, " nickte Eileen heftig.  
" Sooo viel, " breitete sie ihre Ärmchen aus.  
Ana warf einen Blick auf Minerva McGonagall, deren sonst so streng verzerrter Mund nun lächelte.  
" Aber bei Tante Minerva hattest du es doch auch gut, oder? " Drückte Ana ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
" Ja! " Erwiderte Eileen auch geschwind.  
" Aber ich habe euch trotzdem vermisst, " reckte sie sich jetzt zu Severus, der sie entgegen nahm.  
" So? Hast du uns wirklich vermisst, " stahl sich ein klitze kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er sie in das kleine Bäuchlein knuffte.  
" Ja! " Wirkte Eileen leicht verärgert darüber, dass er es wagte daran zu zweifeln.  
" Ist gut... Ich habe nichts gesagt! " Sagte er abwehrend.  
" Ha! Die Kleine besitzt die Gabe dich um den Finger zu wickeln, dass ich das noch erlebe! "  
Gab Minerva ihren Beitrag dazu.  
Mit einem drohenden Blick fixierte er seine Kollegin, ließ dann aber eilig von ihr ab.  
" Wollen wir frühstücken? "  
Setzte Severus seine Tochter auf ihrem Stuhl ab.  
Sie lächelte und hielt ihr bereits angefangenes Brötchen hoch, als wolle sie ihm zeigen, dass sie bereits angefangen hatte.  
Er strich ihr noch mal kurz über den Kopf und nahm dann neben Ana Platz.  
" Tee? " Fragte er an sie gewandt, worauf er ein Kopfschütteln von ihr bekam.  
" Heute wird es Müsli sein, " dankte sie ihm mit ihrem Lächeln trotzdem.  
Sie war über sich selbst erstaunt.  
Nach all den Jahren der heimlichen Gefühle für ihn,  
hatte sich nicht im geringsten etwas an der Intensität  
eben dieser Gefühle geändert.  
Sie waren genauso stark, wenn nicht noch stärker.  
Sie konnte es bis zum abend kaum erwarten.  
Mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, schüttete sie Müsli in eine Schale.  
" Wann wird das nächste Hogsmead-Wochenende sein? "  
War ihre Frage an Severus neben sich gerichtet.  
" Das Hogsmead-Wochenende hat nicht einmal wirklich begonnen und du machst dir schon Gedanken darum,  
wann das Nächste stattfinden wird, " merkte er mit belustigtem Unterton an.  
" Tu nicht so, als würdest du diese Angewohnheit von mir nicht schon kennen! "  
Lächelte sie wie ein Honigkuchenpferd in ihre Schale, in die sie nun auch schon die Milch gegossen hatte.  
Tatsächlich kannte er diese vorplanende, wissbegierige Art von ihr, durch den Orden.  
Immer musste sie alles schon ausfragen, bevor es überhaupt schon zum ersten Schritt gekommen war.  
Er schätzte diese Angewohnheit der Planung von ihr, denn er war in diesem Punkt nicht wirklich anders.  
" Das Nächste wird voraussichtlich in zwei Wochen stattfinden, "  
gab er ihr die gewünschte Antwort.  
" Wie nicht zu überhören ist, seid ihr übereingekommen euch zu duzen..."  
Stellte Dumbledore für seine Verhältnisse recht nüchtern fest.  
" Äh... Ja, das ist wohl so, " nickte Ana und begann damit,  
ihr Müsli zu löffeln.  
" Mami?! Was ist Hogsmid? " Glubschte Eileen ihre Mutter aus großen Augen an, was Ana leise lachen ließ.  
" HogsmEAd, ist ein kleines Dorf hier in der Nähe...  
Wie soll ich es dir erklären?...  
Man kann dort Sachen kaufen, Spaß haben und etwas essen gehen... "  
" Oh ja! Darf ich mit? " Hüpfte die kleine schwarzhaarige Schönheit auf ihrem Stuhl auf und ab, was ihr ein Schmunzeln ihres Vaters einbrachte.  
" Aber natürlich, " drückte Ana sanft ihr kleines Händchen.  
Begeistert biss sie in ihr Brot und baumelte mit den Beinchen.  
" Severus, Ana? Habt ihr euch Gedanken über die Möglichkeit einer Pressekonferenz gemacht? "  
Nahm Dumbledore wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden in Anspruch.  
" Ja, wir haben uns für eine klärende Pressekonferenz entschieden, " antwortete Severus für sie beide.  
" Das trifft sich gut... Wann würde es euch beiden denn gelegen kommen? "  
" Je schneller wir es hinter uns haben, desto besser...  
Wie wäre es mit Mittwoch? " Warf Ana einen fragenden Blick zu ihrer Linken, wo Severus sich befand.  
Ein abgehacktes Nicken seinerseits, machte sein Einverständnis bemerkbar.  
" Gut, dann werde ich es so veranlassen.  
Sobald ich genaueres weiss, setzte ich euch darüber in Kenntnis, " erhob sich Dumbledore.  
" Gehst du schon, Onkel Albus? " Sah Eileens Köpfchen hoch.  
" Ja, ich habe meinen Pflichten als Schulleiter nachzugehen, " tätschelte er lächelnd ihren Kopf.  
" Tschüss, " legte der kleine Lockenkopf ihren Kopf schief.  
" Bis später, " nickte der Weißbärtige und ging seines Weges.

Nicht viel später, trafen sich alle Schüler die die Lizenz für Hogsmead hatten auf dem Hof  
und machten sich auf den Weg in das Dorf.  
Es schneite und alles war überdeckt von weißem Schnee.  
Während des Weges ins Dorf, warfen alle Schüler mehrere Blicke zu der kleinen Familie, die etwas weiter hinten lief,  
während Prof. Flittwick vorne die Aufsicht übernahm.  
Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da stürmten auch schon Ron, Hermine und Harry auf sie ein.  
Dass Snape neben Ana stand, war nicht zu übersehen und so begrüßten sie ihn höflich und wandten sich so gleich an Ana und Eileen.  
" Hey!  
Wir haben uns gefragt, ob du den Tag heute mit uns verbringen möchtest, "  
plapperte Ron auch gleich drauf los.  
" Wir würden aber natürlich auch verstehen,  
wenn du den Tag mit Prof. Snape und Eileen verbringen möchtest, " wandte Hermine ein.  
Es tat Ana so unheimlich Leid, dass sie die letzte Woche keine Zeit für ihre über alles geliebten Freunde gefunden hatte, sah also kurz zu Severus der ihr sein stilles Einverständnis gab und stimmte dann zu.  
" Eileen, möchtest du auch den Tag mit Harry, Ron, Hermine und mir verbringen?...  
Aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass dein Vater alleine ist...  
Entscheide am besten du... "  
Hatte sich Ana an ihre Tochter gerichtet, während sie immer noch liefen.  
Die Kleine grübelte und sah zu ihrem Vater auf.  
" Ich bleibe bei Daddy... Aber nicht traurig sein Mama, ja? "  
Bat Eileen, die zwischen ihren Eltern lief und die Hand ihrer Eltern hielt.  
Kaum zu glauben, da macht sich die Kleine tatsächlich Sorgen um meine Gefühle, dachte sich Ana und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
" Bin ich nicht, mein Engel...  
Severus, wie machen wir das dann? Wir könnten uns in den `Drei Besen' treffen, oder? "  
Sah die rundum glückliche Gryffindor, zu dem Slytherinoberhaupt.  
" Das wäre jedenfalls sinnvoll... Ich denke 16 Uhr wäre passend, "  
willigte er ein und sah Ron, Harry und Hermine zweifelnd an.  
" Ich hoffe doch, Sie alle können sich heute mal, ausnahmsweise, in ihrem Gryffindorischen-Symptom  
des sich-in-Schwierigkeiten-bringens bremsen, andernfalls, sehe ich mich gezwungen einzugreifen  
und das würde nicht gut für sie enden, " ließ er die Drei wissen.  
Ana musste grinsen, es war einfach nicht zurückzudrängen, bei dem Anblick der sich anstauenden Wut in Ron und Harry.  
Hermine hingegen wirkte gelassen und musste ihm innerlich ja Recht geben.  
Sie hatten wirklich die dumme Angewohnheit, sich immer in alle erdenklichen, gefährlichen Situationen zu begeben.  
Ihnen war es ja selbst ein Rätsel, wie sie das immer hinbekamen.  
Sie verstand ihn. Er wollte nur nicht, dass seinen Schülern, besonders während seiner Aufsicht,  
etwas zustieß, vor allem seiner zukünftigen Frau.  
" Sie können versichert sein, dass wir uns von allem fernhalten werden,  
das uns in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, " beeilte sich also Hermine zu sagen.  
Wie von Ana erwartet,  
zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und schnarrte ein  
" Wäre wie gesagt auch besser für Sie, "  
bevor er das Thema ruhen ließ.  
Harry, Ron und Hermine, liefen neben der kleinen Familie weiter und redeten auf Ana ein.  
" Weißt du was Flittwick gestern mit uns im Unterricht gemacht hat? "  
Fragte Ron seine beste Freundin enthusiastisch gestimmt.  
" Nein, aber es scheint etwas mächtig interessantes zu sein, damit du mal im Unterricht aufpasst, "  
belächelte Ana den Rothaarigen.  
Hermine neben ihr grinste, während Harry sein Lachen hinter einem vorgetäuschten Husten versteckte.  
Ron runzelte die Stirn.  
" Dieser Kommentar hätte auch von Hermine stammen können, " bemerkte er mürrisch.  
Hermine und Ana lachten auf.  
" Woran das wohl liegen mag, Ronald?  
Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie es sein kann, dass dir keiner die Wahrheit ins Gesicht sagt.  
Du sagst doch selbst, dass du nicht gerade der Oberkracher in der Schule bist, " schüttelte Ana den Kopf, sah ihn aber aufmunternd an.  
" Ist das etwa verwerflich? Nicht jeder kann so klug sein wie du und Hermine, " mussten sie sich von Ron anhören.  
" Der letzten Ihrer Aussage, Mister Weasley, muss ich zustimmen.  
Das beste Beispiel für mangelnde Intelligenz, sind immerhin Sie höchstpersönlich, " gab Severus seinen Beitrag zum besten, woraufhin Ana ihn bittend ansah, wobei er ihr aber das deutliche Grinsen ansehen konnte.  
Ron kochte vor Zorn.  
" Hey, Ron...  
jeder hat seine Stärken und Schwächen und wir wissen, dass du nicht vollkommen gestört bist...  
Also erzähl nun von Flittwicks Unterricht, " brachte Ana ihn wieder auf den Punkt zurück und lenkte ihn so von seiner Wut ab.  
Schnell fing er sich wieder und begann zu schwärmen.  
" Wir haben gestern in den Spiegel Nerhegeb sehen dürfen!  
Ist das nicht voll krass?! "  
Ana kicherte leise über seine Begeisterung.  
Harry klopfte seinem Freund freundschaftlich auf die Schultern und sah zu Ana.  
" Wenn du wüsstest! Wir mussten uns das schon den ganzen gestrigen Nachmittag und den heutigen Morgen anhören.  
Dauernd wiederholte er, was er darin gesehen hat.  
Er wird Schulsprecher, Qudditschchampion und weiss nicht noch alles was, " seufzte der Grünäugige resignierend.  
" Ah, ja... Ron... Es fasziniert mich nur, warum es dich so überrascht?  
In der ersten Klasse, hast du doch genau das selbe gesehen? "  
Kam es von Ana.  
Ron kam aber gar nicht dazu zu antworten, denn Eileen fragte ihren Vater lautstark.  
" Daddy? Was ist dieser Spiegel Närberg? "  
Alle in der Umgebung, darunter auch andere Schüler die es gehört hatten,  
lachten wegen der Aussprache der Kleinen Schönheit auf.  
" Das erzähle ich dir später, " meinte der Vater bestimmt.  
" Also, Ron? " Sah die junge Mutter wieder von ihrem Kind zu Ron.  
" Ja, wenn du wüsstest! Es ist echt klasse nach solange Zeit wieder hinein zu sehen...  
Außerdem gab es etwas neues, "  
errötete er so sehr, dass es sich wirklich unschön mit seinem roten Haaren biss.  
" Ach? Hast du etwa Hermine darin gesehen? " Grinste Ana diebisch.  
Sofort bekam sie einen Stoss gegen die Rippen, der durch Hermines Ellebogen verursacht worden war.  
Auch Hermines Gesicht wurde jetzt von Röte überzogen, während  
Harry, Anas Blick, ebenfalls verschlagen grinsend, erwiderte.  
" Ich... aber... wie... na ja... " Stotterte Ron vor sich hin.  
" Miss Granger? Warum erlösen Sie ihren hormongesteuerten Freund nicht mal endlich von seiner Qual?  
Ich bin sicher, seine Begierden würden durch Sie gestillt werden, " meinte Snape nur abfällig.  
Hermine schwieg, Ron sah betreten zu Boden und Harry war vollkommen sprachlos von Snapes Aktion.  
Ana konnte nichts gegen die in ihr aufkeimenden Eifersucht tun.  
Sie wusste es war vollkommen irrational, dass sie auf Hermine eifersüchtig war,  
aber es versetzte ihr einen Stich, dass Severus anscheinend so über Hermines Kompetenz im sexuellen Bereich dachte.  
` Ich bin sicher, seine Begierden würden durch Sie gestillt werden,' wiederholten sich seine Worte in ihrem Kopf.  
Sie liebte Hermine, als wäre es ihre eigene Schwester und sie war stolz auf sie.  
Sie wusste, dass Hermine eine überaus attraktive, hochintelligente, junge Frau war, die auch noch eine faszinierende Persönlichkeit ihr Eigen nennen konnte.  
Diese Tatsachen, hatten sie immer unglaublich stolz auf sie gemacht,  
aber dass Severus jetzt in SOLCH einem Bereich über sie nachdachte, machte sie eifersüchtig..  
Sie kannte das Gefühl von neid einfach nicht.  
Sie freute sich immer mehr für andere als für sich,  
weil sie es von sich schon kannte gute Leistungen zu erbringen.  
Sie konnte noch nie verstehen, wie man neidisch sein konnte und sie war auch wirklich nicht neidisch auf Hermine, aber eifersüchtig war sie in diesem einen Moment allemal!  
" Ana?! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?! " Rief Ron sie wieder zur Aufmerksamkeit auf.  
" Ähm... Nein, wohl nicht. Ich war in Gedanken.  
Könntest du dich vielleicht wiederholen? "  
Bemühte sich Ana um Fassung.  
Die Eifersucht nagte immer noch an ihr.  
" Ich habe gesagt, dass du im Laufe der Tage auch mal in Nerhegeb sehen kannst.  
Der Spiegel befindet sich für die nächsten drei Tage noch im Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst,  
danach wird er wieder irgendwo geheim verwahrt, " wiederholte er das Gesagte für Ana.  
" Ich gehe noch morgen dorthin, " nickte Ana begeistert davon, in den Spiegel Nerhegeb sehen zu dürfen.  
Sie hatte bisher noch nie in den Spiegel gesehen, nur Harry und Ron, waren in ihrem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts, in den Genuss gekommen.  
Mittlerweile waren sie im Dorf angelangt und Severus war dazu verpflichtet seine kleine Rede zu halten.  
" Sie alle werden jetzt die Möglichkeit haben sich frei zu bewegen,  
anschließend werden Sie sich um 17 Uhr wieder hier einfinden.  
Ich erwarte ein tadelloses Verhalten von Ihnen, sollte dieses nicht bestehen, werden Sie mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen haben... und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie wegkommen! "  
Eilig verstreuten sich die Schüler in kleinen Grüppchen und ließen sich das nicht zwei Mal von dem Zaubertrank- und VgddK-Professor sagen.  
" Eileen, bis gleich... Und benimm dich, Spätzien, " drückte Ana ihrer Tochter einen Schmatzer auf die Wange,  
den sie von ihr zurück bekam.  
" Bis gleich, Mami... Ich benehme mich doch immer, " spitze das Mädchen die Lippen.  
" Aber natürlich, " gluckste Ana und strich ihr übers Haar.  
Dann wandte sie sich an Severus.  
Sie war immer noch eifersüchtig, oh ja, aber sie verspürte dieses unglaubliche Verlangen ihn zu küssen.  
" Severus... Außer Harry, Ron und Hermine sind alle Schüler weg... " sah sie von seinen Augen zu seinem Mund, damit er verstand.  
Er verstand ihr Zeichen, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich.  
" Allein damit ich Potters geschocktes Gesicht sehen kann, würde ich es schon tun... "  
Flüsterte er und küsste sie unheimlich innig.  
Anas Hände waren zu seinem Gesicht geschnellt und hielten es eisern fest, damit sie ihre Lippen noch fester auf die seinen pressen konnte, dann ließ er von ihr ab.  
" Bis später, " hauchte er an ihren Lippen.  
" Bis später, Severus, " wisperte auch sie, doch in ihrem Blick lag etwas, das ihn sich Gedanken machen ließ.  
Eileen sah die beiden ungläubig an und fing dann an,  
freudig umher zu springen und in die Hände zu klatschen.  
" Ihr habt euch geküsst! Ihr habt euch geküsst! Oh, ist das toll!  
Ihr habt euch geküsst! "  
Wiederholte sie es immer wieder.  
Harry sah, wie von Severus beabsichtigt geschockt aus, Rons Blick war leer, doch ihm schien übel zu werden und Hermine blinzelte unaufhörlich.  
Natürlich wusste Hermine, genau wie Ginny schon seit langem, dass Ana Gefühle für ihren Professor hegte, aber das war dann doch ein bisschen viel für sie.  
" Was ist los? " Fragte er leise, nachdem er alle Reaktionen der Zuschauer wahrgenommen hatte.  
" Nichts, " trat sie von ihm weg.  
Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihm vorzuspielen, dass wirklich nichts war, auch wenn sie es sagte.  
Bewusst ließ sie ihre Mimik das Gegenteil ihrer Worte zeigen,  
damit er sich bewusst wurde, dass eben doch etwas war.  
Warum sie es tat? Sie wusste es um ehrlich zu sein selbst nicht, aber sie tat es.  
Warum sollte sie ihm auch etwas vorlügen?  
" Was ist los? " Wiederholte er ruhig und ungerührt, während er ihr fest in die Augen sah.  
" Wir reden später darüber, " meinte sie und trat zu ihren perplexen Freunden.  
" Bis gleich, " rief sie den beiden noch zu, dann zog sie ihre Freunde mit sich.


	49. Besorgungen und Auseinandersetzung

Chapter 49: Besorgungen und Auseinandersetzung

Zurück blieben ein nachdenklicher Snape und eine übermotivierte Eileen.  
Er hatte etwas in ihren Augen gesehen, das er so nicht kannte, nicht in dieser Mischung.  
Es war Enttäuschung, gepaart mit Wut, Verletztheit und Trotz, was er bei ihr gesehen hatte.  
Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Und vor allem, was hatte das in ihr hervorgerufen?  
" Daddy! Du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, ob du Mommy schon gestern geküsst hast! "  
Forderte Eileen ihr Recht ein, das ihr zumindest juristisch gesehen, gar nicht zustand.  
" Komm, ich muss noch in einen Laden, bevor ich dann auf die Schüler aufpassen muss, " lief er los, ohne auf sie einzugehen.  
" Ich möchte es aber wissen, " blieb sie stur, lief aber wie gewünscht neben ihm her.  
" Ja, ich habe deine Mutter schon gestern geküsst, " hoffte er darauf, das jetzt Ruhe war.  
" Warum musste das dann sein, als ich bei Tante Minerva war?! "  
Klang es so, als würde sie ihm einen Vorwurf machen.  
" Wenn du groß bist, wirst du das verstehen... "  
Meinte er nur noch und verfiel wieder ins Grübeln.  
Er, der so eigenbrödlerisch war wie sonst kein anderer, machte sich wirklich daran zu schaffen,  
Anas Verhalten zu ergründen.  
Was mochte wohl in sie gefahren sein?  
Sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber, weder so verhalten, dass er ihr hätte einen Vorwurf machen können,  
noch so, dass er sich hätte aufregen müssen, aber etwas war mit ihr und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
Während er sich weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrach und mit Eileen an der Hand den Juwelier aufsuchte,  
saß das Goldene Quartette im Bücherladen von Hogsmead und unterhielt sich.  
" Das was ich da gesehen habe, hat jetzt aber nicht dein Gefallen oder? "  
Fragte Harry angewidert und vollkommen entrüstet.  
" Oh, doch Harry... Wie ich weiss, erwartest du Ehrlichkeit von mir, Ehrlichkeit, die ich dir schon immer entgegen gebracht habe...  
Wenn ich also weiterhin ehrlich sein soll, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass dieser Kuss und dieser Mann mir mehr als nur gefallen, "  
war Ana gerade dabei sich die Jacke auszuziehen.  
" Du...Was?! " Wirkte Harry überfordert mit seinen Empfindungen und der Situation an sich.  
" Ich liebe Prof. Snape seit zwei Jahren... " Sah sie ihn mitleidig an.  
" Ah... Du was?! " Wiederholte er sich.  
" Und... und du hast das so lange geheim gehalten?  
Niemand wusste davon? "  
Versuchte Ron einen Anlauf.  
Er wollte endlich Überblick erhalten, die Grundlage dafür war aber, dass er Fragen stellen musste.  
" Ja... Nun, Hermine und Ginny wussten davon, aber sonst keiner, das ist richtig, " nickte die junge Löwin.  
" Ah... Okay... Und warum hast du uns davon nichts gesagt? " Schluckte Ron merklich.  
" Ist das dein Ernst, Ronald?  
Guck dich und Harry doch einmal an!  
Sieh dir doch mal an wie ihr reagiert und das mit deutlich mehr Alter, als vor zwei Jahren... "  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
" Ja, gut... Ich versteh dich ja... Nein, eigentlich tue ich das nicht...  
Ich meine, das ist SNAPE! Er hat uns all die Jahre lang schikaniert!  
Er hat uns fertig gemacht wo er nur konnte, hat uns erniedrigt und gedemütigt!  
Er ist ein zynischer, sarkastischer Bastard und jetzt auch noch Pädophil! "  
Redete der zweitjüngste Weasley sich immer mehr in Rage.  
" Nein, Ron! Er ist kein Pädophiler! Ich bin verdammte sechszehn Jahre alt! Ich bin sexuell mündig!  
Ich darf mit jeder Altersklasse ins Bett, wie es mir passt!  
Er könnte neunzig sein und es wäre legal!  
Das ist das Muggelgesetz, und das Magische Recht sieht es nicht anders!  
Mal abgesehen davon, bin ich nach Zaubererrecht fast volljährig!  
Oh, stimmt ja, wenn ich verheiratet bin, zähle ich ja schon als volljährig... "  
Den letzten Satz murmelte sie nur für sich.  
" Da muss ich Ana zustimmen!  
Prof. Snape ist kein notgeiler Bock der sich an ihr zu schaffen machen würde... "  
Sah Hermine, ihre beiden männlichen Freunde, vorwurfsvoll an.  
" Der... Der soll seine dreckigen Griffel von ihr lassen! "  
Tobte Harry wieder, zischte das gesagte aber, damit nicht jeder es mitbekam.  
" Geht jetzt das schon wieder los?! "  
Verdrehte Ana theatralisch die Augen.  
" Natürlich geht das schon wieder los! "  
" Harry! Ich wollte einen schönen Tag mit euch verbringen, wie wir es täglich gemacht haben, bevor diese Woche begonnen hat...  
Alles hat sich für mich verändert... zum positiven möchte ich meinen,  
aber du machst es mir schwer, verstehst du?  
Ich liebe ihn, Harry! Es ist keine dumme Schwärmerei, wie es bei dir der Fall war,  
als du hinter Cho hergerannt bist...  
Ich würde mein Leben für das seine opfern...  
Er bedeutet mir so unbegreiflich viel, und ihr auch, also bitte macht es nicht durch euren blinden Hass kaputt!  
Und natürlich weiss ich, wie Severus all die Jahre lang mit uns umgesprungen ist!  
Ich musste es am eigenen Leib erfahren!  
Er hat nicht nur Hermine als besserwisserische Göre bezeichnet!  
Er hat mir damals vorgeworfen, ich würde eine überhebliche Besserwisserei an den Tag legen,  
die der gesamten Klasse missfallen würde!  
Ich habe danach in meinem Zimmer geweint, weil er mir schon da viel bedeutet hat!  
Erinnert euch daran! Aber ich liebe ihn, so wie er ist... und zu mir ist er ohnehin anders...  
Also, bitte, bitte, bitte, hört auf mich mit eurem Hass bezüglich ihm so zu belasten.  
Ihr wisst, dass ich euch wie meine eigenen Geschwister sehe, also bitte mutet mir das nicht mehr zu... "  
Ihre Worte schienen Wirkung zu zeigen, den Harry atmete tief durch, fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und nickte schließlich einsichtig.  
" Ich versuche mich nicht mehr so über ihn auszulassen, aber ich kann dir schon jetzt sagen,  
dass ich nie verstehen werde, was du an ihm findest... "  
Hastig umarmte sie ihn fest.  
" Danke, danke, danke. "  
" Kein Ding, " brummte er.  
" Man sieht's, " lachte sie.  
" Ja... Also na ja... Snape und du seid ja beide klug... ihr müsst wissen was ihr tut...  
Ich kann mich nur Harry anschließen...  
Erwarte also nicht, dass ich jetzt auf gut Freund mit Snape mache...  
Aber ich glaube, gerade noch so kann ich ihn tolerieren, "  
zog er sie in eine Umarmung, wie sie es zuvor mit Harry getan hatte.  
" Danke... "  
Hermine schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf.  
" Idioten! "  
Ana lachte, froh darüber, dass sie wieder ihre Freunde hatte.  
Ihre so wunderbaren Freunde.  
" Warum? " Fuhr Ron das wandelnde Lexikon an.  
" Warum? Also ich darf doch bitten! Hättet ihr euer Gehirn schon früher eingeschaltet,  
wäre es nicht so weit gekommen, dass ihr euch so an Beschimpfungen vergangen hättet, " erklärte Hermine sachlich.  
Die beiden verstrickten sich in eine ihrer bekannten Sticheleien,  
wobei Ana die beiden nur lächelnd musterte.  
Sie war einfach nur glücklich, dachte sie zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag.

Severus und Eileen traten in den Laden und gingen auf einen Tresen zu,  
der aus Glas und warmem Holz bestand und der sich in der Mitte des geräumigen Ladens befand.  
Eine schlanke, große, naturblonde, recht ansehnliche Hexe mit grün-braunen Augen stand dahinter  
und blickte auf, als sie die beiden eintreten sah.  
" Guten Tag, mein Name ist Kate Levinshire und ich bin Teilhaberin dieses Ladens.  
Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein? "  
Lächelte sie freundlich und sah auch zu Eileen, die sie zu mustern schien.  
" Guten Tag, ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Verlobungsring... "  
Verdeutlichte er sein Anliegen mit neutraler Stimme.  
Die Frau strahlte noch mehr.  
" Mit solchen Ringen arbeite ich am liebsten...  
Es hat etwas gefühlvolles an sich, aber ich sehe das wahrscheinlich nur so, weil ich so eine hoffnungslose  
Romantikerin bin, " sah man die kleinen Grübchen der schönen Hexe,  
die um die neunundzwanzig sein musste.  
" Das ist meine Verlobte auch, nur, dass sie sich bemüht nicht zu kitschig zu werden, "  
zuckte sein rechter Mundwinkel in die Höhe.  
Die Verkäuferin nickte wissend.  
" Haben Sie denn schon gewisse Vorstellungen von dem Ring? "  
Fragte sie ihn nun geschäftiger.  
" Ja, die habe ich... Der Ring sollte aus Platin bestehen, in denen mehrere kleine Diamanten eingelassen sind.  
Ein großer Diamant in der Form eines Herzens sollte vorne befestigt sein, so dass es harmonisiert...  
Am besten ich zeichne es ihnen auf, " ließ er sich einen Block und Bleistift reichen.  
Nachdem er seinen Wunsch aufgezeichnet hatte, schob er die Dinge wieder der Verkäuferin rüber.  
Eileen war zu gefangen gewesen, um auch nur etwas zu sagen, also verhielt sie sich auch weiterhin ruhig.  
" Gut... Sie scheinen konkrete Vorstellungen zu haben, das ist selten unter Kunden...  
Ihr Wunsch lässt sich auf jeden Fall verwirklichen,  
nur müsste ich wissen, bis wann Sie den Ringen bräuchten."  
" Ich brauche ihn bereits heute abend... Sie sind doch eine Hexe, richtig?  
Sie besitzen Magie und sind in ihrem Werk ausgebildet, also müsste das zu schaffen sein...  
Oder ist es tatsächlich unmöglich? "  
Die Blonde sah ihn etwas überrascht an, schmunzelte und antwortete dann aber auch.  
" Nun... Für gewöhnlich pflegen es die Kunden eine Woche vor dem geplanten Tag zu kommen,  
aber ich denke es ist machbar... Allerdings wird es Sie ein kleines Vermögen kosten, " sah sie ihn bedauernd an.  
" Geld spielt keine Rolle, " stellte er klar.  
" Gut... Ich denke bis um 18 Uhr sollte der Ring geschafft sein...  
Dürfte ich fragen, wer mir gegenüber steht? "  
Fragte sie nun nach seinem Namen und hielt Stift und Block parat.  
" Snape, Professor Severus Snape.  
Und Eileen, Eileen... " Da fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht mal den Nachnamen von Eileens leiblichen Eltern kannte.  
Eileen die aufmerksam wie immer zugehört hatte, antwortete.  
" Bringston, Eileen Bringston, aber ich bin bald eine Snape! "  
Die Verkäuferin nickte.  
" Sie und Ihre Partnerin haben vor sie zu adoptieren? "  
" Ja... Ich werde den Ring dann um 18 Uhr abholen kommen, " deutete er eine Verbeugung an, nahm Eileen auf den Schoss und ging aus der Tür.  
Wieder auf der verschneiten Strasse, sah der Spion seine Tochter ernst an.  
" Kein Wort zu deiner Mutter...  
Es ist eine Überraschung. "  
" Eine Überraschung, oki, " nickte das Kind und ging wenig später mit ihrem Vater in den Bücherladen.  
Als sie eintraten, ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, Ana und Miss Granger zu sehen, die in Büchern stöberten.  
Von Potter und Weasley war keine Spur.  
Vorsichtig ließ er Eileen runter und pirschte sich Ana ran, die völlig in eines der Bücher vertieft zu sein schien.  
" Wo sind denn Dumm und Dümmer? " Raunte er in ihr Ohr, woraufhin sie aufschrie und das Buch zuklappte.  
" So schreckhaft? " Grinste er hämisch.  
" Severus! Das ist schon das dritte oder vierte Mal in dieser Woche, dass du mich erschreckst! "  
Drehte sie sich um.  
" Mag sein... Wo sind die zwei Hohlköpfe? " Wiederholte er seine Frage.  
" Die wollten in den Honigtopf... "  
Erklärte sie wie beiläufig und sah wieder auf ihr Buch, was ihr ziemlich schwer fiel, weil Severus in ihrer  
unmittelbaren Nähe war und sie beobachtete.  
Eileen riss sich von seiner Hand los und ging zu Hermine, die sie gerade bemerkt und angelächelt hatte.  
" Was ist los? " Fragte er seine Verlobte, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wohin Eileen gelaufen war.  
" Vergiss es, " lächelte sie traurig und versuchte den Titel ihres Buches zu verstecken, was er natürlich bemerkte und ihr das Buch entriss.  
~ Besteht Grund zur Eifersucht?  
Wenn ein Mann an anderen Interesse zeigt...  
Zehn verräterische Anzeichen und ihre Auslegung ~  
Er sah sie an, als ob er an ihrem Verstand zweifelte.  
" Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, " fragte er kühl.  
Sie schwieg.  
Er stellte das Buch in das Regal vor dem sie standen und packte sie an den Oberarmen.  
" Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst... " Schüttelte er sie leicht, als wolle er sie zu Verstand bringen.  
Sie schwieg immer noch.  
" Was veranlasst dich dazu zu glauben, dass ich dir fremd gehe, oder auch nur daran denke?! "  
Fragte er sie zischend aber entgeistert.  
Ihr Hals war trocken.  
Sie schluckte, aber es machte es nicht sehr viel besser.  
" Du... Hermine... " Stockte sie heiser.  
" Guter Gott! Dann auch noch die Granger? Ana? Was geht in die vor? Rede mit mir! "  
Hielt er sie immer noch eisern fest, was ihr langsam anfing wirklich weh zu tun.  
" Du tust mir weh, " sagte sie schlicht.  
Rapide lockerte er den Griff und sah ihr immer noch ins Gesicht.  
Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, natürlich nicht, aber er war verzweifelt.  
Verzweifelt, weil sie einer der Menschen war, die er einfach nicht durchschauen konnte.  
Er verstand nicht, wie sie auf solche abstrusen Vermutungen kam.  
" Du hast...  
Du hast zu ihr gesagt, dass du sicher wärest, dass Rons Begierden durch sie gestillt werden würden, " erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie dämlich das alles klang.  
Aber sie fühlte die Eifersucht immer noch.  
Dass er überhaupt an sie in solch einer Weise dachte!  
" Es hat mich eifersüchtig gemacht,  
dass du auf solch eine Art an sie denkst,  
dass du überhaupt Sexualität mit ihr in Verbindung bringst...  
Ich weiss, das ist nicht richtig von mir, aber du kannst jede haben, verstehst du?  
Du... ich... Ich liebe dich und es würde mich zerreißen, wenn du mich betrügen würdest, "  
erklärte sie ihm und wirkte dabei, als wäre sie weit, weit weg.  
Seufzend sah er kurz zur Decke.  
" Ich werde dich nie, hörst du? NIE betrügen!  
Es hat mich einfach nur wirklich schon genervt, dass die Beiden sich nicht endlich mal sagen,  
was sie eigentlich von einander wollen!  
Das geht schon seit Jahren so! Das ganze Kollegium sieht das doch und der Junge begreift einfach nicht, dass er sich in Bewegung setzten sollte!  
Granger ist auch nicht besser! Sie ist eine der beiden Know-it-all 's der Schule, aber kriegt es nicht auf die Reihe, sich ihm in irgendeiner Weise anzunähern!  
Ich wollte sie nur damit aufziehen, mehr nicht!  
Die einzige die ich in Ekstase bringen will, bist du! "  
Blähten sich seine Nasenlöcher leicht auf.  
Als wäre die Eifersucht ein Ballon gewesen, zerplatzte sie und löste sich in nichts auf.


	50. Unglaubliche Information

Chapter 50: Unglaubliche Information

Sie schenkte ihm ein erleichtertes Lächeln und nieste.  
" Gesundheit, " lächelte er leicht und beugte sich zu ihr runter, um ihr einen Kuss zu nehmen.  
" Ich dachte du bist gegen Küsse in der Öffentlichkeit, es sei denn zur Begrüßung? "  
" Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht mehr standhalten, "  
nahm er ihr Gesicht in die Hände und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
" Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie so sein könnten, Professor Snape, " biss sie sich lächelnd auf die Unterlippe und legte ihre Hände auf seine, die er immer noch an ihrem Gesicht hatte.  
" Bist du immer noch eifersüchtig? "  
Sah er ihr in die Augen, ohne etwas zu ihrem Gesagten beizutragen.  
" Ich...bin nicht mehr eifersüchtig... Ich war nur so... Ich kann es nicht beschreiben...  
Der Gedanke daran, du würdest sie in Gedanken ausziehen und... du weißt schon...  
Es war ein ganz neues Gefühl... Obwohl ich gestehen muss,  
dass ich eine Zeitlang eifersüchtig auf Prof. Sinistra war, "  
gab sie zögernd zu.  
" Sinistra? Ich darf doch bitten...! Und ich habe niemanden in meinen Gedanken ausgezogen...  
Wenn wir mal von dir absehen... Du hast keinen Grund zu befürchten, dass ich dir fremdgehen könnte, nicht den geringsten... "  
Nahm er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen zwischen seine Finger und ließ sie hindurchgleiten.  
" Wo gehen wir heute abend hin? "  
Fragte sie leise und strich ihm über die Brust.  
" Du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort darauf, oder?  
Hätte ich vor es dir zu sagen, wüsstest du es bereits...  
Es wird eine Überraschung, " grummelte er.  
" Ich mag keine Überraschungen, da ist immer alles so unerwartet... "  
" Es wird aber eine schöne, sie wird dir gefallen,  
verlass dich drauf... "  
" Mami! Daddy! Guckt mal, guckt mal! " Kam Eileen mit einem dicken Buch angerannt.  
" Das sind gute Nacht Geschichten, hat Hermine gesagt! "  
Hielt sie ihnen das Buch hin.  
Beide sahen zu ihr runter und nahmen ihr das Buch ab.  
" Gute Nacht Geschichten für junge Hexen und Zauberer, "  
las Ana den Buchtitel vor.  
" Ich kaufe es dir, " lächelte Ana und strich ihr über die leicht gerötete Wange.  
" Das kommt nicht in Frage, ich werde dafür aufkommen.  
Du verdienst noch kein Gehalt und das kann ich nicht verantworten," meinte Severus entschieden und hob Eileen auf den Arm.  
" Heute abend wirst du die gute Nacht Geschichte aber von Onkel Albus, oder von Tante Minerva hören müssen.  
Wenn ich mit deiner Mutter wieder komme, holen wir dich dann ab, so kannst du morgen früh wieder bei uns aufwachen, "  
sah er seiner Tochter ins Gesicht.  
" Die Überraschung? " Fragte sie wohlwissend.  
" Ja, die Überraschung... Und dann, haben wir dich morgen wieder ganz für uns, " kitzelte er sie.  
" Oki, oki, " lachte die Kleine und fing seine Hand ab, damit er mit dem Kitzeln aufhörte.  
" Sie weiss davon? " Lächelte Ana die beiden an.  
" Jaaa, aber ich sage nichts! " Grinste Eileen.  
" Ich habe auch nichts anderes von dir erwartet, " gluckste Ana.  
" Ana? Sieh mal was ich gefunden habe! "  
Tippte Hermine ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter, was Ana dazu veranlasste sich umzudrehen.  
Hermine hielt ihr ein Buch hin,  
das in dunkelrotem Leder eingebunden war.  
" Schlag es auf! " Forderte Hermine ganz aus dem Häuschen.  
Neugierig schlug Ana das Buch auf und sah erstaunt den Titel an.  
~ Merlin, seine Kräfte und Nachfahren ~  
" Schlag die Seite 121 auf, " trieb Hermine sie an.  
Die Nachfahrin Merlins öffnete besagte Seite und las, doch sie fand nichts, was Hermines Verhalten begründen könnte, also sah sie ihre Freundin fragend an.  
" Ab der 12 Zeile, " machte Hermine eine Handbewegung, die Ana zeigte, dass sie sich beeilen solle.  
Ana ließ ihren Blick über Zeile 12 gleiten und glaubte aus allen Wolken zu fallen.  
Sie las:  
` So lässt sich daraus schließen, dass wenn Merlin eine/n magische/n Nachfahrin/ Nachfahren hervorbringen würde, diese/r nicht für Zauber angreifbar sein würde, die zum unmittelbaren Tode führen könnten.  
Dies gilt ebenso für den ersten Geschlechtspartner.  
Das will heißen,  
dass der erste Sexualpartner des magischen Nachfahrs Merlins,  
auch diesen Schutz erhält.  
Der Schutz vor den Zaubern die zum Tode führen könnten,  
hält dann bis zum Lebensende an. '  
Kaum hatte Ana diesen Absatz gelesen, ergriff die Erkenntnis sie.  
Wenn sie mit Severus schlafen würde, wäre er ihr erster Sexualpartner und somit geschützt vor dem Tod durch einen Zauberspruch.  
Das war phänomenal! Bestimmt wusste keiner davon!  
Obwohl... Dumbledore hatte sie ermutigt Severus zu retten und etwas hatte in seinen Augen gefunkelt.  
Er wusste davon!  
Das hieß, sie musste so bald wie möglich mit Severus schlafen, damit sie endlich ruhiger werden konnte, wenn er zu einem Treffen ging...  
Mal abgesehen davon, gab es sowieso nichts anderes, was sie lieber tun würde.  
Mit ihm schlafen? Nichts lieber als das!  
Dann würde sie eben vor der Hochzeitsnacht mit ihm schlafen!  
" Hermine?! Du bist die Beste! " Umarmte sie Hermine stürmisch.  
" Nicht der Rede wert.  
Es ist doch eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass ich es dir zeige, wenn ich solch einen Fund mache...  
Hast du denn schon mit ihm... "  
Flüsterte Hermine das letzte in ihr Ohr.  
" Nein, aber das werde ich zu ändern wissen, " ließ Ana sie los und reichte Severus erwartungsvoll das Buch.  
" Hermine... Könntest du...? " Zeigte sie unauffällig auf Eileen.  
Hermine verstand natürlich sofort und meinte dann auch:  
" Eileen? Möchtest du dir noch andere Bücher anschauen? Komm, " wartete Hermine, bis die Kleine vom Arm ihres Vaters sprang und mit ihr mitging.  
Ana ließ Severus geduldig Zeit zum lesen und nahm den Blick nicht von ihm, damit ihr auch ja nichts entging.  
Dann sah er mit einem undurchschaubaren Pokerface vom Buch auf, direkt in ihr Gesicht.  
" Wenn wir miteinander geschlafen haben, dann bin ich immun gegen den Todesfluch?  
DU bist immun gegen den Todesfluch? "  
Fragte seine Stimme sie, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass er auch nichts falsch verstanden hatte.  
" Kein Fluch kann uns dann den Tod bringen, nicht nur nicht der Todesfluch.  
Auch ein anderer Zauber, der uns z.B. verbluten lassen sollte oder der gleichen,  
kann uns dann nichts anhaben, " nickte Ana zur Bestätigung ihrer Worte.  
" Severus... Lass uns noch vor der Hochzeitsnacht miteinander schlafen...  
Ich will, dass du wenigstens vor dem Tod sicher bist, wenn du zu DEN Treffen gehst...  
Er kann dich dann zwar immer noch foltern,  
aber auch nur bis zu einem Punkt,  
der deiner Gesundheit nicht längerfristig zusetzten kann...  
Ich dachte es wäre romantisch,  
wenn wir bis zur Hochzeitsnacht warten würden,  
aber wir wollen es ohnehin und wir könnten dich damit schützen...  
Und man kann es ja immer noch... nun ja...  
unvergesslich gestalten... "  
Redete die sanfte Stimme von Ana auf ihn ein.  
Sie war innerlich so gespannt auf seine Reaktion, dass es fast aus ihr rausbrach.  
Er war einfach nur sprachlos.  
Ja, ER, Severus Snape war sprachlos!  
Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, spätestens im Krieg zu sterben, zu dem es unumstritten kommen würde...  
Die neu gewonnene Erkenntnis, dass es nun doch nicht dazu kommen würde, brachte ihn fast zum weinen.  
Er hatte sich jeden Tag, seit seinem 18 Lebensjahr darauf vorbereitet zu sterben, dass es jetzt nicht dazu kommen würde, schien unfassbar.  
Er musste all seine Kraft zusammen nehmen, damit er nicht auf der Stelle wie ein Wrack zusammensank und vor Erleichterung weinte.  
Wann war das letzte mal gewesen, dass er es sich zu weinen gestattet hatte?  
Er musste überlegen, doch nicht lange, denn die Erinnerung an Lilys Tod, lieferte ihm die Antwort.  
Das letzte Mal hatte er vor ungefähr 15 Jahren geweint, als Lily starb und einen fast Einjährigen Sohn hinterließ.  
Dies mal war es anders.  
Es war das absolute Gegenteil zur Trauer, es war die pure Erleichterung.  
Die ganze Last die auf seinen Schultern gelastet hatte, schien mit einem mal wie weggefegt.  
Konnte es wirklich sein? Konnte dieses Buch Recht haben? Sie mussten es wohl erst mal auf die Probe stellen.  
Er hatte Ana die ganze Zeit über angestarrt,  
ohne auch nur ein Mal zu blinzeln, aber ihr Gesicht war vor ihm verschwommen und er hatte sie gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen.  
Nun war es anders, er blinzelte und erkannte wieder ihr wunderschönes, für ihn so herzerwärmendes Gesicht.  
Sie war alles was er wollte!  
Er konnte machen was er wollte, letztlich war ihm klar, dass er zu einem hoffnungslosen verliebten Trottel mutiert war.  
Er würde es zwar nie zu offensichtlich preisgeben, aber so war es.  
Und sie bat IHN, der auch nur ein Mann war, sie zu nehmen und damit nicht noch viel länger zu warten.  
Es passte alles... Er hatte vor den heutigen Abend romantisch zu gestallten...  
Er war sich sicher, dass er auch ein Bett herbei wünschen könnte, wenn es soweit war, dass sie es immer noch tun wollen würde.  
Aber wusste sie eigentlich was sie bereit war zu opfern?  
Wusste sie, dass sie IHM diese... diese MACHT übergab,  
indem sie mit ihm als ersten Mann in ihrem Leben schlief?  
" Severus? Hast du mich gehört? " Fragte sie ihn schmunzeln, woraufhin er nickte und mehrmals blinzelte.  
Er war wirklich ein wenig mit der neuen Information überfordert.  
" Ja, ich habe dich gehört...  
Dir ist bewusst, dass du mir solch eine Macht verleihst, wenn du mit mir schläfst...  
Aber bist du dir auch sicher, dass du keinem anderen dieses unglaublich wertvolle Geschenk machen willst?  
Ich rede nicht nur von deiner Jungfräulichkeit... "  
Fragte er mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die Ana bereits kannte.  
" Severus, wir werden bald heiraten...  
Ich liebe dich und will nicht, dass du in die Gefahr kommst zu sterben und ich will dich endlich mit Haut und Haaren,  
was spricht also dagegen?  
Ich will keinem außer dir dieses Potenzial vermachen, nur DIR!  
Wem denn bitte auch sonst?  
Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen, da wabere es ziemlich lachhaft, wenn ich dir dieses Geschenk nicht machen wollen würde, " strich sie ihm über die Schulter.  
Okay, das klang einleuchtend, dennoch hatte er sicher gehen wollen.  
" Überlege es dir bis heute abend noch mal genau,  
ob du nicht doch noch bis zur Hochzeitsnacht damit warten willst...  
Solltest du es heute abend bei unserer... Verabredung immer noch wollen, dann werden wir uns noch heute Abend vereinigen...  
Es sei denn natürlich, du hättest etwas gegen heute abend einzuwenden...  
Es ist dein Körper und deine Macht, du musst es entscheiden.  
Und tu mir einen Gefallen und denke nicht einmal eine Sekunde an mich und mein Wohlbefinden, bei deiner Entscheidung.  
Es würde auch reichen, wenn wir uns bis zur Hochzeitsnacht Zeit lassen würden... "  
Sprach er so eindringlich, dass es Ana schon unangenehm wurde.  
" Ich werde meine Meinung nicht ändern, aber gut, ich gebe dir das Versprechen alles noch einmal zu überdenken... "


	51. Vorbereitungen

Chapter 51: Vorbereitungen

Um 13 Uhr verließ Severus seine Gryffindor und Eileen mit ihr.  
Die Pflicht Aufsicht zu halten, blieb immerhin weiterhin bestehen,  
allerdings machte er sich gegen 15. 30 Uhr auf den Weg in einen Laden.  
Er hatte beschlossen sich in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft zu begeben,  
um seinem Antrag ein Stück näher zu kommen.  
Er hatte geplant als erstes Lied heute abend `Lady In Red' laufen zu lassen und dazu wollte er Ana ein Kleid kaufen, dass eben auch `rot' war.  
Er würde es in ein Karton packen lassen und es ihr dann auf das Bett legen, damit sie es am abend anzog.  
Als er das Geschäft betrat, sah er eine ältere Dame,  
die um die achtzig sein müsste ( was als Hexe nicht gerade viel ist).  
Sie saß an der Kasse und war damit beschäftigt Papierkram zu erledigen, als sie zu ihm aufsah.  
" Du liebe Güte! Sind Sie nicht Prof. Severus Snape?  
Der Zaubertrankmeister, der sich unter die drei besten Meister weltweit zählen darf? " Erhob sie sich zügig.  
" Der bin ich, " nickte er knapp.  
Er war zwar schon tausende von Malen in Hogsmead gewesen,  
schon zu seinen Kindertagen,  
aber er hatte nie viel von Kleiderschoppen gehalten,  
weswegen er auch nie diesen Laden betreten hatte.  
" Es freut mich Sie endlich mal selbst kennen zu lernen.  
Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuches? "  
" Ich habe vor meine Verlobte mit einem Kleid zu überraschen...  
Es sollte in jedem Fall rot sein, " äußerte er sich dazu.  
Dass es nur ein Teil der eigentlichen Überraschung ausmachte,  
musste er ihr ja nicht auf die Nase binden.  
" Ja, ja, ich habe schon von Ihnen und der Schulsprecherin gehört...  
Ich denke ich habe da etwas geeignetes, was Ihren Geschmack treffen könnte, " ging sie aus dem Raum  
und kam mit einem roten, wirklich schönen Kleid wieder.  
Es war kurz geschnitten, aus qualitativem roten Stoff und mit roter Spitze bestickt.  
Das Kleid besaß nur einen Ärmel, dieser bestand ausschließlich aus roter Spitze,  
der andere Arm sollte von Ana also frei bleiben.  
Das Kleid gefiel ihm auf anhieb, so dass er auch gar nicht mehr nach anderen Kleidern zu fragen brauchte.  
Er kaufte es, verabschiedete sich knapp und ging.  
Er hatte sich zwar erst um 16 Uhr mit Ana in den drei Besen verabredet,  
aber die fünfzehn Minuten würde er auch warten können.  
Also trat er in den `Drei Besen' ein und suchte sich einen Platz,  
von dem aus er die Mehrheit der Schüler im Augen behalten konnte,  
die sich jetzt hier im Pub befand.  
Er konnte Flittwick sehen, der ein Schwätzchen mit Slughorn zu halten schien und sich ein Glas Met genehmigte.  
" Na, Severus, was darfs sein? "  
Unterbach Rosmerta ihn in seinen Beobachtungen.  
" Ein Glas Whisky wäre nicht übel, " bestellte er und sah sie, vor sich hinmurmelnd, weg gehen.

Ana war innerlich mehr als nur aufgewühlt.  
Es würden ihre letzten Stunden als Jungfrau sein...  
Einerseits betrübte es sie, sie hatte immer viel Wert auf ihre Jungfräulichkeit gelegt,  
auch wenn ihr Hymen bereits gerissen war, weil sie Hilfsmittel bei der Selbstbefriedigung genutzt hatte,  
andererseits konnte sie endlich mit Severus schlafen.  
Sie würde nicht mehr nur davon träumen und sich fragen müssen,  
wie Sex sich denn nun wirklich anfühlte, sondern würde es endlich wissen.  
Es tat ihr dennoch ein bisschen Leid.  
Sie würde die Jungfräulichkeit nie wieder zurückbekommen...  
Aber Severus, Severus war mehr für sie.  
Sie liebte ihn und würde ihre Jungfräulichkeit ja so oder so an ihn verlieren,  
da war es für sie auch keine große Entscheidung.  
Sie freute sich auf den heutigen Abend.  
Sie freute sich auf IHN  
und sie freute sich auf die Erfahrung die sie machen würde.  
Sie hatte schon davon gehört, dass nur die wenigsten Mädchen schon bei ihrem ersten Mal zum Orgasmus kamen, aber man wusste ja nie.  
Severus war ein erfahrener Mann, er würde wissen was er tut und vielleicht würde sie ja dann doch in den Genuss ihres ersten Höhepunkts kommen.  
Bis jetzt war der Tag auf jeden Fall klasse gewesen!  
Nachdem Harry und Ron wieder aus dem Honigtopf gekommen waren,  
hatte sie sich noch köstlich mit ihren Freunden amüsiert.  
Ginny war zu ihnen gestoßen und hatte sich die Neuigkeiten des heutigen morgens mitteilen lassen, wobei sie herzlich über Rons und Harrys Grimassen lachte, die sie bei den Schilderungen zogen.  
Nun aber trat sie alleine mit Eileen an der Hand in die ` Drei Besen' und sah auch schon Severus, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß.  
Unbekümmert schritten die Beiden auf ihn zu und blieben hinter ihm stehen.  
Die junge Verlobte legte ihre Hände auf seine Schulter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.  
" So ganz alleine?"  
Ohne sich umzuwenden, oder auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen, antwortete er leise.  
" Jetzt nicht mehr."  
Die Tüte die Severus neben sich gestellt hatte, beachtete Ana nicht.  
Sie dachte es wären Trankzutaten aus der Apotheke oder der gleichen, weswegen sie auch nicht nach dem Inhalt fragte.  
Zu dritt verbrachten sie die nächste Stunde im Pub und redeten mit Eileen über ihre verstorbenen Eltern.  
Während der kleine Sonnenschein eine heiße Schokolade trank, erzählte sie von ihren Eltern, wobei auch mal das ein oder andere Tränchen floss.  
Durch ihre Unterhaltung kam raus, dass ihre Mutter Ärztin und ihr Vater Missionar gewesen war.  
Beide hatten sich liebevoll um sie gekümmert, bis zu dem Tag,  
an dem sie ermordet worden waren.  
Als die Uhr 16.55 Uhr anzeigte, beendeten sie das Gespräch und gingen zum Treffpunkt für die Hofwartsbewohner.  
Alle trafen pünktlich ein, da sie keine Lust auf Stress mit Snape hatten, und ermöglichten somit,  
die pünktliche Rückkehr ins Schloss.

" Endlich wieder Zuhause, " ließ sich Ana aufs Sofa fallen,  
nachdem sie sich die Robe ausgezogen hatte.  
" Mhm, " stimmte Eileen müde zu und kuschelte sich an ihre Mutter.  
Auch Severus setzte sich neben Ana und sprach sie an.  
" Ich muss Vorbereitungen für den heutigen Abend treffen,  
das heißt, ich werde gleich wieder gehen.  
Eileen scheint müde zu sein, es wäre wohl besser sie schlafen zu lassen.  
Du kannst dir in der Zwischenzeit ja ein Schaumbad einlassen und deinen wunderbaren Körper entspannen...  
Deine samtweichen Beine, deine Arme denen man ihre Kraft so überhaupt nicht ansieht,  
die sanfte Wölbung die deinen Hintern bildet,  
deinen so unglaublichen Rücken den man am liebsten sofort liebkosen will, deine wunderschönen, definierten Füße und Hände... "  
Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Innerlich stöhnte sie auf.  
Dieser Verführer! Und dann noch diese Stimme!  
Sie rang sich allerdings nur zu einer von ihm völlig unerwarteten Frage durch.  
" Wann hast du denn bitte schon mal meinen nackten Rücken gesehen? "  
Er lachte leise, wobei sein Körper leicht vibrierte.  
" Im Grimmauldplatz, als du nur in ein Badetuch gewickelt warst, habe ich auch deine Rückseite gesehen.  
Zwar nicht vollständig, aber einen Teil davon und das hat mir schon gereicht, um diese Vermutung als Wahrheit ansehen zu können, " strich er ihr über die Wange.  
" Severus, ich bin so unglaublich froh darüber, dass du nicht sterben musst, zumindest nicht durch irgendetwas anderem als deinem Alter... " Nahm sie seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden und drückte sie.  
Typisch Severus Snape behielt er noch Skepsis bei.  
" Wir werden erst sehen müssen, ob es denn auch wirklich funktioniert.  
Nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben, musst du den Sectumsempra an mir ausprobieren.  
Sollte er nicht bei mir anschlagen, dann können wir erst sicher sein...  
Wenn er mich doch treffen sollte,  
musst du mich eben heilen, das geht schnell, " wurden seine Züge wieder ernst.  
" Sectumsempra? Den Spruch habe ich in Harrys ach so geheimnisvollen Zaubertrankbuch gefunden,  
wir alle wissen nicht wozu er dient... Weißt du es vielleicht? "  
Sah sie ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
Zögerlich nickte er.  
" Ich habe den Spruch erfunden, der Spruch beschwört ein unsichtbares Schwert herauf, dass das Opfer schwer verletzt und es so zum verbluten bringt... Ich bin der Halbblutprinz...  
Und es hat mir wirklich zugesetzt, dass ausgerechnet Potter mein Buch gefunden hat.  
Ich wusste es sofort, als Slughorn mir von Potters `großartigen' Leistungen erzählt hat, " sah er ihr abwartend ins Gesicht.  
Und wieder reagierte sie anders, als er erwartet hatte.  
Sie klatschte sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn.  
" Natürlich! Das hätte mir auch früher einfallen können!  
Du heißt auch Prince mit Nachnamen!  
Du bist ein Halbblut, deine Mutter hieß mit Nachnamen Prince und du bist ein Zaubertrankgenie!"  
" Ja... Ich muss jetzt los, lass dir ruhig viel Zeit im Bad... Ich hole dich dann in ungefähr zwei Stunden ab, "  
erhob er sich und griff nach seinem Mantel, bevor er die gemeinsamen Räumlichkeiten verließ.  
Eileen war bereits eingeschlafen und so stand auch Ana auf, deckte die Kleine zu und nahm sich vor Severus Ratschlag zu beherzigen und sich bei einem Bad in der riesigen Eckbadewanne zu entspannen.  
Schnell war sie im Badezimmer, das aber nicht mit dem Schlafzimmer verbunden war und ließ heißes Wasser in die Wanne ein.  
Dann zündete sie einige Kerzen an und goss Badezusatz mit dem Geruch von Vanille in die Wanne und zog sich aus.

Severus war gerade nach Hogsmead appariert, als er auch schon ins Juweliergeschäft eintrat.  
Die Verkäuferin die auch schon am morgen am Tresen gestanden hatte, stand auch jetzt wieder dort.  
" Sie sind zum abholen des Ringes da?  
Ich habe den Ring glücklicherweise fertig bekommen, sehen Sie ihn sich an und sagen Sie mir,  
ob ich damit Ihren Wunsch verwirklichen konnte, "  
holte die Verkäuferin den Ring aus einer Schublade heraus  
und reichte ihn ihm.  
Er besah sich den Ring genau und drehte ihn in seinen Fingern.  
Der Ring war perfekt, genauso wie er es erwartet hatte.  
" Er ist genau richtig, " nickte Severus.  
" Das freut mich doch...  
In welche Schatulle soll ich den Ring denn tun? "  
Stellte sie drei Kästchen zur Schau.  
Eines war mit dunkelrotem, samtweichen Material bezogen, das andere mit königsblauen und das letzte mit beigefarbenem.  
Er öffnete das beigefarbene und erblickte darin, ein Stück zusammen geknüllter, roter Seide, in die man vermutlich den Ring legen sollte.  
" Ich nehme das beigefarbene, " beschloss er schließlich und holte sein Checkbuch heraus.  
" Wie viel macht es? "  
" Da unser Haus die Schatullen immer dazu gibt, ohne Geld dafür zu verlangen,  
müssen sie ausschließlich den Ring bezahlen, der kostet 642 Galleonen und 2 Sickel, " nannte sie ihm den Betrag, der umgerechnet um die 3.500 Euro betrug.  
Nicht verwunderlich, wenn man anmerkte, dass der Ring aus Platin und Diamanten bestand,  
dazu noch eine Eigenanfertigung war und in so kurzfristiger Zeit fertiggestellt hatte werden sollen.  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, schrieb er den Betrag auf den Check, unterschrieb ihn und reichte ihn der Verkäuferin.  
Lächelnd nahm sie den Check entgegen und tat den Ring in das Kästchen.  
" Benötigen Sie vielleicht noch eine kleine Tüte? "  
" Nein, das wird nicht von Nöten sein, " verstaute er das Kästchen mit dem Ring in der Innentasche seines Gehrocks.  
Schnell verabschiedete er sich und appariert wieder zurück, vor die Tore von Hogwarts.  
Jetzt hieß es sich beeilen.  
Er musste geschwind in den Raum der Wünsche und alles gestalten, wie er es sich für Ana vorgestellt hatte.  
Ein paar mal lief er in dem Gang hin und her, bis die pompöse Tür erschien und ihn einließ.  
Er hatte sich einen großen Raum herbei gewünscht, in dem ein Kamin sein flackerndes Licht warf.  
Ein schöner Tisch, mittlerer Größe und aus dunklem Holz, stand etwas abseits der Mitte des Raumes und war schön gedeckt.  
Kerzen erleuchteten den Raum und tauchten ihn in warmes, angenehmes Licht.  
Vor dem Kamin stand ein großes, mittelbraunes, eckiges Sofa, vor dem ein kleiner Glastisch stand, auf dem eine Flasche ungeöffneten Rotweins und zwei saubere Gläser standen.  
Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, befand sich ein Himmelbett, das mit weißem Bettzeug bezogen war, genauso wie die fast durchsichtigen, dünnen Schleier des Himmelbettes, auch in weiss gehalten waren.  
Überall waren weiße Lilien und tief dunkelrote Rosen verteilt, die in ihrer vollen Blüte waren.  
Er wusste, dass diese beiden Blumen Anas Lieblingsblumen waren, nicht nur durch Zufall kam es also dazu.  
In der Ecke stand ein Plattenspieler, der später für die richtige Atmosphäre sorgen würde.  
Es schien alles perfekt und er wusste, er würde alles dafür tun,  
dass er sich wenigstens an dem heutigen Abend, galant geben können würde.  
Wenn Sie immer noch heute abend mit ihm schlafen wollen würde,  
würde er sich Zeit lassen und sie ausgiebig erkunden.  
Ihr erstes Mal sollte eine schöne Erinnerung sein und er würde alles daran setzten, dass es ein wundervoller Abend würde.  
Sein ganzes Leben hatte er ohne Romantik verbracht,  
diesen einen Abend aber, würde er so traumhaft wie möglich für Ana gestalten.  
Fehlte noch etwas im Raum? Nein? Dann konnte er jetzt zurück in die Wohnung, ihr das Kleid aufs Bett legen und Eileen zu Dumbledore bringen.  
Der Abend konnte kommen.


	52. Der Antrag

ERLÄUTERUNG!:  
Das vorletzte und letzte Kapitel scheint für Verwirrung gesorgt zu haben.  
Also hier eine kleine Erklärung, obwohl ich denke, dass wenn ihr die Kapitel nochmal durchlest es doch euch klarer wird ;)

In einem Buch steht indirekt, dass Ana als Nachfahrin von Merlin, nicht durch irgendwelche Zauber zu Tode kommen kann.  
Dass heißt, dass weder der Avada Kedavra, noch irgendwelche anderen Zauber die den Tod heraufbeschwören können, sie umbringen können.  
Diese "Macht", überträgt sich auch auf ihren ersten Sexualpartner.  
Wenn Ana jetzt also mit Severus schläft, ist er ihr erster Sexualpartner und somit auch vor dem Tod geschützt, der durch andere verursacht wird.

Fazit: Ana kann nur durch den natürlichen Zerfall sterben ( Alterung), wenn Severus mit ihr schläft, dann kann er auch nur durch die natürliche Alterung sterben.

Ich hoffe das hat euch wieder Überblick verschaffen können ^.^

So, und nun der heißersehnte Antrag...

Chapter 52: Der Antrag

Als er zurück in die Wohnung kam, fand er Eileen immer noch schlafend auf dem Sofa vor.  
Anas Stimme drang aus dem Badezimmer zu ihm, allerdings nur ganz leise, denn sie hatte die Tür des Badezimmers geschlossen.  
Wenn er sich nicht irrte, hieß das Lied welches sie gerade sang `Listen' und wurde im original von dem Muggel Beyonce gesungen.  
Es war das erste mal, dass er sie seit den Sommerferien singen hörte und es ließ ihn nur noch mehr Bewunderung für sie aufbringen.  
Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits 19.23 Uhr war.  
Er nahm sich die Tüte die er im Wohnzimmer gelassen hatte, zog den schwarzen, länglichen Karton hervor und ging damit ins Schlafgemach.  
Dort legte er ihn auf das Bett, öffnete den Deckel und legte ihn neben die Schachtel.  
Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes war eine Rose herbeigezaubert,  
die er auf den Deckel legte, den er neben die Schachtel platziert hatte.  
Er beschloss ihr noch einen Nachricht zu hinterlassen,  
also ging er ins Wohnzimmer auf den rustikalen Schreibtisch zu,  
nahm sich eine Feder und ein Stück Pergament, tunkte die Feder in schwarze Tinte und schrieb:  
~ Zieh dir bitte dieses Kleid an, es wird deine Schönheit nur noch mehr unterstreichen.  
Bevor du dich fragst, warum ausgerechnet ich Slytherin dir ein rotes Kleid ausgesucht habe,  
kann ich dir versichern, dass es seinen Grund hat.  
Ich kann den Abend mit dir kaum erwarten.  
Severus ~  
Er legte die Nachricht in den geöffneten Karton und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer.  
Sie müsste gleich fertig sein, in der Zeit könnte er Eileen schon mal zu Dumbledore bringen.  
Gedacht, getan, er nahm Eileen vorsichtig hoch, stieg in den Kamin und flohte ins Büro des Schulleiters.  
Es hatte definitiv seine Vorteile, den einzigen Kamin zu haben, der mit dem Schulleiterbüro verbunden war,  
Nachteile gab es dabei aber auch, die man nicht außer Acht lassen sollte.

Ana hatte sich gerade in ein Tuch gewickelt, als sie sich fragte, was sie bloß anziehen solle.  
Während sie mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigt war, öffnete sie die Schlafzimmertuer und kam nicht umhin  
den Karton auf dem Bett ins Auge zu fassen.  
Neugierig näherte sie sich der geöffneten Schachtel und sah die Rose.  
Sie nahm das Prachtexemplar einer Rose in die Hand und musste lächeln.  
Hatte Severus etwa beschlossen heute romantisch zu sein?  
Na, das konnte ja was werden.  
Sie nahm das Pergament aus der Schachtel und las.  
So, so, er hatte ihr ein Kleid erstanden und wollte, dass sie es am heutigen Abend anzog.  
Sowohl Rose, als auch Nachricht, legte sie zur Seite und hob das Kleid aus dem Karton.  
Sie war baff.  
Er hatte einen fabelhaften Geschmack, es schien so,  
als habe er einen Sinn für Ästhetik am anderen Geschlecht.  
Für sie war damit die Frage geklärt, sie würde das Kleid anziehen, das er ihr gekauft hatte.  
Dann ging es jetzt an die Unterwäsche.  
Sie hatte sich heute, nachdem Ginny zu ihr und den anderen gestoßen war, davon gemacht und sich mit Eileen in ein Dessousgeschäft begeben.  
Ein paar Dessous hatte sie erstehen können, da Severus darauf bestanden hatte, das Buch für Eileen selbst zu kaufen.  
Eines der Dessous das sie gekauft hatte, bestand aus schwarzer Spitze.  
Das Höschen war ein Hauch von nichts und der BH war eine Versuchung für sich.  
Sie beeilte sich in die neugekaufte Reizwäsche zu schlüpfen und sich das Kleid überzuziehen.  
Ihre Haare waren im Handumdrehen getrocknet und zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur gezaubert.  
Ihre Schuhe verwandelte sie in rote High-Heals, dann legte sie noch ein dezentes Make-up auf  
und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer in ihren Sessel.  
Innerlich verabschiedete sie sich schon mal von ihrer Jungfräulichkeit.  
Sie wusste es würde ein neuer Schritt in die Weiterentwicklung ihres Lebens sein,  
aber es ängstigte sie auch ein wenig.  
Nach diesem Abend würde sie eine Frau sein, Severus würde sie zur Frau gemacht haben.  
Es war ein unfassbares Gefühl, so etwas entgegen kommen zu sehen.  
Es war dieser zärtliche Gedanke an Severus, der sie die Angst vergessen ließ.  
Er war es, der ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ, wenn sie nur an ihn dachte und er war es den sie wollte,  
für immer an ihrer Seite.  
Höhen und Tiefen mit ihm bestehen, das war es was sie wollte und was auf sie zukam.  
Dennoch, es machte sie traurig, dass sie nie einen Antrag bekommen würde.  
Ein Klopfen an der Wohnungstür unterbrach ihre Gedanken und ließ sie sich erheben und zu Türe gehen.  
Es war Severus der vor der Tür stand und ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln schenkte.  
" Warum hast du geklopft?  
Du hättest doch auch so rein kommen können? "  
Fragte sie über seinen Anblick begeistert.  
Er hatte sich seinen Gehrock anscheinend zu einem Anzug gezaubert.  
Er sah einfach nur attraktiv aus und das war noch recht untertrieben.  
Innerlich machte sich Ana eine Notiz.  
` Severus sieht in Anzügen hammergeil aus. '  
" Ich wollte dich abholen, da gehört es sich so...  
Im Übrigen... du siehst umwerfend aus, " hielt er ihr eine Hand hin, in die sie ihre eigene legte.  
" Ich hole noch meine Robe. "  
Severus schüttelte langsam den Kopf,  
ohne seine Augen von ihr zu lassen.  
Sie war wunderschön.  
" Du wirst keine benötigen, vertrau mir, " schloss er die Tür hinter ihr und bot ihr jetzt einen Arm zum einhaken ein.  
" Wohin führst du mich denn nun? "  
Fragte sie, während sie durch die Gänge liefen.  
Die meisten Schüler befanden sich schon in den Gemeinschaftsräumen, was jedoch nicht verhinderte, dass zwei Gryffindors und drei Slytherins ihnen begegneten.  
Die Schüler beäugten sie so ungläubig, als würden sie gerade die Titanic untergehen sehen.  
Als Ana merkte, dass sie in den Gang liefen, in dem der Raum der Wünsche sich befand,  
sah sie ihren ganz persönlichen Slytherin verwundert an.  
" Da war einer aber ganz besonders einfallsreich, hm? "  
Lächelte sie ihn von der Seite her an.  
" Wie man es nimmt, " schnaubte er belustigt, bevor dann auch schon die Tür aus dem nichts erschien.  
Mit einer galanten Bewegung öffnete er die große Tür und ließ ihr den Vortritt.  
Die junge Gryffindor konnte nicht glauben was sie da zu sehen bekam.  
Es war alles so wunder -und gefühlvoll eingerichtet worden.  
Er hatte sogar an ihre Lieblingsblumen gedacht.  
Severus trat neben sie, schloss die Tür und ließ mit seinem Zauberstab die Musik laufen.  
Die sanften Töne von ` You Are So Beautiful ' erklangen und rundeten alles ab.  
" Gefällt es dir? " Fragte er leise.  
Sie nickte benommen.  
Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und ließen sie vor Rührung niesen.  
Severus konnte nicht anders als zu lachen und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände.  
Seine Lippen senkten sich auf die ihren und zogen sie in einen sinnlichen Kuss.  
" You are so beautiful... to me... Such join and happiness you bring... I could dream.  
Your everything... I could hope for.. your everything I need... and you are so beautiful to me... "  
Sang er leise an ihrem Ohr mit, nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte.  
Seine dunkle, warme Stimme, brachte diese Worte nur noch mehr zur Geltung.  
" Und ich meine jedes Wort so, " sah er ihr wieder in die Augen,  
nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zum Tisch, auf dem mittlerweile Essen zur Verfügung stand.  
Auf den beiden Tellern begrüßte sie Pasta mit grünem Pesto.  
Die Speise der Liebenden... Nicht schlecht, dachte sich Ana lächelnd.  
Er rückte ihr ganz Gentleman den Stuhl zurecht und ging erst dann an seinen Platz ihr gegenüber.  
" Das gemeinsame Essen ist erst der Anfang, " ließ er sie wissen.  
" Was denn? Noch mehr Überraschungen?  
Erst singst du mir wunderbare Komplimente mit, jetzt ein romantisches Candlelight-Dinner, was kann da noch kommen? "  
Griff sie zur Gabel.  
" Lass dich überraschen... Guten Appetit, "  
wünschte er und begann zu essen.  
Das amüsante an der Sache war, dass nicht nur Ana die Pasta mit Hilfe des Loeffels aufrollte, sondern auch Severus.  
" Weißt du, Severus... Bis jetzt gefällt mir deine Überraschung bemerkenswert gut, " lächelte sie ihn an.  
Als er sie ansah, fingen seine schwarzen Augen im Schein des Kamins und der Kerzen an zu leuchten.  
" Das war meine Absicht, " nahm er einen Schluck Wein.  
" Ich wollte dir noch für das Kleid danken, " lächelte sie auch weiterhin.  
" Nicht dafür, " tat er es ab.  
" Severus? "  
" Ja? " Fragte seine Stimme sanft, als wolle er sie damit streicheln und sah sie liebevoll an.  
" Findest du nicht auch, dass diese eine Woche so ereignisreich war, wie ein ganzes Jahr?  
Und dennoch bin ich nicht erschöpft, " brachte sie ihn zum nachdenken.  
" Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass dir die Ereignisse gefallen, "  
aß er den letzten Bissen und sah ihr dabei zu,  
wie auch sie ihren letzten Bissen zu sich nahm.  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hatte er sich von seinem Stuhl erhoben, ging um den Tisch und hielt ihr auffordernd eine Hand entgegen.  
Geschmeichelt legte sie ihre Hand wieder in seine und stand auf.  
Er geleitete sie in die Mitte des Raumes, nahe beim Kamin und dem Sofa, signalisierte ihr, dass sie dort stehen bleiben sollte und ging zum Plattenspieler rüber.  
Wenig später erfüllte eine Live Version von Lady In Red den Raum.  
Mit fließenden, sicheren Schritten trat er auf sie zu, zog sie dicht an sich, legte ihr eine Hand an den Rücken  
und nahm ihre rechte Hand in beschlag.  
Sachte bewegten sie sich zum Takt der Musik.  
Nachdem sie beide eine Zeit lang nur der Musik gelauscht und ihre gegenseitige Nähe genossen hatten,  
durchbrach Ana zögerlich die Stille.  
" Das ist also der Grund für das rote Kleid? "  
Sie spürte sein Nicken an ihrer Wange.  
" Warum dieses Lied? " Fragte sie fast flüsternd.  
" Als ich es in Muggellondon einmal gehört habe,  
hat es mich aus einem unerklärlichen Grund an dich erinnert, " erklärte er ihr mit weicher Stimme.  
" Wie lange ist das her? "  
" Es müsste vor sechs Monaten gewesen sein, da war ich das letzte Mal in Muggellondon unterwegs. "  
" Du hattest mich schon vor sechs Monaten ins Auge gefasst? "  
Hauchte sie lächelnd an seine Wange.  
" Dazu gleich mehr, " lachte er leise.  
Das Lied endete und ein neues begann.  
Unforgettable von Nat King Cole.  
Ana legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
" Du bist auch unvergesslich, " flüsterte er, da im Lied immer wieder betont wurde, wie unvergesslich jemand ist.  
" Du auch, Severus, du auch... " hob sie ihren Kopf und küsste ihn auf die Wange.  
Als auch dieses Lied endete, fing `You Are My Lady' von Freddie Jackson an.  
Still schwiegen sie und wiegten sich weiter hin und her, bis dann der so gut bekannte Song `Endless Love' von Diana Ross und Lionel Richie erklang.  
" Severus, empfindest du dieses Lied auch nach? "  
Fragte sie ihn wieder zu Tränen gerührt.  
" Jedes einzelne Wort, " ließ er sie jetzt los, ging einen Schritt zurück und ganz klassisch auf die Knie.  
Mit einer beängstigenden Entschiedenheit, zog er das Kästchen aus seiner Hosentasche, das er davor in der Innentasche seines Gehrocks aufbewahrt hatte, aber unterließ es vorerst es ihr entgegen zu halten.  
Völlig sprachlos sah sie ihn an und wartete darauf,  
was er zu sagen hatte.  
" Ana... Ich habe dir gestern am See gesagt, dass du mir etwas bedeutest, wenn auch nur, weil du dachtest ich wolle dich von mir stoßen, " sah er sie tadelnd an, was ihr ein kleines Lachen entrang.  
" Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dir endlich meine Liebe und volle Zuneigung gestehe.  
Seit ungefähr zwei Jahren sehe ich dich als attraktive, intelligente, liebenswürdige junge Frau an  
und nicht mehr als das Kind das du mal warst...  
Seit ungefähr einem Jahr bin ich mir darüber im klaren,  
dass du dich in mein Herz geschlichen hast...  
Mit jedem Lachen, mit jeder Bewegung, mit jedem Augenaufschlag, mit jeder Aussage, mit jeder deiner Charaktereigenschaften, hast du es geschafft einen Severus Snape verrückt zu machen.  
Und das war kein Wortspiel, ich bin tatsächlich fast verrückt geworden,  
als ich mir eingestehen musste, dass ich in dich, eine Schülerin, liebe...  
Ich habe versucht mich dagegen zu wehren,  
aber wie man sehen kann, ist mir das glücklicherweise nicht gelungen.  
Du bist die einzige Frau, die ich noch an meiner Seite sehen will.  
Ich möchte, dass du abends in meinen Armen einschläfst und am nächsten Morgen neben mir erwachst.  
Ich weiss, dass du bereits eingewilligt hast mich zu heiraten, weil du Eileen mit mir adoptieren willst,  
aber ich frage dich unabhängig davon...  
Wenn du mich nur Eileen wegen heiraten willst, dann akzeptiere ich das und wir heiraten, ohne dass wir uns wie ein Paar verhalten... Also frage ich dich...  
Ohne die Adoption von Eileen zu beachten, ohne andere Dinge zu beachten, die dich möglicherweise von der Entscheidung deiner wahren Gefühle mir gegenüber abhalten könnten...  
Willst du, Ana Katharina meine Frau werden?  
Erweist du mir diese Ehre? "  
Öffnete er jetzt die Schatulle und hielt sie ihr hin.  
Mit dieser Geste, erfüllte er ihr eine ihrer Lebensträume, was sie natürlich nicht kalt ließ.  
Leise, wenige Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.  
Sie nickte kräftig und bejahte.  
" Ja, ich will... Ja, Severus ich will deine Frau werden, "  
lächelte sie durch die Tränen hindurch.  
Erleichtert und unglaublich glücklich, richtete er sich wieder auf, steckte ihr den Ring an den linken Ringfinger und küsste sie so intensiv wie noch nie.  
" Ich werde es zwar nicht so oft sagen wie du es eigentlich verdient hättest,  
aber du kannst dir dessen immer sicher sein... Ich liebe dich, " schwor er an ihren Lippen.  
`Ich liebe dich' sind keine Leerenworte, ein `ich liebe dich' ist ein Versprechen.  
Es ist das Versprechen, dass man immer für die Person da sein wird der man diese Worte sagt,  
das Versprechen, dass die Person der man es sagt sich auf einen verlassen kann,  
dass die Person der man es zuflüstert, sicher sein kann auf einen zu vertrauen,  
dass man die Person um nichts in der Welt hergeben würde und noch so vieles mehr...  
So vieles verbergt sich hinter diesen Worten, die manche Menschen ab- und ausnutzen,  
aber er meinte es so wie er es sagte, er liebte sie und versprach ihr all dies.  
Die ungesagten Versprechen hingen in der Luft und Ana war einfach überwältigt.  
" Ich liebe dich, Severus, " schlang sie die Arme um ihn.  
" Gefällt dir der Ring? "  
Fragte er verwundert darüber,  
dass sie sich noch nicht dazu geäußert hatte.  
" Gefallen? Das ist gar kein Ausdruck dafür!  
Er ist mehr als ich mir zu träumen gewagt hätte!  
Ein gewöhnlicher Ring hätte vollkommen ausgereicht...  
Er muss dich ja ein Vermögen gekostet haben! "  
Nahm sie sein Gesicht in die Hände und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
" Der Preis spielt keine Rolle, du bist es mir wert...  
Und der Ring währt auf ewig... "  
" Und du sollst ein Steinbock sein? Wo bleibt da das Sparsame? " Witzelte sie.  
" Sehr witzig, " piekste er ihr in die Seite.  
" Ich habe wie gesagt, die letzten zwanzig Jahre fast keine Ausgaben gemach und bin Mitglied einer reichen Familie...  
Ich bin als kleiner Junge nur arm aufgewachsen, weil meine Mutter einen Muggel geheiratet hat,  
der obendrein, wie du weißt, noch ein riesiges Arschloch war.  
Meine Großmutter hatte sie nach ihrer Heirat aus dem Testament gestrichen,  
jetzt leben die beiden aber wieder zusammen...  
Also, mach dir keine Sorgen um den Preis... "  
Fuhr er mit seinem Mund über die weiche Haut ihrer Wange.  
" Es ist alles immer noch so unfassbar für mich...  
Ich hätte vor kurzem nie geglaubt, dass ich je dein Gesicht berühren würde.  
Es scheint alles so,  
als wäre es ein Traum aus dem ich jeden Moment erwachen könnte...  
So surreal... Du hast immer so unnahbar gewirkt, " strich sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine Lippen.  
Das Lied `Tonight, I Celebrate My Love For You' löste das Lied ab, das davor gespielt hatte  
und erinnerte Ana wieder daran, dass sie ihrem (nun richtigen) Verlobten etwas zu sagen hatte.  
" Severus... Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert, ich will mich mit dir körperlich vereinigen... heute.  
Es passt sogar alles... Du hast den Abend so wunderschön gestaltet, obwohl du eigentlich so überhaupt nicht der Mensch bist der seine Gefühle nach außen trägt... "  
Fuhr ihre Hand seine Brust hinauf, wo sie dann in seinem Nacken ruhen blieb.  
" Willst du das wirklich? "  
Sah er ihr in die Augen, um sicher zu gehen.  
" Ja... Schlaf mit mir, Severus, " war alles was sie hauchte.

Formularende


	53. Das erste Mal

Chapter 53: Das erste Mal

Während er anfing Küsse an ihrem Hals zu platzieren,  
spielte das Lied `Hold Me' von Whitney Houston und rundete alles ab.  
Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Hintern und packten verlangend zu.  
Sein Mund fuhr von ihrem Hals zu ihrem Kiefer und von da aus zu ihrem Ohr, wo er dann an ihrem Öhrläppchen zu knabbern begann.  
Wie sehr hatte er sich nach ihr verzehrt?  
Und wie lange sie sich nach ihm?  
Die beiden wollten einfach nur den anderen spüren und nichts und niemand würde sie jetzt davon abhalten können.  
Seine Hände strichen immer wieder an ihren Seiten auf und ab, bis eine davon dann den weg höher fand  
und erst an ihrem Schlüsselbein Halt machte.  
Während dieses Weges, hatte seine Hand ihre Brust wie zufällig gestreift und sie innerlich brennen lassen.  
Sie war schon seit geraumer Zeit erregt gewesen,  
diese körperlichen Berührungen machten sie nur noch verlangender.  
Mit einer sanften Bewegung, die einem Windhauch gleichkam, schob sie ihm das Jackett über die Schultern, so dass es zu Boden glitt.  
Von seinem Tun völlig abgelenkt, hatte sie Schwierigkeiten die Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf zu bekommen.  
" Ich mach das schon, " amüsierte er sich über ihre Ungeduld.  
Mehr zu sagen war er nicht im Stande, denn sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn verlangend.  
Die Zungen neckten sich, spielten miteinander, wurden fordernder und leidenschaftlicher.  
Kaum hatte er alle Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet, streifte er es sich vom Körper und machte sich daran sie zum Bett zu lenkten.  
Neugierig küsste sie seine Brust und leckte auch mal über sie.  
Ihre Hände tasteten seinen starken Rücken ab, als sie merkte, dass sie bereits vor dem Bett standen.  
Mit seiner Hilfe, war sie schnell aus dem enganliegenden Kleid geschält und stand nun nur noch in High-Heels und Dessous vor ihm.  
" Zu schade, dass sie bald nicht mehr gebraucht werden, "  
strich er über die Körbchenränder des schönen, schwarzen BHs und küsste das, was vom Busen zu sehen war.  
Sanft übte er Druck auf sie aus, damit sie sich auf das Bett setzte und ihm die Möglichkeit gab, mit seinen Händen und Lippen an ihren Beinen nach unten zu fahren und ihr die Schuhe auszuziehen.  
Die massive Ausbeutung in seiner Hose machte sie nur noch rattiger.  
Dass seine Männlichkeit hart war, nur weil er erregt war, nur wegen ihr und nur durch sie, ließ sie sich begehrt fühlen.  
Sie legte sich zurück und genoss was er mit ihr tat.  
Als er wieder an ihren Beinen entlang fuhr, küsste und biss er leicht in ihre Innenschenkel, wofür er mit einem Keuchen belohnt wurde.  
Er küsste sich an ihr hoch, über ihren Bauch, der sich vor Auf- und Erregung stark hob und senkte, bis zu ihren Brüsten.  
An ihren Brüsten angelangt,  
schob er ihr eine Hand unter den Rücken, wo er mit geübtem Griff den Büstenhalter öffnete.  
Sanft fielen ihre Brüste aus den Kappen und ließen ihm freien Spielraum.  
Oh, wie es ihm danach gelüstet hatte.  
Sie hatte so wunderschöne Brüste, die ihn dazu einluden sie mit gemäßigtem Druck zu massieren.  
Ihre kleinen roséfarbenen Brustwarzen, wirkten so zart mit der weißen weichen Haut.  
Ein Stöhnen, dann ein Wimmern und dann senkte er seine Lippen auf eine ihrer Knospen nieder.  
Genüsslich saugte er daran und hörte die erregten Laute die sie von sich gab, während sie eine ihrer Hände in seinem Haar vergrub.  
" Oaahhh... Severus... Severus, " begann sie seinen Namen zu keuchen.  
Sein Mund wanderte zur anderen Knospe und begann da das selbe Spiel.  
Sein Mund setzte seinen Weg wieder zu ihrem Hals hoch fort und fing an kräftig daran zu saugen.  
Das Gefühl von Schmerz vermischte sich mit Lust und ließ sie noch fester in sein Haar greifen,  
ihre andere Hand war damit beschäftigt das Laken zu malträtieren.  
Als er von ihrem Hals abließ, sah er das Blut das sich unter ihrer Haut sammelte und einen Liebeshämatomen, wie er es zu nennen pflegte, bildete.  
Er hatte sie als die seine markiert und so streichelte er wieder ihren Körper hinab.  
Sein pochendes Glied schrie förmlich nach Erlösung,  
doch er ermahnte sich zur Selbstbeherrschung.  
Es sollte ihr erstes Mal werden und möglichst kein Quickie, also konzentrierte er sich wieder darauf ihr Lust zu bereiten.  
Sein Mund liebkoste und leckte wieder über ihren Bauch, wo er kurz seine Zunge in ihrem Bauchnabel versenkte und sie so dazu brachte sich aufzubäumen.  
Lächelnd wanderte er mit seiner Hand über ihren Venushügel, der aber immer noch mit dem hauchdünnen Spitzenslip bedeckt war.  
Er küsste ihren Unterbauch und zog ihr langsam an den Seiten den Slip runter.  
Die Gryffindor schien unter seinen Aufmerksamkeiten zu vergehen und schloss einfach nur die Augen, um alles noch intensiver genießen zu können.  
Kaum hatte er ihr den Slip vom Leib gezogen, öffnete er mit leichtem Druck ihren Schoss für ihn, was ihm den ungehinderten Blick auf ihre intimste Stelle gab.  
Ihre Scham war ganz natürlich belassen worden, sie hatte sich nicht rasiert, aber zu buschig war sie auch nicht.  
Ihr weiblicher Duft der Erregung kam ihm entgegen und lockte ihn.  
Schließlich setzte er seinen Mund an ihre Wade und wanderte immer weiter nach oben,  
bis er endlich ihre Vulva erreicht hatte.  
Als sie seine Zunge an ihrer Perle spürte,  
stöhnte sie ungehalten auf und streckte ihm ihr Becken noch mehr entgegen.  
Sie hatte es so sehr gehofft, hatte gehofft, dass Severus ein Mann war, der nicht davor zurückscheute eine Frau zu lecken und mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen und jetzt hatte sich ihr hoffen gelohnt.  
Sie hatte schon immer wissen wollen, wie es sich anfühlte geleckt zu werden und jetzt wusste sie es,  
es war der Himmel auf Erden.  
Es gab nur noch fühlen, riechen, schmecken, hören, sehen...  
Sie gab nur Unartikuliertes von sich und schmiss ihren Kopf hin und her und dann,  
dann spürte sie, wie er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang.  
In ihr drinnen führte er mit seinem Mittelfinger eine `Kommherbewegung' durch,  
die ihren G-Punkt stimulierte und sie nochmals stöhnen ließ.  
Wieder begann er damit ihren Liebessaft zu schmecken und gab ein leichtes Knurren von sich.  
" Du schmeckst himmlisch, weißt du das? "  
Fragte er sie heiser, an ihrer Scham.  
" Nicht... zu... oh...oahhhh...säuerlich, oder so was? "  
Konnte sie gerade noch so rausbringen und wand sich unter seinen Händen, die nicht davon ließen sie zu verwöhnen und ihre Lust zu steigern.  
Er fing an zu lachen, wobei sein Atem ihre Flora streifte.  
" Nein, nicht zu säuerlich, nicht zu bitter, nicht zu süßlich,  
nicht zu salzig, einfach nur himmlisch, "  
wollte er weiterlecken, doch sie zog ihn zu sich hoch und somit in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss,  
in dem sie sich selbst schmecken konnte.  
Sein Phallus flehte nach Freiheit und presste sich gegen die Hose,  
die er immer noch auszuziehen unterlassen hatte.  
Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, drückte sie eine Hand an die deutliche und vor allem große Beule in seiner Hose und begann damit, sie etwas unbeholfen zu massieren.  
Sie war neugierig, sogar mehr als das.  
Sie hatte natürlich schon Bilder von Penissen gesehen,  
auch im erigierten Zustand, aber nie wirklich `live'.  
Ein Glied, und noch dazu Severus bestes Stück jetzt auch noch anfassen zu können, war dann doch ein Highlight in ihrem Leben.  
Noch nie zuvor war sie auch nur ansatzweise in die Nähe eines männlichen Geschlechtsteils gekommen,  
da war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie danach trachtete ihn endlich aus der Hose zu bekommen.  
Ihre eigene Erregung machte es ihr nicht leichter die Knöpfe seiner Hose zu öffnen.  
Warum musste er auch Knöpfe als Verschluss nutzen?  
Hatte er noch nie etwas von einem Reißverschluss gehört?  
Ohne lange zu zögern half er ihr sich aus der Hose zu befreien und streifte sich auch noch gleich die Schuhe und Strümpfe ab.  
So stand er nur noch in seiner kurzen, schwarzen, enganliegenden Boxershorts vor ihr und betrachtete sie eingehend.  
Ihr geschwollener, rosaroter Mund, lud zu weiteren Küssen ein,  
ihre dunklen Augen musterten ihn begierig und ihre mehlweiße Haut zog ihn magisch an.  
Sie wirkte wie eine Puppe aus Porzellan, so weiß war sie.  
Er wollte sie endlich besitzen, doch etwas wollte er noch mehr und das war, sie zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.  
Auch Ana betrachtete ihn eingehend.  
Die wenigen schwarzen Haare auf seiner männlichen Brust, zogen sich über seinen Bauch, bis sie in einer dichten Linie unter dem Bund seiner Unterwäsche verschwanden.  
Seine überaus männlichen Hüftknochen, die sich abzeichneten und die sie schon zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, brachten sie jetzt dazu ihn nur noch mehr zu wollen.  
Seine Beine waren gut gebaut.  
Schoen definiert und männlich.  
Unbewusst biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, sah zu ihm auf und zog langsam seine Boxershorts runter.  
Was sich ihr dann offenbarte, brachte sie zum aufkeuchen.  
Eine stattliche Erektion nahm ihre Faszination in Anspruch.  
Ein wirklich schönes Glied... Das war kein Vergleich zu den Bildern die sie gesehen hatte, er besaß wirklich einen schönen, eindrucksvollen Penis...  
Zaghaft strich sie mit ihren Händen über seinen Schaft und folgte ihren Händen mit den Augen.  
" Er ist so schön, " flüsterte sie bewundernd.  
" Die können schön sein? " Grinste er ob ihrer Bewunderung.  
" Oh ja... Ich habe bis jetzt nur Bilder von männlichen Erektionen gesehen, aber deiner ist wunderschön und ziemlich... erregend, " begann sie ihn zu reiben.  
Sie nahm an, dass sie es richtig machte, denn er stöhnte dunkel auf.  
Der Wunsch ihn mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen nahm Überhand und so führte sie ihren Mund an die Spitze seines Penis und leckte darüber.  
Verwundert über die Samtigkeit des Geschlechts,  
leckte sie den salzigen Lusttropfen der darauf lag auf.  
Abrupt öffnete er die Augen und sah auf sein Heiligtum,  
das gerade von ihr mit dem Mund erkundet wurde.  
Genau in dem Moment nahm sie ihn ganz in den Mund und saugte an ihm.  
Ein lustvolles Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle und seine Hände fuhren in ihr Haar.  
Er bemühte sich sehr darum ihren Kopf nicht zu lenken.  
Sie wollte sich an ihm ausprobieren und ihn erkunden?  
Dann sollte sie das tun und ihre Neugierde stillen,  
aber er würde sie nicht darin unterbrechen, in dem er sie dirigierte.  
Sanft strich ihre rechte Hand über seine Hoden und begann damit sie leicht zu massieren.  
" Es reicht, " stoppte er sie sanft,  
mit vor Erregung bebender Stimme.  
Er brachte sie wieder dazu sich hinzulegen und fuhr mit einem Finger durch ihre Falten.  
Sie war mehr als bereit für ihn, aber er hatte sie noch nicht zum Höhepunkt gebracht und das wollte er ändern, bevor er sich in ihr versenkte.  
Leicht hob er ihr Becken an und drang mit seiner Zunge in ihrer feuchten Höhle.  
Ein leiser Schrei bestätigte ihm, dass er alles richtig machte und ließ ihn sich um ihre Lustperle kümmern.  
Sie begann sich zu winden, in die Laken zu krallen, hin und her zu schmeißen und stöhnte laut auf.  
Eine solch leidenschaftliche Frau hatte er noch nie gesehen,  
sie war wunderschön in ihrer ungezügelten, unschuldigen Lust.  
Für sie war es reine, süße Folter.  
Als sie dann auch noch ununterbrochen damit anfing  
" Oh ja, Severus, Oh ja, " zu schreien, wusste er, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.  
Und tatsächlich, kaum fünf Sekunden später krampfte sie sich zusammen, bäumte sich mit einem erlösten Schrei auf und sackte erschöpft in sich zusammen.  
Sie sah nur noch Flecken vor ihren Augen, alles wurde schwarz.  
Schweiß perlte an ihrem schönen, noch zitternden Körper herab und der Duft nach Sex durchströmte den Raum.  
Nachdem sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete und seinen Blick sah der nach Erlösung flehte, kehrte die Erregung, gleichsam des Verlangens danach ihn in sich zu spüren, in sie zurück.  
" Ich will dich in mir spüren, " flüsterte sie leise aber bestimmt.  
Jetzt konnte er sie endlich nehmen, jetzt konnte er sich gehen lassen.  
Mit einer anmutigen Bewegung war er ganz über ihr und verwickelte sie in einen verheißungsvollen Kuss.  
Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, brachte er sich an ihrem Eingang in Position, drang mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie und keuchte in den Kuss hinein.  
Auch wenn ihr Hymen bereits gerissen war, es war ungewohnt etwas diesen Ausmaßes in sich zu spüren und so musste sie sich erst mal an seinen großen Umfang gewöhnen.  
Er füllte sie voll und ganz aus und allein dieses Gefühl,  
ließ sie die Verbundenheit zu ihm spüren.  
Eine Sache erfreute sie wirklich daran, dass ihr Jungfernhäutchen bereits gerissen gewesen war,  
und diese eine Sache war die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt keinen Schmerz verspürte, sondern einfach nur pure Lust.  
Ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüfte, um ihn nur noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.  
Langsam begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen, doch seine Stöße wurden immer kräftiger und tiefer.  
Schnell fanden sie einen Rhythmus der beiden immense Lust bereitete.  
Immer wieder trieb er sich in sie.  
Ihre Hände lagen auf seinem Rücken und spornten ihn nur noch mehr an.  
Das einzige was den Raum erfüllte war die leise Kuschelmusik im Hintergrund, das warme Licht, das der knisternde Kamin und die Kerzen warfen und die Geräusche ihrer Vereinigung, die von Liebe, Vergnügen und Lust zeugten.  
Hin und wieder mussten sie lachen, weil der jeweils andere einen belustigenden Laut von sich gab,  
doch die Stöße wurden dadurch nicht unterbrochen.  
" Du bist so eng, " raunte er ihr zu, was sie einem erneuten Höhepunkt nur noch näher brachte.  
Wusste er, dass es genau diese Worte waren, die sie so wahnsinnig machten?  
Sie hatte in ihren Träumen immer gewollt, dass er ihr eben diese Worte während des Geschlechtsaktes zuflüsterte und genau das hatte er gerade getan!  
Doch sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, zu sehr war sie im Taumel der Empfindungen gefangen.  
Im nächsten Moment wagte er einen ganz besonders kräftigen Stoss, was sie so laut aufstöhnen und keuchen ließ, dass es schon als Schrei durchgehen konnte.  
Sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken, bäumte sich ihm entgegen, so dass sie ihren Kopf über seine Schulter streckte und spürte wie er sich über ihr versteifte, den Kopf in den Nacken legte, ein kehliges Stöhnen von sich gab und seinen Samen stoßweise in sie pumpte.  
Erschöpft und verschwitzt sank er zusammen.  
Noch bevor er sich von ihr runter rollen konnte, hielt sie ihn auf sich fest.  
" Du bist nicht zu schwer...  
Ich mag das Gefühl von deinem Gewicht auf mir, "  
wisperte sie noch schwer atmend und strich ihm eine verschwitzte Strähne von seiner Stirn, die an ihrem Hals ruhte.  
Sie schloss die Augen und atmete erschöpft, aber vollkommen glücklich.  
Sie könnte vor Glück weinen.  
Sie fühlte sich erst jetzt vollständig, als wäre sie bis jetzt unvollständig gewesen und vermutlich war das auch so gewesen.  
Liebevoll strich sie ihm durchs nasse Haar.  
Sein Kopf lag an ihrem schweißbenässten Hals, seine Augen waren geschlossen und er atmete ebenso schwer wie Ana.  
Noch jetzt roch er ihren berauschenden Duft.  
Ihr Haar roch so anregend, so unglaublich anziehend.  
Er war immer noch nicht aus ihr geglitten, aber was machte das schon?  
Sie wollte ja sein Gewicht auf sich spüren.  
Wenn er ihr doch zu schwer werden sollte, würde sie ihn schon von sich schieben.  
Sie waren im reinen mit sich, nicht nur körperlich sondern auch geistig.  
Kein Wort durchbrach die angenehme Stille, nur ihr sich langsam beruhigender Atem.


	54. Belehrungen in Sache Periode

I´m waiting for comments * grins, grins* :)

Chapter 54: Belehrungen in Sache Periode

Er wollte sie ansehen und mit ihr reden, auch wenn er erschöpft und ausgelaugt war und der Schlaf ihn zu sich rufen wollte.  
Vorsichtig zog er sich aus ihr zurück, was nicht sonderlich viel brauchte, da seine Männlichkeit  
bereits wieder erschlaft war, und rollte sich vorsichtig von ihr runter auf ihre Seite.  
Seine Verlobte protestierte nicht, also stützte er sich auf einen Arm auf und beobachtete sie.  
Sanfte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht und ihr Dellekote,  
ihre vorherige Hochsteckfrisur hatte sich im Laufe ihrer körperlichen Liebe gelöst, so dass ihr Haar nun offen über ihre Schultern fiel, ihr Mund war immer noch von seinen Küssen geschwollen und ihre Augen sahen ihn forschend an.  
" Hat es dir gefallen? " Fragte seine noch raue Stimme sie sanft.  
Er sah wie sie breit lächelte.  
" Ja... Ich denke es war nicht zu überhören- und sehen, dass es mir Vergnügen bereitet hat...  
Ich stand in Flammen... Nur für dich und nur wegen dir, "  
rückte sie näher an ihn ran, stützte sich mit den Händen auf seiner Brust ab und küsste ihn intensiv.  
Seine freie Hand legte er an ihren Rücken und drückte sie besitzergreifend näher an sich, ohne dabei den Kuss zu unterbrechen.  
Als sie den Kuss beendeten, sah er ihr in die tiefgründigen Augen.  
Hatte sie es sich so vorgestellt? Ihr erstes Mal?  
" Hast du dir so, dein erstes Mal vorgestellt? "  
Nahm er die Hand von ihrem Rücken und strich damit über ihre Wange.  
" Es war sogar noch besser...  
Es ist nicht üblich, dass ein Mädchen schon bei ihrem ersten Mal zum Orgasmus kommt, aber du hast es geschafft mir einen zu verschaffen... meinen ersten Orgasmus. "  
Sie nahm die Hände von seiner Brust und legte sich wieder hin, diesmal aber mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust.  
" Du hattest noch nie einen Orgasmus? "  
Fragte er noch recht erstaunt und legte sich nun auch vollständig hin, damit sie es gemütlicher haben konnte.  
Wohlwollend legten sich seine Arme um sie und gaben ihr noch mehr Halt, an seiner Seite.  
Ihre Hand schob sich zwischen ihre Wange und seine Brust.  
" Nein, trotz Selbstbefriedigung... Ich bin immer zu... na, sagen wir leidenschaftlich geworden, bis ich mich nicht mehr reiben konnte, weil ich mich irgendwo festkrallen musste...  
Trotzdem, die Selbstbefriedigung hat mir gut getan, " erklärte sie willig an seiner Brust.  
" Ich habe kein Blut gesehen? " Fragte er ganz vorsichtig.  
Er hatte nicht vor den Eindruck zu erwecken,  
dass er sie irgendetwas beschuldigte.  
" Ich weiss was du jetzt denkst, aber du bist wirklich der Erste...  
Und um ehrlich zu sein, muss ich zugeben, dass es gut war, dass mein Jungfernhäutchen bereits gerissen war, sonst hätte ich vielleicht mehr Schmerz als Lust heute erlebt...  
Ich habe mir damals Hilfsgegenstände zur Selbstbefriedigung genommen,  
dadurch ist es dann gerissen als ich,  
ich glaube zwoelf oder dreizehn war... "  
Erklärte sie im Plauderton.  
Hämisch grinsend zog er eine Augenbraue hoch,  
was sie natürlich nicht zu sehen bekam.  
Er hatte schon gewusst, dass Ana immer den Kummerkasten spielen musste...  
Auch was Sexuelles anbelangte, kam jeder der Fragen hatte, zu ihr.  
Sie war Schulsprecherin und vertrauenswürdig, also wagten sich sogar Schüler aus seinem Haus zu ihr.  
Er musste an das Erlebnis vor einem Halben Jahr denken.  
Ein Mädchen seines Hauses, war mitten in der Nacht zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm in Tränen aufgelöst mitgeteilt, dass sie stark blutete.  
Er war sofort auf Alarmbereitschaft gewesen, als sie behauptete, sie wüsste nicht warum das so wäre, und dass sie schreckliche, krampfartige Schmerzen hätte.  
Als er sie gebeten hatte ihm zu zeigen wo es denn so stark blutete,  
hatte das Mädchen namens Jessica Darlington  
den Kopf geschüttelt, war errötet und hatte den Kopf gesenkt.  
Die Überraschung war in dem Gesicht des Mädchens zu lesen gewesen, als er sie nicht anpöbelte warum sie denn dann zu ihm gekommen war, sonder sie ungewohnt geduldig in sein Büro mitgeschleift hatte.

/  
Flashback:

Die dreizehnjährige Brünette vor ihm,  
die ein Mitglied seines Hauses war, sah ihn angsterfüllt an und hielt angestrengt die Tränen zurück.  
Was sollte er tun?  
Sie kam zu ihm, erzählte von einer starken Blutung und Schmerzen, wollte ihm aber nicht die verdammte Blutung zeigen!  
Sollte er Poppy rufen? Nein! Die hatte sich auch mal den Schlaf verdient, nachdem sie immer soviel zu tun hatte.  
In letzter Zeit war ihm aufgefallen, dass Poppy dünner und schwacher geworden war,  
was wohl an der übermäßigen Belastung lag, die sie als einzige Heilerin in ganz Hogwarts zu spüren bekam.  
Sie kam also nicht in Frage, es sei denn, es gäbe keinen anderen Ausweg.  
Wen konnte er zu sich rufen?  
Er war der Hauslehrer dieses Mädchens, kein anderer Lehrer würde also ein innigeres Verhältnis zu ihr haben, zumindest war das so üblich, dass der Hauslehrer am besten mit den Schülern seines Hauses klar kam...  
Ana?! Kam es ihm in den Sinn.  
Sie war Schulsprecherin und ihr wurde vertraut, mal abgesehen davon, musste er zugeben, dass er sie jetzt gerne sehen würde.  
Aber hier ging es nicht nur um seine eigenen Wünsche, nicht er war der Blutende und sich vor Schmerz Krümmende.  
" Ich nehme an, Sie kennen die Schulsprecherin? "  
Die Slytherin vor ihm nickte leicht.  
" Würden Sie mit ihr vielleicht offener reden?  
Würden Sie ihr... ihre Wunde zeigen? " Fragte er ohne Umschweife.  
Er hatte keine Lust länger Zeit zu verschwenden als nötig war,  
also warf er seiner Schülerin einen Blick zu, der sie endlich zum reagieren brachte.  
Zögernd nickte das junge Mitglied seines Hauses.  
" J, ja... "  
Sofort erhob er sich.  
" Gut, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang.  
Sie bleiben hier, ich bin gleich wieder mit A...  
Mit Miss De Freitas zurück, " rauschte er zur Tür raus.  
Als er vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame stand, nannte er das Passwort und ging zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch.  
Jungen und Männer konnten zwar nicht in die Mädchenschlafsäle gelangen,  
eine Lehrperson allerdings schon, was den Grund hatte, dass es für Notfälle nötig sein konnte.  
Orientierungslos sah er sich in dem breiten Gang um.  
Er war noch nie hier gewesen, wo befand sich denn nun das Zimmer der Schulsprecherin?  
Noch bevor er beschließen konnte durch den Gang zu wandernd,  
fiel ihm die edle Tür mit dem Hogwartswappen ins Auge.  
Das Hogwartswappen, war aus dunklerem Holz als der Rest der Tür und ließ ihn näher treten.  
An der Tür war ein Schild befestigt.  
~ Ana Katharina D. F. Lemos,  
Schulsprecherin und Vertrauensschülerin~  
Leise klopfte er an.  
Er wollte ja nicht, dass ihn jemand hier im Gryffindorturm sah,  
vor dem Schlafzimmer der ansehnlichen Schulsprecherin.  
Er klopfte noch einmal, diesmal aber fester.  
Nichts.  
Noch einmal klopfte er, dieses mal aber lautstark.  
Er wartete, dann ging die Tür auf und sah sich einer verschlafene Ana gegenüber.  
Sie trug eine graue Jogginghose und ein schwarzes, langärmliges, enganliegendes Oberteil mit V-Ausschnitt.  
Ihr Schlüsselbein wurde dadurch sehr ansehnlich betont, da sie ihre Haare zu einem Dutt hochgebunden hatte.  
" Oh, Professor! Was kann ich für Sie noch zu so später Stunde tun? "  
Ihre Worte konnte man auch sexueller Art werten, was sie anscheinend auch begriff, denn sie sah kurz verlegen lächelnd zu Boden.  
Er spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel sich leicht zu einem amüsierten Lächeln hoben.  
" Vielleicht könnte ich Ihnen das auf dem Weg in mein Büro erklären?  
Es ist dringend, sonst hätte ich Sie nicht in Ihrem Schlaf gestört, seien Sie versichert, " steckte er seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen.  
Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er nur eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes Leinenhemd trug.  
Als es an der Tür seiner Wohnung geklopft hatte, hatte er sich einfach schnell angekleidet und so keinen Wert auf seinen Gehrock gelegt.  
" Gut, warten Sie, " ließ sie die Tür offen.  
Er konnte sehen, wie sie zum großen Schrank ging und sich ihre bordeauxfarbenen Hausschuhe anzog.  
Ihm gefiel ihr Zimmer, auch wenn es für seinen Geschmack zu Gryffindor war.  
" Vergessen Sie ihren Zauberstab nicht, " erinnerte er sie, als sie die Schranktuer wieder schloss.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.  
" Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich unbewaffnet, mitten in der Nacht jemandem die Tür öffne? "  
Lächelte sie selbstgefällig und kam auf ihn zu.  
" Ich vergaß, Sie sind nicht um sonst im Orden, "  
ließ er sie an sich vorbei und die Tür ihres Zimmers schließen.  
Während Sie durch die Gänge eilten, erklärte er ihr, dass eine Schülerin ihre Hilfe bräuchte.  
Mehr erklärte er seiner ganz persönlichen Lieblingsschülerin nicht.  
Als sie gemeinsam sein Büro betraten, saß das Mädchen immer noch vor seinem Schreibtisch und presste die Beine zusammen.  
Ana zögerte nicht lange und ging auf sie zu.  
" Was ist passiert? "  
" Ich... blute fürchterlich und ich habe Krämpfe... "  
Wimmerte das Mädchen verängstigt.  
Er sah wie Ana unbewusst die Augen verengte.  
Sie schien zu wissen was das Mädchen plagte,  
denn sie legte Miss Darlington eine Hand auf die Schulter und fragte leise, aber auch für ihn hörbar:  
" Ich glaube ich weiss was du hast...  
Du hast Professor Snape nur gesagt, dass du blutest,  
aber nicht wo...  
Ist es da unten? Blutet es in deinem ganz eigenen,  
intimen Bereich? "  
Ihr Stimme klang so verständnisvoll, dass selbst ihn ein Gefühl der Sicher- und Geborgenheit erfasste.  
" Ja, " krächzte das Mädchen und fing wieder an zu weinen.  
Er sah dabei zu, wie Ana sich mit ihrem süßen Hintern an die Tischplatte seines Schreibtisches lehnte  
und ihre jüngere Mitschülerin nachdenklich musterte.  
" Du hast zum ersten mal deine Periode bekommen, " erklärte sie dann schließlich leicht lächelnd.  
" Du bist jetzt eine junge Frau, weißt du?  
Jeden Monat blutest du jetzt, in einem Zeitraum von ca. drei bis sieben Tagen...  
Du bist fruchtbar, nicht während deiner Blutung, aber generell... Wenn du mit einem Jungen schläfst, kann es passieren, dass du schwanger wirst...  
Ich erkläre dir mal alles ganz von vorne,  
du scheinst ja wirklich nicht darüber unterrichtet worden zu sein.  
Alles beginnt in deiner Gebärmutter und den Eierstöcken, " fing die junge Frau seines Herzens an, ihrer Mitschülerin zu erklären,  
was da in ihr passierte.  
Sie erzählte, dass der Eisprung am vierzehnten Tag einsetzte und den ganzen dazugehörigen biologischen Ablauf.  
Verwundert stellte er fest, dass sie einer Frauenärztin gar nicht mal so unähnlich war.  
Als sie am Ende angelangt war, erklärte sie dem Mädchen noch wie man eine Binde und wie man einen Tampon benutzte.  
Er kam sich wirklich fehl am Platz vor, aber ihm gefiel es Ana dabei zuzusehen, wie sie das Mädchen in den Grundkenntnissen der Frauenkunde unterrichtete.  
" Was bevorzugst du, Ana? Tampons oder Binden? "  
Fragte die Slytherin und ließ ihn noch aufmerksamer werden.  
Das war eine intime Frage, aber wie er Ana kannte, scheute sie auch in seiner Gegenwart nicht davor zurück, solche Fragen zu beantworten.  
" Ich bevorzuge Tampons, die sind einfach hygienischer und fangen das Blut, wie ich dir gerade erklärt habe, von innen auf,  
allerdings benutze ich zeitgleich auch Slipeinlagen.  
Hast du sonst noch Fragen? "  
Die Slytherin nickte.  
" Ja, wie wirst du die Schmerzen los? "  
" Oh, ich benutze Muggelmedizin dagegen, die extra auf die Menstruationsbeschwerden von Frauen ausgerichtet ist.  
Aber es gibt auch Tränke dagegen... Manchmal lasse ich einfach die Medizin weg und nehme eine Wärmeflasche, die entspannt dich und hemmr den Schmerz... Außerdem kannst du Tee trinken und bestimmte Übungen machen, die dem Schmerzen etwas Abhilfe verschaffen...  
Es gibt in der Bibliothek viele Bücher dazu...  
Aber es wundert mich doch sehr, dass die Mädchen in eurem Haus sich nicht darüber unterhalten...  
Hast du denn keine Freundinnen, die ihre Periode schon haben? "  
Er beobachtete die Slytherin, die jetzt nickte.  
" Doch, die haben sich schon oft über ihre Tage unterhalten,  
aber ich wusste nicht, dass diese Blutung bei mir die Periode ist.  
Ich hatte so unglaubliche Angst... Ich dachte, ich hätte mich verletzt, ohne, dass ich es bemerkt habe..."  
Die Gryffindor gluckste.  
" Um sich in der Scheide zu verletzen, muss man schon ordentlichen Beitrag leisten...  
Jetzt weißt du ja bescheid.  
Hier, " sah er, wie sie mit einem Zauberstabwink eine Packung Tampons und Binden herbei zauberte und seiner Schülerin reichte.  
" Du weißt ja jetzt, wie man beides benutzt, bei den Tampons ist trotzdem eine Anleitung dabei...  
Sollte noch etwas sein, kannst du mich gerne aufsuchen,  
aber jetzt solltest du wirklich ins Bett,  
auch wenn morgen Wochenende ist, " riet die Schulsprecherin der Slytherin.  
Als seine Schülerin sich erhob und ihn in einem heraufbeschworenen Sessel sitzen sah, wirkte sie geschockt.  
" Professor Snape... Sie... Oh...  
Ich hatte sie vollkommen vergessen," stotterte seine Hausbewohnerin.  
" Kein Grund zur Verlegenheit, alles was ich gerade mitbekommen habe, war mir bereits bekannt...  
Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie ins Bett kommen, " erhob er sich mit Gleichgültigkeit in der Stimme und baute sich bedrohlich vor der Schülerin auf.  
Mit einem " Danke noch mal, " verschwand die im Gesicht hochrote Slytherin aus dem Büro.  
" Sie könnten glatt als Gynäkologin durchgehen, " meinte er an die Schulsprecherin gewandt, wofür er nur mit einem Lächeln bedacht wurde.

Flashback Ende

Er tauchte wieder ins hier und jetzt und genoss ihre Nähe.  
" Severus, du hast Eileen gesagt, dass wir sie heute Abend noch abholen, damit sie morgen früh bei uns erwachen kann... "  
" Ich denke Sie wird uns nicht böse sein,  
wenn wir ihr sagen,  
dass wir über unsere gegenseitigen Gefühle wissen, "  
strich er sachte über ihren Rücken.  
" Das ist nicht richtig, Severus...  
Damit nutzt du ihre Großherzigkeit aus, " küsste sie seine Brust.  
Die Lust kehrte in sie zurück, sie wollte ihn.  
" Ich bin ein Slytherin,  
aber kein Kleinkinderverletzendes Arschloch...  
Wenn ich der Meinung wäre, dass es ihr so wichtig ist,  
dann hätte ich es nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen,  
Sie bei Albus zu lassen.  
Sie hat uns nicht darum gebeten sie abzuholen, ich habe es vorgeschlagen...  
Aber erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, wie dumm ich war.  
Ich liege hier, mit der für mich begehrenswertesten Frau im Arm, nackt und muss mir jetzt Gedankten darüber machen,  
ob ich meinen eigenen Vorschlag nicht einfach in den Wind schieße...  
Morgen wird Eileen wieder bei uns sein,  
und dann kann ich mich nicht hemmungslos in dich stoßen und dich bis in die Bewusstlosigkeit vögeln, " raunte er und spürte,  
wie sein Glied kurz zuckte.  
" Oh... diese Nacht kannst du noch ausnutzen...  
Und ich bin sicher, dass wir irgendwie einen Weg finden werden,  
uns austoben zu können, " wanderte ihre Hand zu seinem Penis.  
" Du bist unersättlich, oder? " Neckte er leise lächelnd.  
" Nicht mehr als du es bist, " küsste sie wieder seine Brust.  
" Und du liebst meinen Oberkörper... " Stellte er fest.  
" Auch,  
aber in erster Linie liebe ich das Gesamtpaket, Severus Snape, " sah sie ihm liebevoll in die Augen.


	55. Eine Runde in der Dusche und Bestätigung

Chapter 55: Eine Runde in der Dusche und Bestätigungen

Nachdem sie ihn geritten hatte und beide auf ihre Kosten gekommen waren,  
waren beide in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen.

Der Morgen kam schnell und Severus erwachte, mit Ana in den Armen.  
Die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend hob augenblicklich seine Stimmung.  
Nicht nur, dass er ausgelassenen, fantastischen Sex gehabt hatte, nein, sie hatte auch noch zugestimmt ihn zu heiraten, ohne die Situation mit der Adoption in ihre Entscheidung mit einzubeziehen.  
Er sah auf ihre linke Hand runter, die sie im Schlaf neben ihren Kopf gelegt hatte.  
Der Ring an ihrer Hand machte es offiziell, sie war seine zukünftige Frau.  
Konnte es Wirklichkeit sein? Konnte es sein, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte?  
Sie schlief friedlich in den weißen Laken, auf denen ihre vermischten Liebessäfte von ihren Taten der letzten Nacht zeugten.  
Sie war sein, sie gehörte zu ihm und sonst keinem und er gehörte ihr.  
Es war alles so verlaufen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte, wenn nicht noch besser.  
Sie war glücklich und das war alles was er wollte.  
Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn, Gott sei gedankt, nicht gerufen und so hatte er ihr ihren Traum erfüllen können.  
Da kam ihm ein weiterer Gedanke.  
Hatte das Buch recht behalten?  
War er jetzt wirklich vor dem Tod sicher?  
Konnte er jetzt nur durch den natürlichen Alterungsprozess sterben?  
Noch heute würde er dem nachgehen.  
Der Kamin loderte immer noch.  
Sehr angenehm, wenn man bedachte, dass das es im Schloss sehr kühl war.  
Ana lag auf dem Bauch, der obere Teil ihres Rückens lag frei und bot ihm einen schönen Anblick im spärlichen Licht des Kamins.  
Sollte er sie wecken? Wie spät war es?  
Er wünschte sich einen Wecker herbei.  
Der Wecker erschien und ließ ihn ablesen, dass es 8.12 Uhr war.  
Das Frühstück ging nur bis zehn und er nahm an, dass auch Ana noch vorhatte zu duschen.  
Er entschied sich dafür, sie zu wecken.  
Leicht beugte er sich zu ihr und raunte ihr ihren Namen ins Ohr.  
" Kann ich dich mit einer Dusche zu zweit locken? " Hauchte er.  
Er wusste ja, was seine Stimme mit ihr machen konnte und fühlte sich mehr als zufrieden,  
als sie ihre Augen aufschlug und sich an ihn kuschelte.  
" Guten Morgen, sexy Tränkemeister, " grinste sie an ihn geschmiegt.  
" Guten Morgen, zukünftige Mrs. Snape, " streifte er mit seinem Mund ihre Schläfe.  
" Du hast mir eine gemeinsame Dusche angeboten... Können wir da noch... eine Runde... "  
Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe.  
" Dich verlegen zu sehen, ist doch recht selten, " grinste er spöttisch.  
" Ich habe ein Monster erschaffen! Ein sexvernarrtes Monster, " strich er mit seiner Hand über ihren Hintern.  
" Wer einmal auf den Geschmack kommt, " führte sie den Satz nicht zu ende, liebkoste dafür aber seine Schulter.  
" Dann lass uns unter die Dusche gehen, " schlug er die Decke zurück.  
Mit einem Mal, tauchte an der Wand eine Tür auf, die zu einem Bad führte.  
" Das Bad ist bereits herbeigewünscht, " grinste er sie an und lief auf die Tür zu.  
" Wenn du dich dazu entscheiden solltest nachzukommen,  
würde ich dir raten es in kürze zu tun, " öffnete er die Tür zum herbeigewünschten Badezimmer.  
Als hätte sie etwas gestochen, sprang sie aus dem Bett und beeilte sich zu ihm zu kommen.  
" Dann lass uns mal unter die Dusche gehen, " zog sie ihn an der Hand mit sich und stellte die Dusche an.  
Wohl riechendes Shampoo und Duschgel stand bereit, so genossen sie das warme Wasser,  
das den Schmutz und Schweiß davon spülte und begannen damit sich gegenseitig einzuseifen.  
Ihre Hand glitt über seinen Penis und fing an ihn zu reiben,  
während seine Hände ihren Hintern kneteten.  
Sanft fuhren ihre Hände höher zu seiner Brust.  
Seine Küsse an ihrem Hals machten sie verrückt,  
trieben sie dazu an, sich an ihm zu reiben.  
" Severus... Lassen wir das Vorspiel weg, ich will dich IN mir spüren... Ein Quickie am morgen kann so falsch doch nicht sein, oder?"  
Hauchte sie an seinem Ohr und ließ sich gegen die Flieswand drücken.  
" Ich befürchte nur, dass du dann nicht auf deine Kosten kommst, " leckte er über ihre Ohrmuschel,  
was ihr einen wohligen Schauer einbrachte.  
" Ich werde glücklich sein, glaub mir, ich muss ja nicht unbedingt kommen...  
Es kann mich auch so befriedigen, " hob sie ein Bein an und schlang es um seine Hüfte.  
" Wenn das so ist, " kam es von ihm, bevor er sie auch schon hochhob und in sie drang.  
Ihre Beine schlang sie um seine Mitte, ihre Arme um seinen Nacken.  
Tief trieb er sich in sie und ließ sie aufstöhnen.  
Sein Keuchen wurde durch das herabprasselnde Wasser und deren Dämpfe leicht übertönt,  
aber es war durchaus hörbar, dass es ihm gefiel.  
Seine schnellen und tiefen Stöße, die Ana zeigten wie gierig er nach ihr war, ließen sie nur noch lusterfüllter werden.  
Seine starken Arme hielten sie sicher und fanden durch die Wand in ihrem Rücken Hilfe.  
Er stieß immer wieder in sie, nur um sich dann wieder zurück zu ziehen.  
Die Abstände zwischen den Stößen wurden immer kürzer,  
ihre Hände pressten ihn fester an sich und schließlich,  
schließlich ergoss er sich mit einem tiefen Keuchen in ihr.  
Erschöpft ließ er sie runter und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand der Dusche ab.  
Sein Atem ging noch schwer, ebenso wie ihrer, aber schließlich stellte er sich wieder gerade hin.  
" Du siehst ziemlich fertig aus, " lachte sie leise und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
Das warme Wasser rieselte immer noch auf sie herab und ließ dadurch keine Kälte zu.  
" Dann weißt du ja auch schon, wessen Schuld das ist, " legte er die Arme um sie und küsste sie auf den Scheitel.  
" Das war sehr schön, " hauchte sie an seinem Hals.  
" Gut zu hören, " drückte er sie noch fester.  
" Wir sollten uns jetzt zuende duschen und dann in die Grosse Halle gehen, " löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihn abwartend an.  
Wortlos stimmte er ihr zu und begann sich zu waschen.  
Als sie in der großen Halle eintrafen, wurden sie schon sehnsüchtig von Eileen erwartet,  
die auf sie zugerannt kam.  
" Mamiiiii! Daddyyyyy! " Mit Schwung wurde sie von ihrem Vater aufgefangen und hochgehoben.  
" Bist du böse, weil wir dich gestern abend nicht abgeholt haben? " Fragte Ana auch sofort.  
" Nein, aber war die Überraschung schön? Hast du den Ring? "  
Schüttelte Eileen den Kopf und versuchte einen Blick auf die Hand ihrer Mutter zu erhaschen.  
" Die Überraschung war wundervoll, hier, " hielt Ana ihr die Hand mit dem Ring hin.  
" Der ist sooo schön, oder? "  
Grinste Eileen, klatschte in die Hände und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Brust ihres Vaters.  
" Sehr schön, " bestätigte Ana.  
Die Schüler die gerade in der Halle saßen und frühstückten,  
sahen alles mit an.  
" Deine Mutter und ich haben noch nicht gefrühstückt, " setzte sich Severus in Bewegung und ging auf den Lehrertisch zu.  
Während des Frühstücks wurden immer wieder Blicke miteinander getauscht, die meist von Ana ausgingen.  
" Wir müssen nach dem Frühstück prüfen, ob ich jetzt wirklich geschützt bin, " erinnerte Severus seine junge Gefährtin.  
" Kommst du danach noch mit mir und Eileen in den Zauberkunst-Klassenraum?  
Nerhegeb steht doch noch dort... "  
" Das wird sich einrichten lassen... Aber davor musst du es prüfen, am besten wäre dafür die Zeit geeignet, in der Eileen ihren Mittagsschlaf hält, " trank er einen Schluck Kaffee.  
Dumbledore war nicht da, woraus Ana schloss, dass er wohl bereits gefrühstückt haben musste und Eileen, Minerva übergeben hatte.  
" Prof. McGonagall? Kann es sein, dass Dumbledore heute früh, Eileen in Ihre Obhut gegeben hat? "  
Die Professorin drehte sich zu ihrem Schützling.  
" Ja, er hatte etwas zu erledigen und mich darum gebeten, den kleinen Sonnenschein zu betreuen...  
Oh, meine Liebe! Ist das ein Verlobungsring?  
Hat Severus sich endlich dazu durchgerungen, Ihnen einen anzustecken? Ich muss schon sagen, der Ring ist äußerst beeindruckend. "  
Das war nun wirklich nicht McGonagalls Art, so viel zu reden, dachte sich Ana,  
aber es zeigte doch, dass sie sehr angetan von dem Ring war.  
" Ja, Severus hat ihn mir gestern abend angesteckt,  
direkt nach einem wundervollen Heiratsantrag, "  
lächelte Ana breit.  
Severus neben ihr, sah nicht gerade begeistert aus.  
Einerseits war er stolz auf sich und seine Gabe Ana glücklich zu machen,  
andererseits mochte er es gar nicht, wenn andere von seiner romantischen Ader erfuhren.  
" Severus! Ana scheint einiges in dir zu wecken, " lächelte die sonst so strenge Hauslehrerin und wandte sich wieder an die junge Löwin.  
" Mein Glückwunsch.  
Schoen, dass die ganze Situation nun doch nicht ganz ohne Gefühle von statten gehen wird. "  
Ana kam nicht einmal zu Wort, denn da schaltete sich auch schon Slughorn ein.  
" Mein lieber Junge... Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie auch auf meinem Treffen erscheinen.  
Ich habe einige Schüler ausgewählt, die dort erscheinen werden, Miss Freitas wird auch anwesend sein, wie sieht es mit Ihnen aus? "  
Ana erinnerte sich.  
Sie war im Hogwartsexpress zu ihm eingeladen worden, genau wie Ginny, Harry, Neville, Blaise Zabini, McLaggen, Belby und noch einige andere.  
Nach langen Befragungen, hatte er sie zu einem weiteren Treffen eingeladen.  
" Nun... Wie Sie sich sicher erinnern können,  
bin ich kein Freund von... Veranstaltungen dieser Art, "  
hob Slughorns damaliger Schüler die Augenbrauen.  
Ja, Severus war der begnadetste Schüler gewesen, den er je unterrichten hatte dürfen...  
Tom Riddle war zwar überaus talentiert gewesen was Zaubertränke betraf, allerdings nicht so, wie Severus.  
Ana sah ihren Verlobten flehentlich an.  
" Bitte, lass mich das nicht alleine durchstehen, " flüsterte sie ihm zu und legte ihm ihre linke Hand, somit die mit dem Verlobungsring, auf seine Rechte.  
Resignierend schnaufte er leise.  
" Ich möchte meine Verlobte allerdings nur ungern alleine gehen lassen,  
also werde ich wohl Ihre Einladung annehmen, " hörte Slughorn die dunkle Stimme seines einstigen Schülers.  
" Das freut mich zu hören, in der Tat, in der Tat, " prostete Slughorn ihm zu und trank einen Schluck Tee.  
" Dafür könnte ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, " brummte der Tränkemeister seiner Löwin zu.  
" Ich weiss... Danke, dass du mich das nicht alleine durchstehen lässt, er kann wirklich eine Plage sein, "  
flüsterte sie wieder.  
" Genau deswegen, verspüre ich nicht die leiseste Lust danach, auf solch ein Treffen zu gehen. "  
" Aber auf etwas ganz anderes, hattest du heute morgen Lust...  
Vielleicht lässt es sich ja so einrichten, dass wir nach dem Treffen unseren Gelüsten nachgehen...? "  
" Klingt vielversprechend, " zog er seine Hand unter den Tisch und legte sie auf ihren Oberschenkel.  
Sie trug eine schwarze Nylon-Strumpfhose und ein marineblaues Kleid dazu, wodurch sie seine Hand noch mehr an ihrer Haut spürte.  
" Das weiss ich doch, " lächelte sie und sah zu ihrer Tochter.  
" Und, Eileen? Was hast du so bei Onkel Albus gemacht? "  
Und so erzählte die Kleine davon, wie Dumbledore und sie viele Süßigkeiten gegessen und dabei die Sterne durch ein Mikroskop beobachtet hatten.

Den restlichen Vormittag, hatte die kleine Familie damit zugebracht, Bücher zu erkunden. Jeder auf seine Weise.  
Nachdem das Mittagessen eingenommen worden war und Eileen ihren Mittagsschlaf hielt,  
kamen Severus und Ana wieder auf das Thema zusprechen, das mit der Unwirksamkeit von Tod bringenden Flüchen zu tun hatte.  
" Ana, du musst es jetzt prüfen...  
Sprich den Sectumsempra aus... "  
Forderte er von Ana, die ihm gegenüber stand und bereits den Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.  
" Okay, bist du bereit? "  
Mit einer beängstigenden Sicherheit nickte er und wartete auf den Fluch.  
" Sectumsempra! "  
Alles geschah in rasantem Tempo.  
Ein mächtiger Blitz schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab, zerbrach aber an Severus, als würde ihn eine Schutzmauer umhüllen.  
Mit einem Freudenschrei, rannte sie auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme.  
" Severus! Das Buch hat nicht gelogen! Du bist jetzt geschützt! "  
Drückte sie ihn so fest, dass sie glaubte, sich selbst damit zu ersticken.  
" Ich bin gerettet, " flüsterte er Fassungslos.  
" Ja, jetzt kann dein Verstand keine Skepsis mehr zulassen...  
Severus, du kannst nicht mehr von Tom getötet werden!  
Nur noch durch natürliche Erkrankung und Alterung kannst du sterben,  
nicht durch die Hand von anderen... " Küsste sie sein Gesicht ab.  
" Aber... Er kann mich mit einer Waffe... "  
" Kann er nicht, Severus! Willst du sehen, wie ich auch noch versuche dir ein Messer in den Körper zu stechen?  
Im Buch steht, dass du nur durch natürlichen Alterungsprozess sterben kannst... "  
Anas Freude war nicht zu bremsen, auch nicht durch seine Suche nach möglichen Schwachpunkten.  
" Das ist großartig, " hob er sie plötzlich in die Luft und drehte sich mit ihr.  
" Aber das sagte ich doch gerade, " lachte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, als er sie wieder auf den Boden absetzte.  
" Ich werde nicht sterben müssen, " küsste er sie hart auf die Lippen.  
" Ich weiss, oh Gott sei dank...! "  
Unterbrach sie den Kuss und sah ihm in die Augen.  
" Das heißt, dass wir im Krieg gar nicht fallen können...  
Wir werden das alles überleben... "  
Sprach er wieder ruhig und gefasst.  
" So Gott will... Es kann immer noch etwas passieren, es kann immer noch etwas kommen...  
Wir wissen es nicht, nur der Allmächtige...  
Aber wenn wir mal von dieser Gabe ausgehen, dann ja, dann müssten wir den Krieg überleben. "


End file.
